Salazar's Heir
by Ys
Summary: [Complete] The bloodlines of the Founders are ready to be united into one and Hermione and Severus are caught in Voldemort's plans about the Heir.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Prologue ~**

* * *

A face appeared in the fire. 

"Severus!" 

The dark silhouette moved smoothly in front of the fireplace. 

"Lucius," he said gravely. 

"May I talk to you? It's about Draco." 

Severus simply nodded, mindful of the lie, and Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace. The way the blonde man looked around him was enough for the Potions Master to understand. A quick flick of his wand, words muttered under his breath, and the room was protected by wards of silence. The cold grey eyes peered into the black ones. 

"He wants her," he said bluntly. 

"Her?" 

No emotion in the velvet voice. The tone was even, unconcerned. 

"The Granger girl." 

"What for exactly?" he asked coldly. "Just because she's Potter's sidekick?" 

"No. Something about virgin blood and unicorn blood. Yes, Severus, she's a virgin," he added when seeing the brief look of surprise on the other man's face. 

"How do you know for sure?" 

"Draco cast a spell on her last week. Did you talk to Weasley?" Lucius added with a smirk. 

"Weasley is her jealous brother, nothing else," Severus replied, distracted, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

"Never mind. A witch like her, so powerful – even though she's a Mudblood – and a virgin, it's almost too tempting for him. He would love for her to bear his heir." 

Severus grunted noncommittally. 

"You know, he seems to believe she has the blood of three of the Founders in her veins," Lucius continued, settling down in a comfortable armchair. "All, except Slytherin, naturally. An old prophecy. You know how he believes in this rubbish. As he claims to be Salazar's heir, it would mean their offspring would have the blood of the four Founders. Yet another prophecy." 

"Merlin preserves us," Severus growled. "The Dark Lord always has strange ideas. Narcissist too. Salazar's heir, ha!" 

"Well, he does speak Parseltongue," Lucius said defensively. 

"I know. Thank you for the warning, I will do what should be done." 

Lucius nodded and rose from his seat. 

"Very well. Ah, don't forget to raise a bit Draco's grades. I don't tolerate very well him being behind a Mudblood." 

"Then tell him to work more and flirt less. I'll see what I can do." 

Lucius heard his dismissal and shrugged carelessly. He stepped into the fireplace and Severus was once again alone in his dungeons. 

~*~

"Albus, we have a problem." 

"Don't we always…" muttered Albus, for once not in a good mood. 

Severus raised his eyebrow. 

"That was worthy of me." 

Albus sighed and took a sherbet lemon. 

"So, what is the problem?" 

"The Dark Lord wants Hermione Granger." 

"For a Dark Revel?" 

"No. He believes she has the blood of Godric, Rowena and Helga in her veins." 

"Quite impressive for a Muggle-born. What do you think?" 

"I think she is from Rowena's bloodline." 

He put a parchment in front of Albus. The Headmaster looked attentively at the charcoal drawing. 

"Why, Severus, I didn't know you made a drawing of Miss Granger during the Yule Ball!" 

"I didn't draw this and this is not Miss Granger. In fact, this drawing was made by Salazar Slytherin and it represents the only woman he had ever loved, Rowena Ravenclaw." 

"Are you telling me that Gryffindor Hermione Granger is the heir of Ravenclaw?" 

"Unless I'm heavily mistaken, yes, this is what I'm trying to tell you." 

"Are you sure she doesn't have Helga and Godric's blood too?" 

"Quite positive. Godric's blood mixed with Rowena's would have strange results." 

"You never know. After all, she is in Gryffindor." 

Severus scowled. Albus carefully rolled the drawing of Rowena and held it back to the Potions Master. 

"Severus, I want you to look after Miss Granger." 

"Albus, I'm hardly the person for–" 

"I have my reasons for this, Severus. Please trust me." 

"You know I hate when you say that," Severus grumbled. 

"Yes, child. Which is exactly why I so love to say it. Now, I think Miss Granger is with the unicorn foals." 

He took another sherbet lemon. 

"Do you know that Hagrid says that she's the only seventh year able to come near them?" he said dreamily. 

Severus groaned inwardly. Trust Albus to confirm something Lucius Malfoy had told him and that he didn't report yet! 

"So what?" 

Albus looked at him and smiled knowingly. Severus sighed and left his office. 


	2. Songs Of The Unicorns

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Songs Of The Unicorns ~**

* * *

Alright, I think it's canon with Order of the Phoenix. As for spoilers, I think there will be only one, and nothing that big. So it should be safe for pretty much everybody to read.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

Delphi: I hope you will find a bit more details in this chapter... :)

* * *

Severus made his way to the paddock where the unicorn foals were kept. He scowled at the thought that most of his students would wonder at seeing him outside during the day. The old tale of him being a vampire – probably due to his habit of lurking in the dark – wouldn't survive if they were to see him under the sun. Odd they had never realised that he had refereed a Quidditch game during the day and had not dropped dead in the middle of it. 

Hermione was in the middle in the paddock, one foal gazing adoringly at her, the other one with its head on her lap. Her fingers were tangled in its mane while she was talking to them softly – in the same way she was talking to that horrible cat of hers? He leaned on the fence. 

"Hagrid told me you're the only seventh year who can take care of the unicorns," he said casually, lying with the ease brought by the years of practice. 

"He had to tell you that, didn't he?" she replied tartly, not looking up. 

"It's dangerous if it's known and if Hagrid knows it, everybody knows it. The Dark Lord would love to get his hands on a young witch like you." 

She stood up after a last caress to the unicorns and closed the fence behind her. 

"Like me? A Mudblood?" 

Her laugh was bitter. He seized her by the shoulders and enounced it clearly: 

"A young, bright, virgin witch." 

"And what do you propose? To remedy to my condition?" she retorted scornfully. 

He released her and looked at her coldly. 

"If that's what you want, yes. But I would think you have more… suitable candidates for the task." 

Fury flared in her eyes. 

"There is no candidate, suitable or not, and anyway, this is not your problem!" 

"I would have thought Krum was–" 

"Ah, Professor Krum! The very reason why I have the best grades in Defence Against the Dark Arts!" she said, her voice full of spite. "Isn't it what everybody thinks? Professor Krum is a friend and shall remain as such, like Harry and Ron. Understood?" 

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking with disrespect to a teacher, Miss Granger." 

"Fine! May I ask Professor McGonagall to take points from Slytherin because you pried into my private life?" 

"No, Miss Granger. As a teacher, I'm entitled to pry into anybody's life," he said with a smirk. 

She looked at him wordlessly for a moment. 

"Would you be kind enough to leave me alone?" she asked, her voice toneless. 

Whatever he was expecting, it was certainly not that. 

"I'm afraid I still have questions to ask you." 

She sighed. 

"Get over with them then." 

"And you will address me as 'Professor Snape' or 'sir'," he added stiffly. 

"Yes, sir," she replied docilely. 

"Do you know to play flute?" 

"No, sir." 

"Do you know how to lure a unicorn to you?" 

"Yes, sir. You have to–" 

"_Can_ you do so?" 

"I told you I didn't know to play flute. Sir." 

Her tone was hostile and he had a small smile. She was still angry with him because of his remark about Viktor. 

"Then I suggest that we go to see Professor Vector." 

Puzzled, Hermione followed him, wondering what could be the link between Professor Vector and unicorns – or flutes. 

~*~

"Callie? Are you here?" he called, knocking at Professor Vector's door. 

Now Hermione was sure her pumpkin juice at lunch had been spiked. She just couldn't have heard Professor Snape call Professor Vector 'Callie'. 

Callisto Vector opened the door and smiled. 

"Severus," she greeted him. "And… Miss Granger?" 

"Miss Granger needs lessons in flute," Severus said, pushing her forward. 

Callisto raised her eyebrows. 

"_Those_ lessons? For a seventh year?" 

Hermione crossed her arms on her chest. 

"Why does everybody seem to have a problem with this?" she asked tartly. 

"I don't have a problem with this, Miss Granger. It's just that you're probably the only one." 

"And what if I am?" 

"Can you teach her, Cal?" 

"How do the unicorns behave with her?" 

"Oh, they adore her. As soon as she arrives, they are all over her, fighting for being the one she pets. They're in ecstasy if they can have their head in her lap. Hagrid doesn't have half her success with them." 

Callisto smiled at the disgust in Severus's voice. 

"Yes, I can teach her. When do you need her to be ready?" 

"Next week. Miss Granger, you'll practice intensively. For this purpose alone, you have been granted one extra week to turn in your homework, but you are not to go to Hogsmeade this weekend." 

"As if I was going to Hogsmeade anyway," she muttered darkly. 

Severus stared at her and suddenly, he wondered why he had found her with the unicorns, without her friends. Usually, if her friends weren't around, she was in the library, not with the unicorns. 

"Miss Granger, no matter what I said about prying into your life earlier, it does not apply to you telling me your petty problems." 

She had a mirthless laugh. 

"Not that I would have dreamed to tell you, sir." 

Callisto grinned impishly and ushered Severus to the door. 

"Severus, no need to upset her. She won't be able to concentrate if you do." 

"Don't worry for me, Professor Vector, after all, I've already spent six years making potions in his class. I'm used to the pressure," Hermione's cold voice said from behind the Arithmancy teacher. 

Severus scowled and Callisto swallowed her laugh. 

"We have to work, Severus," she said gently before closing the door. 

But not fast enough that the irritated Potions Master didn't hear her laugh. 

~*~

Strangely enough, though Hermione was even more conspicuous by her absence, nobody seemed to really care. Harry and Ron continued their discussions about Quidditch as if they hadn't even noticed their best friend wasn't with them. Even the staff apparently didn't care. Considering that Callisto was rarely seen also, Severus guessed that she had told everybody she was given lessons to Hermione. 

Two days after – the Saturday of the Hogsmeade weekend – as he was passing near Callisto's quarters – as he was now managing to do every two hours – he was surprised not to hear the sound of flute. He resisted the urge to knock at the door and enquire about Hermione – even if Albus had asked him to watch over her, he didn't need to have everybody know about it. The girl probably needed a break. One could play flute without stopping only for a time. 

Pleased with his explanation, he continued his stroll and glanced through the window at the end of the corridor out of habitude. He froze when he saw a silhouette sitting among the unicorns. He swore and headed for the paddock. 

As he came near, he could hear the sounds of the flute. So she was practising, after all. 

"Miss Granger, I would appreciate if you were not to leave Hogwarts without warning me." 

She looked up at him, surprised, the last notes dying in the air. 

"I'm still on the school grounds, sir," she replied, faintly puzzled. 

"Do not pass any outside door on any pretext without telling me," he growled. 

"Am I a prisoner, then, Professor Snape?" 

"You're not as long as I am with you." 

"Am I to sit at Quidditch games with you also?" 

"As long as you refrain to cheer for Gryffindor, I don't see why you couldn't." 

"Maybe you want to use manacles too? Or a collar and a leash?" 

"Not really, but a gag sounds quite appealing right now." 

"If you do, I won't be able to play flute anymore." 

He smirked, pleased by her answer, and leaned against the fence. 

"I'm listening," he said simply. 

Taking her cue, she resumed her melody. Vaguely, he recognised it as something that Callisto had called the song to the foals. Indeed the two young unicorns seemed attracted to her, but it wasn't different from what happened usually. 

~*~

There were only three days left in the week he had given her to learn flute and he was quite worried. If she knew only to play the song to the foals, it wouldn't help her. During dinner, he sat next to Callisto, who seemed in a hurry, and asked her his question. She seemed surprised. 

"Oh no, she knows the other melodies too, but she's rather insecure about them. She prefers to practice on the song of the foals, she says it soothes her." 

"I don't care about soothing music or whatever rubbish she says. She has to learn the song to the unicorn." 

Callisto sighed, spearing a piece of pie. 

"Give her time. She knows the melody, she truly does, she can play it but she stumbles still a bit on some notes. Given the proper motivation, she will play it perfectly." 

"I can't let it to chance, Callie. It's important." 

Callisto smiled and rose from her seat. 

"I have no doubt it's important, Severus. But it won't make me change my way of teaching her. You asked me to teach her, so now, you have to cope with my teaching habits." 

She grinned and left the Great Hall. Severus found he had lost his appetite. 

~*~

He charmed a wall in his dungeons to be a window giving on the unicorns' paddock. He often saw Hagrid, to his displeasure, and always enjoyed when the foals ran away from him, only to frolic joyfully around Hermione as soon as she opened the gate. The three evenings left of her training, she spent them with the foals, playing their song, and Severus spelled his window to bring him the sounds as well, so he could work while listening to the music. 

The third evening, after the sixth rendition of the piece, he stood up, leaving his papers to grade behind him, and went straight to the paddock. She was seating on a rock – which she probably had transfigured from something else, since Hagrid was careful not to let rocks in the foals' paddock – her head against the fence, her eyes closed and she was playing as if it could save her life. _Well, maybe it can_, thought Severus as he watched her. The foals were at her feet, their nostrils gently pressed against her knees, looking at her with awe in their liquid eyes. 

She let the last note die and lowered her flute. Absently, she caressed each foal in turn, merely brushing her fingers against their soft nose. Then she looked down at them and her lips twisted oddly. 

"I know another song that I like very much. Professor Vector calls it the song of birth. I guess I'm not supposed to play it when there's no newborn unicorn," she added sheepishly, "but after all, I wasn't there at your birth. So allow me now…" 

Once again, the flute was at her lips and very soft notes rose in the air. It was like a lullaby before exploding gently into a song of praise and wonder. The foals' ears pricked forward, intent on each note, and their attention encouraged Hermione to a new rendition, even more heartfelt. 

~*~

Severus felt as if he had truly seen a unicorn brought to the world in front of him. There was nothing that could be compared to this marvel he had just witnessed. Then he shook his head; it was only due to the magic contained in the music. He knew about it. Callisto had explained it to him the first time he had wondered about the power of the flute over the unicorns. He still remembered her gentle laugh and the sentence that had opened his eyes on this form of magic. 

"The same you can brew magic with your potions, the same I can play magic with mere notes." 

She had showed him how the enchainment of specific notes could affect the whole spell, how changing a quaver into a crotchet could make the spell go awry. In some ways, it was as precise as potions and he felt a grudging admiration for Callisto. He had never really understood why she had abandoned it all to become an Arithmancy teacher. Maybe it had something to do with her late husband, Julius Vector, who had been literally possessed with the power in Arithmancy. One of his calculations had gone wrong and he had never come back to his wife. Since then, she hadn't touched a flute on her own will, though Severus was sure she missed it. 

He shook himself out of his daydream. Hermione was playing another song and he had no idea which one it was – except that he knew it wasn't the one he wanted her to know, the song to the unicorn. He had heard it only once but had been unable to forget the longing and haunting that had come with it. 

At the end of her melody, she put her flute away and looked toward Hogwarts. 

"Do you think he knows I'm here? Maybe he will come for me, telling me it's time for me to go back to Gryffindor Tower. I wish he would forget about me, just this once, so I could stay with you. You would keep me warm, wouldn't you?" 

One of the foals nudged her with his nose and she emitted a strange noise, halfway between laugh and sob. 

"Thank you for accepting me," she said fiercely, circling his neck with her arms and burying her face in the soft welcoming mane. 

Severus was ready to move when she let go the foal. 

"One last song, if you have the time. But for this one… I need to cast a spell, for we are too close to the Forbidden Forest." 

She took her wand and, just in case, Severus readied his. To his surprise, it was only a Silencing Charm cast on the paddock. Deftly, he extended it to his hidden place so he was part of the silence bubble. Hermione looked oddly toward where he was but didn't move to check what had modified her spell. He shook his head grimly. The girl was too trusting, even for a Gryffindor. Her behaviour was worthy of a Hufflepuff. 

Her last melody was the one he had been waiting for. Her rendition was not as bad as he feared, but it didn't give him the same feeling as he had had when he had heard it played by Callisto. He could hear her insecurity in each note. She bravely finished it, though she was shaking her head in despair. 

"Pitiful," she muttered. "This is pitiful. A unicorn is more likely to kill me than to be mesmerised by this!" 

Severus chuckled and waited for her to banish her Silencing Spell before coming to tell her it was time for her to go back to Gryffindor Tower. She didn't protest but he could see the look of longing in her eyes as she said goodbye to the foals. 

~*~

Discreetly, during breakfast the following morning, he made Callisto understand that he wouldn't mind if she continued Hermione's education until the weekend. Callisto smiled knowingly and made as if it had been planned this way since the beginning. At the look Hermione gave him when Callisto told her, he knew she wondered about his decision. He scowled at her across the Great Hall and left. 

He used only his window for the two following days, tweaking the sound charm on it so it would be included in the Silencing Spell were she to cast it again. He heard a rendition of the song to the unicorn each evening and winced at the worst moments – one of them being the insults she hurled at herself for being such a lousy player. 

Then came the Sunday, the real last day of Hermione's education. 

"Severus!" called Callisto's voice from the fireplace. 

A still sleepy Severus showed up, his hair sleep-tousled; he had gone to bed late the previous night, thanks to his spying activities, and would have appreciated if nobody had disturbed him that morning. He scowled when seeing Callisto and Hermione's face in the fireplace but then he saw the small smile playing on the girl's lips. Had it been a smile full of mirth, he would have taken points. As it was, it had some tenderness in it and he straightened up self-consciously, suddenly aware how much younger and relaxed he looked just after waking up. A distant part of his mind noticed it had been her first smile in a long time. 

He schooled his features back into his usual mask and scowled at the fireplace. Callisto grinned. 

"Good morning, Severus. Sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to tell you that Miss Granger's apprenticeship with me is officially over." 

"And it couldn't wait until breakfast or lunch to tell me," he snarled. 

Callisto chuckled. 

"But it's so much more amusing to see you first thing in the morning…" 

He growled and Callisto grinned even more. Hermione looked as if she was itching to set his hair in place and he decided it was time for him to go back into his bedroom before she decided to step into the fireplace and run her fingers in his hair. Even if he looked almost nice in the mornings, there were still some things he didn't stand, Hermione Granger's concern for him being one of them. 


	3. Loneliness

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Loneliness ~**

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, real life caught up with me! Even though I managed to write two short stories answering the 2 til 6 Challenge on the WIKTT website... They are called What Dreams Tell and An Accurate Prediction.

Another thing: I talked about Viktor Krum in the previous chapter, I wasn't going to let him disappear :) You will notice that I make him speak a perfect English (well, as perfect as I can write it), not the one J.K. Rowling makes him speak - or the one she uses for the people from Beauxbatons. The reason for that is that I find it first of all, difficult to read for something who's not English born and secondly, it's perfectly humiliating for a native when reading it in the text. There, I had to get it out of my system. My two cents on the subject.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! 

Tracey: yes, I like the image of a sleep-tousled Severus too :)

Jade: the answer to your question is coming soon!

Otherside: more unicorns next chapter! :)

Taya: thank you for reviewing, you are the only one to have reviewed all my stories!

* * *

Severus knew it was time for the second part of his plan to start. He had noticed some gazes on her – especially coming from Slytherin – and he didn't trust his students with Hermione's welfare. He made a point to come to lunch that day and would have had a hard time to say what was on his plate, since his eyes rested on Hermione during the whole meal. 

He could see she was shifting restlessly, playing more with her food than eating it. When she looked up, he knew she was going to leave the table. Swiftly, he stood up and walked toward the Gryffindor table. Countless eyes followed him with curiosity, first years already trembling for the poor student who was the subject of his wrath. 

He stopped beside Hermione and couldn't miss the brief glint of relief in her eyes as she looked up at him. He presented her his arm and she pressed her fingers on his wrist when leaving her seat. They left the Great Hall side by side, not touching, yet there was something about him that seemed to claim ownership. He saw her pursing her lips when the whispers began behind them. 

He took care on being on her way when she was changing class or going to the library. He accompanied her out of the Great Hall after each meal, always silent, his movements the same day after day. He had met Albus's eyes once and seen the approval in them. It was time to let everybody know that Hermione was under his protection. 

One week after and the whispers hadn't died; in fact, rumours had become wild. He heard some of them and gritted his teeth, wondering how Hermione was taking them – if she knew of them. It seemed nothing could reach her; she was curiously detached of everything, accepting his constant attention resignedly, though she didn't look as if she resented it. Sometimes he even had the impression she was relieved of having someone come to her willingly. 

He didn't see her with her fellow Gryffindors in Potions anymore, since Harry, Ron and Neville had dropped the subject as soon as they had been allowed to, though how Harry could hope becoming an Auror without taking Potions was a mystery to him. Maybe he was asking Hermione to tutor him privately. The thought made him grit his teeth. Hermione, naturally, had kept Potions – along with every other subject she could cram into her busy schedule – and without the need of keeping an eye on Neville, she could now fully devote herself to her subject, which, incidentally, had brought her even higher grades. 

Thinking of it, he hadn't seen Hermione with Harry and Ron for quite a long time now. Was he losing his touch and did he let things pass him without noticing? Yet, he was sure that she was quite glad of his continued presence near her. He could see her looking up at him when he was roaming in the corridors on her way to class. That she was happy to see her hated Potions Master didn't sound good to him. Especially if Draco was around casting spells on the seventh year girls, as Lucius more or less told him. 

He was in the library, keeping an eye on her as she was studying furiously, alone in a forlorn corner. He didn't see a single word of the book open in front of him. His eyes were on her while his mind wandered back to the potion he was currently working on. Having to watch over Hermione gave him less time to do his own research, but he hardly could refuse a favour to Albus. For a moment, he toyed with the idea of asking her to work with him – it would solve the problem quite nicely – but then, her behaviour recently was odd and she probably couldn't be relied on for delicate work. 

~*~

At dinner that evening, he made a point to arrive early at the Head Table and frowned when looking at the Gryffindor table. The students were coming, Hermione among them. It was surprising how lonely she could appear even when lost among the others. Something was definitely wrong. She sat at the end of the table, Neville by her side. Even the young man was wary around her and he wasn't seating as close to her as he used to. She looked up only once from her plate and Severus could see the deep sadness in her eyes before she carefully guarded them. Severus glanced at Albus; the Headmaster had a puzzled look on his face as he was looking at the Gryffindor table too. _Something that even Albus doesn't know of? This doesn't sound good. Not good at all_, he thought. 

He speared a tiny bit of meat on his fork and chewed it conscientiously, his eyes still on Hermione. Neville's behaviour was obviously the nicest she was expecting. Harry and Ron were pointedly not looking at her – apparently lost in a discussion about Quidditch with Dean and Seamus – the other Gryffindors were ignoring her and, well, she had been relegated at the end of the table. They didn't do that to the most hated people of the school. 

Once again, he glanced at Albus. This time, the Headmaster met his eyes. He shrugged slightly, to show his ignorance of the situation, but what worried Severus was the absence of the usual twinkle in the blue eyes. Then he slightly inclined the head toward Slytherin table and Severus could see that Draco was looking at Hermione. There was a definite smugness on his face. Considering that it was Lucius Malfoy who had brought him the news of the Dark Lord being interested in Hermione, the worse was to fear. 

He caught sight of Viktor Krum in the corner of his eyes. The young wizard had stopped eating, his fork and knife forgotten in his plate, and his dark eyes were locked on Hermione. He was frowning, obviously seeing her distress and wondering what to do about it. He looked briefly at Albus then at Severus and his eyes narrowed when he caught the Potions Master staring at him. 

Viktor stood up, meal forgotten, and made his way to the door. Passing by Severus, he leaned forward and murmured: 

"Are you responsible?" 

The gruff voice didn't startle Severus, who had expected something of the kind after the glare. 

"Meet me in the dungeons in fifteen minutes," he hissed back. "Then we will talk." 

Viktor nodded and left the Great Hall. 

~*~

Severus didn't even raise the head when Viktor entered his classroom. 

"So, what is it all about?" 

"Are you responsible?" 

"Responsible for what?" 

"Hermione. Is it because of you she's rejected by her fellow Gryffindors?" 

Severus sighed. 

"I didn't do anything to Miss Granger, Krum. Whatever happened is not my doing. And even if it was, I wouldn't want you to meddle with my business." 

"Everything concerning Hermione concerns me," Viktor said quietly. 

"Besotted with her, aren't you? Spare me the romanticism, I'll get sick." 

Viktor's eyes narrowed. 

"I've been in love with Hermione since I met her. I guess everybody knew that because of the second task at the Triwizard Tournament. Several people told me she's Muggle-born and I told them I didn't care. It's true. I don't care. Hermione is above such petty restrictions. I don't care for her House, for her birth, but I care for the person she is. When I was offered this position at Hogwarts and I told her about it, she was honest with me. She told me she liked me, but not romantically; she knew of my feelings for her and she had the courage not to give me false hopes. I gave up Quidditch without second thoughts, though she didn't want me to; she liked the idea of me coming here, but she didn't want me to sacrifice my career for it. She never cared for me because I was famous, but always for who I am. This is the woman I'm concerned about and nothing you can say – about me being a teacher and her a student – can make me change my mind." 

Severus looked at him in wonder. He had heard the Dark Lord's speeches during his youth about pure-blood and Muggle-born wizards, he, as a Slytherin, had prejudices about Houses, yet never had he heard such a heartfelt declaration of love. _Hermione is above such petty restrictions._ He would have to think again about this annoying little know-it-all, but later, when he would be in the loneliness of his rooms. 

"Very well, Krum. Since you are so concerned about Miss Granger, I will let you know that she may be in danger. Before you run to her to protect her, please hear me out. Albus already took care of the matter and assigned me as her… shall we say, protector? So, yes, I'll probably be often seen with her and maybe rumours will get wild. Nevertheless, the point is: it's me or the Dark Lord." 

Viktor's face became surly again and his eyes darkened. 

"Did you tell her?" 

"No, Krum, I didn't and Albus didn't see fit to tell her either. So not a word from you! As you could see, she has already enough problems on her shoulders, that with being also Potter's sidekick." 

Viktor remained silent for a moment, then said: 

"Very well. I shall entrust her to you and won't question your actions. But mark my words: if something happens to her, I don't care if you know more hexes than I do, I'll have your head." 

Severus smirked. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Slowly, Viktor grinned and left the room. Severus remained dazed for several minutes, Viktor's speech about Hermione still ringing in his ears. 

~*~

Though he refused to think about it, he discovered that his mind was of a different opinion. The following day, classes were setting him on the edge and he would have sworn that the students were getting dumber with the years passing by. During the last class of the day with sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, he ended up exclaiming: 

"Is there anyone in this school of dunderheads who is able to brew a potion correctly?" 

A young Ravenclaw raised her hand. 

"Yes, Miss Berkley?" 

"Hermione Granger, sir," she said brightly. 

She immediately received glares from the other people present in the classroom, while some sniggered, looking snidely at Severus, wondering how he was going to react, since he was supposed to have an affair with her. 

"Miss Berkley, may I know why you are mentioning Miss Granger?" he asked calmly. 

"You asked for someone who could brew a potion, sir. Hermione knows how to." 

There were murmurs around her and Megan straightened up, looking angry. 

"It's true! And she's nice. She spent countless hours explaining things to me in the library!" 

"You just don't mention Granger," hissed the Ravenclaw sitting next to her. "She's evil." 

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for insulting an absent student, Mr. Lewer. Miss Berkley, stay after class, I will have a word with you. Now back to your potions!" 

He closed his eyes and thought about the song of the foals he had heard Hermione play last time they had been with the unicorns. The memory soothed his nerves a little but didn't prevent the building headache. Trust the girl to give him a headache even when she wasn't around. He wondered how Minerva did to support her as her Head of House. But then, Minerva probably didn't consider all her students to be dunderheads… 

"Sir?" asked little Megan Berkley. 

"Thirty points to Ravenclaw, Miss Berkley, for defending a student, even belonging to another House," he said, apparently not looking up from the papers he was grading. 

He was observing her and didn't miss her look of utter surprise. He wasn't known to give points to Houses except Slytherin. 

"Thank you, sir," she replied, her voice filled with puzzlement. 

Severus hid his smirk. He had no doubt that it would add some more fuel to the rumours and he couldn't help to find amusing that a Ravenclaw would stand for a fellow Gryffindor – who was, incidentally, the Heir of Ravenclaw… 

~*~

He was stalking through the corridors, hoping to catch a careless Gryffindor when he saw something that made him smirk. Harry and Ron had just entered an empty classroom. Silently he followed them and glanced inside. Hermione had been sitting there on her own, studying, and, by the noise he had just heard, her chair had fallen on the ground at the unexpected entrance of the two Gryffindors. Ron picked up a parchment on top of her stack of books and read it aloud. Her face pale, she didn't move to stop him. 

"'Dear Hermione, please meet me in the classroom at 8. Viktor.' So one lover isn't good enough for you! You're betrothed, yet you need someone else on the side!" 

"Is it how you get your good grades?" Harry added. "Dumbledore was concerned about you too. Did you seduce all the male staff, _Herm-own-ninny_?" 

"Don't say anything against Professor Krum," she said between clenched teeth. "Your quarrel is with me, not him." 

"'Professor Krum'! Is it how you call him when you're alone with him in his rooms?" 

She blushed a deep red, but remained silent. 

"Frankly, Hermione, how could you do this to Ginny?" Ron exploded. 

She looked surprised for a moment then a feral expression passed on her face. 

"Oh, Ginny! Little Ginny, who can't get over him. And it's so sick that her own brother just accepts it. If you were really concerned about her, Ronald Weasley, you would find a way to make her forget, with other means than to let her date the whole fifth to seventh year male student body! Did you lure Malfoy to her already? I'm sure he would have interesting tales to tell her!" 

"How dare you insult my sister!" 

"How dared you insult me?" she replied simply. "Did you even give me a chance to explain?" 

Seeing Ron move threateningly toward Hermione, Severus decided it was time for him to intervene. Except that he heard steps that he would have recognised anywhere and he sank deeper in the shadows. Viktor appeared in the corridor and entered in the room without hesitation. 

"Gentlemen, I think this sweet interlude must come at end," he said, his eyes hard on Harry and Ron. 

"Yes, Professor Krum," said Harry, glancing at Hermione, whose fingers were clutching the desk until her knuckles were white. 

He grabbed Ron's elbow and dragged him outside the classroom. Viktor came by Hermione's side and gently took her hand in his. 

"Are you alright, Hermione?" 

"Yes, Professor, thank you." 

"It hurts me to hear you call me Professor Krum. I told you to call me Viktor when we are alone." 

Outside the class, Severus scowled. 

"Is Snape courteous to you?" 

Severus cocked an eyebrow. 

"Yes," she replied testily. 

He grinned from behind; obviously she didn't appreciate his concern. 

"Karkaroff told me about him… Snape. You can trust him." 

"I know," she said quietly. "He's supposed to watch over me. I'm sure he hates me even more than before now, because of that." 

"Do you care?" Viktor asked, coming nearer, his hand on her shoulder. 

"I don't think her opinion matters just right now," Severus said, entering the room before Hermione felt even more embarrassed. 

Immediately, Viktor's hand dropped from her shoulder and he squirmed under the black gaze. 

"Miss Granger, it is time for you to go back to your dormitory. You don't want to be caught outside after curfew." 

"Yes, Professor Snape. Good night, Professors." 

"Good night, Hermione." 

The two men looked at her leaving the classroom, her shoulders tense. 

~*~

Viktor turned to Severus. 

"Couldn't you be nice to her and say good night?" 

Severus replied by a cold glare. 

"Why do you hate her so?" 

"She's an insufferable know-it-all," Severus said categorically. 

An unexpected smile graced Viktor's features. 

"She is, isn't she?" he admitted. "So eager, so enthusiast… But her thirst of knowledge has another point, aside her being naturally curious. She had to prove she belongs here." 

"Meaning?" 

"She's Muggle-born. She wants to prove that you don't need to be a pure-blood wizard to be good, so she has to be better than all of them." 

Severus was ready to be offended – after all, he _was_ a pure-blood wizard – but then he remembered something. 

"You are a pure-blood. Durmstrang doesn't accept other than pure-blood students." 

"I am. Some say I'm the Heir of Hufflepuff because there is no reason why Karkaroff would have me as a favourite student without being in Slytherin." 

Severus raised his eyebrow and Viktor grinned. 

"Rubbish, of course. Anyway, back to Hermione. She told me how her friendship with Harry and Ron began. I think her words were more or less 'Well, we had to fight a troll'. Then there was her third year, when her cat kept trying to eat Ron's rat – who was in fact Peter Pettigrew. Ron was mad at Hermione for most of the time. And Harry at her because of the Firebolt incident, the one sent by Sirius Black. And in fourth year, Ron was jealous of Harry entering the tournament." 

"And of you because you were with Miss Granger," Severus said dryly. "What's the point of it?" 

"Their friendship doesn't resist some tests. I think this is one again." 

"Krum, you're blind. They are her friends because she gets them out of every bad position they manage to find themselves in and she stays with them so she's not alone." 

Viktor grinned. 

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew too. You're a lot like her, you know, Professor Snape?" 

Severus bristled and Viktor added: 

"You manage to make me talk the way she does." 

The Potions Master looked at him for a long time before throwing a parchment to him. 

"Look at this." 

Viktor unrolled it and stared at the drawing. 

"It's her. She's glorious. I… I didn't know you cared…" he breathed, looking up at Severus. 

"I don't. It's not your precious Miss Granger. It's Rowena Ravenclaw." 

"It's Hermione at the Yule Ball in her blue robes–" 

"In her _Ravenclaw_ blue robes. Rowena loved blue. Miss Granger is Rowena's heir." 

Viktor stood up quite brutally. 

"Professor Snape, I don't need to know this to know Hermione is worth everything. The question is: do _you_ need it?" 

He rolled the parchment and set it on the desk. 

"Think of it," he hissed before leaving. 


	4. Guardian of Peace

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Guardian of Peace ~**

* * *

Taya: can't promise you another chapter before Saturday, but I'll try anyway :)

* * *

She was again in the foals' paddock, playing the song of the foals on her flute. She was probably shy of playing the song of the unicorn in front of him. He leaned against a tree, crossing his arms on his chest. 

"Miss Granger, hiding again." 

"I'm not hiding well enough if you found me so easily," she replied. 

"You're so predictable," he said with a sneer. "May I know why the unicorns always? You've already read all the books in the library?" 

"How about we do as if we just spent the last twenty minutes bickering so you can go directly to the part when you take points from me?" she said wearily. 

"Shunning a good argument?" 

"Why not? You always ensure you win it by deducting house points anyway." 

He entered the paddock and sat by her. The foals snorted a bit before coming back to Hermione. 

"Truly, why the unicorns?" 

"Because nobody else comes near them?" she whispered with a strangled voice. 

"Why avoiding your friends?" 

"Why the concern?" she shot back. "Oh, I forgot. You were appointed my bodyguard. I didn't know it included caring for my moods. What is the reward? The Defence Against the Dark Arts position next year?" 

"Miss Granger…" 

"Don't you know anything?" she interrupted, her voice barely contained. "You should listen to students' gossip, you really should." 

One of the foals whined and she calmed down slightly. 

"Sorry, little one," she murmured. 

She stood up and went out of the paddock, obviously waiting for Severus to follow. 

"They don't like angry people," she explained. 

"Where do they come from?" he asked, settling for small talk, hoping to help her to relax before tackling the real subject. 

She looked disconcerted for a moment. 

"Romania. Their family encountered a Hungarian Horntail. Charlie arrived just in time to save them, but not their mother. As they were too near to his Dragon Keep, Charlie sent them to Hagrid. He thought that would be interesting for us and that if we had another teacher like Professor Umbridge, it would help Hagrid to keep his position." 

"Very thoughtful of Mr. Weasley, I have no doubt. Now, what am I supposed to listen to?" 

He knew what was coming. After all, he had surprised the discussion between Harry, Ron and her and he had seen how she was shunned. Her way of saying he was her bodyguard, her loneliness, even her aggressiveness were signs that he usually knew to recognise. Yet he had never expected them coming from her. 

She looked at him for a long time then had a brief laugh. 

"After all, you would understand, wouldn't you?" 

She threw him something and crossed her arms on her chest. He looked down at the heavy silver ring in his hand and froze when he saw the Death Eater symbol on it. 

~*~

He had thought he knew what to expect but he was wrong. He had never seen the ring before, yet he knew what it meant. He closed his fingers on Hermione's wrist. 

"Where did you get this?" he hissed. "Do you know what it means?" 

"Hard not to," she replied coldly, not even trying to fight him. "After all, the note attached to it was quite explicative: 'To my betrothed, Lord Voldemort'. Do you think he will let me call him Voldie in private?" 

"Where. Did. You. Get. This. Ring." 

"I found it on my pillow one evening, along with several notes and messages. I'm so glad my fiancé thought of my security by assigning you to me. If not, the student body would certainly have killed me already." 

"How is it they know?" he asked, wondering if she already knew whom she owned all her problems to. 

"Because _some people_ took care of spreading the news, that's how. They all know he sent me the ring, fit for my ring finger–" 

"Did you put it on?" 

"Of course not. I wasn't sure I could take it off afterwards. Don't worry, I already checked it for curses and hexes. Though I suppose it's somehow a portkey, but I can't find how to activate it. And it's not as if I can get rid of it. If I put it away, it always finds its way back to my pocket. Anyway, the Gryffindors shun me, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs slavishly imitate them and the Slytherins snigger, because, after all, I'm still a Mudblood." 

"Malfoy. The son is even worse than the father. Miss Granger, I'm sorry. I should have been protecting you against such accusations, but I failed." 

"Oh, you protected me alright," she said bitterly. "Half the school thinks I'm your little toy that Voldemort gave you after tiring of and the rest thinks you keep me for him." 

"The second one is the impression we wanted to give," he said quietly. "In truth, we wanted to avoid that Mr. Malfoy got to you." 

"He won't. The foals don't like him," she smirked. 

"They didn't say anything about me," he noticed, surprised. 

She shrugged. 

"They know you're my protector," she said vaguely. "Could we go in the Forbidden Forest?" 

"What for?" 

"To see if I can lure a grown unicorn to me." 

He stared at her for quite a long time before murmuring: 

"You're afraid you've lost your purity, aren't you? You shouldn't worry about this, Hermione. The Dark Lord could never taint you." 

His hand caressed her cheek briefly and her eyes widened. 

~*~

He pointed his wand to her and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of apprehension. One flick of his wand was all it took and she found herself clad in a long dress of white silk, her feet bare. He smirked at her look of disbelief and added nonchalantly: 

"_Expelliarmus_." 

Her wand jumped in his extended hand. 

"What was that for?" she asked, fighting hard to keep the panic from showing in her voice. 

"This is how you meet properly a unicorn, Miss Granger. Do not try to perform this spell on your own. It's very advanced magic and has repercussions on more levels than just the obvious. And do close your mouth, it's very unbecoming." 

She obeyed, blinking. Since when was Severus saying things like 'it's very unbecoming' rather than 'twenty points from Gryffindor for staring at a teacher'? And how… 

"How what, Miss Granger? How is it that evil Professor Snape knows a spell concerning unicorns and not designed to harm them in any way?" 

Guilt invaded her brown eyes and she shook mutely the head. Sighing, Severus muttered a levitation charm on her, smirked when seeing her surprised face and directed her in the Forbidden Forest, following her. 

Severus chose a dark clearing for stopping. He levitated Hermione in the middle of it and broke the spell to have her sitting on a stump in the middle of it while he leaned against a tree, his frame hidden in shadows. Though he was behind her, Hermione knew his arms were crossed on his chest, a scowl was on his face and his back eyes were glittering, fixed on her, as all his muscles were tense, ready to pounce forward to protect her, should the need arise. She knew the Forbidden Forest was dangerous, but Severus's presence strangely made her feel safe. She raised her flute to her lips and began the haunting melody Callisto had taught her. 

The melody was not as fluent as it could have been if she had been an experienced flutist, but she managed to make each note sound like a soothing prayer. Severus had the impression each of them was brushing against him, relaxing his nerves, making him enjoy this single song of praise to Nature's glory. 

He could still tell the difference with the pieces he had heard her play before. Her song to the foals had been assured, because she knew they would answer to her – flute or no flute, they would have come to her, if only for a caress – but this song lacked confidence. He knew she would hate to look vulnerable in front of him – her aggressiveness to mask her distress at receiving the ring was a proof – yet each note was revealing her soul to him. 

~*~

Then he came, white and magnificent, entering the clearing as if he owned it, looking like a king granting a request on a whim. Her breath caught and the melody stopped for a brief instant. Severus mentally exhorted her to continue and she started again, her fingers trembling on her flute, her song now taking a note of humility and thanks. The unicorn crossed the clearing and stopped in front of Hermione, who slowly raised her eyes to look at him. As her last note died in the air, he knelt in front of her and put his head on her lap. 

Slowly, she ran her fingers through his glorious mane. A silvery voice rose in the air: 

"It has been a long time since I heard that call. It soothes my heart to see that some have not forgotten it." 

"Thy praise is grand, for it was my joy to play thy song," Hermione replied softly. 

"Thou art not alone. A man of darkness is with thee." 

"He means no harm to me and would imperil his life for me." 

"Thy faith is absolute in the Dark One," the unicorn noticed, quite surprised. 

"I have no reason to doubt him, for he has never failed me." 

Severus blinked at Hermione's statement. He wondered which was more surprised, the unicorn or he. 

"If he is thy companion, I shall accept him like thou didst. But he must not come closer for his darkness is a remainder of the evil who threatened and killed my people not long ago." 

"He fights against this evil with all his strength," Hermione assured him promptly. 

"Ah! Darkness protecting thee… how uncommon. But thy purity is a relief to my aching limbs and grieving spirit. Pray, gentle maiden, what is thy name?" 

"I am called Hermione and if my presence indeed brings thee some relief, please feel free to call upon me at any time." 

"I shall remember thine offer, fair Hermione, and I thank thee for it. In exchange, I will give thee my name. I am Firene, lord of the unicorns." 

"I thank thee for thy gift and for granting me thy presence," she whispered in awe, tears filling her eyes. 

"Shed no tear for me, Hermione, for each of them would burn my heart were I to cause thee grief. Treasure them for they will have the healing properties of a phoenix's when the time comes. Until then, farewell, gentle maiden." 

"Farewell, sweet lord," she murmured as the unicorn left the clearing. 

~*~

She stood there, tears spilling down her face. 

"Hermione… we must go." 

His voice was soft and she turned a smiling face to him, despite her wet cheeks. 

"I am not tainted…" 

He smiled wryly and reached for her, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. 

"Told you so," he said gruffly. 

She had a shaky laugh. Again he pointed his wand at her and she was in her uniform and school robes, socks and shoes back on her feet. He held out her wand to her and she took it gratefully. They made their way to Hogwarts and he fought the urge of taking her hand in his, yearning to touch her in her radiant glory. Silently, he thanked Firene for bringing her peace. 

She seemed to be walking in a dream, not noticing where her feet led her. He caught her elbow as she stumbled on a root and she looked up at him with a luminous smile. He stopped fighting, allowing himself to take her hand for the rest of the way out of the Forbidden Forest. At the edge of it, she turned to him and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

"May my peace be with you," she whispered. 

He took a sharp intake of breath. 

"Don't…" he began, his voice shaking slightly. "Don't do this. It's dangerous." 

She took in his restrained posture and smiled again. 

"I'm not afraid of you," she murmured. 

They looked at each other for a moment, eyes locked, and he felt as if he was sharing her purity with her. The thought seemed ludicrous; he could still feel the brand of Voldemort on his left arm. There was no chance anyone with such a mark could have even a whiff of purity. Without stepping back, her brown eyes still looking up at him, she held out her hand to him. Sighing, he took the Death Eater ring from his pocket and placed it in her palm. She smiled gently. 

"I can take it now." 

"I don't like it." 

"I know, but you will be there should I need you. I know this for a certainty." 

He let her take some advance on him before calling her back: 

"Miss Granger! I won't let you become his betrothed. I will kill you first." 

She smiled brightly. 

"I hope so." 

They stared at each other for a moment, knowing that, as soon as they would be in Hogwarts, this shared instant of closeness, brought by Firene, would come at an end. Severus felt a pang of regret at the thought and he could see it too in Hermione's eyes. But he was used to regrets. 

~*~

After coming close to Firene, Hermione seemed to be pining if she stayed too long away from the Forbidden Forest. Severus saw no objection of going every two days – though he always took care of being noticed by several students when he accompanied her outside. Each time he cast the spell of purification on her and Hermione stopped to wonder what would happen to him if the Ministry discovered what were the last spells cast by his wand. She also stopped to wonder what exactly the spell was doing. Severus had refused to tell her the name and it seemed the library hadn't any book about it – or else, she didn't find it in the brief moments she could be in the library without anyone glaring at her. 

He still levitated her to the usual clearing, muttering a vague explanation about her not bruising her feet by walking in the forest barefoot when she asked him about it. Often, Firene would lead them to other places, Severus always staying behind, in the shadows, following them soundlessly. When the weather was sunny, Firene would lead his 'fair maiden' to a clearing whose ground was covering with thick grass, and Hermione would lie down on the ground, next to him, her head resting on his warm flank. Severus would stand behind, looking at them, envious of the peace oozing from them. 

He wondered several times how it was that no unicorn except Firene would ever answer to Hermione's call and what changes Callisto had made in the song she had taught Hermione. Or maybe… He shook his head, cursing his wandering thoughts, and once again, looked at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep. Firene turned the head and his liquid black eyes bore into his, despite the shadows concealing him. Severus knew better than to underestimate a unicorn – especially their lord – and slightly nodded in acknowledgement – and thanks. In answer, Firene nuzzled gently Hermione's hair, as to tell him that she was under his protection. 

~*~

The look of fierce protectiveness Firene cast on Hermione was such that Severus almost expected him to hum a lullaby to ease her sleep. He seemed so much like a concerned father that the usual brooding man couldn't help but grin without a single trace of bitterness. Once again the eyes of the unicorn met his and the silvery voice whispered: 

"She takes care of mine young." 

"They are orphans," Severus replied tightly. 

"I am their lord." 

Severus nodded, understanding. The unicorns were one. Had Charlie left the foals in Romania, they would not have been abandoned. 

"She takes care of them, so I shall protect her. We protect our own." 

Then something sounding suspiciously like mirth entered the ageless eerie voice. 

"The huge man cares for them too. He is clumsy but…" 

Severus nodded again. 

"Yes, Hagrid cares." 

"He understands our people." 

Severus thought of all the dangerous creatures Hagrid liked to care for. Fluffy, guarding the Philosopher's Stone. Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback – whom Severus wasn't supposed to know about, but then, nobody knew he had been present when Charlie had come for him. Buckbeak, the hippogriff condemned to die by Macnair – and who probably was the reason why Sirius Black had escaped, though Severus still had no idea how he had managed the feat. 

"She cared for them," Firene said, his eyes still on Severus. "The dragon, the hippogriff. She helped to save them." 

Severus nodded. He should have known that Hermione – who had fought for house elves' rights – would fight to save a hippogriff from death. 

He looked around and said softly: 

"We must go. It is dark already. If thou canst bear to let me near thee… she needs her sleep." 

The unicorn returned his gaze unwaveringly and Severus came to him cautiously, gently lifting Hermione in his arms. 

"I will bring her to thee in two days." 

"I thank thee, Dark One." 

Cradling his precious burden, Severus made his way back to Hogwarts. He knew he wouldn't see any student in the corridor – it was way past curfew – and was glad for it as he headed for Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady glared at him when he stood in front of her and told her the teachers' password. There was still life in the common room; Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, Seamus and Dean were speaking of soccer and Quidditch, but all conversations died when Severus strode across it, going straight for the girls' dormitory. Parvati gave a little shriek when he entered and looked at him with huge eyes as he lowered Hermione on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He coldly returned Parvati's gaze and left Gryffindor common room without saying a word, wondering how Minerva would react if he took points in Gryffindor Tower itself. The thought made him smirk. 

The Fat Lady was still glaring at him when he heard Hermione's voice let out a bloodcurdling scream. 


	5. In Gryffindor Tower

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix

* * *

** Salazar's Heir - In Gryffindor Tower **

* * *

"This is enough!" Lavender's voice exploded. "I'm going to McGonagall!" 

Severus wondered for a moment, hesitating between waiting for her outside Gryffindor common room and taking points for being outside after curfew, or going straight to Minerva's office before the girl. He smirked and swiftly made his way in the silent corridors of Hogwarts. 

He was already seated next to Minerva when Lavender's knock was heard. Severus chuckled softly and cradled his steaming cup between his hands. Minerva raised her eyebrows at Lavender's entrance. 

"What is it, Miss Brown?" 

The girl gave a glance of distrust in Severus's direction, but she was obviously fuelled with enough anger to bypass the cold glare he returned. 

"It's Hermione Granger!" she exclaimed. "Could you give her a room outside Gryffindor Tower?" 

Minerva frowned. 

"May I know why you have such a request?" 

"The whole dormitory is tired of being awakened three times a night by her screams." 

Severus leaned forward, all pretences of disinterest forgotten. 

"How long has she been waking you up?" 

"Three weeks." 

"Stupid girl! Why didn't you come earlier?" Severus roared. 

"She deserves any nightmare she can have," Lavender retorted coldly. 

Normally she would have been surprised to talk this way to Professor Snape, but she didn't care. 

"And what do you think causes these nightmares?" Minerva asked, glancing worriedly at Severus. 

"She's probably dreaming that Harry and Ron kill her." 

"And you think she deserves it," Severus stated calmly, putting his cup on the table in front of him. 

"Yes, Professor." 

"May I know why?" 

"Because she's You-Know-Who's fiancée!" 

Minerva started and looked at Severus. His clenched fists told her there was something Albus had forgotten to mention to her. Lavender, now warm to her subject, continued: 

"Well, she's not only his fiancée, but she's having trysts with Slytherins. Everybody knows she has an affair with Professor Krum and Draco Malfoy is always looking at her. Without mentioning…" 

She turned her eyes toward Severus, her meaning clear. He scowled. 

"Professor Krum is a Hufflepuff, Miss Brown," he said coldly. 

Minerva leaned back in her seat. 

"Ah, Tom has always been good at using Gryffindors…" 

Severus looked sharply at her, saw the anger in the depths of her eyes and turned to Lavender. 

"Miss Brown, have you been near the unicorns recently?" 

"No, Professor Snape. My presence makes them nervous." 

"Indeed? Well, Miss Brown, once in your life, use your head. Do you know where Miss Granger spends her time, since obviously, you wouldn't let her in the library or the Gryffindor common room?" 

"No, Professor." 

"I suggest you look sometimes toward the unicorns' paddock. You may be surprised as who cares for the foals." 

Lavender squirmed on her seat, beginning to think that coming to Minerva hadn't been a good idea. 

"I will see what I can do so Miss Granger won't wake you up anymore. You may go, Miss Brown." 

Lavender knew how to recognise a dismissal when she heard one and she bolted out of her seat toward the door without waiting. 

As soon as the door closed behind Lavender, Minerva cast a Silencing Spell on the door. 

"Severus, I think you forgot to tell me some things. Or did Albus decide that I didn't need to know such things about one of my students?" 

Severus rubbed his temples wearily. 

"I have to speak with Lucius." 

"Severus, it is hardly the time to revel in old friendships!" 

"Think, Minerva!" Severus hissed. "The whole school knows something that only Albus and I knew, something that Lucius told us about. And Draco Malfoy is his son." 

"Care to tell me the beginning of the story?" 

Sighing, Severus quickly resumed what Lucius had told him three weeks ago. Minerva scowled. 

"Is it true? This thing about the Founders' blood?" 

"I think she has Rowena's blood. I don't know for the rest, the girl is not easy to approach!" 

"No, _you_ are not easy to approach. Start any discussion with Hermione Granger – Quidditch excepted – and she will welcome you as if you were her best friend." 

"No, Minerva. She's sullen and aggressive. She spends more time with the foals than she spent in the library before." 

"You tried to hide from her Tom's decision. But she must know, if the whole school knows!" 

"She does. The Dark Lord didn't hide it from her; he even sent her a ring. I would think that it explains her nightmares quite well. The foals are probably the only ones that accept her now. Anyway, I'm going to see Miss Granger. I will give her some sleeping draught. It should be enough." 

"At this hour? Severus, you're not thinking–" 

"Oh, I am, Minerva, I am. When you have your little talk with Albus, ask him again why I'm supposed to play the role of her protector. I think I've forgotten the real reason, except making me look like a fool pining after a student." 

Minerva opened wide eyes when hearing the growl rumbling down Severus's throat. He exchanged a last glance with her and exited her office. She still hadn't moved, too shocked, as she was trying to process everything she had just heard about. 

Lavender had an apprehensive look on her face when Severus entered again Gryffindor common room. In the girls' dormitory, Hermione was huddled in a corner, her arms around her knees, her eyes wide open in her white face, looking utterly miserable. The relief filling her eyes when she saw him was unmistakable. She was still in her school robes and he scowled when seeing this. He scanned the room and found it empty. 

"They are in the common room. They don't like when I'm here." 

He held out his hand to her and she slowly stood up before taking it rather hesitantly. He cocked his eyebrow at her and she shifted nervously, avoiding his eyes. 

"We are supposed to have an affair together, Miss Granger," he said mockingly. "It won't do if you are deadly afraid of me." 

She looked up at him, her eyes turning hard as agate. He chuckled. 

"That's more like it." 

He tugged gently at her hand and the hard glint of her eyes softened with surprise. She followed him without resisting and they crossed Gryffindor common room, her hand encased in his. He felt her stiffen under the gazes of those she had called friends and he squeezed her fingers reassuringly. Then, with typical Gryffindor bravado, she held her head up high, looked at him with adoration and offered him the most luminous smile he had ever seen on her lips. She seemed to totally discard the hisses around her, keeping her bright eyes on him. He chuckled softly as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung closed behind them. 

"Well done, Miss Granger," he murmured once in the dark corridors, absently entwining his fingers with hers. 

She kept trotting by his side without answering. 

He led her to his quarters and shoved a little bottle in her hand. 

"Drink this. It's a sleeping draught. It should keep your nightmares at bay and allow you to sleep without waking up your roommates." 

She looked up at him, her eyes huge. 

"Don't send me back there," she pleaded softly. 

"Nonsense, Miss Granger," he said crisply. "Minerva told Miss Brown she would take care of the problem. Just tell them about the sleeping draught, it should be enough." 

"But–" 

"Miss Granger, do not take advantage of my patience. Drink this and go to your dormitory." 

She stiffened; normally, she would have protested, timidly maybe, but she would still have kept trying to explain why. She didn't; she was already broken. Docilely, she drank the content of the phial, put it on a table and left silently. 

Severus sighed and took the book he had checked from the Restricted Section two days before, hoping he could get some reading done. Between the meetings with Firene, his mission of keeping an eye on Hermione, his duties as Head of Slytherin and his duties as a teacher, he felt that his grasp on his free time was slipping. Now, he had a quiet evening coming and he intended to progress further in his reading and learn something about the blood of the four Founders. 

He was engrossed in his reading when a slightly sibilant voice startled him: 

"Severus!" 

Looking up, he saw the Bloody Baron, the usually silent Slytherin ghost. He sighed and put his book away. 

"Baron. What can I do for you?" 

"Come with me, now, before Peeves comes back." 

"What has Peeves done again?" Severus asked, standing up and following the ghost. 

"Hurry. I'd rather not have Sir Nicholas coming here in urgency. It would look very messy." 

"How is it you asked help from the Gryffindor ghost?" 

"The Fat Friar can't make haste for saving his life and the Grey Lady gets on my nerves," grumbled the ghost. "Sir Nicholas is reliable." 

The Gryffindor ghost suddenly appeared in front of them. 

"Baron! Hurry, Peeves is coming back!" 

Seeing the Bloody Baron hesitate, Sir Nicholas added with urgency: 

"Go, go, I'll lead him to her." 

Severus began to have a bad feeling as the Slytherin ghost hastened ahead. He gritted his teeth. 

"Very well. Let's forget dignity, Sir Nicholas. Lead the way at the fastest pace you can muster!" 

"Isn't the Baron amazing? I was even wondering if he remembered how to speak," exclaimed Sir Nicholas, zooming through the corridors. 

A part in Severus's head noted distantly that they were on their way to the library. What had happened there? Had someone opened one of the dangerous books? He groaned inwardly. _Please, please, not the_ Sonnets of a Sorcerer_, I couldn't stand to hear the limericks…_

They didn't go as far as the library. At the top of a staircase, Severus stopped dead at the scene before him. The Bloody Baron was standing in front of a niche, looking even grimmer and more forbidding than usually and Peeves, loudly complaining, was trying to pass him. 

"Your Bloodiness, she's nothing to you! You could let me have a little fun!" 

The Bloody Baron only answered with a low hiss. Severus stepped forward and noticed the dark form behind the Slytherin ghost. He knelt on the floor and caught his breath. 

"Miss Granger?" 

"I think she's out," said Sir Nicholas helpfully. "When the Baron found her, Peeves was yelling obscenities in her ear and she didn't even stir." 

Severus remembered the sleeping draught he had given her and cursed himself. 

"Why didn't she go to Gryffindor Tower?" he muttered. 

Sir Nicholas glowered. 

"They are acting like a bunch of dunderheads. If she had shown up, they would have cast her out. Apparently, she screams in her sleep." 

Severus rubbed his temples wearily. 

"She tried to tell me and I didn't listen, fool that I am. I sent her back without thinking any further. Baron, Sir Nicholas, thank you for protecting her." 

He lifted Hermione in his arms and wondered for a brief moment where to carry her. The Hospital Wing would seem logical, but one could sleep there only a number of times. It could not become Hermione's permanent residence. With a sigh, he retraced the way back to the dungeons. The Bloody Baron followed suit, after a nod toward Sir Nicholas, and Peeves was left disgruntled. 

Severus lay Hermione down on his couch and conjured a blanket to cover her. Then he took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in the fire. 

"Albus! We have a problem…" 

The following morning, during breakfast, Hermione took great care of avoiding Severus's eyes. She could still remember awakening in his quarters, curled up under one of his blankets, and shame burnt her cheeks. From the Head Table, Severus was rubbing mechanically the bridge of his nose instead of paying attention to the content of his plate. His dark eyes were on Hermione, as his mind replayed again and again the events of the previous night. No matter how long he had protested, Severus had had to concede defeat in front of Albus's obstinacy. Hermione had remained on his couch for the rest of the night and he had stood night duty by her side. 

The greatest surprise had been when he had accompanied Hermione to the Gryffindor table. Neville had stood up and taken charge of her, daring for once to return the cold glare of his Potions Master. Severus was almost admiring of his performance, especially when, at a sudden movement from Hermione, a heavy silver ring rolled from her pocket and fell on the ground in a resounding clang. Hermione reddened and quickly hid the ring in the folds of her robes. But every Gryffindor had seen it. 

"Traitor!" one of them hissed. 

"Go find your Mudblood lover!" another added. 

"The Slytherin table is over there," Ron mentioned. 

"As if she was faithful to her Slytherin lord," Ginny sneered. 

Hermione concentrated on her glass of pumpkin juice as if it contained the answers to all her problems. A casual caress on her neck made her look up, hope in her brown eyes, thinking it was Severus. She froze as she saw Draco leering at her. 

"Weasel is right, Granger. Slytherin table would be much better for you, why don't you–" 

Neville stood up and calmly stared at Draco. 

"Go away, Malfoy. This is Gryffindor table and we don't accept any serpent here." 

"Then let me take Granger with me." 

"I just told you to go away," Neville hissed. "Hermione, come with me." 

She followed him without protesting, apparently fascinated with the laces of her shoes, and didn't see little Megan Berkley looking at her from Ravenclaw table with compassion in her eyes. 

Neville led Hermione back to Gryffindor common room before the next class began. 

"Thank you, Neville," Hermione muttered. "It's nice of you to stay by my side no matter what." 

"Anytime, Hermione," he replied easily. "What I don't understand is why you keep this ring with you all the time. If you hadn't, nobody would know. Except for Malfoy's insinuations, naturally, but nobody believes him now." 

"I don't keep it. I left it in my trunks the first day. I found it in my bag only ten minutes after." 

"You mean… it's cursed?" 

"It's from Voldemort, what do you expect? Really, Neville, do you think I would crave for his attention?" 

"I don't know. Ginny does, obviously." 

"Ginny wants Tom Riddle, not Voldemort. You should know that or didn't she manage to get to you yet?" 

"In fact, I have, since Neville is my boyfriend," said the icy voice of Ginny behind her. "Trying to steal him from me like you stole Tom?" 

Hermione turned around warily. 

"I'm not trying to steal anyone from you, Ginny." 

"Like Hell you're not! That ring is saying the contrary!" 

"You want the ring? Great, here it is!" Hermione replied, shoving it in Ginny's hands. "Now I hope you'll get the insults with it too!" 

"You can't seduce him away from me and–" 

"I don't care for Voldemort, Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione yelled. "If you want him that badly, then take him and good riddance! Hell, I'd even look for dark spells to make him become Tom Riddle again so you could have him and leave me alone!" 

Silence fell on Gryffindor common room. Hermione, shaking, wrapped her arms around herself and glared at Ginny. The young witch stared back at her, the ring forgotten in her hands. 

"You mean what you say? You don't care for Tom?" 

"I don't. All of this is a sick joke. I'm not his betrothed and never will be. I'd rather die than be his." 

Before Ginny could utter a sound, the door opened and the dark frame of Severus appeared. 

"May I know the reason of those banshee shrieks? Screaming the Dark Lord's name is a very bad idea. Miss Granger, come with me. You have some explanations to give me." 

"Yes, sir," she replied, subdued. 

She had just passed the door when she heard a snigger behind her. 

"Not hard to understand why she doesn't want You-Know-Who when she has her personal Potions Master." 

She bit her lower lip, refusing to turn her head to look at the culprit, but she recognised the voice anyway. Two things happened at the same time. 

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for slanderous comments about a teacher and a fellow student." 

Then the sound of a firm slap. 

"Ronald Weasley, you better watch that filthy tongue of yours!" 

"But Ginny–" 

"There is no 'but', Ron. Just shut up. I'm sorry, Hermione," she said clearly. "I was a fool." 

Hermione didn't move and all that Ginny could see was her shaking back covered with tousled brown curls. 

"Miss Weasley, the ring," said Severus, holding out his hand expectedly. 

Ginny sighed but complied. He slipped the silver ring in his pocket and turned to Hermione. 

"Come with me, Miss Granger," he said in her ear. 

She let the silky voice wash over her and didn't even start when she felt his hand on her lower back, gently leading her forward. 


	6. Spy Against His Will

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Spy Against His Will ~**

* * *

They were walking in the corridors and Hermione recognised the direction immediately: they were heading for the dungeons. 

"I have to go to Transfigurations," she said timidly. 

"You've been excused for the morning. It's time for some explanations." 

"From my side or yours?" she muttered. 

"Do you have anything to explain to me?" he retorted silkily. 

She glared at him. 

"I thought you knew everything. You know, Voldemort deciding to marry me for silly reasons that I don't even know about, the rest of the school shunning me, the teachers doing as if nothing was wrong and Malfoy looking at me as if I was a particularly interesting sort of dessert." 

"What about Mr. Malfoy?" 

"He follows me everywhere and tries to corner me. He pretends I belong with Slytherin, even if I'm just a Mudblood." 

"He's right, in a certain way. You don't belong _with_ Slytherin, you belong _to_ Slytherin." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Did you ever wonder why the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor when you should obviously have been in Ravenclaw?" 

"Because I'm foolhardy enough to think I can deal with a troll in my first year?" 

"Don't lie to me, Miss Granger, I can guarantee you I'm in no mood for this. I know you lied to us that day." 

"But I still tried to get to the Philosopher's Stone." 

"And solved my test, which was based on logic and intelligence. You have to resign yourself, Miss Granger. You are more a Ravenclaw than a Gryffindor." 

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" 

"Because you are Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir." 

She stared at him and had a nervous laugh. He opened the door of his office and ushered her in. 

"I am deadly serious, Miss Granger. You have Rowena's blood running in your veins," he said stiffly. 

He drew a parchment from one of his drawers and unrolled it in front of her, revealing the familiar drawing of Rowena. She examined it and made no remark as for the likeness between Rowena and her. She pursed her lips and said: 

"Then it's only normal I ended up in Gryffindor: Godric Gryffindor protected Rowena Ravenclaw from Salazar Slytherin." 

Severus scowled. 

"You think he did?" he asked coldly. "Well, allow me to tell you that _Hogwarts: A History_ is not accurate as for this point. Godric was just a meddlesome jealous fool, who had no business whatsoever in coming near Rowena!" 

"Sir?" 

"Salazar and Rowena were in love and intended to get married. Except that Godric was jealous so he did everything he could to destroy their plans." 

He pointed at the tiny scrawl in the bottom of the drawing, which was the signature of the artist, Salazar himself. She deciphered it and looked up at him, gaping. 

"Close your mouth, Miss Granger, I have no interest in your dentition," he said dryly, rolling the parchment before putting it again in its safe place. 

She obeyed immediately, blushing. 

"Here is the lesson, Miss Granger: when a Slytherin and a Gryffindor clash, the official history always gives the easy job to the Gryffindor. By definition, a Slytherin is evil. Now, if it's not the case, who cares?" 

Hermione thought of everything she knew about him, everything he just told her about Salazar and Rowena and she said: 

"But… it's not fair!" 

"Fairness is not for Gryffindors, Miss Granger. Fairness is for Hufflepuffs. Would you happen to have a Hufflepuff thread in your Gryffindor armour, Miss Granger?" 

"Well, I obviously have a Ravenclaw thread, why not a Hufflepuff?" 

"What exactly did the Sorting Hat tell you?" 

~*~

_She was trembling as she walked up to the Head Table. Mentally, she was repeating herself 'Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…'. She hoped she wouldn't be in Slytherin, but then if she believed what was said in _Hogwarts: A History_, Salazar Slytherin only favoured pure-blood wizards. She sat gingerly on the stool and clenched her jaw as Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head _

"Ah, the child with the precious bloods! I've long waited for you, child, and I daresay that he has waited a long time for you too. So, which House for you? Hufflepuff would kill your spirit and you will need it. Slytherin would make it too easy for him and too hard for you. Ravenclaw would be quite nice for you, what do you think?" 

"I wanted Gryffindor," she said shyly. 

"Gryffindor? Yes, yes, you do have the courage and we don't want to make it too easy for him, now, do we? So, let's go back where we started… GRYFFINDOR!" 

~*~

"'The child with the precious bloods'? Are you sure?" Severus said eagerly. 

"Yes. I didn't understand all the Sorting Hat said, but its words are engraved in my memory." 

"So you _do_ have more than one blood in your veins… As for the rest, it's incomprehensible as usual. I hate that Hat, but then, it belonged to Godric Gryffindor and one should never expected anything clever from a Gryffindor." 

She scowled at him and he smirked. 

"Behave, Miss Granger, unless you want to lose points." 

"What did it mean by 'the precious bloods'? Obviously you know!" 

"Well, it means exactly what you said earlier: you have also a Hufflepuff thread. What the Sorting Hat qualifies as 'precious blood' is the blood of a Founder. And you have the blood of two Founders." 

"But I'm Muggle-born!" 

"Indeed. But you probably inherited one blood from your father and the other from your mother. The combining power was enough to light a spark and to make a witch out of you. And then, there're Godric and Salazar's curses to take into account." 

"Which curses?" 

"Later. One thing at a time, Miss Granger. For the moment, just be glad that, if you are again called 'Mudblood', you can happily retort that you are Rowena's Heir. Somehow, I suspect that you are not Helga's Heir though. Now, you are supposed to have Godric's blood too…" he muttered to himself. 

"And for you, sir? Was it easy? Did the Sorting Hat know immediately you had to go in Slytherin?" she asked shyly. 

He contemplated the answers he could give her and knew there were some he still couldn't say. 

"Yes, it knew. After all, the Snape family has a long tradition of being in Slytherin." 

For a long time, he couldn't fathom why he had even bothered answering her question. 

"How did you know about me being Rowena's Heir?" 

"Easily. Lucius Malfoy told me why the Dark Lord was interested in you. How the Dark Lord knows is another question, but then, very little passes him." 

"Lucius Malfoy? But… I thought he escaped from Azkaban last year!" 

"No. _We_ set him free from Azkaban… After all, we needed someone in the Dark Lord's inner circle." 

"So he turned spy for us?" 

Severus made a disgusted sound. 

"He didn't have much choice. It was either that or Azkaban. Actually, not only Azkaban…" 

~*~

_Albus and Severus stood in one of the offices in Azkaban, waiting for Lucius to be brought in front of them. Severus could feel the presence of the Dementors and it made him nervous. It brought back painful memories that he would rather not remember. He saw Albus look knowingly at him and nod in understanding. He curled his lip but didn't say a word. The man brought in front of them still looked like Lucius Malfoy, even if his arrogance seemed somehow tamed. His hair was longer, unkempt, his face was thinner, but his eyes were as cold as ever. He straightened when seeing who were his visitors and gave a glare of pure hatred toward Severus. The Potions Master smirked and, in Albus's back, answered with a slow wink. Lucius's move to rub his left arm – where his Dark Mark was – seemed totally coincidental. _

"Come to gloat, Dumbledore?" he drawled. 

The blue eyes weren't twinkling as they looked at the blonde man. 

"I say Azkaban doesn't seem to suit you well, Lucius," he said peacefully. 

"You should try it yourself, so you could answer the question without asking me." 

Albus shook his head sadly. 

"How are Narcissa and Draco, Severus?" 

"They are well," Severus replied evenly, "though Draco's popularity is not quite what it was before." 

"Lucius, we are here to offer you a way out of Azkaban." 

"Really? I didn't know you were into philanthropy, Dumbledore." 

"Oh, this is no philanthropy, rest assured you won't owe me such a great debt," the old wizard said grimly. "What I ask for in exchange is fairly simple: I get you free and you spy for me." 

"And you would trust me unconditionally? It seems hard to believe." 

Severus was beginning to feel amused. Trust Lucius for still being arrogant after one year in Azkaban! 

"Of course not," Albus replied with deceitful gentleness. "Do I really need to remind you that Draco attends Hogwarts and that I made the demand for having Narcissa into my custody?" 

Lucius's eyes flared with anger and, very discreetly, he glanced in Severus's direction; the forbidding wizard nodded only once and Lucius knew he had lost. 

"Very well. How… how do I explain to the Dark Lord that I managed to get out of Azkaban?" 

"The same trick that Crouch used. Narcissa took your place. As she is going to be placed in my custody, she will be hidden in Hogwarts and nobody will know about her still being alive." 

"Whom would I report to?" 

"Severus, naturally. After all, you two are quite close and there's always the excuse of Draco's welfare should the question arise." 

Severus was probably the only one to spot the slight relaxation in Lucius's pose. 

"And what if I refuse? I already spent one year in Azkaban. I can spend more time if only to keep my wife and son safe. The mission is dangerous." 

"If you accept the mission, both Narcissa and Draco will be under my protection and Severus's. If you refuse, well, they probably will join you in Azkaban. I daresay Narcissa wouldn't last as long as her sister. Bellatrix is a zealot, something Narcissa isn't." 

Lucius was positively livid. 

"Do. Not. Involve. My. Wife. And. Son. In. This," he stammered. 

Albus smiled benignly. 

"Then accept the mission." 

Lucius's shoulders sagged. 

"Alright," he whispered, his voice broken. "Alright, I'll do it. Just keep Narcissa and Draco safe." 

~*~

Horror was clearly written on Hermione's face. 

"He… he threatened Draco and Narcissa Malfoy?" she said incredulously. 

"Naturally. Lucius has no weakness but his wife and son. Albus played on it. Know your enemy and his weaknesses if you want to defeat him, Miss Granger." 

She worried her lower lip between her teeth before asking: 

"What is Voldemort's weakness?" 

"Do not pronounce the Dark Lord's name, Miss Granger! But congratulations for your keen analysis. For the moment, the Dark Lord's weakness… is you, Miss Granger." 

"Me? I hardly think so! You couldn't use me to lure him in a trap the same way you could… Never mind." 

"The same way he could have lured Potter some months ago. True. But the Dark Lord wants you and he is intent in getting you. That may be our chance." 

"But… but why?" 

"Because of a prophecy, Miss Granger, and the Dark Lord is rather fond of them." 

"Which prophecy?" 

"_The Child with the four bloods will bring the world to a new dawn_. The four bloods meaning the bloods of the Founders." 

"But… Oh Gods! I have the bloods of Helga and Rowena and he has those of Godric and Salazar… You know, because he used Harry's blood in fourth year for–" 

"I know, Miss Granger. I am not that old that my memory is failing me." 

"Sorry, Professor. But what does it have to do with me being a virgin?" 

"Because of the unicorn blood in his veins. I don't know exactly how it fits in the whole thing, but I will find out." 

He turned on his heels quickly as he heard a sound coming from the fireplace. He pushed Hermione rather forcefully toward a hidden door in the back of his office. 

"Stay out of sight!" he hissed. 

~*~

The fireplace in his office turned green and an exhausted face appeared in it. 

"Snape!" roared the angry voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Are you insane?" 

Severus approached the fireplace. 

"What is it, Lucius?" he asked silkily, crossing his arms on his chest. 

"Are you trying to kill me? Stop your little games at once! The Dark Lord almost eviscerated me!" 

"What little games?" 

"The Mudblood. She is _his_. He knows I told you and he wonders about your actions. Stop turning around her!" 

Severus had a cold smile. 

"Tell him I keep her safe for him. Especially, may I add, from a certain blonde Slytherin who looks at her as if she's a Veela." 

Lucius swore and passed a hand on his weary features. 

"I'll talk to Draco," he promised. "You–" 

"Nobody would dare to cross me, Lucius. Even if my interests are on a girl – when the students all think I'm a vampire – there will be no contestation. What I claim as mine remains mine, and mine only. And I claimed the girl for the Dark Lord." 

"He will be pleased with you." 

"I hope so, since he seems to doubt my loyalties. Now go take care of yourself. You look as if you were under the Cruciatus Curse a bit too long." 

Lucius scowled and Severus smirked. 

"Unless you have some pieces of information for me?" 

"Not yet, but soon. Draco told me the Mudblood is often with the unicorns – when she's not with you." 

"Nobody can go near the unicorns, so she's safe from unwanted attention. You shouldn't have asked Draco to spread the news in Hogwarts though. It makes things more complicated. The whole Gryffindor House is dying to kill her and it could put her in danger before the Dark Lord gets to her." 

"I agree, but obviously, you already thought of the situation and are here to protect her. I wanted to separate her from Potter. Draco told me the scheme worked. Anyway, Severus, I apologise for my outburst earlier. I had not realised she had become so… popular." 

The smirk on Lucius's face was hideous and Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"Really, Lucius," he said mildly, "you should go out more often. There are other charms than those of Narcissa and Bellatrix." 

"I don't care about Bellatrix," Lucius growled without even trying to hide the gleam of pain in the depths of his eyes at the mention of his wife. 

Severus shrugged and Lucius called the conversation to an end. 

~*~

"He… he's still working for Voldemort, isn't he?" 

Severus turned around to face Hermione, who looked at him with huge eyes. 

"Naturally. He only accepted because he thought I was on his side also. But even so, he has to give information." 

"And how do we know that you are really on our side?" 

He smiled, the smile of a predator. 

"You don't. That's part of the game." 

"Then maybe you should prove it." 

"And how do you propose that I prove myself to you?" he asked in silky tones. 

Her brown eyes locked with his dark orbs and she had a feral smile, which only echoed the one he had had moments earlier. 

"Well, you told me you could remedy to my condition…" 

Without ever averting her eyes from him, she began unbuttoning her robes. His hand closed on hers as he leaned toward her. 

"Fiery, huh? Well, I hope you will put that to a good use later…" he whispered. 

"Never underestimate a woman driven to desperate acts," she said, intent. "I'd do anything to escape Voldemort." 

"Anything, including seducing your Potions teacher? Don't worry, little one. If you want me, you will have me." 

"Why not now?" she asked, her eyes burning. "Don't you want to save me from Voldemort?" 

Slowly, he caressed her cheek with his knuckles, a soft smile dancing on his lips. 

"We have time, little one. It's too early now…" 


	7. Three Bloods

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Three Bloods ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Eolyn Greenwood: I agree, I don't get enough reviews :) But I'm still glad I have some, they cheer me up!

Ezmerelda: no problem, I'll post an update on WIKTT!

* * *

One thing Severus Snape liked was to be able to spend some quiet time in his quarters, reading or brewing some potions. Unfortunately, with his duties as Head of Slytherin and teacher, added to the mission of keeping an eye on Hermione, his time alone had been drastically reduced. So he had decided to take advantage of this Saturday, while the students were in Hogsmeade, to remain in the dungeons, his nose buried in a new book. Hermione was probably with the unicorns and he could check from time to time in the charmed wall for Hermione. 

Being who he was, he forgot everything outside his book, which dealt with the use of potions in the Dark Arts and presented very controversial and interesting opinions, and started with an irritated growl when a firm knocking was heard. Looking up, he noticed that it was already the middle of the afternoon. Walking through his office, he worked out the cranks from his neck and back. He yanked the door open and was surprised to see a breathless Harry standing in front of him. 

"Five points from Gryffindor for disturbing me," he scowled. "You have a Head of House, go disturb her." 

"It's Hermione," Harry panted. "She's hurt… Hospital Wing…" 

Immediately, Severus swore under his breath and left for the infirmary in haste. Harry leaned on the wall for a brief instant, trying to catch his breath, and then hurried behind the Potions Master. 

~*~

Hermione was lying on one of the beds, looking dreadfully pale, blood flowing from a nasty wound in her ribs, Poppy fussing around her. Ron was seating quite calmly nearby and worriedly following Poppy's every movement with his eyes. 

"Severus! I thought you were supposed to watch over her when she's near those unicorns! I don't understand why Hagrid let her–" 

"Poppy. What happened?" 

"A unicorn speared her, obviously," sniffed the mediwitch. 

She vaguely pointed a spiralled horn on the nightstand by Hermione's bed. One long stride and Severus took it. He hissed, his eyes narrowing. 

"Did you give her anything?" he asked curtly. 

"No. I'm trying to stop the blood loss for the moment!" Poppy snapped. 

"It's not a unicorn horn. It's a narwhal tusk. I would have preferred a unicorn horn." 

"A what?" Ron asked. 

"Narwhal. Also called sea unicorn. Believed by most to be a most common animal, when it's as magic as a unicorn. In Middle Ages, people used its tusk to track poison in food. Third year lesson. Don't you ever listen in class? Honestly, Poppy, I can't believe you made this mistake! The foals are not yet four years old, they don't have horns and anyway, this tusk is _black_, not white." 

"I didn't care that much, Severus. I'm trying to save her!" 

"Well, it matters! Narwhal tusks have properties very different from unicorn horns! It's especially used in Dark Arts, for example for blood poisoning!" 

Poppy looked up at him, startled. 

"What is the cure?" 

Severus scowled. 

"Fresh unicorn blood." 

A cold sneering voice rang in his mind: _something about virgin blood and unicorn blood_. It looked like Voldemort's – and Lucius's – wishes were coming true, though maybe not the way they had expected them to. 

"How does he know?" Ron whispered to Harry. 

Severus turned toward them and hissed: 

"Death Eaters!" 

Ron opened the mouth to add something but Harry stomped on his foot. 

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't belong to the Order!" he said to his friend's ear. "Don't put Snape in trouble." 

"Who found her and where?" 

~*~

_Harry and Ron were just coming back from Hogsmeade, having bought candies from Honeydukes. _

"How about going to see Hagrid?" Harry suggested. 

Ron nodded. Both knew the real reason what that they hoped to see Hermione on their way to Hagrid's. Since the morning of the argument between Ginny and Hermione, Ginny had been bugging them for apologising to Hermione. Naturally, Lavender had told them where they could find her, but they had doubts she had done it for reconciliation's sake. 

As they arrived near Hagrid's, they could hear the booming voice of the half-giant and frightened noises. The two Gryffindors looked at each other. 

"It seems to be coming from the foals' paddock–" began Ron. 

"Hermione!" 

They broke into a desperate run and almost fell flat on their face at the sight awaiting them. The two foals were outside the paddock, kicking and rearing, neighing shrilly, while Hagrid was trying to calm them. Behind the foals, a small bundle of black clothes, motionless. Harry felt his blood freeze in his veins. 

"Harry! Ron! Hermione is here!" Hagrid called. "Yeh have ter carry her ter the infirmary!" 

Ron was already kneeling beside the bundle, which was Hermione, something sticky with blood sinking deeply in her ribs. 

"Harry! Go ter Professor Snape an' tell him about Hermione, will yeh?" 

Ron used Mobilicorpus_ on Hermione, hoping it wouldn't hurt her more than she already was, while Harry ran the fastest he could to the dungeons. As Ron left with Hermione, Hagrid was trying dealing with the furious foals._

~*~

"Wonder what made the foals so enraged…" mused Severus. 

"Whatever! Severus, we need fresh unicorn blood _now_! She lost too much blood and I need to do a transfusion!" 

"Take my blood!" Harry proposed immediately. "I know Hermione and I have compatible blood types." 

Severus looked at him through narrowed eyes. 

"Mr. Weasley, go get Professors Vector and Grubbly-Plank and tell them it's an urgent matter about unicorns," he ordered. "Poppy, no matter what happens to Miss Granger, do _not_ transfuse any blood in her veins!" 

"Severus, we will lose her if–" 

"I don't _care_!" Severus yelled. "Stop the blood flow, maintain her in a temporary state, anything, but don't give her any potion and don't transfuse her. She needs the unicorn blood first." 

"You cannot do that!" blurted Harry. "She'll be cursed as soon as–" 

"Mr. Potter, I am a Potions Master, in case you've forgotten, and I know Dark Arts. Believe me, I know what I'm doing." 

Ron, Callisto Vector and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank entered the Hospital Wing. 

"That was quick," commented Severus. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." 

"Albus," said Callisto between gasps. "Apparently, he already knows." 

"Will she be alright?" asked Ron, still panting. 

"Time for you to inquire about the subject! Had you been the friends you claimed you were, Miss Granger wouldn't be on this bed right now, because she would never have felt the need to find shelter by the foals' paddock!" 

"Did you never make a mistake?" Harry yelled, feeling that the reproach was aimed at him. 

"I made a mistake, Potter, only one, and I'm still paying for this," Severus hissed softly, leaning toward Harry so their eyes were level. "You, on the other hand, made a mistake easily reparable. So if you know what's good for you, you'll go to this angel of forgiveness and beg her on your knees, because if she doesn't forgive you, nobody will!" 

He grabbed Callisto and Wilhelmina's wrist and dragged them toward the door. 

"Remember, Poppy, don't transfuse her or give her anything until I come back!" he called before leaving the room. 

"Did I dream or did Snape call Hermione an 'angel of forgiveness'?" asked Ron, stunned. 

~*~

Severus, Callisto and Wilhelmina were already half-way to the Forbidden Forest. Albus, always far-sighted, had placed broomsticks on the way out and they had mounted them without waiting, Callisto clutching her silver flute in her left hand. 

"We need… the ritual," she said as they plunged in the Forbidden Forest. 

"We don't have the time," Severus cut in, "and, anyway, none of us is a virgin, so it's pointless." 

They landed in the same clearing Severus used with Hermione when they came to see Firene and he gestured to Callisto to begin to play. The Arithmancy teacher brought her flute to her trembling lips and began to play the song of the unicorn. Severus listened with half an ear to the familiar notes – after all, he had heard them over and over for more than a week – and noted absent-mindedly that the quality of the music was definitely different from Hermione's. Callisto had all the confidence of an accomplished flutist and the years of practice, yet her song was flat whereas Hermione's, now that she had found some confidence by calling the lord of the unicorns, was full of emotions. 

Time passed and nothing happened. Callisto was already on her third rendition of the melody and Severus closed his eyes, trying to fight off the sense of failure that invaded him. He was supposed to watch over Hermione – he knew she was in danger – and he had overlooked it for a book. Oh, he was never going to forgive himself for this mistake! He had accused Harry and Ron and though what he had said was true, he knew he was responsible for the accident too. 

_Please, Firene, I know we don't meet the requirements for an encounter with a unicorn, but please, it's important! I swear it's not a trap, Firene, please come!_

Callisto was still playing and he knew she would continue until her fingers bleed. He was sinking deeper into despair, thinking that Firene would never come to them because they were not pure as Hermione was. Suddenly they heard a wild gallop coming toward them. A white silhouette stood at the edge of the clearing. Severus stepped forward, realising it was the first time Firene would see him in the sunlight. 

"I am Hermione's friend." 

"Thou art the Dark One," Firene's silvery voice stated. 

"Yes. Yes, I am the Dark One." 

"What happened to Hermione? I can feel thine anxiety ripple through the forest. I could have found thee just by following it." 

"She needs helps. She's dying and she needs some unicorn blood." 

Firene looked lengthily in the depths of Severus's black eyes. 

"She trusts thee. I shall do the same." 

Severus produced a small vial, surprised to notice that his hands were shaking. Firene let him come next to him and grazed his horn against his flank. Silver blood ran on the white coat and Severus pressed the vial against the warm flank to gather the precious blood that would save Hermione's life. 

~*~

"What happened to Hermione?" repeated Firene as Severus carefully applied some pressure on the wound the time for the blood to coagulate. 

"I don't know exactly. She was speared with a narwhal tusk and the foals were frenzy. I should ask them what they saw." 

"We unicorns do not like the presence of narwhal items. It is unnatural for us to come in contact with them. Feeling the narwhal tusk may have sent the young into sheer fright. But thou wilt not be able to communicate with them. Their coat is still gold and not before the silver age can they share their thoughts with humans." 

Severus's eyes blazed with anger at the thought of Hermione's aggressor getting away with it. 

"But set thy soul at rest. I feel thine anger and resentment at this infamous act is also burning in my veins. I shall come with thee to talk with our young. They will tell me." 

"I thank thee, Firene, lord of the unicorns," Severus said seriously. 

"Doest thou have means of transportation? Bearing thy presence is a pain for me and I cannot carry thee on my back." 

"No worries to have, but we must hurry." 

Firene nodded before slowly turning his head toward Callisto. 

"Thy song was pure, but it lacked soul." 

The Arithmancy teacher returned the ebony gaze wistfully. 

"It's because I lost my soul with my heart," she replied quietly. 

The liquid black eyes stared at her unwaveringly. 

"Thy pain will soon be gone," he said enigmatically. 

With that, he turned away and departed with Severus. Both Callisto and Wilhelmina released their breath; Firene's presence was overwhelming. 

Severus had never flown this fast, his hand clenched on the small vial on which Hermione's life depended, yet he was careful to keep an eye on Firene's moving back under him. The unicorn was running at a surprising speed, as it unhindered by the tortuous paths of the Forbidden Forest. 

Hagrid had managed to lead the foals back into their paddock but they threatened to break free again when they saw Firene appearing in front of them. The lord of the unicorns calmed them rapidly and asked questions that Severus could not hear. Finally Firene turned to him. 

"They say a man of darkness came here and threatened her. They escaped from their bonds to protect her, but they are sensitive to the darkness and could not come too close. The man then used the narwhal tusk and left Hermione here to die. Then the huge man came but he could not understand what the young said." 

"The man of darkness, who was he?" 

"I cannot tell thee, but I can show thee what the young saw." 

Firene lowered his head and from his horn, a blurred image unfolded in front of Severus. Blonde hair, icy pale eyes… Severus hissed. 

"Draco Malfoy. I should have known. My gratitude is with thee, Firene, for allowing me to save her life." 

"Go to her, Dark One, and give her my greetings." 

"I shall. Farewell, Firene." 

"Farewell, Dark One." 

~*~

Poppy, Harry and Ron were frantic with worry while waiting for Severus. Hermione's state was deteriorating and Poppy had already settled Harry for the transfusion, though she had not proceeded yet. 

"We shouldn't wait! He doesn't care for her. For him, she's just another Gryffindor, another Muggle-born who doesn't deserve to live!" exclaimed Ron. 

"Lucky for your friend that Poppy trusts me more than you do then," said the silky voice of Severus behind them. 

He came toward them, holding carefully the vial between his long fingers. 

"You can begin now, Poppy. Just remember to mix the unicorn blood with Mr. Potter's blood as you transfuse it into Miss Granger's veins." 

"Are you sure it will be enough to save her?" 

"Mr. Potter, mixing bloods is like mixing potions and I am a Potions Master, after all." 

Experimentally, Poppy mixed some blood from Harry with a drop of unicorn blood. The result turned briefly gold before turning back to a rich red. Severus's eyes glittered with interest. 

"I never saw this reaction," said Poppy, puzzled. 

"Unicorn blood is also a revealing agent," muttered Severus. "Begin the transfusion before it's too late." 

Poppy huffed in protest but proceeded without further protestation. 

"And keep me two drops of unicorn blood, will you? I need to conduct some tests." 

Anxious, Severus observed closely what happened to Hermione; her wound had an unhealthy colour and he mentally ran a list of punishments for Draco. As soon as the mixed blood entered her system, it shone a dark bronze. Severus hid his smile; it was the last confirmation of what he thought. If Hermione had had only Rowena's blood, the bronze colour should have been lighter. She truly had the blood of Rowena and Helga… and now Godric. He felt something constricting in his chest; the only missing blood was Salazar's… 

The transfusion seemed to go on forever. Ron was almost bouncing in exasperation, while Severus stood by Hermione's bed, his arms crossed on his chest, as motionless as a statue. Then Poppy stopped the transfusion and Ron jumped on his feet. 

"Is she alright?" 

"It's a bit early to know, Mr. Weasley, but I think she's fine." 

"And the blood poisoning?" asked Harry, straightening on one elbow. 

Poppy waved her wand above Hermione's still form. 

"It's gone. Thank you, Severus, for the unicorn blood. We would have lost her without it." 

He nodded curtly. 

"Thank Miss Granger for becoming the friend of a full-grown unicorn. The foals would never have understood why I wanted it, let alone let me come near enough to gather it." 

"And a full-grown unicorn did?" exclaimed Poppy, surprised. 

"It made him suffer, but he knew it was for the good cause." 

"How did he know it wasn't a trap?" wondered Ron. 

"Because if it had been a trap, I would have had another virgin with me, rather than two women attuned to unicorns. And he knows me; I was with Her… Miss Granger each time." 

"Wow!" breathed Harry. 

Severus looked back at Hermione, her face still pale, but not as white as before. 

"Yes, wow," he murmured. 

It was done. Hermione was now the Child with the three bloods. And the mix of immortal blood and virgin blood. He shuddered. 

"Poppy, Albus and I need to have a talk with Miss Granger as soon as she awakes. Will you please call us?" 

"Naturally, Severus. But what is so important?" 

"It's something about virgin blood and unicorn blood," replied Severus, his eyes still on Hermione. 


	8. Unveiling Secrets

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Unveiling Secrets ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Ezmerelda: well, we have Lucius and Voldemort against Albus, Severus and Hermione, with _two_ prophecies in the middle of it. That should be quite a battle of wits with some twists here and there...

Eolyn Greenwood: great! Then I'll have to write lots of chapters to have lots of reviews :)

FireFaerie: see it this way: if you kill me, I can't tell you what's after the cliffie... And there I thought it wasn't too big a cliffie... :)

* * *

Poppy called Severus in the middle of Sunday morning. Albus was already there, talking with the mediwitch. Harry and Ron were seated not far from Hermione, but not too close either: she had the narwhal tusk in her hands, despite Poppy's reproving glances in her direction. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw Severus enter. 

"Good morning, Professor," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

He nodded curtly in answer. 

"Where did you find the unicorn blood?" 

"How do you know?" interrupted Ron. "Madam Pomfrey didn't tell you about it!" 

Hermione waved the tusk in the air. 

"Narwhal tusk. Narwhal or sea unicorn, same family as the unicorn, though quite removed now. Very good for detecting poison in food, if we are to believe the archives of Middle Age, though they thought it was genuine unicorn horn. Third year stuff. Don't you ever listen in class, even to Hagrid?" 

Ron blushed crimson and Severus chuckled. 

"Narwhal tusk is used in Dark Arts, especially blood poisoning," continued Hermione in her best lecture tone. "And it's definitely my blood on it. The only cure against it is fresh unicorn blood. In fact, there's always something from the unicorn that counteracts something from the narwhal or vice-versa. Probably due to the fact that the two families drifted apart and that it's against nature to have them reunited in the same place." 

She bit her lower lip and chewed on it for a moment before adding: 

"I wonder what effect it would have on Voldemort were we to stick it between his ribs rather than mine." 

"Get this idea out of your thoughts, Miss Granger. This tusk has already shed blood and thus must be purified again before being used – though purification may not be the right term. Believe me, you don't want to know how a purification ceremony is held." 

She glared at Severus then asked: 

"So, how did you got the unicorn blood?" 

"Firene. And he told me also the name of your aggressor." 

"I'm glad he came to you. The foals tried to protect me, but they're too vulnerable to evil." 

"They let me come near the paddock." 

"Because they know you're my protector." 

"Firene sends his greetings." 

She smiled. 

"I will go thank him as soon as I can. Tonight maybe?" 

"Out of question. Poppy would have my head. Tomorrow night. We need to talk, Miss Granger." 

"We do?" 

"About the threat on you and why–" 

"Why Voldemort sent me this," she concluded, rolling the silver ring in her fingers. 

"Blasted thing! It should be in my pocket." 

"It's of no use. It will always come back to me." 

Severus frowned, scowling, staring at the heavy ring as if mesmerised. 

~*~

Albus came with them and sent Harry and Ron a bit further. The two Gryffindors categorically refused to leave the Hospital Wing, as if they wanted to make it up to Hermione by being overzealous. 

"You are sure she has the three bloods now, Severus?" 

"The unicorn blood revealed it so." 

"Three bloods? But no, I have only two…" protested Hermione. "Don't I?" she added, seeing the serious faces of Albus and Severus. 

"There is a prophecy, Hermione," said Albus, patting her hand. "_The Child with the three bloods… the three precious bloods. A mix of the immortal blood and virgin blood… Pain, oh so much pain, and tears like a phoenix's to heal the burns in the flesh…_" 

"It makes no sense," said Hermione, frowning. 

"I agree. The Seer was mad when she uttered this prophecy. Too much Cruciatus. But this one is the last one she told the world. You are the Child, Hermione. _A mix of the immortal blood and virgin blood_: the immortal blood is naturally unicorn blood, which is now running in your veins. Apparently, for what Lucius told us, Voldemort seems to consider it important, probably due to this prophecy. But it may have other powers that we are unaware of. It's not often that one has unicorn blood in their veins, especially given freely. The way it's given or taken can sometimes be of great importance." 

"Albus, stay focused on the subject," growled Severus. 

"Yes, yes. Anyway. You are the Child of this prophecy. Three precious bloods. You already had Rowena's and Helga's. Severus said the unicorn blood confirmed his suspicions on the subject. As for the third… you can thank Harry. It seems he is Godric's Heir." 

"It's… it's ridiculous! The Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin!" 

Severus hid his smile. Trust the girl to point the only inconsistent clue! 

"Did it really?" retorted Albus. "If you ask again Harry, he will tell you that the Hat only said: 'So where shall I put you?' Harry refused Slytherin, but the Hat never said it wanted to put him in Slytherin. Then, you must remember that the Sorting Hat was originally Godric's. Gryffindors, as you probably know, are prone to pranks. Teasing is not unusual for the Sorting Hat. I guess Salazar would have had a fit had Harry been in Slytherin." 

"Godric brought it on himself. Angering Salazar – or a Slytherin – is never a wise move." 

"What happened?" asked Hermione. 

"Provoked, Salazar cursed both his and Godric's Houses: forever would there be a rivalry between them and no friendship, for as long as Salazar would be separated from Rowena." 

"Uh… but Salazar and Rowena are dead!" 

Severus sighed. 

"Let's start by the beginning, then…" 

~*~

_Salazar was bursting with energy and happiness, for it was the day when he would finally marry his beloved Rowena. He ran up the stair, calling Rowena in a singsong voice. He didn't care for the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. No stupid tradition would stand between Rowena and him. _

He was at the door of her room when he heard the last words of a spell. He froze on the spot. Normally, he wouldn't have cared for such a thing – Rowena could have been casting a spell without anything suspicious to it – but not when the voice was definitely recognisable as Godric's. He jerked the door open, his wand drawn. 

"Rowena! Is everything alright?" 

Godric smiled at him, Rowena and Helga behind him. There was a look of relief on Rowena's face as she saw Salazar, but strangely, she didn't come to him. 

"Rowena?" Salazar repeated, his voice slightly quavering. 

Godric's smile widened. 

"It's too late, Slytherin! I freed her from your spell, she will never come back to you!" 

"What did you do to Rowena?" bellowed Salazar, his eyes blazing with anger. 

"I protected Rowena and Helga from you… forever! They will leave among Muggles, invisible to you, but I will be able to recognise them!" 

"It's true, Salazar," murmured Rowena, her gaze full of sadness. "A new spell I never heard before…" 

Salazar thought quickly. Rowena was lost to him. Forever, if he was to believe Godric. With the speed that characterised him, he cast three spells in succession and smirked at Godric's confounded face. 

"You cursed my beloved," said Salazar softly, his voice taking silky accents, "be prepared to be cursed in return. I shall not permit you to take advantage of her power, nor her sister's. Rowena and Helga's bloodlines will be composed of Squibs until Rowena and I are reunited once again. Rowena, love, I shall find you again, I promise." 

"What was the third spell?" raged Godric, his fair face distorted with anger. 

Salazar had an amused, though frightening, smile. 

"There will be endless feud between your House and mine, a feud lasting until Rowena is found again. Till then, I shall make your life a living Hell." 

His dark eyes rested on Helga. 

"Helga, be reassured. I hold no grievance against you and you shall be released of those curses at the same time as Rowena's bloodline. Please take care of your sister for me. Rowena is more precious to me than anything else in the world." 

Helga nodded and gently squeezed the hand of her half-sister. Rowena smiled wanly. 

"Rowena, I shall find you again, where you least expect me to," he repeated. 

Salazar exited the room after a last glance to Rowena. He leaned against the wall, trying to calm the hurt in his heart as he thought that he would never be able to come near her. 

"Free of him at last!" exclaimed Godric with satisfaction. 

"Oh Godric, my hero, come here!" 

Salazar's heart stopped. No, he had heard wrong, his Rowena couldn't be doing this to him… 

"I knew you would come to your senses, Rowena." 

Godric's smug voice was sickening. Salazar closed his eyes and tried to breathe. 

SLAP! 

"That's for thinking I would ever forsake my Salazar for you!" Rowena spat with a voice full of anger. "How could you, you conceited git? You can't even hold a candle to him!" 

Salazar grinned like a loon. Oh, how he loved this woman! Knowing he couldn't stay any longer, except for torturing himself, he left Hogwarts, not even caring for his guests. 

~*~

"Godric went to see the guests to the wedding and told them Rowena had recovered her senses and that the wedding was cancelled. Naturally, everybody assumed that Salazar had cast a spell on her – a variant of Imperius – and that brave, gentle and caring Godric had protected poor, defenceless, maiden-in-distress Rowena from cunning, evil and mean Salazar." 

Hermione smirked at Severus's sarcastic tone. 

"So… I am Rowena's Heir?" she asked seriously. 

Albus nodded. 

"And Harry is Godric's?" 

Once again, Albus nodded. Severus noted the strange glint in Hermione's eyes and grinned inwardly. 

"Harry, oh Harry!" she called with a sugary voice. 

He almost ran to her bedside. 

"Yes, Hermione?" 

She looked at him for a moment then slapped him with all the strength she could muster. 

"That's for treating me like dung since the beginning of term!" she said between clenched teeth. 

Harry touched gingerly his burning cheek and looked down. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Ron and I intended to come to you and apologise when we found you." 

"Yes, oh yes! But why did you want to apologise? Not because I was innocent, oh no, but because little Ginny told you so! Because little Ginny believed me when I said that I didn't care for Voldemort and suddenly it made everything alright!" 

"I'm… I'm really sorry–" 

"Yes, I know, you already said this part." 

Severus couldn't hold any longer and burst out laughing, a merry, rich baritone laugh. Hermione looked up at him and grinned unrepentantly. Albus chuckled, shaking his head indulgently. Harry looked at him, obviously hurt by both Hermione and the Headmaster's reaction. He straightened stiffly and motioned to Ron before stalking out of the infirmary. 

"If I have three bloods, then the only one missing is… Slytherin blood. Voldemort's." 

Her eyes widened. 

"And the unicorn blood… it could have been his, but now, I have it also in my veins. For the Child with the four bloods to be… I have to… _him_?" 

The twinkle in Albus's eyes had disappeared some moments ago already. 

"I'm afraid–" he began. 

"No, Albus," interrupted Severus. "There is another way." 

Two incredulous gazes turned to him and he passed wearily his hand on his face. 

"There is someone else from Salazar's bloodline. After walking away from Rowena, Salazar married, even though his heart wasn't on it, choosing his wife on the sole criterion that she was a pure-blood witch. He had a daughter, whom he named Rowena. Somehow, he tweaked with some spells and Rowena grew up to look like the other Rowena, except for her raven hair. Rowena Slytherin herself, later, married also and had two little girls. She died at the birth of her second one. Salazar, who had stayed only because of Rowena, went away, determined to bury his grief elsewhere. His wife seized the occasion to do mischief. She raised the two little girls, Salome and Grace, using all her wits to bring her against each other. As soon as she reached fifteen, Grace proved she had learnt her lessons and killed her elder sister. Or, at least, tried to. Somehow, Salome managed to escape and met someone who accepted to hide her." 

~*~

_Salome had crawled as far as she could, not caring for the track of blood she left behind her. She preferred to be devoured by wild beasts rather than fall under her sister's stabs. She snarled at the thought that Grace was coward enough for not trying a spell against her, knowing that Salome knew more than she did on magic. _

She rested for a moment against a tree. She had managed to hide in the woods behind the manor of her grandmother after Grace had left her for dead in the middle of the courtyard. She breathed slowly, wishing for her grandfather to be here. She still remembered how Salazar had been kind to her while her mother was alive. 

A noise behind her startled her and she tried to calm her ragged breath, sinking further in the welcomed embrace of the tree. She drew her wand, trying to cast a spell so he wouldn't notice her, but her hand shook so badly that she was unable to do so. 

A gentle hand closed on her wrist and she looked up into laughing, but concerned, dark eyes. 

"Hello, girl," the stranger said in soft tones. "Don't look at me with those frightened eyes, I'm not going to hurt you." 

He assessed quickly the visible damages on her body and shook his head in reprobation. He bent down and lifted her in his arms. 

"Put your wand away, little one, you're safe with me. Whoever hurt you will have to go over my dead body before touching you again." 

"But you don't know me," she said, puzzled. 

He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"Does it matter?" 

"I could be a criminal, for all you know." 

"With those doe-like eyes of yours? Hardly. Now, why would someone try to kill you?" 

She relaxed slightly in his arms. 

"Jealousy. I have to remain dead." 

"Pure-blood?" 

She gave him a quizzical look. 

"Yes." 

"Good, I can help you to hide your name. What would be your new first name?" 

"Leila. It means born at night." 

He smiled and she thought he had a nice smile, very reassuring. 

"Will you marry me?" 

~*~

"Naturally, Salome accepted and he never asked what her family name was. Though she trusted him with her life, she never told him either. She passed her secret to his son, when she discovered he had the gift of Parseltongue. Then it became a secret shared from father to son, for, strangely enough, there was only one child in the family and it was only a son. But they never shared it with their spouse. Less chances for the secret to become known." 

"And Grace's bloodline never suspected anything? Even when Grace didn't find the body of her sister?" 

"Grace was, for all it's known, as stupid as she was deceitful. She never mentioned it to her grandmother and bore proudly the claim that she was from Salazar's bloodline. Everybody – if they even knew about Salome – forgot that Rowena had even had two daughters. Naturally, from Grace's descendants came Tom Riddle's mother and the Dark Lord discovered the Chamber of Secrets. Grace had heard of it, for Godric liked to claim he had closed it forever. For what I've heard about it now that it had been reopened – never trust a Gryffindor to do something to last forever – it is quite different from what Salazar himself designed. If the documents we possess are accurate, the Chamber of Secrets was the place he wanted to live with Rowena, away from prying eyes, and definitely not a place to hide a basilisk. Knowing the Dark Lord and his ancestors, it's more than probable that they put it in there themselves." 

"You seem to have an extensive knowledge on the subject, Severus," Albus said. "More than what is known by historians. Care to share with us your sources?" 

"If your historians are those writing _Hogwarts: A History_, I prefer to let them in the dark. Knowing that Godric was a jealous and mean wizard, intent on ruining Salazar's life would revolutionise the world. But here are my sources." 

He put a heavy book on Hermione's nightstand. 

"What is it?" 

"An heirloom." 

"Severus, you can swear to me that there is somewhere the true Heir of Slytherin?" 

"Yes, there is." 

"Do we know him?" 

"I daresay we do." 

Hermione gasped, her gaze on him. 

"A secret shared from father to son," she repeated, her eyes widening. "He…" 

"Severus? Who is he then?" 

"Why, Albus, it's obvious. It's me." 


	9. Decisions

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Decisions ~**

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! You're great, all of you!

Well, it seems you all saw it coming, Severus being Salazar's Heir. I wonder how I could be that obvious (grin) I never realised until very recently how often Hermione is cast as Rowena's Heir... That's really two elements of the plot that I should have thought of more thoroughly. Now I will have to think of another plot where she's the heir of Slytherin and Severus is in fact Muggle-born :) Anyway, off with the ramblings and on with the story!

* * *

"You really didn't have to pretend you didn't guess already," Severus scowled, as Albus looked at him in surprise. 

"Severus… you… What was the name of the young man who asked Salome to marry him?" 

Severus sighed. 

"He was called Silvanus Snape. For generations, the Snape family hid the true Heir of Slytherin and from father to son, they were all named so that the initials would be S.S." 

"Salazar Slytherin," Hermione breathed. 

He looked at her; she was hugging herself, her eyes wide. 

_How do you feel now that you know that the very man you've been asking for help with your condition is the only one able to do so… except for your worst enemy?_

Her face closed and her eyes became guarded. 

"I see," she said, her voice cold and emotionless. "Would you please leave me alone? I'm tired, I'd like to sleep a bit." 

Albus nodded immediately. 

"Naturally, Hermione. I almost forgot you were badly injured only yesterday. Rest well." 

Severus didn't say anything; he just looked at her suspiciously and she returned his gaze with a glare. He smirked, shrugged and left with Albus. He heard her shift in the bed and he glanced casually behind him. She was curled up on herself and he wondered how it was she wasn't hurting in this position. 

"Albus, I think we will soon have news from the Dark Lord." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"The ring, the silver ring he gave to Miss Granger. I think I know what it is. Did you notice that it always comes back to her? I think it's a way for him to know about her… for example, her blood." 

Albus stopped. 

"So… he knows that she's now the Child of the first prophecy?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

"Then we will have to think fast of a way to protect her. Anyway, Severus, you could have told me earlier." 

"Albus, you're already meddlesome enough with what you discover by yourself, I wasn't going to give you a new weapon against me. And, anyway, I already have Salazar meddling in my life on that subject. Believe me, it's more than enough." 

Albus looked at him in silence for a moment. 

"What did the Sorting Hat tell you?" 

"I think its exact words were: 'Ah, welcome, Heir of Salazar… SLYTHERIN!' Sometimes, Albus, you should ask it what it said. It may be useful." 

Severus smirked as Albus pursed his lips. The Headmaster wisely didn't retort and didn't allude to the subject for the rest of the day. 

~*~

"Severus! I have news!" 

"What kind of news, Lucius?" sighed Severus, sinking into his favourite chair, thinking how much he hated Mondays and that Lucius's visit wasn't going to make it better. 

"About the Mudblood. The Dark Lord decided on the date. You need to bring her to us for Samhain." 

The hooded black eyes showed no emotion. 

"Any reason for this particular date?" 

"The last harvest, Severus," smirked Lucius, his eyes glittering. 

No matter what, despite his love for his wife and son, Lucius would always feel a fierce joy at the perspective of a Muggle-born or a Muggle being tortured by the Dark Lord. If the gleam in his eyes was any indication to what was to come, Hermione would think that Draco's attempt to kill her was a mere prank. Thinking of Draco… 

"By the way, Lucius, do you realise what you asked Draco to do? The girl almost died." 

"Oh, I was sure you would find a way to save her. You're always so dedicated." 

Severus noted Lucius's sarcastic tone and slightly frowned. It couldn't be good. 

"Lucius, I didn't think you could be that stupid. Blood poisoning based on narwhal tusk has only one cure: unicorn blood. How easy exactly do you think it is for me to find unicorn blood on such a short notice?" 

"Well, you did, didn't you?" 

"Dumbledore knows about Draco being the girl's aggressor." 

"The old fool can't do anything. The disappearance of the Malfoy heir would raise too many questions after my disappearance from Azkaban. We still are a well-known family and not even my being a Death Eater could lower Fudge's good opinion of me. Except for when I was caught trying to break into the Ministry, but well, one can't be perfect all the time, now, can we?" 

Lucius's smirk almost made Severus ill and his assurance worried him. 

"What does the Dark Lord have in store for her, Lucius?" 

"Why would you care to know?" 

"To prepare her, so she can carry with dignity. The betrothed of our Lord shouldn't look like a fool." 

Lucius shook the head indulgently and Severus felt an irrepressible desire to choke him to death. 

"He intends to give her the Child of the prophecy, Severus. She's young and powerful, has all the bloods required and, don't forget, she's compatible with him since she has now unicorn blood running in her veins. She could be as immortal as he is, his white queen, his angel of innocence, the light of his darkness." 

_His angel of innocence that he will drag with him in depravation and blackness…Unicorn blood for compatibility? What is that about?_

"Make sure Narcissa and Draco are cared for and remember: Samhain!" 

Lucius's head disappeared from the fireplace and Severus buried his face in his hands, wondering what he was going to do. 

~*~

He found Albus by Hermione's bed in the Hospital Wing and both of them looked rather disturbed. Severus didn't care; he was far too preoccupied with the news he had from Lucius. 

"Albus, we need to talk." 

"About?" 

"About what the Dark Lord has in store for Miss Granger." 

Albus nodded and stood up. 

"Rest, child," he said affectionately to Hermione. "You will need your strength soon." 

"Sooner than she thinks." 

Albus peered at him and saw the anxiousness in the obsidian depths of Severus's eyes. 

"Very well. My office, then." 

"Go ahead, I need to have a few words with Poppy." 

Only a few minutes later, Severus was pacing in Albus's office, relating everything Lucius had told him. 

"He's arrogant, Albus, too arrogant, considering that we have his wife and son. He doesn't even seem to care for Draco, though we know he's guilty of the assault on Miss Granger." 

"Samhain… Severus, what if she's not… ready for Samhain?" 

"Then the Dark Lord will have a plaything for a bit longer." 

Albus paled. 

"We cannot… She cannot go through this. Compatibility because of unicorn blood? I've never heard anything this stupid, yet–" 

"I agree, there is something stupid in all this, something really incoherent, but I just can't pinpoint it…" 

"Maybe because it seems that virgin blood is very important. Now if I'm supposed to be the mother of the final Heir, how can I still be a virgin?" 

Both men stared at the young woman standing at the door. 

"Miss Granger! How did you know the password and why did you leave the Hospital Wing?" 

"I don't know the password, the gargoyle let me come in," she replied, shrugging. "I left the Hospital Wing to follow you because I want to know what is waiting for me." 

Severus was ready to lash at her, but Albus put a calming hand on his wrist. 

"Indeed, Miss Granger, you have the right to know. What did you hear?" 

She looked at him, her eyes clear and unwavering. 

"Samhain." 

Albus sighed. 

~*~

Hermione had left, back to the Hospital Wing. Severus and Albus were facing each other, Fawkes ruffling his feathers from his position on Albus's shoulder. 

"What do you expect me to do?" snapped Severus. 

"It seems obvious to me." 

Severus blanched. 

"You cannot ask this from me, Albus! She's… she's just a student and she probably wishes for better than her hated Potions Master!" 

The blue eyes kept staring at him and he desperately pressured his mind in finding another excuse. 

"She… she's a _student_! You know that during the seventeen years I taught here I never lusted after a student, let alone touch one, even when I was their age," he repeated, dazed. "Please, Albus, I'm _begging_, don't force me to do this!" 

He closed his eyes for a brief instant. 

"No. There is another solution. I can give her some of my blood and she would become the Heir." 

"And then what? You know what would happen if Voldemort gets hold of her. She would be the victim of a virgin ceremony and you _know_ what just happened last time." 

Severus swallowed hard, trying to appear composed. He had assisted to a virgin ceremony only six months after joining the Death Eaters and this counted as one of his worst memories. 

"Voldemort wants to see her on Samhain. We have no way out of escaping that; she _has_ to go. Otherwise, both of you will most probably die sooner or later. Rather sooner than later if Voldemort can be trusted. And if she's still a virgin, he will be able to tie her to him forever." 

"Then find someone else! I don't care who it is, as long as it's not me!" 

"You are Salazar's Heir and she's Rowena's. You were destined to be together. There isn't anybody else." 

"I won't continue this discussion if you're going to be that stubborn. We are already dealing with two stupid prophecies and trying to figure what the Dark Lord wants to do and you're adding Salazar's fascination with Rowena to the lot!" 

"The prophecies are related to the Founders and the Child of the first prophecy is Rowena's Heir while the only blood missing for the Heir is the one of Salazar's Heir. How coincidental is that?" 

"I refuse to be used like a pawn in the Founders' game," hissed Severus before leaving. 

~*~

Severus went straight to the Hospital Wing; Hermione received him with a glare worthy of his. 

"Well?" he said. "I thought you wanted to go see Firene. Such a good friend you are if you forget about him so easily." 

She pushed the sheets away and stood up. She was already fully clothed. He chuckled. 

"Come. Unless you want to wait for Poppy to catch you out of bed." 

"I can go back to my dormitory," she replied tightly. "I'm not a child." 

"You are certainly behaving like one," he said with a tone cutting short any protestation. 

They walked to the Forbidden Forest and Severus waved his wand, performing the ritual and leaving her in her white dress, her wand safely tucked in his pocket. He levitated her in the usual clearing and she was grateful for it: she was more tired than she thought and didn't realise her relief was written all over her face. 

She had hardly played the first notes of the song to the unicorn that Firene presented himself in front of her. He glowed in the falling darkness. 

"Daughter of the unicorns, I am glad to see thee. My thanks go to the Dark One for saving thy life." 

"I thank thee for accepting to spare some of thy blood for me." 

"Think naught of it, daughter. We protect our own." 

She looked up at him, worry obvious in her eyes. 

"I may not be of thine own for long. There is a prophecy about a child–" 

"Yes, yes. Thou art to be a mother. Do not worry, daughter, blood freely given runs through thy veins, thou wilt always be welcome among us. Both parents of the awaited child will always be welcome among us. We do not deny our own." 

Severus had the distinct impression that Firene was peering intently at him when he talked about the parents of the child and he frowned. 

"What doest thou know about the child?" he asked. 

Hermione started, not used to hear Severus speak while Firene was present. The unicorn didn't answer immediately. He looked up at the sky and said thoughtfully: 

"Mars is bright tonight." 

Severus gritted his teeth. 

"Didst thou speak with the centaurs recently? With Bane perhaps? Or was it Ronan?" 

"Mars is bright tonight, but will be brighter on Samhain. Mars is always bright when evil is near." 

Firene nuzzled gently Hermione's cheek with his soft nose and looked again in Severus's direction. 

"I entrust her care to thee, Dark One." 

Severus closed his eyes, wondering why his doom had to come in such a way. 

~*~

Albus waited until the end of the week for bringing the subject again. Hermione still spent her nights at the Hospital Wing, for Severus wasn't sure Gryffindor Tower was safe for her. 

"Did you think of the situation, Severus? Are you ready to accept your responsibility?" 

"I won't condemn her to a life of darkness! She has already had her childhood stolen from her because of the Dark Lord, I'm not going to brand her as my–" 

"Don't say the word!" warned Albus. 

"As my plaything," finished Severus, though it wasn't the word he had intended to say. 

"It's already too late for that. If I'm to believe the gossips, Hermione and you are having a torrid affair." 

"We have the unicorns to prove all of them wrong." 

"And as soon as she will love someone, this proof will be gone! Or would you rather have her as Voldemort's pet?" 

Severus blanched violently and Albus felt a pang of anguish. 

"Severus, I'm–" 

The Potions Master raised a hand to stop him. When he spoke, his voice was cold and expressionless. 

"There is no need. I was forgetting my debt to you, when you saved _me_ from being the Dark Lord's pet. Naturally, I will do what you ask of me. Who am I to discuss the wishes of my master?" 

"Severus, listen–" 

"Two words from the Dark Lord and I'm dead. One word from you and I'm back to Azkaban. Or else, I deflower our prize student. Sometimes, I wonder why I changed sides," he said bitterly. "Well, sorry to cut short this discussion, but I have to go to my _mistress_." 

Albus made an irritated sound and Severus turned to face him. 

"I only hope that at the end, like a 'deserving' house elf, I will receive the sock setting me free." 

"Severus! You're being childish!" snapped Albus. 

"Childish? It's not you who have to sleep with a student you despise!" 

A small gasp made him look behind him. Hermione was standing on the threshold, her white knuckles tightening on the doorframe. Their eyes met for just a moment, the time for him to see the hurt in them, and then she was gone, running away. 

"Oh, Merlin," he muttered. 

~*~

He found her back in the Hospital Wing and she turned on her heels to face him as soon as she heard him behind her. 

"Go to Hell!" she hissed. 

"Hell is overrated, Miss Granger." 

"Is it really too much to ask you to leave me alone? I got your point, thank you, I'm not stupid." 

"Sometimes, I doubt it." 

"I don't know why you're still here. You despise me. I can't leave, since there's apparently nowhere I can go without you finding me only moments after, so kindly remove yourself from my presence." 

"You don't understand–" he began. 

"I understand perfectly. After all, your tale about your ancestor made things crystal clear: pure blood is the only thing that matters. So excuse me for being things I can't help being because I was born this way, a _Mudblood_, chosen by a stupid hat to be a disgusting Gryffindor. The only thing you could reproach me would be my friendship with Harry, because maybe I did choose a bit there. What makes you better than me? You chose to be what you are, a Death Eater, a spy, a horrible teacher playing favourite with your little Slytherins. Maybe the only thing I could really forgive you would be your detestable arrogance, because you were probably force-fed it with the content of your baby bottle!" 

"You're not a Muggle-born witch. You're Rowena's Heir, the descendant of a powerful witch." 

"_No_. I will not let you have this way with me. Just face the fact: I am a Mudblood. The word makes you wince? How do you think I reacted when I heard it for the first time and then over and over? I don't care for Rowena, I don't care for any of those blasted Founders! I'm proud of what I am, proud of being better than you Gods' gift to the wizard world pure-bloods! Mudblood, Mudblood! Such a sweet name, Malfoy revels in calling me this and I'm sure you do too, in the secret of your mind. Do you have any idea how much I hate that name, Mudblood?" 

She was screaming at the top of her voice and he did the unexpected: he laughed. 

~*~

She glared at him as if she was going to hex him. Suddenly he was on her, pinning against the wall, his arms on each side of her, his hands on the wall, and he was blocking her with his body. 

"Now we can talk," he said softly. 

"If Madam Pomfrey sees you manhandling me, she's going to have your head." 

"I saved your life only one week ago, believe me, Poppy will trust me with your care." 

He moved his hand on her ribs, where the narwhal tusk had hurt her, and he pressed slightly there, until a gasp of pain escaped her lips. Then he gently slid his hand up and down, his touch light on the sore spot, and he didn't stop his caress until he felt her shiver. 

"I told you that you will have me if you want me," he whispered. 

"That was before you said you despise me," she replied, her voice unsure. 

"I'm easily angered when dealing with Albus's stubbornness." 

"You said you would not let me become Voldemort's betrothed." 

"Or that I would kill you first." 

Her eyes turned hard again. 

"I can take care of the matter from the top of the Astronomy Tower if you prefer this solution." 

His hand slid behind her back and he pressed her close to him. 

"Don't ever say that. Never believe such a thing. I may not like Albus's command, but if it saves your life and keeps you out of the Dark Lord's clutches, then so be it. Firene entrusted me with your life and well-being, I will not disappoint him." 

"Duty," she said, sadly. "Nothing else but duty and fate. Curse the Founders." 

Severus was about to reply, but he saw Albus enter the Hospital Wing and quickly moved away from Hermione. 

"Severus… we _need_ the Child." 

* * *

In case you wonder why Severus seemed quite alright with the notion earlier and is now kicking and screaming against it, the answer is in the next chapter! Stay tuned! :) 


	10. Hiding In His Rooms

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Hiding In His Rooms ~**

* * *

I noticed recently that first, I misspelled the name of Professor Grubbly-Plank, so the mistake has been corrected in chapter 7. Second, her real name is given in The Order of the Phoenix, so I changed it from Diana to Wilhelmina. I still prefer Diana, though :) Anyway, it means that I uploaded again chapter 7 (Three Bloods) with the corrections.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Ezmerelda: you're absolutely right! And well, there's also another reason, to be seen in this very chapter!

* * *

Severus knew when to give up. He knew he had lost and he let go of his sanity. His shoulders slumped slightly and Albus knew immediately that his Potions Master was resigned to whatever fate had in store for him. Severus looked at Hermione. She nodded at him and looked down nervously, not knowing what to say – or if there was something to say. Severus recalled her bluff earlier – was it only a week ago? – and how she had seemed so determined. Now that they had to call the bluff, she didn't look as confident. In fact, she looked as distressed as he felt. 

Albus cleared his throat. Severus looked at him and was surprised by the deep sadness in the blue eyes. 

"Well, according to the chart Poppy has kept since we know of the threat, I would suggest that you… reach an agreement during this weekend." 

Severus saw her blush with humiliation and tears welled up in her eyes. Only then did he understand that, not only she was distressed, but scared as well. He cursed his ancestor; maybe Salazar had loved Rowena more than anything else and maybe Hermione was like Rowena, but he certainly didn't feel like Salazar right now! _I shall find you where you least expect me to, indeed! Salazar, old fox, you always refused to lay a hand on Rowena before marriage, what are you expecting me to do? Marry a student and then say to the Dark Lord that, oops, I forgot he wanted her for himself? I'm supposed to protect her, not to precipitate her death!_

First things first, he had to make her relax, if only a little. He gathered his wits – _alright, I'm in the middle of a world gone insane, but it doesn't mean I have to be stupid_ – and immediately remembered where they should have gone two hours before. 

"Do you want to go to see Firene tonight, Miss Granger?" he asked. 

She shrugged and said tonelessly: 

"I don't see the need. He already knows of it and approves." 

He took a deep breath. That was it. There was no way back; they were at the point of no return. 

"Come with me, Miss Granger," he said, trying to gentle his tone. 

As he passed in front of Albus, the Headmaster murmured: 

"Be nice to the girl, Severus." 

He scowled and held out a hand to her. 

"Hermione?" 

She looked up, took his hand and followed him wordlessly to the dungeons. They were not to be seen for the whole weekend. 

~*~

Much later on Friday night… or was it very early on Saturday morning? Hermione was curled on herself, her hand covering the white scar that marked the place where the narwhal tusk had hurt her. 

"Why did you say earlier that you would have me if I disgust you so?" 

"Hermione, I'm a man and you were offering yourself to me. What were you expecting? That I would refuse you?" 

She turned on her other side to look at him; he was on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

"You're lying. If it were true, you wouldn't have waited when I offered myself to you. And you said you wouldn't touch a student." 

"And you believed me?" 

"Of course I did." 

He sighed. 

"You didn't know by then who I was. I'd have liked to think that, though you were desperate, as you put it bluntly yourself, you would have _chosen_ me and you would have known that I had _chosen_ to help you. Now, we both know we don't have much choice, since we were destined to be together. This is very humiliating, for the both of us. Call it on my stupid male pride," he added with a soft laugh. "And also, no matter how proud I am to be a Slytherin, I have always fully intended to let Salazar's blood die with me. Seeing how a fraud like the Dark Lord can raise chaos, I dread to think what I could do, as Salazar's true Heir. I was a Death Eater and if I hadn't seen that I was wrong, I think the Dark Lord and I would have taken over the world. So, yes, I would have agreed to help you get rid of your virginity, but we are now trying to create a child. This is a completely different matter." 

"But then… the second prophecy, about the child with the four bloods–" 

"I never intended being his father, Hermione." 

"Is it why you refused me? Because I repulse you so much?" 

"Because you enjoyed being with Firene and the foals. It was the only joy you had. You may think I'm despicable, but I would not have taken this from you, so soon, when the threat was still not perfectly defined. It's not a question of repulsion, Hermione." 

There was a short silence. 

"Would you have accepted before the Headmaster forced this upon you?" 

"Most probably, yes. Don't forget that we are bound to each other. I'm drawn toward you the same way you are drawn to me. And remember you were offering yourself to me. Not even the most honourable man can resist forever such an offer." 

"Yet you said you would never touch a student." 

"Those are exceptional circumstances. I am a man of principles, Hermione, and I try to stick to them as much as I can. But saving your life would have been more important than principles, believe me." 

She sighed. He rolled on his side, straightened on his elbow, looking down at her, and asked suddenly: 

"Why were you so silent when I touched you? Do _I_ repulse you that much?" 

She blushed. 

"Did you want me to call 'Professor Snape!' in ecstasy?" she retorted wryly. "Knowing your ideas on the subject of student-teacher relationships, I don't think you would have appreciated the reminder of the situation." 

"True, but still…" 

She turned the head away. 

"I didn't think you would care to know if I liked it or not." 

"Hermione… there's nothing to be ashamed of. By all means, feel free to shout if you feel so. And if you have the fancy of calling my name, I'd appreciate if you called me Severus rather than Professor Snape, for the sake of my sanity." 

She had a soft laugh. 

"Severus…" she said, as if tasting the sound. "I like your name. It suits you." 

"Because it means strict, stern, severe?" 

"You are strict, sometimes even harsh. So, yes, it suits you for this reason. But it's also a name for someone honourable. And… I don't know, I just like the sonority of it." 

She blushed slightly. 

"I'm sorry." 

"There is no need for you to be sorry, Hermione. What are you afraid of? That I'll bite your head off for a comment? That I will take points from Gryffindor? After what we just did, I don't think I'm in the position of doing so." 

"After the first time or the second?" she asked, trying to look innocent. 

"Be serious," he growled before pulling her to him. "That would be the third now, anyway." 

She moaned softly under his caresses and sighed his name: 

"Severus…" 

A thrill ran down his spine. 

~*~

Even later – or a bit less early in the morning… 

"Hermione, why did you ask me before you knew who I am?" 

She looked at him warily, the sheet tucked under her chin, even though his hand was underneath the sheet, resting on her stomach. 

"Because you would understand and not whine about it or pretend to feel something for me," she said wearily, closing her eyes. "You wouldn't lie to me. We both know why we're here, there is no need for pretending." 

"I see." 

"And you were there by my side, no matter what. You trusted me, you knew I was innocent of what they accused me." 

"I knew more than they did." 

"You hated me yet you trusted me. They were my friends and they called me a traitor." 

"Krum trusted you." 

"Viktor… it's… I don't know. I don't think I could have stood his touch. I like being with him, he's a real friend to me, but more? No." 

"He's more the protector type, maybe?" he said with a chuckle. 

"Yes, a protector. He would have protected me from you, you know." 

"I know. I'm sorry for what you have to go through." 

"Thank you. I'm sorry for forcing this upon you. I know how… repulsive it is to you." 

The bitterness was clear in her voice and he wondered about it. 

"We could still have transfused some of my blood in your veins and then, you could have had a normal… boyfriend." 

She sighed. 

"No, I couldn't. There are reasons why I'm always alone. First, naturally, there are my studies. But then, I cannot stand for anyone to touch me. In my fourth year, with Viktor, the ball was pure torture. Each time he kissed me, I was almost sick. There, you know my shameful secret." 

"You never protested when I touched you." 

"At first, I thought it was linked to emotions. I could stand Harry and Ron's friendly hugs or things like that. But I never could stand any of Viktor's attentions, no matter what. Then, Harry tried to have something more than friendly between us and his hugs became unbearable to me. When you touched me, like taking my hand in the forest for example, the very first contact was disagreeable, but after that, it was all right. It never went all right with the others. When it was Draco, I was ready to retch. I guess now it's because of who you – we – are." 

"You told this to Albus. The day I came with the news from Lucius," he realised. 

"Yes." 

"That's why he insisted." 

"Yes." 

"I hate Salazar," Severus murmured. "I'm sorry for what he did to you." 

"It's not Salazar," she said, choking back something that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "It's Rowena." 

~*~

_"Surely there is a young man in your life, Hermione…" _

She hugged herself, hard. 

"No, there isn't," she murmured miserably. "And there won't ever be. I can't. I just can't. With Viktor in fourth year, it's as if it triggered something in me, something forbidding me to stand the touch of a man. A mere kiss makes me feel terribly sick." 

Albus sat down heavily, his blue eyes filled with sadness. 

"Now, I know why. I'm Rowena's Heir, I'm the one Salazar has been waiting for." 

"Which means… Tom or Severus." 

She nodded, closing her eyes in dejection. 

"It's probably something Salazar cast on Rowena before anything happened, since he was quite possessive for what we know." 

A silvery laughter filled the air. 

"No, it's not Salazar, it's me." 

A ghost floated above their head. 

"Rowena! It's a surprise to see you. You were gone a long time." 

"I came when I felt that my Heir was here. The walls of Hogwarts are humming with the presence of the Heirs." 

She looked closely at the young woman on the bed. 

"I did cast the spell of fidelity. As soon as I gave birth to my child, I cast the spell so that I would never be separated again from Salazar. It was to be only activated on a witch." 

"So you cursed your bloodline and if whoever is Salazar's Heir doesn't appear, you cursed your descendants to die." 

"I cursed my bloodline and I cursed myself. Salazar was all I ever wanted." 

"I could have never met him!" 

"Oh, but you did! I was afraid he wouldn't meet you, because I've heard the walls hum with his presence for quite a moment now." 

"You mean… Tom?" 

"No. Severus, naturally. Who else?" 

Hermione was almost seething with rage. 

"Who else, indeed! Did it occur to you that I might want to do my life without your burden on my shoulders? Why should I care for a man who hated me for the seven years he has known me?" 

"Why should you care? Because he's your heart and soul," replied Rowena, surprised. "He's bound to you, to every fibre of your being." 

"Nonsense," said Hermione flatly. "I will not let the romantic notions of someone who died long ago fool me." 

"Then you've never felt his kiss. Wait till you feel his touch and then you will understand." 

With those last words, Rowena's ghost disappeared. Albus sighed before looking at Hermione with a strange intensity. 

"So we know it has_ to be Severus, that he's the only one who can come close to you." _

She looked down, ashamed. He sighed again. 

"He will never let me hear the end of it." 

~*~

"Why did you never try to jerk free from my touches then, if they were disagreeable at the beginning?" 

"Because it was due to me and I didn't want you to think it was because of you." 

"Everybody calls me the greasy git, so naturally, no woman would ever accept my touch?" 

She nodded miserably. 

"And now?" he whispered. 

He moved his hand slowly to caress her ribs and stomach and she shivered, but he could tell it wasn't from disgust. 

"It feels… good. Alive," she admitted, closing her eyes and turning her head away. 

He knew it was because of Rowena and Salazar they felt this way, both of them, and he knew also she was ashamed of her reactions. 

"What is it?" he asked, his hand sliding down to her hip. 

"I will never be able to look at them again. Now the rumours have become true." 

Before he could say anything about it, she looked at her stomach outlined by the sheet. 

"How do we know if it worked or not?" she asked, frowning. 

He chuckled. 

"Didn't you notice the spell I cast at the beginning? There will be a light. Blue for a boy, white for a girl." 

"Why?" 

"I don't like pink," he said, yawning. 

"Still no light," she commented. 

"The light doesn't appear after only five minutes. It takes at least one hour. Come here," he added, snaking an arm around her and pulling her to him. "It's not because we were thrown in this situation against our will that we can't make the best out of it." 

She sighed, her back pressed against his chest, and tucked her head under his chin. 

"Sleep now, little one," he whispered. 

She drifted away, filled with a strange feeling of safety. 

~*~

Severus woke up to the most marvellous sensation, probably provoked by the warm body snuggled against his, the slim arms around him. He kept his eyes closed and tried to shun all the guilt he was feeling, so he could almost believe that she was with him because she wanted to, because she had looked past the masks and seen who he really was. He tightened his arm around her and smiled when she sighed and snuggled closer, tucking her head under his chin. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at her brown curls spread on his chest. He pushed them away and gently ran his hand up and down the satiny skin of her arm and shoulder. He chuckled when she purred and rubbed her cheek against his chest. Then she stretched languorously against him and his breath caught. She slipped her arm under his and her fingers came to rest against his throat, gently caressing his Adam's apple. 

Then she opened her eyes and craned her neck to look at him. Fear invaded her eyes and she hurriedly rolled away, muttering a stammered apology that he didn't even hear. He straightened up, leaning on his elbow, and looked down at her. She was curled up in a ball, trying to hide her face from him. He guessed she was as disturbed as he was to be next to him, in his rooms, in the same bed. He saw the pulsing blue light on her belly and, the way she was wrapping her arms around herself, he knew she had seen it also. He waved his hand and the light disappeared. 

"I suppose you would rather stay here for the rest of the weekend, even if now there's no reason for you to," he said softly, running a finger on her smooth shoulder. 

She nodded silently and he couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. She was so keen in avoiding her friends for the rest of the weekend that she chose to hide in the rooms of her hated Potions teacher. 

"I never hated you," she said with a muffled voice, and he realised that he had spoken aloud. "Well, except that time in fourth year when you were so cruel to me after Malfoy's hex. Even when you yelled at me in the Shrieking Shack, I could understand why." 

Severus didn't answer; he just trailed his finger down her back. 

"I just don't like your teaching methods," she added. 

He chuckled softly and saw her tense, probably expecting a cruel remark. 

"I'm sorry," she murmured, as if choking back a sob. 

He decided it was more than time to make her understand that she should stop with the apologies. It was far too confusing. He wanted to be able to distinguish Hermione, the woman he had held in his arms and made love to, and Miss Granger, the annoying Gryffindor student. He forced her to roll around, so she would face him, and bent down to kiss her, something he had not done yet, something he hoped would make the difference. After a brief moment of shock, she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. 

"Salazar, my love," she sighed, her voice husky. "Reunited at last…" 


	11. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - The Aftermath ~**

* * *

I have changed the rating to R to be on the safe side. I'm not good with those ratings, so do you think I've overrated it or not??

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews!

Ezmerelda: I think it would drive anybody crazy and, because I'm awfully mean to them, it's not getting any better for them on the subject! (evil grin)

Eolyn Greenwood: no, Hermione didn't know about Severus being Slytherin's Heir until he said so himself. Which part of the previous chapter makes it unclear? I wouldn't want to confuse anybody...

SlytherinQueen87: as for Voldie's reaction, it will come soon... Only two weeks until Samhain, after all :)

* * *

Severus blinked, surprised. The brown eyes looking up at him were full of love and her lips were smiling the most adorable smile he had ever seen. He opened his mouth to protest that he was not Salazar, but the words that came out had little to do with what he intended to say: 

"Rowena… Now you are mine, finally." 

He wanted to scream. This was all wrong! He was not Salazar and she was definitely not Rowena! He tried to snap out of the haze he was in, but he had to renounce to the idea as she pulled him down for another fierce kiss and for several minutes, he forgot everything that wasn't her. Then he frowned down at her. 

"This isn't right. This is not what I intended. I wanted to do things properly, to marry you in front of everybody before making you mine like this, not as if we were ashamed." 

She caressed his back, gently, insistently, trying to bring him closer to her, and she smiled at him, a slow and seductive smile he would never have thought to see on Hermione's lips. It was his undoing and Salazar took fully control of him. 

"It doesn't matter. I've waited too long for you already. Salazar, don't deny me…" 

"Never," he murmured fervently, in between kisses. "Never in this life or another…" 

~*~

_They stood on top of the Astronomy Tower, Rowena leaning in Salazar's embrace, both of them looking at the sunset. He thought of the room he was building in secret under Hogwarts, a room he had secured using the unique talent he possessed, the talent of Parseltongue. Soon the room, their room, the Chamber of Secrets as he named it, would be ready to receive them and he would be able to marry her at last. He didn't want them to live in a place where Godric could barge in anytime he wanted – the Gods knew Godric already did that enough, always trying to catch them in a compromising situation so he could claim that Salazar had been using Dark Magic on Rowena to coerce her. His efforts were still vain and they would remain so until their love was finally announced to the whole world. _

She sighed with contentment, her hands covering his, and he snapped back to reality. He pressed his cheek against the soft brown hair and savoured his happiness. She turned around and pulled his head down in a passionate kiss. 

"Now, now, love, it will be soon," he chuckled against her mouth. 

"I'm tired of waiting for you, Salazar," she protested, resting her head against his heart. 

"I know, love, I'm tired too. I want you to be fully mine, believe me. But we will do this in the open. I want them to be witnesses of my love for you and of your love for me, so that there will be no doubt in their minds. I don't want them to think that you went through this because I forced a child upon you or anything this stupid. I want them to see you become Rowena Slytherin and I want them to be jealous of my luck," he added, whispering softly in her ear. "And then, I'll make you forever mine." 

She smiled as she raised her face toward his to be kissed. 

In the shadows behind them, Godric gritted his teeth. 

"Never," he swore, "she will never be yours in this life!" 

~*~

Severus held Hermione in his arms, keeping her snugly curled against his side. His thoughts were confused. He knew everything of Salazar that could ever be known by someone who wasn't Salazar himself – his father had made sure of it, making him read all the family books about their ancestor – but now it seemed that his knowledge was even deeper. The problem was not that; the problem was that the knowledge included the young woman currently asleep in his arms. 

He was himself again, but it didn't stop him from having troubled feelings for Hermione. Sighing, he absent-mindedly caressed her back, sometimes extending his fingers to touch the scar on her side, the scar that reminded him of how they had ended up in this situation. In the back of his mind, he could hear Salazar scream because he was separated from his beloved Rowena. 

He heard a low rumble coming from her stomach and chuckled. His caress became a bit more insistent on her back. 

"Hermione? Time to eat." 

She protested softly, burying her head against his chest, until she realised what she was doing. Her head jerked up and she looked up at him, her eyes expressionless. 

"Sorry," she mumbled, rolling on the other side. 

He reached for his wand under the pillow and, in a simple flick, they were clothed, she in dark red satin pyjamas and he in dark green ones. 

"Breakfast time," he said getting up. "It should be ready in a moment." 

She nodded vaguely and didn't answer. 

"The bathroom is there," he said, indicating a door. 

He disappeared in the next room and summoned a house elf to ask for breakfast for two. 

"Is it already Sunday morning?" she asked behind him. 

He turned around and was graced with the vision of a sleep-tousled Hermione, her hair all tangled up. She had never looked so… nice. Yes, nice was the word. He couldn't exactly describe how it felt just looking at her, thinking they just had been in bed together. 

"Yes," he said wryly. "It seems that Salazar and Rowena rather took advantage of the possession they had of our bodies." 

She blushed profusely and sat down gingerly at the table where breakfast had appeared. 

"Oh Gods…" she moaned softly, burying her head in her hands. 

He looked at her and smirked, unable to resist taunting her. 

"Do you understand now what Rowena meant when she said that you had never felt his touch or kiss?" 

She glared furiously at him. 

"No. Should I?" 

Somehow it stung. He wasn't really expecting her to say 'Oh Gods, I can't live without you anymore' but telling him that he hadn't been too bad would have been good to know. After all, if he hadn't been passionate when making love to her, Salazar probably had. Well, scratch the probably. He _definitely_ had. He knew, he had been there. 

~*~

Just after breakfast, Hermione stood up and hurried to the bathroom, probably to take a shower and scrub him down of her skin. But he had other ideas. He grabbed her by the arm just before she entered the room and pulled her to him. 

"Rowena, love, why running away from me? Are you sorry to have found me back?" 

Her eyes widened but she shook her head. In the back of his mind, Severus screamed at Salazar; he was able to resist the Imperius Curse from the Dark Lord, but not the possession of his ancestor and that made him mad. He gently kissed the woman in his arms and pulled her toward the bed. 

"Something wrong, love?" he asked, concerned, as she didn't seem really eager to follow him. 

She smiled shyly and shook her head again. 

"Of course not, dearest," she murmured, reaching up to caress his cheek. 

There was something strange in her behaviour, but he couldn't point it. She smiled again and reached up to kiss him. Only moments later, the pyjamas were on the floor. Heated caresses and kisses ensued, punctuated by moans and gasps from the both of them, though a part of his mind noticed that she didn't call any name, even when she matched him in passion. 

He settled in her arms, smiling contentedly when he felt her wrap them around him, holding him close to her. He rubbed his cheek against the soft skin of her belly before resting his head on her chest. One of her hands moved to his hair, caressing it slowly, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the simple pleasure of having a woman running her fingers in his hair without being repulsed. 

Her other hand was brushing against his back in a slow motion, her fingertips outlining one of his numerous scars. Strangely, for once, he didn't feel embarrassed at the thought of her touching his scars. He smiled sleepily, thinking she had one too. Maybe that made them similar, that they had both been scared visibly by evil. Safely ensconced in the cradle of her arms, Severus fell asleep, lulled by her soft breathing under his cheek. 

~*~

Severus woke up still in Hermione's arms, her strong grip on him not letting him go without waking her. He was surprised by the feeling of warmth and security he had awoken to. He moved slowly until he could kiss her, on his own, without the influence of Salazar. He had just released her lips when she opened her eyes. His face was just above hers and she smiled at him. 

"Hello," she murmured. 

She reached up, snaked her hand in his hair and brought his head down for a long kiss. He wondered briefly if she was possessed by Rowena or not, but didn't try to pull free. The kiss led to other kisses and things became to get more heated. Severus didn't know anymore who he was and who she was and he didn't care. She was soft and pliant in his arms, kissing him as if there were no tomorrow – and in a sense, there wasn't any tomorrow for them – and he wasn't forcing her. Everything was just perfect. 

He slid his hand along her side and she arched her back under him, her eyes darkening. Her hands caressed his back, finding spots he had never known to be sensitive, and he moaned against her lips: 

"Hermione…" 

She stiffened and her hands stilled. Immediately he rolled away and straightened on his elbow, looking at her. 

"Hermione?" he asked carefully, his breathing uneven. 

She didn't answer, reached for the dark red pyjamas on the floor and silently dressed. Then she turned to look at him. Her eyes were unreadable. 

"So, do you still despise me now? You sure didn't look like it after… well, was it the third time or the fourth? I can't remember. And just right now, you didn't seem disgusted either." 

~*~

Severus groaned and rolled on his back. He slid his hand under his pillow and took his wand. 

"_Accio_ pyjamas," he muttered. 

He dressed and sat in his bed, his back against the headboard. 

"So, payback time?" 

She crossed her arms on her chest. 

"Why not? After all, you were quite vocal on your disgust before you brought me here. You had no need of humiliating me in such a way, the situation was already humiliating enough for me. _I_ am being nice, telling you in private, rather than bringing the subject in front of the Headmaster who, if I'm to believe what I heard, would quite agree with me." 

"So you like being forced doing something you didn't want to do?" he asked coldly, gritting his teeth. 

"I like it no more than you do, but you didn't hear me complain that I find you disgusting, did you? Yet I think I have ground for complains, since after all, you took malicious pleasure in humiliating and lessening me during six years! To think that I even defended you against Harry and Ron!" 

"Am I supposed to fall on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? Or maybe to kiss the hem of your robes and thank you for standing up for me?" 

"Did I ask for any of this? Did I?" 

"I don't know. What are you asking for just right now?" 

She took a deep breath and stared at him. 

"You don't even realise… You're so used being cruel, with snide comments, and so used having people put up with you that you don't even realise how hurtful you are." 

"What did you expect me to do? Coddle you through the classes? Miss Granger, if I had coddled you like you seem to suggest you wanted me to do, you would never have been able to brew half the potions you made!" 

"I'm not asking you to coddle us! I'm just asking you to be fair; there's a world between the two notions! You don't need to be holding our hand when we're cutting roots! Just stop the hurting remarks when there is no need to, when there is no Slytherin to report you to Voldemort!" 

"Miss Granger, let me tell you that the Death Eaters are not all from Slytherin. At the very least, one of them is from Hufflepuff, two from Ravenclaw and three from Gryffindor, one of them being well-known to you, since the name is Peter Pettigrew." 

Her eyes widened but before she could protest, he added softly: 

"Am I then to believe that when you said you never hated me – except for the comment about your teeth – you were lying?" 

"No. I never hated you until the moment you said, for no reason, that you despise me. Well, maybe there was a reason, but I still don't know which one it is." 

Her anger seemed to have faded, leaving only a very hurt woman. 

~*~

She hugged herself, hard, and looked down. 

"I'm sorry for the outburst," she offered, "but I can't tell you I regret the words, because they are true. It was hard for both of us; you didn't have to make it harder." 

"No, maybe I didn't need to make it harder," he said slowly. "But in fact, Miss Granger, I guess you might have reacted the same way if the Headmaster treated you more or less like a house elf, whose rights you were so eagerly fighting for and probably still are. Never thought of fighting for my right to freedom, for me to do whatever I choose? Because I can't. Albus can make me do pretty much everything he wants and I can't say a word, because if I refuse, he can send me in Azkaban with one word." 

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her short, standing up and beginning to pace. 

"As you probably heard, since you were there, two words from the Dark Lord can kill me. You know those words; they are the words of the Killing Curse. One word from Albus can send me in Azkaban for the rest of my life, probably with a Dementor's Kiss after the five first minutes of my presence in there. That word is simple: 'traitor'. He says that word and my life is over in the most horrible way, even more horrible than the Killing Curse. I would rather submit to the Cruciatus Curse, which is usually my reward from the Dark Lord, than hear that single word from Albus. I have experienced six months of Azkaban, Miss Granger, and let me tell you that I would rather not experience that again." 

"I know," she said quietly. 

"What do you know?" he asked angrily. 

"Well, I'm Gryffindor Know-It-All, am I not? And I knew someone who had spent thirteen years in Azkaban. That's not something I wish to anyone. Except maybe to Malfoy, but that's just me." 

"Speaking of Malfoy, I should check with Albus about the fate of Draco, since he attacked you. After all, we all know the culprit, even though Lucius seems fairly confident that nothing will be attempted against his son. If you want to get dressed, your clothes are on the chair in that corner. You may keep the pyjamas if you want a reminder of this weekend," he added with a smirk. 

She glared at him and shrugged. 

"Thank you. I might actually take you up on the offer. Those pyjamas are very comfortable." 

"Yes, I know. I use the same," he replied offhandedly. 

~*~

He waited for Hermione to be covered with her robes before tossing a pinch of Floo powder in the fireplace. 

"Albus? Any news about Draco Malfoy? 

The face of the Headmaster appeared in the fireplace. He seemed quite worried. 

"Severus, several things happened while you were… occupied this weekend. I have bad news. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy escaped from Hogwarts. They are probably with Lucius now." 

Severus cursed loudly. 

"They could have escaped all along. Draco only waited until the moment he could use the narwhal tusk and then Narcissa and he could escape. And when I thought I was trying to save them from the Dark Lord!" 

"You told me Lucius was confident of Draco's immunity. It's probably the reason." 

"I'm worried, Albus. Lucius wasn't quite himself last time. Or rather, he was totally himself, but not the man we freed from Azkaban. He was quite secretive about the information he was giving me. So maybe he didn't tell me everything." 

"Which would mean?" 

"I don't know. Maybe… they won't even wait for Samhain." 

"Oh, they will," said Hermione quietly. 

"Indeed? Why are you so sure, Hermione?" asked Albus, curious. 

She produced a letter from the pocket of her robes and opened it. 

"Well, I think it's clear enough: 'My beloved, we will see each other soon. On Samhain, I shall make you fully mine and finally fulfil our heart's desire. Be ready. Lord Voldemort'. Short and to the point." 

"When did you get this, Miss Granger?" Severus asked sharply. "You never told me about it!" 

"Well, you never asked me about it!" 

A flick of her wand and her clothes were reduced enough for her to put them in her bag. She glared at Severus. 

"Now that I'm protected from all things that are evil, you don't need to follow me everywhere. I will see you in class." 

She stalked briskly out of the room, not even caring that her robes let see her dark red pyjamas. Albus's eyes widened slightly in surprise. 

"The nerve of her!" growled Severus. "After all I did for her…" 

"Ah yes," murmured Albus dreamily. "After all you put her through, it's a wonder indeed…" 

Severus glared and the Headmaster smiled at him, his eyes twinkling gently at the irritation of the young wizard. 

"Be ready for Samhain," he instructed before disappearing from the fireplace. 

Severus was left alone to sulk and, after a weekend spent in company of Hermione, he realised how lonely his rooms were. 


	12. Hateful Monday

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Hateful Monday ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Jade121: yes, more is coming, don't you worry :) Thanks for asking though!

Eolyn Greenwood: well, Rowena hears the walls humming with the presence of Salazar's Heir, but Hermione doesn't. So the thing is, Rowena knew that Severus was Salazar's Heir but Hermione learnt it only when Severus told it. The flashback of the discussion between Albus, Rowena and Hermione happens in Chapter 9, **Decisions**, while Severus is talking with Lucius. Is it less confusing like this?

* * *

On Monday morning, Severus was in a foul mood and he knew it would be even worse in the evening. He vaguely hoped, for a brief instant, that it would be better than the previous week, but one casual glance at Hermione was enough to convince him of the contrary. She looked as if she had decided that she would make his life a living Hell – overrated or not – until he didn't know when. Merlin, she was _carrying_ his child. She would have to compromise in her studies for raising the child and she would never forgive him for that. 

Gloomily, he came out of his dark corner and headed for the Head Table, wondering how Hermione's hateful glare could have found him there. It was his favourite place, ideal for observing the students – getting a good idea of who was up to pranks – and Albus's mood – too cheerful and he would leave. His eyes darkened when he saw that the seating positions had been rearranged. The seat at the end of the table – which he had finally managed to get thanks to the ever-changing Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers – was occupied by Callisto, in deep conversation with Wilhelmina. 

He eyed suspiciously the only seat left. It was between Minerva and Viktor, Albus being seated on the other side of Minerva. Severus swallowed a sigh. He knew that sometime during the weekend, Albus had seen fit to let the two professors know about Hermione and Severus. The Potions Master was quite sure that Minerva was ready to kill him for having laid a hand on her precious prize student. 

He slid on his chair while muttering something that was supposed to sound like a greeting and busied himself pouring a glass of pumpkin juice and putting pancakes on his plate. Unnerved by Minerva's stare, he added some maple syrup on them and attacked them as if nothing was wrong. Minerva pursed her lips, Albus chortled happily and Viktor slowly grinned. Severus made as if he hadn't noticed anything. He almost choked on a mouthful of pancake when Viktor leaned toward him and said: 

"Thank you for her. I appreciate what you did." 

"Really, Viktor, he did nothing extraordinary! It's not as if he had been nice to the poor girl." 

Severus swallowed his bite of pancake and hid his grin. True, thinking back of his weekend, 'nice' wasn't the word he would use for his behaviour. But 'passionate', 'attentive' or 'worshipping' would be used for it, especially when Salazar had been in control. Though 'caring' or 'gentle' may describe it best; he had not tried to be nice and pretend he loved her, but he had cared enough to try to help her relax and dissipate the awkwardness of the situation – though he may have failed on that. Anyway, he doubted Minerva would want to know. 

"So, now what?" she asked crossly. "She's safe from You-Know-Who's intentions on Samhain, but what will happen after? Her grades, her studies–" 

"After is not yet here," he cut gruffly. "My concern for the moment is for Miss Granger and myself to make it to Samhain and come back from the meeting alive." 

"Voldemort won't like to see his plans thwarted," said Viktor with satisfaction. 

"Indeed he won't. But then he will know that the child has the four bloods and he will look for the father." 

"We will be there," promised Viktor quite forcefully. 

Severus snorted and, vengeful, drowned his last pancake in maple syrup. 

"Too much syrup is bad for you, Severus," said Albus mildly. 

"That from the man spending his time eating sweets!" 

"It's not my fault, they contain a potion that is a variant of the Imperius Curse and I can't help it. Very clever from Voldemort, don't you think?" 

Minerva, Viktor and Severus all looked at him in shock. Albus chuckled and popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth. 

"It's too early for April Fools' tricks, old man," grumbled Severus, beginning to butter a toast. 

"Fortunately or else, several people would wonder about what is coming next." 

Severus grunted and poured himself a mug of the blend of tea the house elves made especially for him, black tea with citruses – and he wondered once again why he could have citrus flavours in his tea, but never a glass of orange juice. 

~*~

Harry stood up and looked sadly at the end of the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting, having rebuked Neville back to Ginny's side. He took his wand, aimed it at his throat and whispered quickly: 

"_Sonorus_." 

He cleared his throat and everybody stared at him – except Hermione who kept her eyes on her plate, as if fascinated by the patterns she was creating in her stewed apples. 

"I wanted to apologise publicly to Hermione Granger, for letting her down when she most needed a friend, for believing lies about her without ever giving her a chance to explain, for believing her able to betray me – us – to Voldemort." 

As usual, the name that shouldn't be pronounced cast a chill. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione," continued Harry, looking at his former friend. "You have always been here for me and I deserted you. You always did your best saving my life, often doing as much, and my lack of faith in you almost cost you your life. I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday and I can only wait for that day." 

The whole hall was silent; Severus was flummoxed. He would never have thought that Harry had it in him to be at the same time humble and dignified. Apparently, his opinion was shared by many; Albus nodded approvingly as Harry ended the Sonorus charm and came to Hermione who was now trying to read the future in her glass of pumpkin juice. 

"Hermione?" he asked quietly. 

Even though his voice wasn't magnified magically anymore, the hall was so silent that everybody heard him and waited for Hermione's answer. Severus noticed how her shoulders slightly stiffened and his knuckles clutched the edge of the table. 

"Is there something I can do for you to forgive me? I'd do anything, I swear!" 

She carefully put back her glass on the table and lay her hands on each side of her plate. 

"Just leave me alone." 

Harry looked as if she had slapped him. Severus half-rose, but Viktor forced him to sit down again. Vincent Crabbe stood up and sneered at Harry. 

"You forgot something, Potty. Your girlfriend prefers Slytherins now, _powerful_ Slytherins," he added, emphasising his point with a look toward his Head of House. "And we Slytherins love to have a Mudblood plaything!" 

Once again, Severus was ready to intervene and once again Viktor stopped him, a strange smile on his lips. 

"Wait, he murmured mysteriously. "Hermione is back, in full force…" 

She slowly stood up and even from the Head Table, Severus could feel the weight of her spite. 

"Shall we bring this subject in front of the unicorns, Vincent?" she asked, her voice deceptively soft. "Oh, I forgot, none of you can come near them. Did Draco forget to tell you that they tried to defend me when he stabbed me with the narwhal tusk? Did he forget to tell you that you were friend with a murderer? Well, are you speechless, Vincent? Or did Draco forget to tell you the words you had to say after you insulted me?" 

Vincent was almost gaping. Pansy Parkinson cast a quick glance in Severus's direction and, as everybody's attention was on Hermione, she flashed him a conspiratorial grin. Except that Hermione's eyes were on Vincent and she saw Pansy's grin. She didn't need to turn the head to know whom it was directed to and her eyes narrowed. She focused again on Vincent and gave him her sweetest smile. 

"Speaking of blood purity, I hope you know that Voldemort is a half-blood." 

She left the Great Hall on those words, leaving everyone gasping. 

~*~

"Albus! I need to talk to her!" Severus whispered urgently. 

The Headmaster shook his head. 

"Not now, Severus. She doesn't want to see you." 

"I don't care for that, Albus. It's urgent and several lives may be in danger if I don't!" 

It caught Albus's attention. 

"Alright. Just wait a moment for not arousing suspicions too much." 

Severus shrugged. 

"I don't see the point since Crabbe just shouted it to everyone." 

"Be careful," whispered Viktor. "I can tell you she's angry and she has quite a temper." 

"Are you afraid for her or me?" 

"Both," replied Viktor with a chuckle. 

Severus scowled and left the Great Hall, thinking of the place she would hide. He knew she expected him to follow her and she probably didn't want him to find her. So what would be her least obvious place for her to hide, the last place for him to look? He smiled and headed toward the dungeons. 

He entered his office and, out of sheer habit, he looked at the small device that allowed him to watch over the Slytherin common room. He froze on the spot. She was there, lounging on a couch, looking around with an oddly twisted smile. 

He moved quickly, opening a small hidden door in the back of his office, and whispered a password to a portrait that looked suspiciously like him. The portrait pivoted and he stepped in the Slytherin common room. 

"I expected you earlier," she said flatly, head thrown back, looking at the ceiling. 

"Albus delayed me," he replied automatically before scowling. "About Pansy–" 

"I hope she's not too bothered that I kept you away for the weekend. She probably had plenty to tell you. I would offer my apologies, but it would only bring you problems." 

"Let's not talk of this here. Come with me." 

"I'm comfortable here, which is hardly the case in your office." 

"Miss Granger! Come with me this instant or you will have more than enough time to test the lack of comfort in my office during detention!" 

She turned the head toward him and gave him her twisted smile. 

"I thought you gave long detentions in your private quarters," she said tauntingly. 

She rose and went to the door of the common room, knocking on it. 

"Let me out, please." 

Furious, Severus caught her wrist and dragged her with him through the portrait he had used to come in. Once in the small room in the back of his office, he opened another door and ushered her in. 

"I want to talk to Salazar," she said immediately. 

"You wouldn't _talk_ with Salazar." 

"It would still be more interesting than the boring lecture you have in store for me." 

"It's not a lecture, it's an explanation. You probably saw the… communication between Miss Parkinson and myself–" 

"Oh yes! A Gryffindor would have seen it. Oh wait! I _am_ a Gryffindor." 

"Miss Granger, it is a serious matter!" he hissed. 

"You should have told me so from the beginning!" 

In a blink, she was ready with quill, ink and parchment, looking very studious. He sighed and sat down. 

"Miss Parkinson and her mother are spies for us. Ivy Parkinson plays the same role as I among the Death Eaters and Pansy keeps an eye on the students, especially Draco Malfoy and his two gorillas." 

"Well, her eye had probably been wandering one week ago," she said tartly, her hand instinctively covering the still sore spot on her ribs. 

Severus knew the wound would hurt for a long time, because of its dark nature and he knew also that each wince of hers because of it would add to his guilt. 

"Hers and mine, Miss Granger. I was supposed to watch over you." 

"Ah yes, but you despise me. Pansy never gave that impression about Draco." 

He frowned and opened his mouth to answer. Before he could utter a word, she added in a singsong voice: 

"Watch your temper or I will have to call Salazar. I'm sure that if I'm good enough, he will give back to Gryffindor any point you would take from them. And could it be Pansy's wandering eye was on you and vice-versa?" 

Severus was once again reminded of the fact he hated Mondays but it couldn't get worse now, could it? 

"Severus?" called Pansy's voice from his office door. 

Rectification, it could get worse. 

~*~

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him before putting quill, ink and parchment back into her bag and throwing said bag on her shoulder. 

"Severus, huh?" she murmured, her eyes intent. "No wonder you refused me, you already had a pure-blood Slytherin filling the place. And I believed you when you pretended you would never touch a student! You must have had a good laugh at my expense. What is your excuse this time? She's Helga's Heir and she's in dire need of _close_ protection?" 

He was about to set things straight, reminding himself to keep his temper in check before making things worse, but she never let him speak. 

"Don't protest, it's alright. I can't be difficult now, can I? If I have to share you, then so be it. After all, if I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life, the contrary's not true." 

She leaned toward him until her lips almost touched his ear. 

"Goodbye, Severus…" she whispered softly, her breath caressing his cheek. 

And she stalked out of the room. Pansy entered with a smirk on his lips, while Severus was left wondering if Hermione had cast a Silencing spell on him; surely she had or else he would have said something! 

"Miss Parkinson, I already told you not to call me by my given name!" he scowled, feeling relieved to hear his own voice. 

"It seemed to me that you were needing help, Professor." 

"Your _help_ made things ten times worse, Miss Parkinson!" he snapped. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" 

"Vincent's intervention this morning. It wasn't coming from Draco. He left them without any instructions and they looked like they were lost. They found funny to lash on Granger after Potter's pitiful display." 

"Could the instructions come from their father?" 

"Maybe. They have a high opinion of their son." 

"They all know how to hide their game. Looking like Malfoy's slave when in reality it's the contrary is quite clever and they have everyone fooled." 

"Except us," said Pansy slyly. 

"Of course. Keep an eye on them and tell Vincent that he almost blew his cover this morning. He should be more careful. He's supposed to be a goon, he has to act like a goon all the time. His outburst earlier on was far too subtle for the character he's playing." 

She nodded and grinned suddenly. 

"See you later, Severus." 

And she sauntered out. Severus sighed and remembered his first class. Double Advanced Potions with the seventh years. It meant Hermione and Pansy among them. A new reminder of why he hated Mondays. And it was definitely not getting better. 

~*~

Fifteen minutes after the beginning of the lesson, Severus was already ready to hex them all into oblivion. The Advanced Potions class was reserved to gifted students – among those willing to take Potions – and usually they were all able to answer his questions and brew the potions correctly. Yet it seemed that with Draco's disappearance and Hermione's problem, everybody's brains had frozen. Severus heard Kevin Entwhistle, a Ravenclaw, hiss to Hermione: 

"I didn't fall for Harry Potter's display at breakfast, Granger! It's obvious you fed him some controlling potion or cast Imperius on him." 

"Rest assured I won't make you submit to the same treatment. You hold absolutely no interest to me whatsoever," she replied calmly. 

She didn't say a single word afterwards. No matter the questions Severus asked, she never waved her hand, even letting Pansy answer them in her place. He knew he could have called on her even so, but he didn't want to have to deduct points if she refused to speak. The relations between them were already tense enough without adding more fuel. He inwardly rolled his eyes. Since when had he begun to care for his relationship with students? 

But he knew the answer to his question. Hermione wasn't any student. They were bound to each other in a way none of them could deny and her reaction after the weekend together worried him. She seemed strangely detached from everything, yet didn't hesitate in giving tongue-lashings to anyone crossing her path. Her reaction to Pansy was odd too. A bitter jealousy quickly followed by a sad resignation, all the while reminding him of an important point: he would be the only man in her life… unless she looked for the counter curse. 

He snapped out of his reverie and glanced at his students. Their heads were bent down on their cauldrons. The assignment was quite easy for them: it was a potion that held the same properties as the Petrificus Totalus spell, except that it was totally undetectable. As usual, Hermione finished half an hour before everybody else. He wondered briefly how she could manage it while still respecting the directives in timing. Probably because of her better organisation in the early stages. 

"A word with you after class, Miss Granger," he said simply. 

She hardly acknowledged him and he took a malicious pleasure in asking Kevin to test her potion. The Ravenclaw fell on the floor with a dull thud. 

"Perfect potion as usual, Miss Granger. I will end up believing you're not human," he said with a sneer. 

Pansy sniggered. 

Everybody had cleaned up cauldrons and work places before Severus cast Enervate on Kevin and took twenty points from Ravenclaw for being late and trying his patience. Pansy grinned; Hermione remained unmoved. They all left, except Hermione. 

"Just a quick word, Miss Granger. Keep an eye on Crabbe and Goyle. Appearances are deceiving. Masters can play the obedient slaves when willing to fool others." 

"Funny. I didn't know gorillas could have so much cunning intelligence," she said. "But then, they have the best example as their Head of House." 

"You can leave now, Miss Granger, before I begin to take points from Gryffindor for your cheek," he replied coldly. 

To his chagrin, the day continued to be as bad as it had begun. At dinner, he was ready to lash at anyone who would just look in his direction and it didn't improve when he discovered that, because he was late, he had to be seated next to Albus. The Headmaster beamed at him and received a scowl for answer. 

When he noticed that the younger wizard's attention was more on a certain seventh year Gryffindor than on the potatoes au gratin in his plate, Albus decided to tease him a bit. 

"See something you like?" 

Severus scowled and speared angrily a potato slice with his fork. 

"Stop this at once. Why don't you see it under another angle? You've been a good spy and an invaluable asset to our side. She's your reward for your loyal services." 

Severus wondered a moment if Albus was serious or not; he didn't even seem to realise what he had said. As if Hermione Granger was a prize he could claim! 

"Rewards come after the victory, not before," he replied, pushing potatoes around his plate. "Besides, you know the reward I want." 

"A sock?" inquired Albus mildly. 

"Exactly," he answered curtly and finally looked up again. 

Out of habit, his eyes looked for Hermione. When her gaze met his, he had no doubt that somehow she had heard the conversation. 


	13. Confused

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Confused ~**

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

Lady Penwrath: as for who is speaking, look attentively at the way they call each other, it should help a bit :) And if you think it was confusing, I don't think this chapter will clear the things for you. Oops :)

Eolyn Greenwood: your wish of a civil conversation is granted in this very chapter!

Ezmerelda: yes, the anger and jealousy are Hermione's, not Rowena. As for their behaviour... Well, there is the case when they are possessed by Salazar or Rowena. Then there is the case when they think the other is possessed, but not themselves... I tried to tell the story from Severus's point of view, so the confusing part of Hermione's behaviour comes from the fact that he doesn't understand it either. He doesn't know when she's Rowena or herself, what she feels for him, etc. Hopefully, he will have more insight in the coming chapters :)

Insper A. Shen: you are perfectly right, of course, Durmstrang doesn't have the same Houses as Hogwarts. It will be explained a bit later :)

* * *

At breakfast the following day, Severus sat in his usual place with relish. Finally something close to normal. He was drinking his tea when the owls entered for distributing mail. At his surprise, he discovered he had a message. Feeding the brawny owl a bite of bacon, he unrolled the parchment and read the few words. _If I'm your reward for being a good slave, then am I less than a slave?_ It was not signed but he didn't need a signature to identify the sender. The handwriting was familiar and the words enough. He looked up at the Gryffindor table and met the cold brown eyes of Hermione. She held his gaze for a moment before leaving without a word and a big lump descended in Severus's chest. 

No matter how hard he tried in between classes, he could not catch Hermione. Each time, it seemed he had just missed her. She didn't come at lunch and, when he asked Irma Pince about her, the librarian said she hadn't seen Hermione for quite a while now. He told himself that it was alright; after all, she was still going in class, nobody seemed worried and she perfectly had the right to avoid him if she wanted to. But when she didn't come for dinner, he decided that it was too much. Without caring for the curious gazes following him, he made his way to the Gryffindor table. 

"Where is Her… Miss Granger?" 

Ginny looked up at him. 

"You mean now that she had finished to scrub herself raw?" 

It was a shock for Severus but his face didn't betray anything. 

"Where. Is. She." 

"Where does she usually spend her time?" 

_The library? No, Irma said she hadn't gone there for a while. The…_

"The foals?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"No. Where do you go with her?" 

"The Forbidden Forest? Is she crazy? Why didn't you stop her?" 

"Because when Hermione has that look, unless you're suicidal, you don't say a word to her. May I remind you that she cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on Neville during her first year and she wasn't even angry? Nobody wants to cross her, trust me." 

"I can't believe that you let her go there alone! She–" 

"She nothing. She's Lord Voldemort's betrothed. What can happen to her?" 

Severus didn't even deign to dignify the remark with an answer and left the Great Hall. 

~*~

He ran to the Forbidden Forest and there, coming out of it, was Firene, Hermione on his back, looking unconscious. 

"I told thee to watch over her," the unicorn said, his voice angry. "Watching over her does not mean sending her back to me when she is hurt." 

"I didn't send her to thee. She simply doesn't want to see me." 

The black eyes of Firene were merciless. 

"Doest thou know exactly how many words thou needst to destroy something that would have lasted thy whole life? I tell thee: one word is all thou needst." 

"I think I know the word. Despise." 

"And thou wonderest why she ran away from thee?" 

"She knew the clauses." 

"Thou wert shown what to do. Salazar and Rowena did not possess both of you for nothing." 

"How much doest thou know?" 

"Everything. She poured her heart to me. She told me about the prophecies, about standing in front of evil, about Samhain." 

"Thou already knewest about Samhain," Severus said, relieved she hadn't spoken about him. 

The black gaze didn't waver. 

"She told me about thee, about what happened during the past days." 

Severus was silent. Every mention of the weekend brought back memories he wanted to forget but that kept coming back at him. Hermione in his arms, pressed against him, Hermione arching her back under him… and then the way she had stiffened when he had said her name. When he looked back at Firene, it seemed the unicorn knew exactly what had been on his mind and the dark eyes gleamed knowingly. 

"She haunts thee," he stated. 

Severus replied with a non-committal grunt and stepped forward to take her from Firene's back. The unicorn shifted uneasily when the Potions Master gently lifted her in his arms and then retrieved a safe distance between them. He looked at the two humans and noticed the way Severus held her tightly against him. 

"Thou hast a dark past, yet thou standest against it for her. She explained to me how thou fightst against what thou once believedest in." 

"I could have my own motivations. I am Salazar's true Heir; I could be willing to defeat the other descendant from Slytherin, the same way his ancestor tried to kill mine." 

"She did not tell me thou wert Salazar's Heir, though I could guess as much. She seemed to think it was not her secret to say." 

"The Snape family kept the secret since Salome, Salazar's grand-daughter, became Leila Snape. Until now it had never been in the open." 

"Take care of her, Dark One. She is hurt and fragile; she does not know where she stands anymore. Rowena gives her desires she fights against and I daresay Salazar makes thee feel the same." 

Severus nodded curtly and tightened his embrace on Hermione as her head rolled to rest in the crook between his shoulder and neck. 

"The situation calls for new rules. It is a call from centuries ago, from soul to soul. Thou canst not ignore it or deny it. Her soul cries for thine and I suspect thou cravest for her." 

Severus didn't answer and Firene emitted a sound that could have been a silvery laugh. 

"Thou art used to deny thy heart's desires. Sometimes rewards come when one gives to one's desires." 

"She's not my reward! She's such that she should never be belittled to be only considered as a reward, let alone mine!" 

"Maybe ye are each other's reward for having suffered from separation for too long. Maybe ye are destined in finding solace in each other's… company." 

Severus was about to answer that he didn't believe in destiny – it reminded him too much of Sybill and her predictions – but then he remembered that during the weekend he had almost never thought of Voldemort and that his sleep had been free of nightmares. When he had been with Hermione, nothing had existed but her; he had wanted to understand her reticence, wanted to ease her awkwardness, wanted her to feel at home. 

"Remember Rowena's words about the power of touch? Maybe Hermione never found the occasion to tell thee how she exactly felt," said Firene softly. 

Severus shook his head mutely. 

"I have to bring her home, Firene. Please excuse us and I thank thee for bringing her back to me." 

"Do not let her come here on her own. She does not have only friends in the forest and the centaurs would not intervene on her behalf now that Firenze is gone." 

"I will remember. Farewell, Firene." 

"Farewell, Dark One. Remember to live thy life in the future rather than in the past," whispered the unicorn. 

~*~

Severus carried her to the dungeons, taking care of not being noticed, though by the looks from some paintings, Albus would know about it very soon. He lay Hermione down on the couch in the room behind his office, preferring a more neutral place than his bedroom – and he didn't really like intruders in his private quarters anyway. He asked for two mugs of to chocolate and several scones from the house elves, cast a warming charm on the mugs, lit the fire and left for his office. 

He warded heavily his door as to avoid intruders – like Pansy – and repeated the action on the door between his office and his back-office. He contemplated the portrait leading to the Slytherin common room for a moment and decided against warding it. After all, few knew of its existence and even fewer knew the password; finally, Sejanus Snape – the wizard in the painting – was not of the friendly type. Severus had brought the painting from Snape Manor, knowing that his great-grandfather would guard the door jealously. 

He sat himself in a comfortable chair next to the couch and began reading parchments covered in his own handwriting, quill and red ink by his right hand. The parchments constituted a chapter of the book he was writing about Potions that could be used by Aurors – even though brewing them was not really legal. He had already corrected several mistakes when he felt that someone was looking at him. He turned his head and met Hermione's eyes. She was still lying on the couch, her eyes fixed on him as if fascinated. 

"Don't mind me," she murmured. 

"Hot chocolate and scones," he said with a move of his quill to point them. "Help yourself. It should easily replace the dinner you missed." 

He took his own mug and drank from it before bending again his head on his parchments. He could still feel her eyes on him, her attention unwavering. He corrected two more sheets before giving up and put his quill on the coffee table. 

"I didn't want to bother you, I'm sorry. It's… relaxing to watch you. I'll go." 

Her scone was hardly touched and she probably hadn't had more than one or two sips of chocolate. He frowned slightly. 

"No, it's alright. But you should eat; you'll need your strength." 

"How did you find me?" 

He sighed and put his parchments away, in a neat stack. 

"Firene carried you to the edge of the Forbidden Forest." 

"I'm in trouble then." 

"Yes. No. I mean, I'm the only one from the staff who knows. Well, I guess Albus does too, but it's alright. You should have told me you needed to speak to Firene; I would have understood." 

"We were not really on speaking terms," she said carefully. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to send you running into the forest, to Firene, without any protection." 

He rose from his seat and sat on his haunches in front of her. He gently pressed the mug of hot chocolate in her hand and she docilely drank from it. The dark eyes watching her were unreadable, but he didn't seem angry. 

"Hermione…" 

~*~

She looked up from her mug. He took it from her hands and put it back on the table, his eyes never leaving her as she quickly licked the chocolate at the corner of her mouth. He caught her hand in his and rolled up her sleeve, revealing skin that was irregularly scratched. His fingertips followed the pattern of the red marks on her inner forearm and she shivered slightly. 

"Sev… Severus?" she asked shyly. 

The dark eyes rose from her arms to her face. 

"Did you manage to scrub me down of your skin?" he inquired, his voice suddenly hoarse. 

"No," she confessed. "I can still feel your hands on me, your gentle caresses that made me feel wanted…" 

"The tenderness was Salazar's." 

"The gentleness was yours." 

His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into the caress, her eyes half-closing. A heartbeat later, their lips were joined and her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer. His free hand slid on the small of her back, pressing her against him. 

"You should go see Poppy," he murmured against her lips, his forehead resting against hers. 

"And tell her I tried to get you from under my skin? I think not." 

"I should have some healing salve somewhere. Can I trust you to use it or should I apply it myself?" 

"Don't tempt me." 

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. He drew her close, enveloping her tightly in his arms. 

"Hermione, there is nothing between Pansy and me," he said, his voice urgent. "You're the only one in a long time and I promise you won't have to share me with anyone else should you continue to want me." 

"I don't really have the choice, remember?" she replied, her voice muffled against his neck. 

He cursed briefly their tendency to hide their feelings for each other – if they were really theirs and not induced by Salazar and Rowena. He was beginning to have a faint idea about the exact nature of their possession. As long as Hermione and Severus were behaving the way the two Founders wanted, they wouldn't intervene. Otherwise, they would possess them, showing them the 'correct way', thus explaining Firene's remark. 

"You could look for a counter curse," he said gently, his hand rubbing her back. 

"She probably wouldn't let me." 

"True. Same for me and I don't think Albus would be of any help. Though he may not like the situation – a relation student-teacher isn't good for the school's image – he would probably welcome anything that would take me away from the dungeons." 

"I wouldn't dream of making you leave the dungeons," she replied seriously. 

He chuckled again. 

"You know what I mean." 

He kissed her again, longingly, and she returned it with equal eagerness. 

"We should stop." 

"Yes, I know." 

"This is crazy. I don't even know who I am." 

"I know. But it feels so right." 

"And so good. Yet I don't even like you." 

"I don't either. I mean, not this way. I mean… she wants me to deny it!" 

"I understand. On three?" 

"Alright." 

"One… two…" 

Three never came because they deepened their kiss. They came up for air and looked at each other, their breathing ragged. 

"I should go," she whispered. 

"Stay here, on the couch. I'll come for you tomorrow morning. The doors are warded, nobody will disturb you." 

She eyed with distrust the portrait of his ancestor. 

"Sejanus won't say a word," he promised. 

"Alright, I'll stay. Block the fireplace, please? I would rather not be awakened by the Headmaster, or anyone else. You could have problems." 

He considered the fact for a moment. 

"No, I'll leave it. Lucius could call and thus see that I'm effectively protecting you." 

"Now I'm delighted to know I can meet Lucius," she replied sarcastically. 

He smirked. 

"Sweet dreams, Hermione," he said, brushing his lips against her forehead. 

"Have a good night, Severus," she replied. 

He left, closing the door behind him, and she curled up on the couch, falling asleep in minutes. 

~*~

When he came back the following morning to let her out, he heard voices in the room. He opened the door slowly and peered inside. Hermione was sitting on the couch, fully clothed, clutching the blanket with one hand, her other hand hidden in the folds, tightened into a fist. In the fireplace was Lucius Malfoy's head. 

"Draco really didn't lie," he said with a sneer. "You're quite good-looking. My master will appreciate you, I'm sure." 

"He cares only for the blood in my veins, not the way I look. It would be the same for him were I an old hag." 

"But a lot less enjoyable…" 

Severus entered silently and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. He could feel her body go stiff, but she willed herself not to show it. 

"Ah, Severus! I was telling your little protégée how fit she is for our Lord." 

She raised a hand and gripped one of his, twisting around to look at him, her eyes dilated with fear. 

"Professor, don't let him have me, protect me, please…" she pleaded. 

"Miss Granger, please stop whimpering. Hogwarts is safe and besides, Mr. Malfoy is a gentleman. There is nothing to fear." 

"But he said–" 

"Only scared little girls would believe him," he chided. 

He saw her bite her lips to avoid grinning. He had managed to remain true to his character yet providing words of comfort. 

"A moment please, Lucius. I need to take care of my 'protégée'." 

He led Hermione in his office and patted her shoulder. 

"Good thinking," he murmured. "Now, before I forget…" 

He drew his wand and murmured a charm. Hermione looked at him quizzically. 

"Against virginity detection spells," he explained. "It is how Draco knew you were the one they were looking for. I wouldn't want for Crabbe or Goyle to cast a spell on you only to discover you're not a virgin anymore. The charm I just cast should resist their attempts and should hide the fact that you are pregnant." 

She nodded. 

"Now, go to breakfast. I'll take care of Lucius." 

She left his office without a word and Severus went back to the fireplace. 

"You really shouldn't have asked Draco to use a narwhal tusk, Lucius. Now Potter is persuaded it was his fault and he presented his apologies publicly yesterday morning," he said, his dark eyes unreadable. 

"So I was told. Is she again Miss Perfect Gryffindor?" 

"Not yet, but several people have forgiven her, now that the misunderstanding is cleared. You should have simply told me. I would have found a way to add the new bloods to her system without raising suspicions. Now she has her protectors back." 

"It doesn't matter really, Severus. If Potter comes to his best friend's black wedding, the Dark Lord will be more than happy to receive him properly and the others will make lovely sacrifices. Who knows, maybe he will give you a new plaything, seeing how you took care of his future bride." 

"I did only my duty," he replied coldly. 

"Don't enjoy it too much, Severus. In two weeks, she will be his and you won't see her again until her child is consecrated for our fight. As she's not a Mudblood in truth, maybe our Lord will keep her. Or else he might give her to you after she gives birth to the Child." 

Severus shrugged carelessly. 

"Too bad Draco isn't at Hogwarts anymore. With her leaving in two weeks, he would have been the best student. Well, Lucius, I have to go. I have a class to teach. Tell our Lord we will be there for Samhain." 

Lucius's rage was obvious in his cold eyes after Severus's remark about Draco's grades, but the Potions Master closed the communication before he could answer. Severus sighed and wondered why it felt like he was missing something. 


	14. Explanations And Preparations

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Explanations And Preparations ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and, sorry, it's still not the chapter about Samhain day...

* * *

Things went a bit more smoothly between Severus and Hermione afterwards. He could still see some gleams of anger in her eyes from time to time, he still snapped at her in classes, but they were on speaking terms. Sometimes, he could see her looking at her flat stomach as if expecting it to swell suddenly and reveal her pregnancy to the whole school. 

Days passed slowly, without any news from Lucius or Voldemort. Harry and Ron flanked Hermione all the time, walking with her to her classes and being there at the end of them, sitting on each side of her at each meal. She sometimes cast glances toward the Head Table, as if calling for help. It made Viktor chuckle and Severus scowl. Salazar didn't like at all the attention given to his beloved. 

One week before Samhain, Albus convoked several people in his office. Severus felt no surprise when he saw Hermione; he had the feeling they were to talk about the Dark Lord's threat. He was quite taken aback though to see Harry and Ron standing by her side. The door opened and Minerva, Viktor and Poppy entered. 

"Good," said Albus. "Everybody is here, we can now begin. First of all, we should all be aware of what is awaiting us, and, more particularly, Hermione and Severus." 

There were some curious – and hostile – glances in Severus's direction, but everybody sat silently at Albus's offer. 

"It begins with two prophecies," continued Albus. "First of all, the prophecy of a Seer who turned mad because of Cruciatus. The prophecy is the following one: _the Child with the three bloods… the three precious bloods. A mix of the immortal blood and virgin blood… Pain, oh so much pain, and phoenix tears to heal the burns in the flesh…_" 

"What are the precious bloods?" asked Harry. 

"The bloods of the Founders. Hermione is in truth Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir. In her veins runs the blood of Rowena, of her half-sister Helga Hufflepuff and now, thanks to you, Harry, of Godric Gryffindor." 

Harry's eyes widened. Ron swallowed nervously and watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Severus sighed slightly. 

"To make something short from a long story," he said, "the mother of Helga Hufflepuff left the valley where her husband and daughter lived and went into the glen. There she met a man named Roman Ravenclaw and married him. She gave him a daughter called Rowena." 

"_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen_," said Hermione softly, quoting the song of the Sorting Hat in her fourth year. 

"I hate this particular song," growled Severus. "_Power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition_, indeed! There are other values in Slytherin than just ambition!" 

Minerva grinned and Severus scowled again. 

"Anyway, Salazar and Rowena were in love – which proves that he wasn't only interested in power and ambition – and Godric decided to destroy their happiness, casting a curse on Rowena and Helga; Salazar, furious, cemented it by adding his own curses. Rowena and Helga's descendants would live among Muggles and be Squibs until the time for Salazar and Rowena to be reunited again." 

"Wow!" said Harry, looking at Hermione. "You mean… somewhere, there's your Salazar, someone meant for you?" 

Severus could have sworn he had heard her teeth gritting. 

"As the Founders rarely make things by halves, we know that the other Heirs are around also. We found Godric's Heir, it's you, Harry," continued Albus. "Severus told me he found Helga's Heir–" 

"Wait!" interrupted Hermione. "Salazar's curse specified that Helga's descendants would be Squibs, like Rowena's, until the time of reunion. If I'm not Helga's Heir, then it is someone whom everybody believed to be a Muggle-born." 

"No," sighed Severus. "Helga was married before Rowena and she already had a son before Salazar uttered his curse. The descendants of her son were not concerned by it. But the child she had after was. From him came the line of one of your parents." 

"So the Heir of Hufflepuff is a pure-blood. Good for him or her." 

"And who is Salazar's Heir?" asked Ron, frowning. 

"I am." 

~*~

Ron and Harry's eyes went from Hermione to Severus, wide with disbelief. 

"Hermione and… you?" whispered Ron, looking faint. 

"Exactly, Hermione and me," replied Severus, crossing his long fingers. 

"What did you do to her?" yelled Harry. "There's no way she would ever agree to go near you on her own! You drugged her or–" 

"Shut up, Harry. It's not you who had to go through it all!" 

Hermione rose from her seat, glaring at her friend. 

"You want to know it all? I'm pregnant. I'm carrying his son, because of a stupid prophecy! So, yes, it's Professor Snape and me, and believe me, he was even more vocal than you about the horror of the whole situation. I really don't need to hear it a second time." 

"Sit down, Hermione. You are going too fast for them. I was thus saying that Hermione was the Child of the first prophecy. But there is a second one. _The Heirs will meet: the Raven will fall, the Snake will protect, the Lion will fight and the Badger will strike. The Child with the four bloods will bring the world to a new dawn._ This is why we have to bring together the four Heirs. I think the first part of the prophecy refers to what will happen on Samhain." 

"What will happen on Samhain?" asked Ron, Harry being still busy glaring at Severus. 

"Patience. Voldemort expressed his interest in Hermione and, if you think a moment, you will remember that Voldemort is also a descendant of Salazar. Thus he could be the father of the Child with the four bloods, the mother being naturally Hermione. I trust everybody will understand that Hermione had absolutely no desire to bear the child of Voldemort. Knowing this, Severus revealed his true identity – which he had kept hidden until then – and quite reluctantly accepted to be the father of the Child. Voldemort requested that Hermione be brought to him on Samhain, when she would become his bride and the mother of his child. We couldn't wait; Hermione had to be protected from this fate and thus, Severus and she were pushed together." 

"So you see, Ron, you were right: why would I want Voldemort when I have my personal Potions Master?" said Hermione, her voice scalding, while looking attentively at the ceiling. 

He blushed furiously. 

"Miss Granger, this is not the moment," growled Severus. 

"I don't see any way for us to keep Hermione from Voldemort on Samhain. Which means she will have to go. I don't know what will happen then, but I gather he won't be happy to find her pregnant. Poppy, I want you to be ready for anything." 

The mediwitch nodded, casting a glance at Hermione. The face of the young Gryffindor was emotionless. Albus looked down at a note on his desk. 

"I will not be able to be with you on Samhain. The Ministry wants to see me – probably a manipulation of Lucius Malfoy – and they require my presence for the whole week. Believe me, I wish I could be here, ready to intervene. But it will be up to you." 

"We will gather Dumbledore's Army," said Harry with a decided voice. "Everybody made lots of progress and Professor Krum accepted to teach us some spells despite… uh… the latest events." 

Severus glared at Viktor, who shrugged carelessly. 

"Good," said Albus. "Though I despite the idea of letting students going where I can't go myself, it seems I don't have the choice. I will try to come earlier from the Ministry though. Minerva, you will take the lead of 'Dumbledore's Army' if the need arises. Severus and Viktor, please keep an eye on Hermione. Do not let her alone on Samhain, even if you have to seat in her classes with her." 

The two men nodded and Albus sighed. 

"This will be all, I think." 

~*~

To say Harry and Ron were shocked was an understatement. 

"You… and him?" 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Do I have to hit you for you to understand it?" she asked between clenched teeth. 

"So the rumours were true since the beginning? That you and he were–" 

"Ronald Weasley, let me tell you that Professor Snape didn't lay a hand on me until ten days ago and if he did then, it's only because of Salazar and Rowena." 

"What do you mean?" said Harry with a frown. 

"They possessed us and made us… participate, uh, actively," she finished with a hot blush. 

Harry and Ron looked sick. 

"Are they… are they still possessing you?" 

"They try. But we are able to resist them. The other time, we had… Never mind." 

"No, not never mind! You are carrying _his_ child! He took advantage of you even so!" 

"I'm still present, Mr. Potter," said Severus wryly. "And I would appreciate you stopping to insult me in such a way." 

Harry winced. 

"Harry," said Hermione, tightening her jaw, "could you please leave the subject alone? It's already more than enough for me to have Rowena in the back of my mind, whining for being with her Salazar. I really don't need your complaints on top of it all." 

Harry and Ron looked at each other, obviously willing to ask more questions, but they knew better than to ask them now, considering that Hermione's tone was warning them of her temper slowly deteriorating. 

"Of course, Hermione. Remember we will be there for you if you need help," said Ron, hugging her gently. 

Harry nodded fiercely. She gave them a tight smile. 

"Thank you. It's nice to know." 

Severus scowled while Minerva and Albus looked at them approvingly. The Dream Team was back together. 

~*~

Albus was due to leave the following day and he made sure that he wrote passes to the members of the DA, allowing them to be out after curfew. Severus decided to help Viktor with the training and he set meetings on every evening of the week until Samhain. The only absences allowed were for Quidditch practice – since there were three Houses in the DA, there were three different slots of time for Quidditch practice – and even then, it was more than often delayed later in the night, under Viktor's supervision – and sometimes Severus's, who quite enjoyed being back on the pitch. 

Due to the late activities, it wasn't unusual to see little groups going back to their dormitories almost half-asleep well into the night. Argus Filch grumbled a little when he saw them, but he had the list of students allowed outside after curfew and didn't bother them. Severus even saw him once helping an exhausted Hufflepuff back to her dormitory, but the girl – Hannah Abbott – was so tired she didn't even think it strange. 

Viktor and Severus were ruthless but surprisingly, the Potions Master showed more patience in that than in Potions and even Neville began to relax slightly in his presence. He wondered if the students now understood why he wanted to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts instead of Potions; with Viktor, they made a good team, being patient, though demanding. Being more advanced than Harry on the subject, they could teach spells and jinxes that Harry would never have taught, even if Hermione had researched them for him. Harry continued to be an assistant teacher with them and Severus could see the surprise in some of the students' eyes. 

As for Hermione, Severus took special care of her. He didn't want everybody to know that she was pregnant, but he couldn't let them hit her with their spells, so he cast a shield around her that would stop any curse she wouldn't have stopped on her own. She made as if she hadn't noticed it and it was perfect with him. She trained hard, almost as ruthless as Severus himself, and her poor partner was often dazed by the end of the session. Nobody but Ron and Harry knew the reason why, but they were used about Hermione always trying to overachieve, so they thought nothing of it. 

Of course, with the additional practice, the classes and homework, it was rather hard for Hermione to find time to go see Firene, but she couldn't stay away from him for very long. After the disastrous visit one week and half earlier Severus kept a closer eye on her. Since then, every three days, grudgingly, Severus had taken her to the Forbidden Forest and let her pour her heart to the unicorn. Harry and Ron, not trusting Severus but worried for Hermione, had told him that she didn't confide in them. In fact, she didn't confide in anyone but Firene. Severus wasn't happy about it but he didn't voice it. He knew she wouldn't confide in him. 

~*~

He also kept an eye on Vincent and Gregory. Pansy, relieved of her duties toward Draco, was now spying on them and she told Severus that they enjoyed the attention. She hadn't heard from Draco since the day he had left with his mother and she felt much better this way. The Gryffindors sniggered at her when they saw her all over Vincent and Gregory instead of Draco and taunted her mercilessly. Only Hermione didn't say anything. 

"Hermione, why don't you tell her off? She just insulted you!" exclaimed Ron after Pansy had just called her an ugly Mudblood before entering the Great Hall. 

Severus was standing in the shadows behind them and frowned slightly. Hermione seemed tired and her eyes weren't what he called lively. 

"I just don't care," she replied softly. "Since I'm Rowena's Heir, I can't be a Mudblood, now, can I?" 

Ron and Harry chuckled, waiting with impatience for the day she would claim this in front of the whole school and thus come back at all the Slytherins who had insulted her during the previous years. But Severus frowned even more. He still remembered her little speech in the Hospital Wing, when she had told him she was proud of what she was. It was just a ploy to avoid an argument. He shook his head; something was wrong. 

This very evening, Pansy came to see him, furious. 

"You have to do something!" she fumed. "This silly girl will just blow my cover! Next time I know, she will give me a hug and tell me how impressed she is!" 

He raised his eyebrows. 

"Am I to understand you are speaking of Miss Granger?" 

"Of course I'm speaking of Perfect Granger! I insult her and she just doesn't _care_!" 

"Naturally she doesn't care. She's used to your insults now. But don't worry; it's not drawing attention to you. On the contrary, everybody is wondering what is happening to her." 

"And what is happening to Know-It-All Granger?" Pansy asked crossly. 

"I think she's simply tired of all this." 

"Tired, ha! As if she had the luxury of being tired! Her job is not that hard; she had you instead of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle! I would say she's lucky. And only for a weekend, instead of seven years!" 

Severus's eyes narrowed. 

"I trust you will keep this to you. And may I know how you know of this?" 

"Her reaction when she saw me looking at you and later when I came in your office." 

"What about her reaction?" he asked offhandedly. 

She had a sly smile. 

"Why, Professor Snape doesn't understand women… I think I will let you find out by yourself." 

"Be careful, Miss Parkinson. Despite the unusual circumstances, you are still my student and I can take House points from you or give you detention for insolence." 

"You never take points from your own House," she said with a pout. 

"There is always a first time for everything," he replied evenly. "Now go and don't forget to show Vincent and Gregory how much you like them." 

Pansy glared at him and scowled. He smirked at her and dismissed her. 

~*~

As soon as the door closed behind Pansy, Severus decided that it was time to speak with Hermione. She needed her strength and wits for Samhain and they needed also to be able to rely on each other. However, except the occasional words while going to see Firene and coming back to Hogwarts, they didn't talk. She wouldn't obviously shun him if he sought her, but she made clear that she wanted the discussion to be the shortest possible. 

It was hard to judge on only two days, but this new behaviour of hers dated from the day Albus had spoken to the little group, revealing what had happened between Severus and Hermione. He wondered briefly if she was ashamed in front of her friends and trying to show them that there was nothing between her Potions Master and herself. Certainly her friends saw this like a betrayal from her. They hated him, he knew as much, since he had worked for seven years for making them hate him. 

Dinnertime was over and he noticed that he had missed it. He shrugged and went to the library. There was still one hour before the meeting with the DA and Viktor. In a way, he regretted that Pansy couldn't be allowed to be present in those meetings; she could have showed the students what an aggressive spell-caster was. But he couldn't expose her cover like this. The incident with Marietta Edgecombe two years before was a proof that nobody could be trusted – especially not students whose parents worked at the Ministry for Magic. 

Hermione was in the back of the library, hidden behind rows of books, her head disappearing behind several stacks of books. He slid noiselessly in the seat in front of her and looked at her brown hair hiding her face from him. After one or two minutes, without raising her head, she asked crossly: 

"Like what you see?" 

"Very much. Can we talk?" 

"I thought that it was what we were doing." 

"No. _I_ am talking, _you_ are aggressing me." 

"Sorry for hurting your sensibilities. I am busy now and you're seeing me in less than one hour. Can't it wait?" 

"Hermione… I know you're ashamed because your friends know what happened between us, but you know we will have to rely on each other next Tuesday." 

"I know," she replied quietly, finally looking up at him and tucking a rebellious tendril behind her ear. 

"We need to discuss about it," he insisted calmly, thinking that for once, it would maybe help if he made as if he cared instead of commanding her to come. 

"Very well. Tomorrow – Friday – morning, I have a free period. Is it alright with you?" 

"Yes, it will be good. I will see you then? At ten in my office?" 

She nodded and when he stood up, she was already buried in her book. He briefly wondered what she could be reading that would prove so interesting. As to answer his question, she lifted her book and let him read the title: _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, by Quentin Trimble. Judging by the pages left, she was near the end. He shook his head. 

"Let's hope we won't have to go there," he murmured. 

She seemed surprised that he hadn't mocked her but then he surprised her even more: he reached out for her shoulder and squeezed it gently. He went away before she could say anything. 


	15. A Visit From The Ministry

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - A Visit From The Ministry ~**

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

On Friday morning, at five to ten, Hermione knocked at Severus's office door. He ushered her in, pressed into her hand a steaming mug of tea – his own blend, which she seemed to appreciate – before she even had the time to seat down. They were sitting in silence, sipping on their tea, when the door burst open. 

"Professor Snape! Hermione!" 

"Megan?" exclaimed Hermione, putting down her mug and standing up immediately. 

"Miss Berkley, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" 

"Professor McGonagall, sir. The… the Minister for Magic is here for you. They say that you and Hermione have an… affair," she finished in a whisper. 

They exchanged a look. 

"Thank you, Miss Berkley. Please inform Professor McGonagall that we're coming." 

Megan had hardly closed the door behind her that Severus already had his wand in his hand and he was aiming it at Hermione. He cast a spell she had never heard of before. 

"What was that?" she hissed. 

"Dark spell. No matter the spells Fudge uses on you, he will never see that you're pregnant; for him, you will appear to be still a virgin." 

"I thought you already perform such a spell on me." 

"I don't trust Fudge. The spell I used before was quite simple; this one is much more powerful, not to mention perfectly illegal. Death Eaters like to use it on the victims after having Obliviate-ed them." 

She looked at him for a moment and he wondered why it left her speechless. Was it the mention of the Death Eaters' habits? He looked at her with a slight apprehension as she pointed her wand at his, but decided to trust her. 

"_Priori Incantatem._" 

Several ghost images shot from his wand, among them the dark spell he had just cast, the charm against virginity detection spell and the spell to know if she was pregnant. 

"_Deletrius_," she muttered, making all the images disappear. 

They looked at each other and knew they were in trouble. 

~*~

"Call Pansy," she said suddenly. "Anybody else would be suspected to be in league with me, but never Pansy!" 

He disappeared in his back-office, passed the portrait of Sejanus Snape and stepped into the Slytherin common room. The break between the two classes of the morning was still not over and Pansy was lounging on one of the couches. On the couch in front of her were several fifth years who looked surprised at the intrusion of their Head of House. He closed his hand on Pansy's elbow and dragged her after him. 

"What is it?" she whispered forcefully. 

"We need you," he replied, frowning. 

Before Pansy could say another word, a little hand snatched her wand from her sleeve. Hermione, a wand in each hand, was facing them and Severus could see Pansy swallowing with difficulty. 

"Not a word, we don't have the time," said Hermione curtly. 

"Can you do this?" he worried slightly. 

"If I couldn't, I wouldn't be trying to attempt it," she replied haughtily. "_Priori Incantatem_," she added, using her own wand. 

As the first ghost image appeared, she pointed Pansy's wand at Severus's and murmured: 

"_Oblittero Incantato._" 

Severus's wand jolted in his hand. Hermione erased the two other suspicious spells then turned to Pansy. 

"Now we have to find an explanation as for why Professor Snape dragged you out of the common room. I guess there was witnesses." 

Pansy nodded, her eyes wandering between the two of them. Her eyes widened when she saw her own wand pointed at her face, clutched tightly in Hermione's left hand. 

"Sorry for that. _Extorpesco!_" 

Pansy blinked as her wand was shoved brutally in her hand and she blinked again when Hermione's hand slapped her cheek, hard. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, but she didn't doubt that she had the red mark of Hermione's fingers imprinted on her cheek. 

"I numbed your cheek so you wouldn't hurt," explained Hermione. "That will give you the right to call me all the names you've kept in store for me and that gives you also a nice alibi. Professor Snape fetched you because I thought you had slandered us and I took my revenge on you. And everybody knows that Professor Snape protects me from Malfoy and his goons." 

"How did you know about me being on your side?" she asked, still trying to recover from this energetic Hermione. 

"That's obvious, I'm Professor Snape's soul mate," she replied sarcastically. 

Pansy blinked, glanced at Severus who didn't react, shrugged inwardly and left for her next class. Hermione waited a moment before taking the same way. Severus stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. 

"We make a good team," he said softly. 

She nodded, her throat suddenly painfully dry. She stepped backward, pressing against him, and his arm slipped down to come around her waist. He felt her breathe deeply and then, they parted without looking at each other. They didn't need to; they already knew that the other would be here no matter what. 

~*~

Severus and Hermione made their way to Minerva's office, where she was receiving Cornelius Fudge. The door was slightly open and they stopped a moment to hear the conversation. 

"Minerva, may I present you Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and Inquisitor for the mission today." 

"I thought you had learnt your lesson about inquisitors two years ago, Cornelius," said Minerva tightly. 

"This is different, Minerva," he replied with a honeyed tone. "I care for the morality of our students." 

"Morality, my foot," muttered Hermione. "He wouldn't know morality if it hit him in the face." 

Severus chuckled and opened fully the door. The joy on Cornelius's face was obvious. 

"Ah, exactly the two persons I wanted to see. Miss Granger, isn't it?" 

She nodded curtly, not even bothering to be polite. She hadn't forgiven him his blindness about Voldemort. 

"Now, Miss Granger, I have reports telling me that you're having an affair with Severus Snape." 

She eyed him disdainfully. 

"I would have thought the gossip would have been between Professor Krum and me, since it's well-known we dated three years ago," she replied, sounding bored. 

He seemed slightly taken aback by her answer and Amelia Bones had a light smile. 

"I guess they also say that I have an affair so I can have good grades, since I'm Muggle-born and, really, that's the only way for me to have good grades?" she continued. 

Minerva coughed, her eyes dancing merrily. 

"Now, Miss Granger," said Cornelius severely, "I don't know the reasons, but I have witnesses! The house elves, the portraits, some students–" 

"You're bluffing," interrupted Severus, unconsciously placing himself by Hermione's side, silently lending her his support. "Honestly, sir, do you really think that if I had secret trysts with Miss Granger as you seem to suggest it, I would not ensure that the portraits of my chambers are loyal to me? But feel free to interrogate them, I would love to see you force them to drink Veritaserum," he added with a smirk. 

"You will change your tune soon! Amelia! Cast your spell!" barked Cornelius. 

Amelia smiled at Hermione and cast a spell on her. A soft white light surrounded her. Hermione's mouth twisted wryly. 

"You could have asked me politely. I would have told that it is well-know that Professor Snape despises Gryffindors, especially Harry Potter and his friends," she said, her tone void of any bitterness. "And even if your spell hadn't proven me being a virgin, you would have had no proof that the one responsible for it was Professor Snape." 

Cornelius's eyes bulged and he was obviously not listening to Hermione. 

"It's impossible! This man is a Death Eater, he cast a dark spell on her, this is certain!" 

Mutely, Severus presented his wand for inspection. Amelia sighed and cast the _Priori Incantatem_ charm. She looked surprised at the spell of purification – especially considering how many times it had been cast – but said nothing. 

"Check her wand!" 

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Cornelius shouted in triumph when seeing the _Priori Incantatem_ ghost image coming out of her wand. 

"This is the proof they meddled with his wand! Surely, one of her friends let her use their wand! I want her expelled and him sacked and sent to Azkaban!" 

"There is another solution, if he truly compromised her," said Amelia calmly. "Marriage." 

Cornelius considered it for a moment before smiling nastily. 

"Naturally, Amelia, a marriage would solve it nicely. I'm sure Miss Granger wouldn't want to be expelled from Hogwarts in her last year." 

~*~

Hermione tried to protest, but Cornelius wouldn't hear anything. Severus was looking at her, a strange gleam in his eyes, as if he was waiting for her to take care of the problem. She knew he couldn't do anything. Cornelius was already wary of him, after his lack of control when Sirius had disappeared back in her third year and after he had shown him his Dark Mark to corroborate Harry's story that Voldemort was back. It was up to her. 

As Cornelius was still drowning her protestations under pontificated explanations, she lost her calm. Without caring for the implications of her act, she drew her wand and yelled: 

"_Silencio!_" 

Cornelius opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out of it. His face turned a dark shade of red. She aimed her wand at Amelia, making clear that she would be the next one to be cursed if she made a wrong move. Both Severus and Minerva were thunderstruck. 

"You will get this ridiculous idea from your head," Hermione hissed at Cornelius. "I'm not marrying him or anybody else for that matter! You have no proof at all. This is _my_ life you're talking so carelessly about and I will not allow you to dispose of it at your will. What would you say if I forced _you_ to marry _him_?" 

Nobody could guess Cornelius's answer since Hermione didn't relinquish her hold on the Silencing Charm, but Severus looked seriously appalled. Minerva made a gagging sound, but it was lost on the others and Severus wasn't sure he wanted to know the exact reason of the repulsion. 

"While you're at it, why not forcing me to marry Voldemort? After all, there _are_ proofs that there is something between him and me. But before we discuss this, we're going to see the unicorns. No spell can fool them. Will their testimony be enough for you?" 

Amelia nodded slowly. Hermione took the lead to the foals' paddock. The golden foals were ecstatic to see her and, when she slipped in the paddock, they ran to her to welcome her, butting their nose against her stomach, begging shamelessly for caresses. 

"I present you Dana and Lena," she said proudly, petting them heavily. "Obviously, they seem to think I'm pure, sir." 

Cornelius tried to approach but one of the foals turned around, presenting him with its rear. The Minister backed up quickly. Severus mentally thanked Firene for making Hermione the daughter of the unicorns. It was proving more and more useful with each day passing by. Amelia stepped forward the foals but received the same welcoming as Cornelius. She nodded, her dark eyes serious. 

~*~

Hermione waved her wand and took off the Silencing Charm. 

"Is this stupid questioning over? Are you going to stop the gossips?" 

"What about You-Know-Who? You said there were proofs!" 

Hermione tucked her hand in her pocket and took the Death Eater ring, showing it to him. 

"Voldemort sent me this," she said smoothly, not caring for his wince when she pronounced the name of the dark wizard. 

Cornelius held out his hand and she obligingly put it in his palm. 

"This will go to the Ministry and will be examined," he said roughly. "You may be called for trial for keeping an object of Dark Magic." 

"I don't think so," she sighed with exaggerated patience. 

She turned her palm up, her forefinger crooked as if beckoning, before closing her hand into a fist and when she opened it again, the silver ring was resting on her palm. 

"My betrothed doesn't want anyone to steal the gifts he offered me and indeed, stealing my engagement ring is very rude." 

Severus had difficulties not to laugh at her smug tone. 

"I think this is over, Cornelius," intervened Minerva. "You have no proof at all of anything and I don't appreciate those insinuations about a professor and a student. It's an easy way to destroy reputations. Be sure that Dumbledore will know of this, especially considering that you came during the week when he is absent because called to London by the _Ministry_." 

"Now, now, Minerva, the young lady herself admitted–" 

"You wouldn't recognise irony if it was facing you. She's Harry Potter's best friend, do you really think she would associate with Voldemort? Maybe I should call Mr. Potter and ask him about this. I'm sure he would be delighted to speak to you." 

Cornelius knew when he was defeated but he still wanted to ask questions. Amelia, who had apparently enjoyed herself a great deal during the confrontation, shook her head and tried to drag him away forcefully. He resisted. 

"There are still matters to be cleared, Miss Granger!" he said, trying to appear stern and forbidding. "Your wand cast the _Priori Incantatem_ spell and you used the Silencing Charm on me, the representative of the Ministry for Magic!" 

"She wouldn't have needed the Silencing Charm if you had listened to her," said Severus quietly, his face taking a forbidding expression much more impressive than Cornelius's. 

"Snape, you are in trouble yourself! You should have stopped her!" 

"Impossible. I was accused myself," retorted Severus with a smirk. 

"Minerva, you are supposed to keep an eye on your students and teach them respect!" 

"I also teach them to defend themselves, Cornelius," replied Minerva calmly. "As the Deputy Headmistress, I had to give Miss Granger an occasion to present her version of the facts. Since you didn't let her, I let her take the matters in hand." 

"I have to agree, Cornelius," intervened Amelia firmly. "I wasn't silenced and I think I was quite reasonable." 

"But the–" he insisted. 

"Hermione!" shouted an enthusiastic voice. 

"Megan?" she called back, puzzled. 

The sixth year Ravenclaw threw herself at her neck. 

"You were wonderful! Professor Flitwick taught us the _Prior Incantato_ and _Priori Incantatem_ spells today and he was impressed by my grasp of them! I could never have done so well without your tutoring!" she babbled excitedly. 

Then she seemed to notice for the first time the people present and she stepped back, blushing hotly. 

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I, uh…" 

Cornelius drew himself very straight and narrowed his eyes. 

"This is not over, Miss Granger. I will be keeping an eye on you and on your dear Professor Snape also," he said. 

He left, clinging to the remains of his pride. Amelia smiled at the little group and followed him. 

~*~

"Miss Berkley, I am waiting for your explanation," said Severus sternly. 

Megan shifted nervously, looking at Hermione whose fingers were still painfully clutching her wand. 

"I, uh… I talked with Harry and Ron. I told them about the Minister being here and they knew about the rumours already. Then Pansy Parkinson passed us on her way to class, talking with Millicent Bulstrode, and she said loudly that the Ministry would probably check your wands for any suspicious spells. Harry and Ron knew that Hermione would have done that already and that Fudge… the Minister would wonder about the _Priori Incantatem_ spell. So we came up with this explanation and Professor Flitwick was delighted to teach us the spell today." 

"Are you telling me that you involved a teacher in your plan?" 

"Yes, sir," she replied with a small voice. 

"I can't believe it, Minerva. Where are we going?" he murmured. "Ravenclaws and Gryffindors as cunning as Slytherins. The world will come to an end." 

Minerva chuckled. 

"Thank you, Miss Berkley," she said curtly. "You may convey our thanks to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, as well as Professor Flitwick. This will be all." 

Megan nodded and turned around to leave when a silky voice stopped her. 

"Miss Berkley, twenty points to Ravenclaw for having a true back-story and five points for pulling a very good act." 

A huge grin lit her whole face. 

"Thank you, Professor Snape!" she exclaimed before running away. 

"Careful, Severus," murmured Minerva, "it's already the second time you award points to her. She will end up believing that you are not as mean as you try to appear." 

Severus glared at her and said, venom dripping from his voice: 

"Don't be so sure of this. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." 

Minerva shook her head and sighed. 

"I probably should have accompanied Cornelius back to the doors." 

"If only to make sure he's leaving the grounds." 

"Thank the Gods Amelia was there," she muttered. "It would have been much worse if not for her. Frankly, Miss Granger, what did you think of when you cast a Silencing Charm on him?" she added, her voice laced with mirth. "And suggesting that he married Severus? I will have nightmares for the rest of the week with this image alone!" 

"So will I," growled Severus. 

They were waiting for an answer and, at the obvious lack of one, they both turned to Hermione, who was busy slipping her wand in her sleeve and was taking a suspiciously long time. Severus relaxed and chuckled softly. 

"I'll deny it if you ever repeat it, but I've never been so proud of anyone as I am of you today." 

"I never thought I would agree with you, Severus," said Minerva with a slight grin. 

He looked offended. Minerva sniggered. Hermione sighed. 

* * *

_Oblittero Incantato_: to erase a spell 

_Extorpesco_: to grow numb 


	16. On The Eve Of Samhain

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - On The Eve Of Samhain ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Romm: Fudge minion or idiot? Ah, I'd like to answer 'both'... :)

Sara: I think more people should read and review it also grin But I don't want to deprive the nice people who review so I keep writing it :)

Lady Penwrath: now, just tell me how you managed to access the files on my computer! I swear, I had this chapter written before your review and it **has** what you want... Or kind of.

donotsrock: so, the wands and spells... Hermione had her own wand in her right hand and Pansy's wand in her left wand; her target was Severus's wand (in his hand). With her own wand, she cast _Priori Incantatem_ and with Pansy's wand, she cast _Oblittero Incantato_. Is it less confusing now?

* * *

After Cornelius's visit, the rumours were wild and though several people – mostly the DA and some others – knew the truth, the Slytherins were more than happy to destroy her reputation, even if it implied involving their Head of House. For them, Severus had accomplished the feat of breaking the Perfect Miss Gryffindor. Hermione didn't seem to care, even though she received several Howlers due to the article in the _Daily Prophet_. She had cast them aflame before any of them could deliver its full message. Severus had to admire her aim, as she managed to burn some of them before they even reached her plate. 

The weekend was otherwise uneventful, except when Susan Bones came to Hermione in the middle of the Great Hall at lunchtime on Saturday and shook her hand solemnly. Severus was going to his seat, but stopped out of curiosity in ear range. 

"My aunt told me what happened," said Susan. "I'm impressed at how you dealt with the situation and frankly, congratulations for casting a Silencing Charm of Fudge! I wish I had done that myself." 

Hermione had a small smile. 

"I was this close to cast one on your aunt also." 

"Aunt Amelia is fair; she would have understood. As for the marriage idea, she only suggested it because she knew it would make you fly off the handle. Well, you and Professor Snape. She told me how you turned the situation on Fudge. It was hilarious!" 

"Don't spread it too much, I don't want to be murdered by the Slytherins by suggesting it. I'm afraid it made both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape sick for the rest of the day." 

Susan laughed. 

"Hermione, seriously, if you need a friend, I'm here and several people in Hufflepuff also are here for you. Ernie, Justin, Hannah, even Zacharias!" 

"The DA," murmured Hermione. 

"For the moment, yes, but I do not doubt that the others will come around eventually. That's why we are in Hufflepuff," she added with a grin. "Slow to anger, slow to forgive, but quick to realise our mistakes and admit we were wrong." 

"Making good friends," said Hermione slowly. "Thank you. I'll be cheering for Hufflepuff at the next Quidditch game against Gryffindor." 

Susan laughed again. 

"It won't help your popularity, you know." 

Hermione's eyes took a faraway look. 

"I don't think I need to care about it right now." 

After a last smile to Susan, she continued her way to Gryffindor table, finding her seat between Harry and Ron, Ginny sitting in front of her. Strangely – or maybe not so, considering the events of the past Friday – Megan Berkley was sitting next to Harry, who, though gripping Hermione's hand to show her his support – unaware of the pain in the depths of her eyes – was listening attentively to the little Ravenclaw girl. Hermione noticed the fact with a small smile and tugged slightly on Harry's hand. 

"She's a Chaser on the Quidditch team, in case you didn't know. Entered this year. It seems you have something for Ravenclaw Quidditch girls," she whispered in his ear. 

Harry turned beet red, especially considering that Megan was looking at him with curiosity. 

"Thanks," he managed to say to Hermione before returning his attention to Megan and skilfully steering the conversation on Quidditch, which unleashed another enthusiastic wave from Megan. 

Severus inwardly shook his head at Hermione's obvious move, but then, Gryffindors weren't subtle and Harry didn't even notice when Megan grinned at Hermione in his back. Ginny did though and chortled happily, causing Ron and Harry to look at her in perplexity. 

~*~

Severus let Hermione on her own for the rest of the weekend, though keeping a vigilant eye on her and on some of his Slytherins, namely Vincent and Gregory. Pansy was watching also them closely; the three of them had become inseparable and he found them to be a nice counterpoint to the Dream Team of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Pansy giggled when he told her during a meeting on Sunday morning. 

"So we are the Nightmare Dream, huh?" she said, before looking at the clock. "I have to go, they have Quidditch practice. If I'm not here to watch them, it will take me hours to make them forgive me." 

Severus winced. 

"I wish I didn't know what it means." 

"Believe me, I'd like not to know also," she replied curtly. "But no such luck!" 

She looked away for a moment and her voice was altered when she asked: 

"Any meeting with the Order recently?" 

"No, Pansy." 

"So no news at all?" 

"Nothing. I would have given it to you if I had something." 

"I know, but I couldn't help it," she said, nodding, before grinning unexpectedly. "I really have to go." 

"How is Graham as the new Seeker?" 

"Quite good actually. He took Draco's Nimbus 2001. If he proves to be as good as Potter, Draco will regret to have left the team." 

"Lucius is rich enough to buy him a place in any team of his choice," said Severus, shrugging. "Go and be careful. Oh, and tell them to practice hard. I don't want to lose my bet against Minerva." 

"No chance of that. Potter is too besotted with little Berkley for being a menace!" 

Pansy was laughing as she closed the door behind her. Severus shook his head. 

"True, true. But being besotted with Chang didn't stop him from winning the game against Ravenclaw, even though she was the other Seeker," he murmured to himself, wondering how he could be thinking of Quidditch only two days before the meeting with Voldemort. 

~*~

On Monday – the day before Samhain – Viktor was frantic with worry. He had a hard time teaching his class and, for those who didn't know what happened behind the scene, his behaviour was incomprehensible. His career of International Quidditch player had insured that he was used to pressure, but this case was entirely different. This time, it was a question of life of death. During lunch, Severus almost had to pin him down so he would calm. 

"If you're this nervous," he hissed, "think of the wreck Hermione must be!" 

Viktor looked guiltily at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was eating her vegetables as if everything was normal. 

"I can't believe she's this calm!" 

"It's just a bluff. But they all expect her to break, so she will show them how though she is. Typical Gryffindor attitude." 

"Severus," said Minerva sternly, warningly. 

"For once, Minerva, it wasn't an insult," replied Severus, toying with his fork. 

He was staring intently at Hermione, who looked up at him. He slightly cocked his head toward the exit and she nodded. Returning his eyes to his plate, he found his appetite gone. He drank some water, pushed back his plate and stood up. 

"Duty calls. I'm getting late on frightening students." 

Viktor had a low chuckle, though the worry in his eyes didn't entirely disappear. Severus walked out of the Great Hall, knowing Hermione would follow him only moment later. 

~*~

He entered his office and mechanically began to prepare tea. He liked the tea prepared by the house elves, but he preferred his own blend; at least, he was sure to have exactly the right amount of citrus he wanted. Hermione entered as he finished pouring his mug. 

"Tea?" he asked. 

She nodded silently as she watched him fetch a second mug and fill it with steaming tea. 

"Sugar or anything?" 

"No, thank you." 

She accepted the mug, cradling it between her hands, and he was reminded of the day he had given her hot chocolate in his back-office. He shook the memory away almost immediately. It would do no good to travel that path. 

"About the Minister's visit–" 

"It was probably Vincent and Gregory's doing, no?" 

"Most probably, yes. He did say he had students as witnesses. He should have known the house elves, portraits and ghosts would have been faithful to us." 

"Yet he's no fool. He tested us on everything we had planned and even suggested something we hadn't planned – the wedding thing." 

"I know. The charm performed by Amelia was both a virginity detector and a pregnancy test. And he indeed guessed we had been tampering with my wand." 

"Fortunately Megan was there." 

"That and the fact the unicorns adopted you," he added curtly. "I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle were responsible, but I don't know why, though." 

"To make sure I was still a virgin for Voldemort, I guess." 

He frowned. 

"They already knew about the unicorns." 

"Maybe they trust spells more than unicorns. Or maybe Fudge was in fact supposed to make a scandal and take advantage of it to bring me to Voldemort. You know, breaking me down, taking my protector to Azkaban, etc." 

"Maybe. Anyway, we should have expected such a visit. If Lucius were still part of the board, the Ministry would have intervened earlier, even though I'm supposedly on Lucius's side. But I didn't really expect Mrs. Bones and her pragmatic sense. Marriage indeed. I understand why you were repulsed naturally and–" 

"Shut up, will you?" she said, putting down her mug and rubbing her temples fiercely. 

"Miss Granger, I–" 

"_Hermione_. We may die tomorrow evening; you could bring yourself to call me by my first name." 

He nodded, wondering if she was beginning to crack. 

"Anyway, I couldn't jump around in joy at the prospect of marrying you now, could I? We were trying to tell him that we weren't together and telling him 'Oh, thank you, I didn't know how to catch my own Potions Master' wouldn't have done the trick." 

"By the way, very smooth lying. Minerva will kill me: I'm transforming you into a Slytherin." 

"Don't fear for your life and don't flatter yourself too much: I didn't lie. You _do_ despise me after all. And I just said you did nothing inappropriate – though he probably didn't hear me. Considering the situation, we were both… willing and the Headmaster had no object – on the contrary – so there was nothing inappropriate." 

"We weren't willing, Hermione." 

"Well, when Salazar and Rowena possessed us, we were willing," she retorted. 

"They were, we weren't." 

"Yes, yes, I know. I disgust you. You won't let me forget, will you? Are you that afraid that I'll force you to marry me because of the baby?" 

"Let's not go there, Hermione. If we do, we will both end up upset and we need our wits for tomorrow, we need to face the Dark Lord together." 

"I know. _She_'s scared of dying tomorrow. She wants to be with Salazar." 

"I know," he said also, sighing. "It's the same for him. He's fighting for control." 

She nodded. 

"I better go then. Thank you for the tea." 

"There is no practice for the DA tonight. Please tell it to your friends." 

"I will. Good afternoon, Professor." 

Severus released his breath and tried to close his mind to Salazar's recriminations. _Let us live our life! You had your chance, you blew it; blame yourself, not us!_ He thought he was back in control when Hermione popped her head though the door. 

"I thought of something funny: Gregory Goyle has the same initials as Godric Gryffindor. Do you think it has the same meaning as you having Salazar's initials?" 

Two strides and he grabbed her elbows, his eyes burning. 

"Come tonight," he said intently. 

He clenched his jaws and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, they were calmer. 

"I'm sorry. _He_ took control." 

She swallowed hard and nodded. 

"I have to… to go. If not, I'll never…" 

"I understand. Go." 

He forced his fingers to release their grasp and closed the door immediately, leaning against it, fighting against the urge of running after her and dragging her back to his quarters. _Damn you, Salazar!_

~*~

The day passed quietly, though some spent it jumping at each shadow, wand at the ready. In the evening, Hermione came to Severus and asked to go see Firene. He agreed gladly. Visiting the unicorn always calmed and, with a bit of luck, it would keep Salazar – and Rowena – at bay. Firene felt Hermione's tension and tried to soothe as she buried her face in the welcoming white fur. He nuzzled her neck and shoulders with his soft nostrils while keeping an eye on Severus's shadow. 

"She is distressed," he stated. 

"It was to be expected. The Dark Lord isn't someone one can toy with." 

"Mars will be bright tomorrow evening." 

"I know it's for hiding anxiety, but if I had wanted talk about Mars, I would have gone to the centaurs!" 

To their surprise, Hermione emitted a soft chuckle. 

"Stop fighting!" she said. "The real fight is soon enough." 

"The fight and its aftermath would be easier to deal with if thou stoppest thine inner fight." 

"And follow Rowena's will? Let her personality erase mine, let her take control of me?" 

"Yes. Salazar fights with him also. The longer thou deniest them, the stronger they grow. If thou acceptest them, they will fade in thee, their memories becoming thine, but thou wouldst retain thine own identity." 

"I came to thee for finding strength, not weaknesses." 

"By accepting thy weaknesses, thou canst make them new strengths. Thou shouldst not underestimate the strength of thy heart." 

She rose slowly. 

"I hope I will see thee again, Firene." 

"I hope so, daughter of the unicorns," he replied placidly. 

Surprisingly, Severus didn't offer a single comment on the way back. 

~*~

"How is it you didn't argue with Firene?" she asked once they were inside Hogwarts. 

"Salazar's overbearing presence makes it hard. Besides, I thought I would let you the choice. If you wish to be with… in my quarters tonight, it's the least I can do for you. I'm sure Salazar would be delighted." 

"What if I don't want Salazar? What if I want you?" 

"Then me you shall have. After all you went through, you deserve it," he replied, his face impassive. 

"And afterwards, I can give you a sock to free you for being an eager slave. No thank you, I'll pass the offer." 

She was full of dignity, but Severus could spot the slight hurt in her voice. As she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. 

"Hermione, wait. It's not what I meant. I did not mean that I would be your slave tonight if you want me instead of Salazar. What I meant is… I'm willing to be there for you, not only because you would want it, but because I want it also. I want you. But I don't want to pressure you, I want you to make your own choices." 

She looked at him as if she hadn't understood a single word he had just said. Maybe she hadn't. His thoughts weren't really clear now and he wasn't sure he had been able to express them correctly. 

"You… want me," she said slowly, not really believing the words. 

He shrugged quite uneasily. It was harder than he thought to bare his emotions to someone else and he was tempted to switch back to his comfortable snapping mode. 

"It was your name I said just before you called for payback time, wasn't it?" 

She blushed slightly. 

"I didn't know who you were, but I was hoping you would be yourself, not Rowena." 

She nodded and took a deep breath. 

"After breakfast, when Salazar took over… it wasn't Rowena." 

His breath caught as the meaning of what she had just admitted dawned on him. 

"Why?" 

It was her turn to shrug uneasily. 

"So I could pretend…" 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her silently for a moment. 

"So… are you coming tonight?" 

She craned her neck to look at him. 

"I wish… but I won't. If… if there is to be something between us, I want us to be sure of who we are. And I want to take it slow. We were not the best of friends before all this happened, you know." 

She gently disentangled herself from his embrace, stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips against his. 

"Good night, Severus," she murmured. 

With that, she took the direction of Gryffindor Tower without looking back. He stood there, frozen on the post, a small smile tugging at his lips and Salazar yelling himself hoarse in his mind. _Hats off, as would say the Muggles. Once again you surprise me, Hermione._

He felt Salazar snort in the back of his mind. 

_"Get lost, Salazar. She did what was right." _

"And naturally, you don't regret it at all," mocked the Slytherin Founder. 

_"Certainly no if it makes you realise that no relationship is possible between her and me as long as you're here." _

"Because one would be possible without Rowena and me?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. We're not willing to find out as long as you're lurking in our mind." 

"And why is it so?" 

"We're both stubborn and proud. We don't like to be manipulated." 

"Obviously, you didn't think that we could be manipulating you for breaking your reluctance at relationship because you're scared of rejection?" 

"Meaning?" 

"Maybe we just take away the shyness and then step back to contemplate you in all your true glory," sniggered Salazar. 

_"Meaning?"_ repeated Severus. 

Only silence answered him. He sighed. _Sometimes, I hate Slytherins. They're always trying to be cunning, even when Gryffindor straightforwardness would be more useful. Argh, he messed up my mind. Damn you, Salazar._


	17. Samhain: Meeting Voldemort

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Samhain: Meeting Voldemort ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I just discovered today that FF.Net had 'forgotten' to send me some of my reviews and I **never** go read them on the site itself... Except today. So I proceeded to read them all and send the missing ones to myself. Sorry for all of you I thought hadn't reviewed!

Ezmerelda: sorry, sorry, FF.Net didn't send me your review... Thank you so much for your kind words!

Stolen Simplicity: thank you! I'm very glad that you think it's believable! And I do try my best to make it different though it has so many common basic ideas.

Artemis MoonClaw: it was Severus who asked her to come the second time. Yes, yes :)

* * *

The dreadful day was finally there. At breakfast, Severus noticed the dark circles under Hermione's eyes and how jumpy she was. To their credit, Harry and Ron were so preoccupied looking at her that they totally forgot to eat their breakfast. Viktor's eyes were on her also and it seemed that even the members of the DA were nervous. Severus and Minerva glanced at each other; it wouldn't do for everyone to be suddenly so aware of Hermione's presence. Severus gestured discreetly to Pansy, who nodded in answer. As usual, Hermione had seen the little exchange and Severus wondered if she had cast a spell on him that alerted her each time he looked at Pansy. 

At the end of breakfast, Pansy and the Slytherin girls – Millicent and Blaise – managed to corner Harry and Ron, but somehow, maybe alerted by Megan, Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, appeared by Hermione's side and guided her to her first class, his hand placed over her back, only inches of actually touching her. He shot her a dazzling smile and began talking enthusiastically about the Defence Against the Dark Arts class they were going to. 

"I'll take charge of this," murmured Viktor to Severus while rising from his chair. 

"The DA will take turn to be with her," said Minerva, apparently lost in contemplation of her waffle. 

"It's not enough," cut Severus. "I have to be with her the moment the Dark Lord will call her. It can be disastrous if not." 

"I have to be with her also," added Viktor, determined. 

"It won't be before tonight, will it?" 

"We can't take the risk." 

"Alright, then hurry, Viktor, because Mr. Boot is probably already waiting for you in your classroom with his charge." 

Both Viktor and Severus glared at Minerva, but the young wizard obeyed and went to his classroom. Hermione was indeed here, her head bent down on a book, Terry's head near hers, and they were in the middle of a heated discussion. 

~*~

The whole day followed the same pattern. Severus or Viktor would be near Hermione, plus a member of the DA would accompany her to each of her classes. It seemed that Terry was enthusiastic that day, for Severus rarely saw him being separated from her. She didn't seem to mind too much and even managed to spare one or two smiles for him. Severus never noticed that he scowled more than usually, but he did notice the knowing smile on Viktor's lips. 

"What?" he barked. 

"Jealous of young Mr. Boot?" asked Viktor casually. "I've heard him ask her why she wasn't in Ravenclaw. It seems he asks her the question at least once a week since their fifth year." 

"Really?" replied Severus, sounding bored. "And what did she answer?" 

"That it would have been too easy. Terry seemed quite puzzled by her answer." 

Severus had a brief laugh. 

"Since you know Mr. Boot so well, Krum, tell him something for me, will you? He better keep away from Hermione or else…" 

"Then you better decide where you stand, Severus," replied Viktor, his face darkening. "Because for what I see, Terry treats her better than you do!" 

Severus shrugged and went on his way – which happened to be the same as Hermione's. She was going to the Great Hall for dinner, Terry still by her side, and in front of them were Harry and Megan. As she sat between Harry and Ron, Hermione looked up at Severus and even though she looked calm and composed, he could see the fear in her eyes. Terry slightly pushed Ginny on the side and sat in front of Hermione. He extended his hand across the table, his fingers almost touching hers, and she looked at him as if she had felt his touch. She smiled and he nodded. Severus frowned and thinking back about the day, concluded that Terry had never touched Hermione at all; it was as if he knew that she didn't like being touched. 

Dinner was uneventful, though the gazes were often wandering to the Gryffindor table where the two Ravenclaws were, apparently perfectly at ease. Terry's soft brown eyes were always on Hermione and she often looked up at him as if in reassurance. As dinner was ending, Severus rose quickly from his seat and made his way to the Gryffindor table before Hermione could move. He brushed lightly his fingers against her shoulder and felt her shiver. She stood up and followed him outside the Great Hall, waiting just a moment for Viktor to join them. Then they went down to the dungeons. 

Viktor stopped quickly in his office and came back with an Invisibility Cloak neatly folded on his arm. 

"I bought it as soon as I heard about Samhain," he explained. "If you're going to meet Voldemort, then I'm going with you." 

They sat in Severus's office, Viktor already hidden under the cloak, and drank tea while waiting. Hermione had put her Death Eater ring on the table, looking at it. She knew the signal would come from there. Then, suddenly, the ring glowed black and sprang in her hand. Viktor's fingers were already closed on her elbow and she helplessly held out her free hand to Severus, who caught her just before she disappeared. 

~*~

The circle was already constituted and his place was waiting for him. Gently, he guided Hermione in front of all the Death Eaters and drove his fingers in her flesh as she recoiled when seeing Voldemort. 

"Ah, Severus!" said the sibilant voice. "And my betrothed! Welcome, beloved. I have longed to meet you and here you are at last!" 

Hermione stiffened and stared right back at Voldemort while Severus crawled to him and kissed the hem of his robes. 

"Master, here she is, as I promised you," he murmured. 

He didn't miss the disdain on Hermione's face when he came back and stood in his place. 

"Well, beloved, won't you greet me?" 

"Should I call you Tom or Voldemort?" she replied, her voice cold. 

Severus marvelled at her backbone. Harry had trembled in front of Voldemort the first time he had met him and here she was, almost insulting him! 

"You will address me as _Lord_ Voldemort." 

"I won't give you the title of Lord as long as you don't prove to me that you deserve it." 

"You're still alive. That's the only proof you need. Severus, I would almost feel sorry for you if you had to stand her impudent remarks for two months." 

"I am used to them, master. After all, she has been my student for six years already." 

"Anything I should know before I get to know my future bride better?" 

"I have a complaint, master, about Lucius's method. You entrusted me with her safety and he almost killed her. I could have been too late." 

"But you weren't, Severus. That's why I told you to protect her. But do tell me how you would have given her Godric's blood and the unicorn blood without Draco's intervention." 

"I don't know, master, but I would have found a way. She trusted me." 

"How much does she trust you, _cousin_?" he asked softly. 

Severus thought of denying it and began to prepare a lie, but the red eyes of Voldemort were fixed on him and all his skill on Occlumency couldn't prevent the invasion of his mind. Caught by surprise, he swore inwardly. He saw Hermione underneath him, arching her back, her hands roaming on his shoulders, and then his vision moved and he saw the both of them at that exact moment. He was surprised when looking at himself, his eyes and face expressing a fierce pleasure. No wonder she had taunted him, saying he didn't look disgusted. There was no way she could have mistaken his expression. His defences kicked in and he closed his mind to Voldemort. He snapped out of the vision and saw the smug face of the Dark Lord staring at him, waiting for his reaction. 

~*~

His immediate thought was of going to Hermione's side and Apparate with her away from here, so she would be safe. Voldemort stood up and hissed: 

"You will not move from where you are, Severus! How could you betray me like this?" 

"Why, betrayal runs in our blood. After all, Grace betrayed Salome," he replied offhandedly. 

"Salome was weak," said Voldemort, dismissing the matter with a disdainful wave of his hand. "How could you betray me to the point of associating yourself with a Mudblood?" 

He pointed his wand at Hermione and a blue light shone around her belly. 

"She's no Mudblood, master, since she's Rowena's Heir." 

"How did you know?" asked Hermione quietly. 

Only Severus noticed the strange way her hand was closed, obviously tightening around Viktor's fingers. 

"I have spies at Hogwarts, my beloved. They had to make sure Severus was nice to you. They also took care of calling the Ministry. The report I received told me you have a fiery temperament." 

"Vincent and Gregory," she said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Indeed. Come, my pets," he called. 

Vincent and Gregory entered, dragging a third person with them. The blonde head rose and turned toward Severus. 

"Severus! I don't understand! Why do they treat me like this?" 

Pansy. Severus swore inwardly and his heart sank. They had already beaten the Slytherin girl and he felt that each bruise was his fault. They let her loose and she ran to him. He closed his arms around her, wishing he could protect her. 

"Another conquest of yours, Severus? Pansy Parkinson. What would your mother say?" taunted Voldemort. 

A woman crossed the ranks of Death Eaters and knelt in front of him. 

"Master, I have no idea of what my daughter did!" cried Ivy Parkinson. "But feel free to do with her as you wish! I only wish I had a daughter who wouldn't disappoint you, who would serve you like Draco Malfoy!" 

"Better wish for your daughter to be like Vincent and Gregory, woman," said Severus with a sneer. "Yes, Lucius, Gregory is twice more intelligent than your precious Draco! Just imagine the wits of his father. How does it feel to become the toy of the one you thought was your slave?" 

The two Death Eaters winced as Severus unveiled their secret role. The glare Lucius gave them was none too reassuring, but they didn't seem to overly care. Gregory stepped forward and retrieved Pansy from Severus's arms. The Potions Master reported his eyes on Hermione and almost started when an invisible hand brushed against his arm. 

"Don't worry," Viktor whispered in his ear. "The others are warned, they know where we are." 

"I thought the Dark Lord had a shield against location spells," said Severus without moving his lips. 

"Spells maybe, but Muggle technology? Currently, at the quarters of the Order, Remus is receiving our signals and transmitting them to Minerva." 

"Lupin?" 

"Yes. We both had a class on Muggle technology. Thanks to you, we had some insights on Voldemort's habits and we knew what to expect." 

Severus sighed. 

"Stop making me feel like an idiot. Can you do something?" 

"Not yet. He would feel it immediately. We have to wait for him to be distracted." 

"Krum, you know what they're going to do to Pansy!" 

"She knew the dangers." 

Severus sighed again. 

"If there is to be a choice, save Hermione and Pansy, alright?" 

"Can't do that. Hermione would kill me if I let you die." 

"I don't c– what?" 

"Oops, shouldn't have said that." 

Severus could almost hear Viktor's smile and grunted. 

~*~

"What is exactly the accusation on Pansy, master?" he asked, trying to remain calm. 

"To be a spy for the old fool. First by spying on Draco, then on Gregory and Vincent. But my pets are clever and they felt her duplicity," said Voldemort, almost purring. 

"Pansy, a spy?" exclaimed Draco. 

"Of course, a spy. _Priori Incantatem!_" 

The ghosts of the spells cast with Pansy's wand rose in the air and three times the _Oblittero Incantato_ appeared. 

"How do you think my beloved would have escaped to the Ministry? Clever little witch, beloved, but then, you are Rowena's Heir." 

"Why would you have wanted the Ministry to expel me from Hogwarts?" 

"But I didn't want such a thing, my pet," he said, his voice hissing the 's'. "It was just a good occasion for me to see who was faithful to me. If you had been a good fiancée, there would have been no need to destroy suspicious spells. Not to mention that your behaviour toward Miss Parkinson was definitely out of character for you. If I remember well, beloved, you slapped Draco back in your third year." 

Hermione shrugged. 

"He deserved it. Pansy was just annoying." 

"Annoying, indeed. In fact, she annoys me also," Voldemort said, glancing carelessly in Pansy's direction. "Gregory, Vincent, take her away. Ivy, be thankful that you are not to be punished also." 

"Thank you, master, thank you," murmured the woman. 

Pansy, seeing she hadn't any chance to escape, straightened and narrowed her eyes. 

"Oh, Drakie, one last thing. Everything I did since first year was on order. You are lousy. Believe me, I tried to quit more than once, but nobody wanted my place." 

"You accepted it because you knew nobody would ever want you," replied Draco, insulted. 

Pansy replied with a knowing smile and didn't answer. Severus knew she was involved with Terence Higgs, who worked for the Order of the Phoenix. The ex-seeker for Slytherin hated the role she was playing at Hogwarts and he had sworn to make Draco pay for it. Honestly, Severus didn't want to be in Draco's place the day Terence would find him. 

"But I already found someone, Drakie," she cooed. "In fact, several some ones." 

Draco eyed Gregory and Vincent, who only returned a smug smile. 

"Those pitiful excuses for wizards?" 

"Grow up, Draco," said Gregory. "You always mixed intellect with good looks. It's completely wrong; look at Granger. Not an ounce of beauty, but a quick mind." 

Hermione flushed in anger but kept her tongue in check. Gregory smiled at her. 

"But you made progress since first year, Granger. At least now, you don't look like a buck-toothed beaver anymore." 

"If that's what you call a compliment, you still need some more neurons in your brain," she replied calmly. 

"Nah, Granger. Just wanted to see if the little cat had claws. Come try them against the mean snake?" he asked, cocking his head on the side. 

Her eyes narrowed. 

"You would just be useful to sharpen them," she said icily. 

"Ow, Granger, I'm hurt!" 

"Take her in the back!" repeated Voldemort, slightly annoyed. "And do whatever you want with her." 

Severus stiffened. Gregory and Vincent began to drag Pansy in the room in the back, a nasty smile on their face. His eyes slightly widened when Nagini lazily followed them. Pansy looked at him over her shoulder and sent him a wink. _You go, girl. But be careful; if something happens to you, Ivy will have my head…_ Ivy returned to her place without looking at Severus, but her stiff back spoke louder than words. Severus was now sure that Pansy had the things in hand. It was now time to take care of Hermione and himself. 

~*~

"I didn't betray you, master," he said negligently. 

Voldemort was surprised by the comment said out of the blue. 

"You didn't?" he asked, wondering if he could get a laugh out of the story. 

"Of course not, master. Well, I didn't tell you about me being from Salazar's line, but I'm sure you can understand survival instincts. I knew you wouldn't be able to… uh, perform the act, so I did it for you. Why else would I have done it?" 

"Because the old fool asked you to?" 

Severus cursed the fact he hadn't had the time to put on his Death Eater garb and the silver mask; he had to be very careful with his expressions. 

"Do you really think, master, that there's something Dumbledore would have given me to make me even go near her? I mean, she's a Gryffindor, Potter's best friend and, ask Draco, the most supremely annoying know-it-all. Everybody knows I despise her." 

He saw Hermione's shoulders hunch a bit but her face didn't express anything. Voldemort's red eyes gleamed a bit. 

"And how did you convince her to follow you, Severus? Your _natural_ charm? She hates you and with reason. And I can't say you're what a young girl would look for." 

"It's easy to convince a girl she's in love when she's not. One or two sweet words when nobody else cares for her and then the mention that it was for protecting her from you. So here you are, with the child you wanted." 

He didn't need to look at Hermione to feel the pit of despair she had fallen into. He grasped Viktor's hand and slid his fingers in his palm, writing letters with his finger in it. _Tell her_. 

"Tell her what?" murmured Viktor in his ear, his voice angry. 

"That it's a lie," replied Severus without moving his lips. 

"What?" 

"Everything." 

"I can't enter your mind, Severus. It bothers me," said Voldemort, wanting Severus to look at him so he could invade his thoughts. 

Severus knew Voldemort hated the fact that there was one Death Eater whose mind was almost totally closed to him. He had been caught by surprise last time, but he wouldn't now. There was no way that Severus would let him enter his mind again. 

"You know I have to, master. If not, Dumbledore would know that I'm still faithful to you." 

"But I still don't like it. _Crucio_." 

Severus fell on his knees, biting his tongue for not shouting his pain. He never had given Voldemort the pleasure of hearing him scream. 

"Are you faithful to me, Severus?" 

"I have… always been… master." 

"Why did you touch my betrothed?" 

"Because… your new body… doesn't allow you… to have intercourse," panted Severus between gritted teeth. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I don't… trust… Lucius." 

* * *

Alright, here's the meeting with Voldemort. I like to think he would be the kind to play with his victims like a cat with a mouse... Is it too OOC?

Before I forget again... If some of you want me to alert them when there is an update, you just have to tell me so in a review or else, you can send me an email (azzy49@hotmail.com) and tell me which story :) 


	18. Samhain: Turning The Tables

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Samhain: Turning The Tables ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! This time, FF.Net sent them to me!

Ezmerelda: I didn't remember about the line in Charlie's Angels, but then, maybe my subconcious was playing tricks :) Well, there's a reason why Hermione fell for Severus's lies. And the answer is in this very chapter! As for Pansy, Vincent, Gregory and Nagini, the answer will come a bit later.

Alexial: yes, Ivy Parkinson (Pansy's mother) is a spy also, but she can't put her position in danger for saving her daughter.

Tracey: cliffhanger? Oh, hardly... wince You're going to kill me for this chapter then...

* * *

Voldemort released Severus from the Cruciatus Curse. 

"You don't trust Lucius?" 

Painfully, Severus got on his knees, then slowly stood up, his face impassive. 

"No, master," he croaked, frowning inwardly, furious with himself for this lapse of self-control. 

"May I know why you don't trust your fellow Death Eater?" 

"Draco tried to seduce Miss Granger, when he already knew that she was yours. Lucius himself expressed the wish that she would be handed to one of us after she had borne you a child. Then he ordered Draco to stab her with the narwhal tusk, putting her life in danger." 

"Because you didn't have the same wish of having her for yourself, Severus? After the images I saw in your mind? Maybe you did… _this_ as your duty, but it seems to me you were quite enjoying it." 

Severus didn't answer but he would have sworn that Hermione's cheeks had a faint pink tinge. Voldemort laughed softly, the sound grating on Severus's nerves. 

"But why am I interrogating you when I have someone much more willing to answer me?" 

Severus winced internally. _I should have taught her Occlumency, fool that I am. I have a hard time resisting his power, how can I hope she can do it without any training? Stupid, stupid…_ Voldemort was still speaking and he reported his attention to him. Ignoring the Dark Lord was rarely a good move. 

"I should maybe have tried with Pansy first, but I am sure that you trained her magnificently, Severus. Anyway, I know that Gregory and Vincent will try their Legilimency skills on her. They are quite good, actually; I'm very proud of them, but then, you know I only choose the best." 

Draco sniggered while looking at Hermione. She raised an eyebrow and Severus thought fleetingly that it reminded him of his own habits. 

"Something funny, Malfoy?" 

"The Dark Lord chooses the best, Granger, but you don't belong to them." 

"Indeed, Malfoy. Because he can't afford me; that's why he couldn't buy me the same way he bought your father and yourself," she replied testily. 

"You're insulting your lover," said Draco, suddenly pale. 

Severus wondered what was the price Voldemort had paid for Draco to join the Death Eaters. Hermione didn't even look at him when she answered: 

"I know exactly what he gained when he joined the Death Eaters, Malfoy. You have nothing to teach me on this subject." 

"Enough of your quarrels, children. Beloved, come near." 

Hermione stood her ground and crossed her arms on her chest defiantly. Voldemort chuckled. 

"Quite the brave Gryffindor, I see. You are Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir, my dear, and Rowena was betrayed by Godric Gryffindor." 

Silence. 

"Do not try my patience, beloved." 

"You don't know the meaning of this word," she said finally, her voice raw. "You know nothing of love and passion. Salazar knew, but you are nothing like him. You are not his Heir, you are just a pathetic fool believing to be a great wizard." 

~*~

Would he have worn his silver mask, Severus would have closed his eyes with a groan of despair. Obviously Rowena had taken the reins and she was in full belligerent mode. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"Pathetic, am I? Who are you to talk, Mudblood?" 

"Oh, we are speaking blood purity now, Voldie? Well, let's look at it: I have three of the precious bloods in my veins, both my parents are Squibs and not Muggles. You, on the other hand, are the descendant of a murderess and your father was a Muggle. You're just a half-blood wizard, Voldie!" 

"_Legilimens!_" hissed Voldemort, his voice more sibilant than ever because of his anger. 

Despite himself, Severus closed his eyes for a very short time. This was it; they were going to die, Hermione, Pansy, him. Or maybe Viktor would call the others in time. But honestly, he didn't think it probable. Then, to his utter surprise, Hermione laughed. 

"How stupid do you think I am, Voldemort?" she said, taunting him. "Do you really think I wouldn't know you would use Legilimency on me?" 

Somehow, Severus got the impression that Hermione was back in control and her recklessness made him fear the worst. 

"What did you do? There is nothing in your mind but studies!" 

"I have a friend," she said in a singsong voice. "Who is very good with Charms. I had a little tryst with him yesterday evening and then today and we created something very nice. It blocked all my memories. Isn't it ingenious? Better than _Obliviate_ and I don't need to be trained in Occlumency for ridiculing you!" 

Severus felt like gaping and he was sure that Voldemort wasn't far from feeling the same. 

"And you thought I would be defeated by two children? You underestimated me, beloved." 

"Well, two children and two Founders. Rowena was _very_ cooperative and helpful and so was Helga." 

"Rowena? You saw Rowena?" 

"She lives in me." 

"You obviously know the spell. I could very well torture you until you tell me and then I could break in your mind," he said casually, calming down and his voice taking silken tones. 

She replied with a sweet smile. 

"But you wouldn't, Tom. Because it would hurt the baby." 

She walked to him and slowly took his hand, pressing it against her belly. Severus was bewildered. 

"What is she _doing_?" he muttered. 

"Saving your life," mused Viktor's voice in his ear. 

"And the reinforcements?" 

"On their way. There are anti-Apparition barriers on this place and they are working on them." 

"What do you mean, saving my life?" asked Severus, having just processed the information. 

"Did I tell you about a young Ravenclaw named Terry Boot? Good student, you know. Especially in Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. An evening, he met with a young Gryffindor named Hermione Granger and they talked about things. Mostly about a spell called _Obliviate_ and the discipline known as Occlumency." 

"Go to the point, Krum," hissed Severus. 

"Terry and Hermione devised the spell currently blocking Hermione's thoughts to Voldemort. Hermione got some help from Rowena, for all I know, especially on how to make it resist to Voldemort. If I remember the details correctly, the more spells are cast on it to make it break, the stronger it will grow. Until the two original casters take it down." 

"So if Hermione tells the Dark Lord–" 

"Young Terry would be a very good Obliviator for the Ministry, Severus. His identity is just a fleeting thought in Hermione's mind; she knows she did this spell with a friend, but his name escapes her. Nothing will make her remember until Terry speaks certain words. Clever plan, don't you think?" 

"Let's hope it will be enough for saving her life." 

~*~

Voldemort still had his hand on Hermione's belly and slowly moved it up, to her neck, which he caressed with his fingertips. His voice became smooth and velvety. 

"I saw in your mind that you like power, beloved. _I_ can give you power." 

She had a small pout. 

"I am your betrothed, am I not, Tom?" she purred, her hand running along his cheek as she said his name. 

"Of course you are; Rowena and Salazar's lines are destined to unite and we are the pawns of the prophecy." 

"But you love me, don't you? It's not just for the prophecy?" 

"You are my beloved," he stated, his thin lips attempting a seductive smile. 

"Then may I ask for a proof of your love for me?" she asked softly, her hand against his cheek, her thumb caressing his lips. 

"What is it?" 

"_Him_. He betrayed the trust I had in him, he belittled me for six years, he said it was for _protecting_ me, he, he–" 

"And what do you want me to do with him, sweet?" 

"Can you kill him for me, please?" she said with the sweetest smile ever. 

"So _that_'s how she intends to save my life?" murmured Severus to Viktor, shocked to the core. 

To his surprise, Viktor chuckled. 

"Well, if you listened carefully to what she said, she more or less presented you as perfectly loyal to him. I can't believe how she pulls the act!" 

"So he lied to you, delivering you to me, and you ask _me_ to avenge you?" asked Voldemort, quite surprised. 

She had a feral smile. 

"Never underestimate a betrayed woman, Tom…" 

She leaned forward and gently nibbled his earlobe, drawing a sharp hiss from his lips. 

"How can she _do_ that?" whispered Severus, feeling sick. 

"Odd. This is exactly the question I asked myself as soon as I heard about you and her," replied Viktor offhandedly. 

"Spare me the insults, Krum!" 

"He made me think he cared for me, Tom," continued Hermione, nuzzling his neck. "I trusted him and I gave him everything. He had even saved me from Malfoy – I hate this one too…" 

Severus's lips twisted as he saw Voldemort's eyes half-closed in pleasure. The dark wizard probably hadn't had a woman coming near him for a long time and he _liked_ having Hermione seduce him to get revenge on her lover, the man who had taken what the Dark Lord himself had laid claim on. Severus felt a cold sweat run along his spine. 

~*~

"May I, Tom?" she pleaded gently, kissing the white skin of his throat in front of the full circle of the Death Eaters. "Both of them?" 

"They may be useful later, sweet," he purred, burying his long fingers in her hair. "How about a bit of torture now and once it's over, I'll give them to you?" 

"Is this a promise, Tom?" 

"Hmm," he replied noncommittally, enjoying the attentions. 

"Fine then," she pouted. 

"Come here then, love." 

He pulled her to him, his arm wrapped around her waist, and closed her fingers under his around his wand, aiming it at Severus. 

"Wonderful plan indeed," murmured Severus scathingly. "Here we go for another round of Cruciatus…" 

"May I, Tom, may I? Isn't he mine?" 

Voldemort seemed quite taken aback. 

"Are you sure, beloved?" 

"He wronged me, didn't he? Shouldn't I take my own revenge? You wouldn't want a weak bride…" she added in a breath, her lips suddenly inches from his. 

Reluctantly, he released his grip on his wand, but his eyes remained fixed on her, his embrace a bit tighter. He didn't trust her. She weighted his wand a moment and smiled. Then she looked at Severus. 

"Professor Snape, this time, it's my turn to hand the punishments… _Crucio!_" 

For the second time that evening, Severus fell on his knees, the wind knocked out of his chest. As usual, he didn't utter a single sound. It hurt, but not as much as usually. He managed to look up at Hermione; everybody probably only saw the concentration on her face, but he had learnt to read her every expression in the past two months and in the depths of her eyes, he could see she was begging him to forgive her. 

"Ah, love, you're still a beginner at Unforgivable Curses!" exclaimed Voldemort as Hermione gave him his wand back, kissing his fingers at the same time. "It will take you some practice but soon, you will be able to cast them properly. Severus, I am content with you. You were faithful to me and I was wrong to doubt you." 

Severus's eyebrows almost shot to his hairline. He had never heard the Dark Lord apologise before. Immediately, he crawled to him and kissed the hem of his robes. 

"Thank you, master, thank you…" 

Hermione took advantage of the situation to step back, disgust written all over her face. Severus smirked inwardly. She was now out of Voldemort's arms. 

~*~

"Now that this matter is settled, we can move on more important things. The key to the spell blocking your thoughts, beloved?" 

She shook her head. 

"No, Tom. Contrary to your beliefs, I didn't block my thoughts to protect Snape, but for the simple reason that in my veins runs the blood of Godric Gryffindor, thanks to my friend Harry Potter. The same way it runs in your veins." 

"You seduce me to get back at Severus, but you refuse to give me information on Potter? You lack logic, sweet." 

"No, Tom. I am still loyal to Harry, no matter what. Even if I just cast an Unforgivable, I still came here against my will and nothing will change this fact. And if any of your minions make a move toward me, this blade will take the life of the child growing in me. The child with the four precious bloods, the virgin blood and the immortal blood. The child you need for your new dawn," she said, calmly pulling a blade from under her robes. 

"The child your side also needs," remarked Voldemort without losing his calm. 

"We still have Harry. And well, the prophecy…" 

She smiled, taunting him. He shook his head, chuckling indulgently. 

"Do not play with fire, beloved. I am not known to be very patient. You heard the prophecy, then?" 

"No. But Harry did." 

"If Potter knows the prophecy, how is it he didn't tell you?" 

"I have nothing that interests him." 

"Really? And what would he want?" 

"Hmm… Five minutes alone with Bellatrix Lestrange would be a good start." 

"She's a faithful follower of mine," he objected, laughing at Hermione's cheek. 

"I know. But she killed her cousin, Sirius Black. Sirius was Harry's godfather. Thinking of it, he would rather have Sirius back." 

"He fell behind the Veil, didn't he? Well, beloved, if you give me the prophecy, I might pull Black from there," he said enticingly. 

"You could?" she asked, surprised. 

"If you channel to me the power of the child in you, then yes, I could." 

She nodded thoughtfully. 

"But I couldn't, because I'm not powerful enough." 

"You're still young though. Let it come in time." 

~*~

He looked at her curiously. 

"How is it you are not afraid of me?" 

She shrugged carelessly while hiding the blade in her robes and Severus marvelled at her ability to make every move seem sensual. Voldemort could hardly take his eyes off her. 

"I spent six years fearing a name and the wizard it belongs to. Now I face the wizard and he's just like any other… except for the power." 

She stepped back, stretching against a pillar, her hands above her head, her robes falling conveniently open to reveal her Hogwarts uniform. Severus heard Viktor's breath catch and he noticed that several Death Eaters were reacting the same way. Even Voldemort's scarlet eyes were a lot brighter than usually. 

"Do you know my name, Tom?" she asked softly. 

"Of course, beloved." 

"Then say it." 

"Hermione," he said, obviously quite puzzled, but determined to play her game for the moment. 

Severus thought with gritted teeth that it probably meant Cruciatus for everyone before the end of the meeting, just to prove that the Dark Lord hadn't gone soft. 

"Louder!" 

"Hermione!" 

"Louder!" she insisted again. 

"HERMIONE!" he yelled. 

He was immediately rewarded by a seductive smile that made half the Death Eaters pant and Voldemort seemed perfectly aware of the fact. He seemed to enjoy it a great deal too. 

"Oh no," whispered Viktor. "Oh no, no, no. It's much too early!" 

"What?" 

"They broke the barriers. That's why Hermione made him scream like that." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Do you really think Hermione is seducing him for the fun of it? She spent her weekend working on it, bringing Terry on his knees in a record time and I wasn't that far behind. The reason was that the signal for the reinforcements to break the barriers was when they would hear Hermione's name three times." 

"You gave her the signal? Are you crazy? What if she had betrayed us to the Dark Lord?" 

"She couldn't." 

"Why?" 

"You, her, Rowena… soul mates. Bound to you forever. Couldn't betray you even if she wanted. Even if you cheated on her, she would still stay with you. But I would advise you against it. Rowena was jealous. It was forbidden to pronounce the name of Salazar's wife in her house." 

"How do you know?" 

"You're not the only one to have a book as heirloom." 

"How is it she told you that?" 

He could almost see Viktor roll his eyes. 

"Good grief, Severus, do you ever talk to the girl or do you always content yourself with insulting her?" 

"We are generally engaged in… other activities," he replied, unable to resist taunting him. 

Viktor made a gagging sound. 

"I didn't need this image in my mind, thank you very much!" 

~*~

Voldemort stood up suddenly. 

"Did you bring some company, beloved?" he asked softly. 

She shrugged with a smile, but her eyes widened when she saw his wand aimed at her. She knew there was nothing she could do if he cast the Killing Curse at her so she made a desperate last try. 

"But, Tom, you said you love me…" 

"Oh I do, angel, sweet beloved. I love you so much that I won't share you with anyone! I had fully intended to wait until it grew more powerful, but it will have to do!" 

He shouted a word that nobody understood and the curse fired from his wand. Hermione never had the time to dodge it. People began to pop around in a haze and the Death Eaters shouted warnings and orders to get into fighting positions. The curse hit Hermione in the stomach and a voice boomed above the noises of the battlefield: 

"Rowena!" 

She looked up toward the wizard in dark robes running to her. 

"Severus…" she called weakly, tears steaming down her cheeks. 

And she collapsed on the ground. 


	19. Samhain: Casualties

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Samhain: Casualties ~**

* * *

Warning! This is not a nice chapter. This is the 'battle' chapter and as I don't think I am very good with fighting scenes, I tried my best not to be _too_ descriptive, but there are still some unpleasantness... Meaning there is a reason for the title. I would say that this is the beginning of the angst...

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Severus had frozen, unable to take his eyes from the place where Hermione had fallen. A hand closed on his arm, fingers digging painfully in his flesh. 

"Professor Snape!" 

He started and turned the head to look into the stunning green eyes of Harry Potter. 

"Take her back to Hogwarts. We will deal with Voldemort." 

"You foolish–" 

"She called _you_. Time for the Gryffindors to show their courage. But we won't be able to fight if you don't protect her." 

The words of the prophecy came back to Severus and he blinked. Flanked by Harry, dodging curses, he ran to Hermione and lifted her in his arms. As he was on the point of Apparating in Hogsmeade, Harry called him again: 

"Professor! Remember one thing: it's _your_ name she said before falling, not Salazar's." 

Severus didn't answer; Harry couldn't understand why the stern Potions Master kept thinking of the young woman in his arms as Rowena. Salazar loved Rowena but he, Severus Snape, couldn't love; he didn't think he knew how. 

He took a look around him before leaving. Viktor had thrown back his Invisibility Cloak and accepted the broomstick from Harry, who was already back in the thick of the fight. Severus blinked. Harry was clothed in his Quidditch gear, broomstick in hand. Viktor grinned at the younger wizard, mounted his broom and took off, closely followed by the Gryffindor. Severus shook his head; he would wonder later. He Apparated in Hogsmeade and hurried to Hogwarts, bursting into the Hospital Wing. 

"Poppy!" 

The mediwitch appeared immediately and she wasn't alone. Callisto Vector and Terry Boot were by her side. 

"Put her on one of the cots," she instructed curtly. 

She waved her wand above Hermione's unconscious form and nodded. 

"She's alive and there's no reason to fear for her life." 

"Good. I have to go back there." 

"We're coming also," said Callisto. 

Severus didn't lose time arguing. While they were already on the way to Hogsmeade, he asked Terry: 

"Why aren't you with the other members of the DA?" 

"Because I can't be where Hermione is when Voldemort is around," he replied with a shrug, almost successfully hiding the twitch of his mouth at saying the name. "I cast the spell on her mind with her; if he has the both of us, then he can undo the spell. We don't want that, do we?" 

"Well-thought indeed." 

~*~

Once back to the battlefield, Severus looked around and almost had an audible groan of despair. Several people were flying above his head, all in Quidditch gear, except for Viktor. He recognised almost the whole of Gryffindor Quidditch team and noticed that there were more red heads than there should have been. 

"What does all that mean?" he yelled, his wand drawn. 

By his side, Terry was grinning. 

"Fred and George Weasley came back. They invented a new sort of Bludger. A cursed one. So they created two of them, had Dobby – he's a house elf, a friend of Harry – to spell them to pursue Death Eaters and here we are! Beware!" 

A whizzing Bludger passed near them, hitting a Death Eater near Terry in the ribs. They heard a satisfying crack and the wizard fell on the ground, his legs turned to jelly. 

"A slight improvement on the Jelly-Legs spell," commented Terry cheerfully. "As for the Quidditch formation, we thought it would give us an advantage, allowing us to attack them from above. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Oliver for Gryffindor, Megan for Ravenclaw, Zacharias for Hufflepuff and, naturally, Professor Krum." 

Severus looked up again and truth to be told, Oliver Wood was there also. 

"And Miss Weasley?" 

"Harry and Ron were not too keen on letting her come. Because of Voldemort, you know." 

"You are crazy. All of you," muttered Severus. 

Terry grinned again. 

"Yes, sir! And yet, be lucky we managed to convince Lee Jordan not to come for commenting the game!" 

"Don't be so sure, Terry!" exclaimed a joyful voice by his side. "I wouldn't miss this for anything!" 

Severus was impressed despite himself. As crazy as the idea could sound, it seemed it was working quite efficiently. All the Quidditch players were steering their broom one-handed, the other hand clutched on the wand, firing curses as fast as they were flying. As for Fred and George, it appeared like they had included a wand in their bat since rays of light from all colours were regularly coming out of them. 

"Human Bludgers," he grumbled when seeing Fred recklessly fly into a Death Eater, sending him sprawled on the ground. "Hello, Avery," he added, as the silver mask fell next to his unconscious owner. 

~*~

As for the ground team, they were quite organised also. They were paired, back-to-back, except for Minerva, Remus and Callisto, who were fearlessly in the thick of the battle without any protection in their back. Fortunately, the team above kept an eye on those on the ground and more than once, a well-sent Bludger or a spell knocked a Death Eater just before he could curse one of the defenders. 

Seeing as they were doing fine on their own, Severus began his search for Voldemort. Obviously, he wasn't the only one with that purpose, since Harry was circling up above, his wand on the ready, his eyes searching the ground with a suspect fervour. As he made his way across the Death Eaters' ranks – as they all thought he was on their side, they didn't attack him – Severus could see people falling around him; it was an indescribable pandemonium. Death Eaters fell, knocked to the ground by stunning charms – or mad Bludgers releasing a random curse while breaking some bones – while members of the DA fell due to spells rather nastier. 

He saw one of the Patil twins already on the ground, her knee apparently broken considering the angle it was at, her sister standing next to her, firing spells as fast as she could utter them. Ernie Macmillan, with a strange calm, was casting silencing charms, which infuriated the Death Eaters, the whole thing making Luna smile in an eerie way while she used indifferently the Hover Charm on their wand and the Impediment Curse. 

Then he heard a cry over all the shouts due to the spells invocations and looked up to see little Megan spiralling downward. Smothering a curse, he managed to cast a Cushioning Charm before she hit the ground and coldly stunned the Death Eater who was coming. He took the mask off with his foot and had a thin smile. 

"Fancy seeing there, Macnair. I thought for sure you were still in Azkaban." 

He bent down and lifted Megan in his arms, taking her where the wounded were. Anthony Goldstein and Dean Thomas were there standing guard, both being the less injured. Anthony took Megan from Severus's arms and nodded. 

"_The Raven will fall, the Snake will protect_," said a voice behind them. 

Severus turned around and saw Terry smiling at him. 

"You know about the prophecy then, Mr. Boot?" 

"Oh, Hermione told me, before the spell, you know, so I would have an idea of what to expect. I would say that the Lion is fighting pretty well. I'm worried about the Badger though, not that I don't trust Ernie or Hannah, but well, against Voldemort?" 

"I know. But we might be surprised." 

"SNAPE!" 

"Potter's calling. I guess he found the Dark Lord. I have to go." 

~*~

On his way to Voldemort, Severus noticed he wasn't the only Slytherin protecting others. Callisto was standing in front of the Creevey brothers, both fallen, and she was fighting aggressively the three Death Eaters standing in front of her. That is, until a fourth one, standing back, raised his wand at her and uttered the Killing Curse. Severus had just joined her in stunning two of the Death Eaters, who had not expected his arrival, when she stumbled and fell on her knees. 

"Cal! Callie!" shouted Severus. 

Colin Creevey managed to get Callisto's wand and, awkwardly, cast _Stupefy_ on the remaining Death Eater. Severus looked at the one who had killed Callisto and recognised the large silhouette without hesitation. It was Jonathon Crabbe. He stored this information for later and knelt by Callisto. Colin looked up at him, his fingers clutching painfully the Arithmancy teacher's wand. Severus looked at his friend's face; there were still marks of her fierceness in the fight, but there was peace also and, as an echo from long ago, Severus remembered some words from Firene: 

_"Thy pain will soon be gone."_

He clenched his teeth. Firene had known Callisto would die and he hadn't told him! He cradled her in his arms before standing up. 

"Can you walk?" he asked the Creevey brothers. 

"Slowly, but we should manage," replied Colin bravely, slowly standing up without leaning too much on his left leg. 

He held out a hand to his brother, who seemed to have difficulties seeing. Dennis stood and narrowed his eyes. 

"You can lean on me, Colin," he said after a moment. 

"Follow me," commanded Severus, still holding Callisto's still body against him. "What happened to your wands?" 

"They broke them," mumbled Colin. 

"SNAPE!" called Harry again, quite frantically. 

Severus looked up and Viktor circling above him. 

"Krum! Go help Potter!" 

Viktor looked around for Harry and nodded before flying off. 

"_The Badger will strike_," murmured Severus, following him with his eyes for a moment, hoping against all hopes. "Weasley!" he barked, catching Fred's attention. "I want a clear path to the wounded, _now_!" 

"Yes, sir!" he replied immediately. 

He swung his bat and the Bludger flew right in front of Severus, whizzing loudly and throwing curses all around. Severus noticed, quite impressed, that only Death Eaters were targeted and wondered how it was that he wasn't targeted himself. 

"Dobby," said Colin between clenched teeth. "Harry told him you would be here and he made sure that the Bludgers would leave you alone." 

"I knew I should have studied house elves' magic." 

"Hermione will feel a spur for her SPEW campaign," grinned Dennis, concentrating hard to walk in a straight line. 

"If she survives," muttered Severus darkly. 

He managed to get his wand in a correct position and aimed it at Dennis. 

"_Finite Incantatem_," he said. 

Immediately, the Conjunctivitis Curse on Dennis was lifted and he nodded his thanks to his Potions teacher. 

~*~

Minerva was standing by Anthony's side when Severus and the Creevey brothers arrived there. Her face saddened when seeing Callisto in Severus's arms. She knew of the friendship between the two Slytherins and could guess at the pain Severus was feeling. 

"We need to retreat," said Severus. "They will kill us without remission if we keep going." 

"It will be hard," she replied. "For Apparating here, we had an anchor, almost like a Portkey, but acting for all of us at the same time. Some of the students don't know how to Apparate yet and besides…" 

"You can't Apparate in Hogwarts," interrupted Colin. "That's what Hermione says all the time." 

The two teachers glared at him. 

"If we had an anchor in Hogwarts, we could pull everybody at the same time," continued Minerva as if she hadn't been interrupted. 

"Who was the anchor here?" 

"Viktor, triggered by some words by Hermione." 

"Hermione is in the Hospital Wing, but she's probably still unconscious. If not, she could have been used as an anchor." 

"There is still Ginny there," intervened Anthony. "I can Apparate to Hogsmeade, run to Hogwarts, cast the anchor spell on her and come back." 

Minerva and Severus looked at each other. 

"We need every fighter while we get the others safe." 

"Alright, Mr. Goldstein, you go." 

Anthony nodded and Disapparated. Severus frowned. 

"Does he know the anchor spell?" 

"Yes, Filius taught it to everybody, in case something happened to one of us and we needed a quick escape road." 

"Exactly the situation we are right now." 

He brushed a wandering lock from Callisto's brow and lay her down on the ground. 

"I have to go. Potter was calling for me and I sent Krum instead. I want to make sure everything is fine." 

"Try to hold until Mr. Goldstein comes back. We need some time." 

"Tell the Quidditch team when you begin the retreat. They will probably belong to the last to leave." 

Minerva acquiesced and Severus left, Fred being back to guide him to Harry and Viktor, though he would probably have been able to find them by himself, seeing the angry flashes of light going between the two silhouettes on their broom and the ground. 

~*~

Voldemort was casting the Killing Curse toward Viktor, but never toward Harry. Severus remembered that Voldemort wanted Harry to tell him about the prophecy. He inwardly shook his head. The Dark Lord had no subtlety as for fighting techniques. The Killing Curse and the Cruciatus Curse were all he ever used, except if his adversary provided him with something else before. 

As he got near, Severus stumbled on something lying on the ground. It was a broomstick and he remembered Megan's fall. Of course, there had to be her broomstick somewhere. He looked at it thoughtfully for a moment, then mounted it and took off, joining Viktor and Harry in the air. 

It was dark now, but the rays of coloured light coming from the wands all around provided enough light for them to see where Voldemort stood. 

"You're a traitor, Severus, I knew this! You can thank your little lover for saving your sorry hide!" 

"How can you be so sure that I am Severus and not Salazar?" he roared with rightful anger. "You cursed my beloved Rowena, am I to stand on the side and let you proceed?" 

Severus's answer caught Voldemort by surprise; he had clearly not expected Severus to be possessed by Salazar's spirit the same way Hermione was possessed by Rowena's. 

"I see how far your 'love' goes, Severus or Salazar! Rather than being by her side, waiting for her to open her eyes, you're here, trying to fight me! For all you know, she may be calling for you with her last breath!" 

"She's being taken care of right now!" 

"Taken care of!" laughed Voldemort while sending the Cruciatus Curse in Harry's direction, who dodged it smoothly. "There is nothing left to take care of! The damages I have caused are permanent, Severus! No matter your skills or the skills of the people in St. Mungo, you won't be able to undo what I did!" 

Viktor, blind with fury, dived toward the Dark Lord. Harry, seeing this, dived in turn to try to stop him. At the same time, a blurry Bludger passed near Severus, aiming straight for Voldemort. Severus turned the head quickly and Fred was just behind him, swinging his Beater bat with a bad look in his eyes. 

"What is _that_?" said Severus. 

"It's a Nasty Cursed Bludger, proudly invented by George and Fred Weasley, sold only in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" 

"Any difference with the two you used just a few minutes ago?" 

"Oh yes, this one is specially targeted for Voldemort and the curses are nastier than Jelly-Legs. Dobby is really a great ally. Remind me to never cross a house elf. Anyway, I was supposed to tell you that Anthony is back; he had the niceness to bring this little jewel with him." 

"You left it at Hogwarts?" 

"We left it with Ginny. She thought of giving it to Anthony for us. Clever little girl, my sister is. Oh, and Professor McGonagall started the retreat. For the moment, the wounded are already evacuated and some of the most vulnerable members of the DA. In fact, for all I know, we are the only ones left with Remus and Professor McGonagall." 

"I thought your sister liked the Dark Lord. Why would she send you this Bludger?" 

"Because she doesn't know it's against Voldemort! We don't tell the secrets of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes until the effects are in full force!" 

~*~

And indeed, the effects were in full force. George sent the two others Bludgers in their direction also and Voldemort had to deal with three cursed Bludgers and the spells from both Harry and Viktor, while Severus, Fred and George kept an eye on the Bludgers and on the Death Eaters threatening to come help their master. 

Ron zoomed past them. 

"It's time!" he yelled. "Come now!" 

"Is Lupin already gone?" asked Severus coldly. 

"Yes, he is. The ground team was evacuated first. Mc… Professor McGonagall has left also. We're the only left." 

"Then go, Weasley. Take Smith and Wood with you. I'll send your brothers as soon as I can." 

Viktor had heard Severus's last words and had a grim smile. 

"Time for me to remember all the dark spells I learnt in Durmstrang," he said. "Can you hold the Death Eaters for, let's say, two minutes maximum?" 

The twins nodded at Severus's silent question. 

"I need the Bludgers though," added Viktor. 

George shrugged. 

"It's alright. We wanted to use the Canary Hex anyway." 

Severus rolled his eyes and Oliver sniggered before Disapparating in Hogwarts thanks to the anchor. 

While Harry kept Voldemort busy enough for him to ignore Viktor, the former Durmstrang student called the Bludgers to him, stopping them before they could hit him and linked them together in a triangle. Then he added the Cruciatus Curse on the top of it all and sent the result straight at Voldemort, the three Bludgers whizzing, swirling around. Once done, he aimed his wand at Voldemort. 

The Dark Lord, distracted by Harry diving straight on him and Viktor's sudden curses, managed to dodge the first Bludger, but took the second one in the shoulder. He screamed under the suddenly released Cruciatus Curse; the Bludgers, having found a target, liberated their own spells on him and the third Bludger hit Voldemort in the back of his knees, sending him on the ground. 

"Now!" yelled Severus. 

He heard several 'pop' behind him, knowing that the Weasley twins had – for once – followed his orders and to his surprise, so had Harry. Viktor and he were left and the young wizard raised his wand. 

"That's for Hermione," he whispered. "_Diffindo_." 

Voldemort screamed even louder while he was writhing in the Cruciatus Curse and his long-fingered hands covered his stomach where Viktor's spell had hit him. The Death Eaters looked up at the little silhouettes above them but before they could do anything, both Viktor and Severus had pulled on the power of the anchor in Hogwarts. 

~*~

As soon as he arrived, Severus landed and dropped the broomstick. Not all the others had been so lucky; Apparating on a broomstick could be tricky. But he didn't stop to help them. He had only one thing in mind: the Hospital Wing. The flow of the DA members was going in the same direction and he knew that Poppy had already lots of work. He grabbed someone on his left and said curtly: 

"Go to Professor Grubbly-Plank and tell her to come to the Hospital Wing!" 

"Yes, sir," replied the now familiar voice of Anthony Goldstein. 

Thankfully, Poppy had already had the time to take care of some minor injuries and nobody seemed to be in danger. Harry was sitting by Megan's cot, all the while glancing in direction of Hermione's. Since Severus knew that Callisto was dead without any chance for her to come back, he cared only about Hermione and managed to get Poppy on the side just as Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank entered and helped – she was used to nurse wounded animals and had said once that she could care for wounded people also. 

"What about Her – Miss Granger? How is she?" 

Poppy looked around to see if she had a way to escape Severus, but there was none. 

"Severus, it's… well… what I mean is–" 

"Out with it!" 

Poppy swallowed hard. 

"There is no Heir." 


	20. There Is No Heir

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - There Is No Heir ~**

* * *

Warning! This is not a nice chapter either. I would say it's even more angst-ridden than the previous. I tried to lighten the mood in the previous one by using the twins, but I'm afraid there's no way to lighten this one.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Ezmerelda: I don't consider myself incredibly sensitive, but I thought I would still put a warning. I got several comments saying 'gross' for the first chapter of **A Taste Of Silence** so I decided to warn readers beforehand :) Thank you for the compliment on the battle scene!

Franie: thank you for the compliment and, don't worry, I didn't take the insults you hurled at Voldemort personnally :) Last time I checked, I wasn't called Voldemort!

Lady Penwrath: no, Voldemort isn't dead. I need my villain until the end! As for love conquers all... I'm evil. Yes :) Or else the road is full of bumps :)

* * *

"What do you mean, there is no Heir?" Severus yelled at Poppy. "Where is Hermione?" 

Poppy shifted nervously and cast a Silencing Charm around them. 

"She's asleep. Listen to me, Severus. She's in shock. The spell that You-Know-Who used on her… it killed the baby." 

He looked at her without understanding. 

"And Hermione is barren. She will never be able to have any other children." 

"Then the Heir… will never exist." 

Poppy squirmed under his steel gaze. 

"Well, it's not true. She… she has the blood of the four Founders in her veins. I think that _she_ is the Heir. I analysed her blood quickly and she indeed has Slytherin blood. Could it come from the Dark Lord?" 

"No. He has also Gryffindor blood. The surge of Godric's blood in her veins would have killed her," said Severus absentmindedly. "We will need to resolve this mystery, but later. How will Hermione take the loss of the baby?" 

"Severus… there is something else. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't just kill the baby. He robbed him of his life. Drained him, literally." 

For a moment, Severus was too dumbstruck to think. Then, pieces started to put themselves together and he growled furiously. 

"I'm a fool. I've played their game all along and dragged Hermione in it." 

"Severus?" 

"I'm a blasted idiot," he muttered darkly. "She told me, I even told her I knew this and I didn't realise what it meant! I had all the elements in hand and I blinded myself, believing myself more intelligent than them." 

"Severus?" Poppy repeated. 

"Malfoy. Malfoy is going to pay for this and once I'm done with him, he'll wish he had chosen Azkaban." 

Poppy shivered at the gleam of murder that lighted the dark eyes of the Potions Master. 

~*~

Severus almost collapsed in his quarters. He couldn't believe how easily Lucius and Voldemort had manipulated him. He sighed, relaxing in his chair. It had been one rotten evening. Hermione had been hurt, permanently if he was to believe Voldemort, and he had learnt that the Dark Lord rarely joked on those matters. Several students had been hurt, Callisto was dead and his role as a spy had been discovered. 

Then he sat upright in his chair. Pansy! What had happened to the girl after Vincent and Gregory had taken her in the back? He checked the hour quickly; it was far too late to intervene if she was still there – he knew the Death Eaters' techniques and she wouldn't have lasted so long. Hoping against hope, he slid noiselessly in the Slytherin common room and entered the boys' dormitory first. Vincent and Gregory were in their bed, on each side of Draco's empty bed, sleeping peacefully. Severus groaned inwardly and went to the girls' dormitory. Pansy was sleeping in the bed next Millicent's. Everything seemed normal. 

He left the Slytherin common room, wondering how and when the Nightmare Team had come back to Hogwarts, but decided that he didn't care that much. It was too late for that. He returned in his rooms, mulling over the list of people he wanted to get revenge on. Jonathon Crabbe was one on the list, for having killed Callisto. Severus still had some difficulties realising that the Arithmancy teacher was dead. She had come to Hogwarts something like ten years before, only one year after her husband's death. He would miss her, he thought mournfully. 

Then Lucius would have to suffer. But he wanted to take his time with this one. Maybe take his revenge on Draco too, though he still had hope for the young Slytherin. His reaction when Hermione had taunted him about the price he had asked for let him think that maybe Draco could be saved and redeemed. He hoped he would manage to avoid him the same things he had gone through himself. But not Lucius. Lucius had deliberately led him on about Voldemort wanting Hermione as his bride, insisting on facts that would make Severus's blood boil. Severus's betrayal had been known the very moment he had appeared in front of Voldemort with Hermione pregnant, proving he cared more for Hermione than for his so-called loyalty to the Dark Lord. 

Voldemort. He was the last one he had to get revenge on. He hated being manipulated. Voldemort had never cared for the Child of the first prophecy; he only wanted the child with the four bloods so he could steal his powers. Thinking of it, Severus realised that if Hermione hadn't had the Child, then Voldemort would have stolen her life force: true Heir or not, there was still Salazar's blood running in Voldemort's veins and Severus doubted that the prophecy cared for the provenance of the Slytherin blood. So what if Grace was a murderess? Severus's ancestors weren't innocent lambs either. So now Voldemort was the Heir. Or maybe Hermione was, if what Poppy had said was true. He had to ask her in the morning. 

Sighing, he rose from his chair, took a vial of Sleeping Draught and went straight into his chambers. He stared longingly at his bed, thinking that he had asked her to come here the previous night, thinking back of the weekend they had shared together. Voldemort's foray in his mind had brought back some images in memory. He sat on his bed, the vial in hand, and wondered if it was all he would ever have, a memory. 

He snarled at himself. He was being ridiculous. He was tired and shaken by the events of the last day. The previous night, he had been nervous of what was to come and now, he was upset because he had thought he had lost Hermione. And he had lost Callisto. He changed into his pyjamas, choosing the dark green ones he had worn when she had been there, crawled into bed and gulped the Sleeping Draught. As soon as he closed his eyes, the world was lost to him. 

~*~

The morning found him at the door of the Hospital Wing. Hermione was in a separated room, since she would probably remain there longer than the others. Compared to the movements there were the previous evening, the infirmary was oddly quiet. Most of the beds were now empty, Poppy having already done her morning check-ups. Severus had arrived just in time to see Megan leave with her hand in Harry's. He rolled his eyes, avoided Poppy – who was only too happy to avoid him in turn – and entered Hermione's room. 

She was lying on her side, her back turned to him, and he was incongruously reminded of that weekend in his rooms, just before he had kissed her for the first time. Except that now, the smoothness of her skin was hidden underneath her nightgown. He felt an odd pang of anguish at the thought. 

"Rowena?" he asked cautiously. 

"Yes," she replied softly. 

He could tell she had cried and he found it strange she still had the strength to cry after what she had experienced. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry. I always knew it was one-sided." 

He frowned. What was she talking about? 

"I know my place," she continued with her toneless voice. "I won't bother you." 

"Rowena? I–" 

"No. I'm Hermione. Rowena's gone. And so is Salazar." 

Severus began to feel slightly unnerved. 

"Miss Granger, please look at me when you talk to me." 

He saw her back tense and he knew his mistake at once. Then he remembered. Terry probably hadn't had the time to take down the spell on her memory. She wasn't herself right now, she just remembered the words he had said to Voldemort the previous night and he knew that those words had hurt her. 

"Hermione?" he said softly. 

She turned around suddenly, her swollen red eyes glaring fiercely. 

"Listen, _Professor_, Salazar and Rowena are no more roaming free in our minds and the Child is conceived so you don't have any reason to stay near me anymore. Don't think I'm blind. I noticed that your words of tenderness were always for Rowena, never for me, even when the name I wanted to say was yours and not Salazar's. So I'd rather have you go instead of staying out of obligation." 

She took a ragged breath and added hurriedly: 

"But if it bothers you to call me Hermione when you want to say something kind, then just call me Rowena, I'll understand. As I told you, I know my place." 

Realisation dawned on him. She didn't know. _She didn't know._ Poppy hadn't told her about the Heir. He stepped forward and, unable to help himself, took her face in his hands. 

"Hermione, listen to me. It's me speaking, not Salazar. The spell the Dark Lord used…" 

_Oh Gods, how does one say to a woman that someone killed her unborn child, even if it was the child of a prophecy, even if it was a child she didn't really want?_

"Hermione… the Dark Lord took the life of the Child," he said gently. 

She didn't register at once what he said, he could see it in her large brown eyes, staring unblinkingly at him. Then, a moan. 

"No! No, not him, not all I had left…" 

She wrapped her arms around her flat belly, tears spilling down her cheeks. She curled up in a tight ball, sobbing, not even realising when his arms came around her, pulling her in his lap. He held her tightly against him, rocking her in his arms, murmuring soft nonsense in her ear. 

~*~

She was sleeping again and Severus left her bedside with a frown. He had to find Terry and tell him to be there next to her next time she woke up. He couldn't talk with her rationally when she was missing most of her memories. He closed the door softly behind him and turned around to face a wide-eyed Terry Boot. 

"She's sleeping," he said curtly. 

"Oh. I see." 

"May I ask exactly what memories you took from her?" 

"Everything related to Harry, Ron, the Order of the Phoenix and you since the beginning of term. Except when your actions could be qualified as mean," he replied quite uneasily. 

"How much do you know?" 

Terry raised his hands in the air. 

"Nothing! I merely followed her indications and I let her organise her mind the way she wanted. She's the only one to know exactly what's blocked. I just have a summary of it." 

Severus and Terry seated side by side, waiting for Hermione to wake up. They watched Poppy fuss over the remaining patients – Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Luna Lovegood. Harry entered with Megan, Ron and Ginny. 

"How is Hermione?" 

"Asleep," he replied grudgingly. 

"What curse did Voldemort use on her?" 

"Better wait for Albus to come back. I'm sure she wouldn't want to hear the explanation too often." 

"But you know! Tell us!" 

"You forget yourself, Mr. Potter. We may have fought side-by-side yesterday, I'm still your teacher and I can still take points from your House or give you detention. Seeing the company you're with now, I doubt that you would appreciate having no free time in the coming month." 

Harry glared at him. 

"Warn us when you are ready to tell us!" he spat before leaving. 

Terry opened wide eyes at Harry's display of anger. Severus forgot quickly about Harry and turned toward the young wizard seated next to him. 

"Mr. Boot, I heard your weekend was full of interesting… activities," he said, sounding indifferent. 

"Oh! Yes, definitively," Terry replied, nodding vigorously. 

He turned his head to look at his teacher and blushed. 

"If you can call interesting the fact of having a charm cast on you, making you look like Voldemort!" 

To his surprise, Severus chuckled. 

"She did that?" 

"Yes," muttered Terry resentfully. "The thing is, I'm _not_ Voldemort and when she tried to seduce me, well… she said it was too easy for her. So she cast another charm, on herself, to make her somehow undesirable. Don't know _who_ would use such a charm. Anyway, to make a long story short, even that wasn't enough. Professor Krum himself had some difficulties to restrain himself." 

"I noticed yesterday evening," Severus said dryly. 

He stood up suddenly and entered again in Hermione's room. 

~*~

She had rolled on her back and had pushed the sheet down to her waist in her sleep. He looked at her and he froze, suddenly realising something. He had thought she was wearing a Gryffindor-coloured nightgown instead of the usual hospital pyjamas, but seeing the front buttons, he couldn't understand how he could have been mistaken. She was wearing the dark red satin pyjamas he had given her during their weekend. Seeing them flooded his memories with images. He remembered his fingers on the tiny buttons, slowly undoing them, caressing the skin it revealed. He held out his hand and brushed away a strand of hair lazily lying across her neck. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, puzzlement written all over her face. Then she took a ragged breath. 

"It is true. It's not a nightmare." 

"Shh, sweet," he murmured, placing his fingers on her lips. "Don't say a thing for the moment. Mr. Boot!" 

Terry burst in the room. 

"Hermione! You're awake!" 

He grimaced at the obvious statement. Hermione's eyes widened. 

"Terry? What–" 

He came near her and made as if brushing his fingertips against her cheek, except that, once again, he never actually touched her skin. Hermione's lips had the shadow of a timid smile and Severus wondered about those strange caresses between the two of them. 

"Hello, my queen," Terry murmured. "It is time." 

She nodded and reached for her wand on the nightstand. They both murmured several words under their breath, the tip of their wands pressed against her temple. There was a bronze glow around her brow and then Severus could see in her eyes that she had recovered her memories, simply by the way she was looking at him. 

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "As for the Cruciatus, I knew I would hurt you less than Voldemort, that's why I insisted on casting it rather than letting him. Bellatrix Lestrange had told Harry in our fifth year that we need to mean it for it to really hurt." 

"I'm glad to hear that you didn't mean it then," he said dryly. "Though you're powerful enough to hurt. Don't worry too much, I'm used to Cruciatus." 

"What happened?" 

Severus looked pointedly at Terry who tried to smile innocently. 

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving! Take care, Hermione," he added affectionately, trailing his fingertips over her brow in his odd kind of caress. 

Severus smothered his urge of snatching Terry's hand away from Hermione and his eyes followed him closely as the young Ravenclaw made his way to the door. 

~*~

As soon as the door closed behind Terry, Hermione began to struggle in her bed to sit up. Severus placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to lie back. The satin felt smooth and soft under his fingers, but he couldn't help thinking that her skin was smoother. He gritted his teeth. What was wrong with him? 

"Tell me," she said, her voice bringing him back to reality. 

"The spell the Dark Lord used–" 

"Yes, I know, my son is dead," she interrupted, her face closing and her eyes turning cold. 

He was surprised to hear how she spoke of the unborn child. _My son._ He felt a bit left out; after all, the child was his son also. But she would never believe him if he protested; the mean greasy git had no feeling whatsoever and couldn't be upset by the death of an unborn child when he had seen so many deaths and even participated in some when he was an active Death Eater, could he? Almost unconsciously, he switched back to his usual behaviour, his tone cold and sneering, schooling his features into a hard mask. 

"The spell drained him, channelling his power to the Dark Lord." 

She started and bit her lower lip, fighting to keep her control and not collapse in front of him, again. 

"Does… does it mean we have to… to try again?" 

"No, Hermione. The spell went awry. You're barren." 

She turned pale as a sheet. Yet, at the same time, she was trying to think objectively about the situation and he could almost hear the wheels of her mind. 

"So it means there is no Heir!" she exclaimed softly, her voice raw, but controlled. "There will never be a Heir? How could it be? No, wait! He probably managed to drain his blood as well." 

He looked at her, clearly expecting her to explain herself. 

"The Dark Lord is the Child of the prophecy," she said quietly. 

Severus frowned. He had thought of Voldemort stealing the powers, not the blood itself. By stealing the Heir's powers, the Dark Lord would have had the same magical power but now… 

"I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "But then… the consequences are multiples and quite deadly. I need to think about that on my own." 

She nodded, understanding. 

"Now, what is it between Mr. Boot and you?" 

"Nothing," she replied bitterly. "It's not possible, remember?" 

"Then why are you so close to each other?" 

"Rowena decided that I needed a sibling, someone from my true House. She thought Terry was just perfect. She told him about me not standing anyone's touch, so he imagined those little gestures of affection that tell me he cares, but without the hurt. He's nice, so don't be too harsh to him." 

Poppy entered the room and frowned immediately when seeing Severus. 

"Out! She needs rest! I know you, Severus Snape, you will upset her!" 

Severus glared at her but went to the door. 

"Professor! You'll be happy now, since Salazar's blood will indeed die with you." 

He didn't answer and closed the door behind him. 

~*~

Terry was leaning against the wall near the door when Severus came out. 

"Mr. Boot, since you know so much about Miss Granger, may I know how it is she's not wearing the common hospital pyjamas?" 

Terry blushed a deep scarlet. 

"Ginny brought those last night. She said they were the only ones Hermione would wear for the last two weeks. Never saw them before, she said." 

He remained quiet a moment, blushed even more and mumbled: 

"I can't believe I'm talking about Hermione's nightclothes with you!" 

Severus smirked, both from the comment and the feeling of triumph that Hermione had been wearing the pyjamas he had offered her. 

"Mr. Boot, you would be astonished by all the subjects you could discuss with me if I wanted to ask questions." 

Before Terry could answer, Poppy came out of the room. 

"Miss Granger wants to see you, Mr. Boot," she said, pursing her lips. "She promised you wouldn't stay too long." 

Terry nodded and entered Hermione's room. 

"I will keep her here at least for one week. I want to make sure there isn't any other repercussion of the spell. And maybe there's a cure to her barrenness." 

"No, there isn't. The Dark Lord guaranteed it and we can trust him on that: he knows what he talks about when it's about destruction." 

"Did you tell her?" asked Poppy cautiously. 

"I think you were a witness to her reaction," he snarled. 

Leaving Poppy in shock, he headed toward his chambers, trying to analyse what exactly he was feeling at the idea that his unborn son was dead and that the mother of his son could never have another child. The idea that he, Severus Snape, who would have been a father even though he had decided he would never sire a child, had been robbed of the tiny life in the most gruesome way. He had had two weeks to get used to the idea that Hermione was carrying his child and he had instinctively protected her during the DA sessions; now… there was nothing. He frowned. He hated to feel confused. 


	21. Socks

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Socks ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Ezmerelda: they will stop hurting each other, I promise, but not yet. As I said earlier, I'm evil :)

* * *

Viktor was waiting for him in his office and almost hurled himself at him. 

"How is she?" 

"Alive. And sane," he replied dryly. "For the moment." 

"What happened exactly?" 

"The spell the Dark Lord cast killed the baby, drained him of his living force and made Hermione barren." 

Viktor gasped. 

"It's impossible! There must be something that can be done! Even in Dark Arts, there–" 

"Krum, just shut up, alright? I know I screwed up, you don't need to rub it in my face." 

Viktor stopped in mid-rambling, his mouth still open, staring at the tall wizard who sagged in his chair, his face buried in his hands. 

"Severus?" 

"There was a child, Krum," he said, his voice muffled. "A tiny child, my son. You know, I never thought I would ever have a child. I told Hermione it was because I wanted Salazar's blood to die with me. Lies. The truth is that I never thought I would find a woman who would see past the Death Eater thing and the blasted temper. I knew about the Rowena's Heir soul mate, but I thought it was just a hoax, you know, like when Sybill predicts Potter's death every week. And there I had the chance of my life and I let it go because I thought I could outsmart the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy! And as if it wasn't enough, I let Hermione suffer through all of this and even worse, whereas I should have been protecting her, with my life if necessary!" 

He looked up and his eyes were bloodshot, shining strangely in his haunted face. 

"You look like you just came out of Azkaban," whispered Viktor, uncomfortable. 

Severus had a mirthless laugh. 

"Believe me, I looked much worse by then." 

He passed his hands in his hair and noticed absentmindedly that it was greasier than usually. 

"Wow, Severus, I've never seen you feeling so down!" 

"Then you didn't see me when I came to Albus twenty years ago." 

"What happened?" asked Viktor gently, cautiously. 

Severus remained silent a long time before opening his mouth to tell him. He still remembered this day as if it had happened only hours before. 

_"Severus, they will forgive you, of that I have no doubt. The question is: can you forgive yourself?" _

The broken youth in front of the Headmaster raised his head and black eyes burnt into blue ones. 

"What can I do to thank you for this second chance?" he asked, his voice raw. 

Albus slightly winced; the second chance in question was paved with horror, pain and death. 

"Some warm woollen socks would do just nicely." 

Viktor smiled. 

"It sounds so much like him. The greatest wizard is also a man, who likes to feel cosy in the chilly castle. It's reassuring, in a way. It makes him so much more human." 

Severus nodded vaguely. 

"The same is true for you, Severus," continued Viktor. "You're a powerful wizard, but you're also a man who still needs to learn how to live. Burying yourself alive in a dungeon is hardly healthy." 

"Krum…" growled Severus. 

"You should talk with Remus. You both have much in common, especially on being cast out. No, don't answer that, just think about it." 

He made his way to the door. 

"Oh, Severus, someone told me once – I don't remember who, though – that to love someone else, one needs to love oneself first. Now, I don't really share this point of view – but I'm no Gilderoy Lockhart either – but maybe you could discuss it with the delightful Hermione? When she's feeling better, that is." 

Viktor still had his hand on the doorknob when Severus sighed. 

"Krum… Viktor. How is it that you slowly became something looking suspiciously like a friend?" 

The younger wizard smirked. 

"Because I'm good at Dark Arts, naturally." 

Severus chuckled and the door closed softly behind Viktor. 

~*~

Severus sighed as he heard an insistent tap at the door of his rooms. _Can't even be left alone in the evenings. Albus must be back. Damn him for not respecting private quarters._ He opened the door and blinked when an owl flew past him. _Owl in the evening? Couldn't it wait until morning? Wonder how it managed to reach here since I don't have windows… Ah, school owl. Interesting._ The owl hooted proudly as he took the little package from its leg. As soon as it was in his palm, the package emitted a soft 'plop' and was suddenly twice bigger. _Self-reversible _Reducio_ spell. Ingenious._ Out of habit – and wary because of the Reducio spell – he checked for hexes and found nothing. He opened the package and looked quite puzzled at the pair of green and silver socks adorned with the Slytherin crest on the side. He unrolled the joined letter and noticed immediately that it had been written with a Dict-O-Quill, guaranteeing the anonymity of the sender. But the words… _Thank you for the missing blood._

He frowned. He had mentioned the sock to Albus, but the Headmaster would never use a Dict-O-Quill to send him a message. It could be from Hermione – especially considering the nature of the message – but she was a Gryffindor and didn't hide like this. She knew also about the sock thing; yet she was shaken from the loss of the child and had better to do than send anonymous letters. So someone else knew. Could it be Gregory or Vincent? From them, the wording would have been more malicious and somehow he couldn't picture them being concerned enough for the owl as to reduce the package before sending it. The care was rather pointing to Hermione – or Harry in case the owl was Hedwig. It could be Pansy: she knew Hermione enough to make her look guilty even if she wasn't. But still, no matter who the sender was, he couldn't figure out the motive. 

The following day, before his classes, he tried to see Hermione, only to be rebuked by Poppy who stated that the only visitor Hermione was allowed was one young Ravenclaw named Terry Boot, because he was 'polite and nice'. Severus had to stifle the urge of stealing some hair from said Ravenclaw and using Polyjuice Potion. Sadly, he hadn't any reserve left of the potion since he had no use for it and by the time he would have brewed a new batch, he hoped Hermione would be out of Poppy's clutches. 

Viktor received the same treatment as Severus and growled. 

"Polyjuice?" he asked hopefully. 

"Empty vial," groaned Severus. 

They both sighed dejectedly and began a game of Wizard Chess. 

~*~

After a tiring day – all the members of the DA were making mistake after mistake in class – Severus had a game of Wizard Chess with Viktor and then they both tried again to see Hermione, arriving in time to see Terry coming out of her room and Poppy shooing them away from the Hospital Wing. Angered, Severus returned to his private room and began to lay down Arithmancy equations, trying to discover if things could have been different or not. 

Once again, he was visited by the same tawny owl hooting proudly and nibbling his fingers affectionately when he gave it treats. 

"You're so proud that I have no other choice than call you Artaban," he muttered, unable to feel angry against the owl. 

He opened the package and found Ravenclaw socks. The message was short: _First blood. Shouldn't it have been red?_ It brought back memories of Hermione bleeding after… He shut his mind to the unwelcome thought and put the socks and the message next to the one he had received the previous day. 

His days took a pattern while he was waiting for Albus to come back. In the morning, generally with Viktor, he would go to the Hospital Wing, be refused and go back to the dungeons for a game of Wizard Chess. Afterward, he would teach his classes, go to the infirmary once again, have another game of Wizard Chess with Viktor and then retreat for the night, buried deep in Arithmancy with results he didn't like and then Artaban would come. 

The third package gave him Hufflepuff socks and a new letter: _Second blood. The spark bringing doom?_ He waited for the Gryffindor socks on the following evening and wondered what the message would be. When he received it, he almost choked: _Third blood. The key. Too bad it was overlooked._ He gritted his teeth. On the next evening, he thought he would be left alone to think on the problem, but Artaban came even though. When Severus opened the package, he scowled: white socks with a unicorn outlined in black on it. _Immortal blood. Joy and despair._ He sighed and waved his wand over the five pairs of socks. They pinned themselves on this wall, the corresponding message pinned above them. The sight was comical but he didn't care. It wasn't as if anybody came in his private office anyway. 

It wasn't over. He received two more packages. The first one contained black socks and the message was not written in the same tone as before: _Blood of pain. Darkness always steals. And wins?_ Then a note was added below: _May be more useful to you than the previous: more in your style._ Irritated, he sent the socks on the wall next to those with the unicorns. The last package consisted of blood red socks. _Blood of the binding. A new birth. Who will fall? Only time will tell what comes next…_ He eyed the seven pairs on his wall. The full meaning was still eluding him. Well, he understood the first meaning, except for the last sock. The blood of pain was when Hermione had lost the child. But the blood of binding? And why would it induce a new birth? Suddenly he froze. He re-read the last latter and shook his head in disbelief. How could it be possible? 

~*~

"Poppy!" 

Hermione was still sleeping in the infirmary, the room plunged in pitch black. Severus called the mediwitch again, his tone impatient, inwardly quite smirking at how easy it had been to enter in the room he had been forbidden to go for the last week. Yawning, Poppy entered the Hospital Wing, tying her hair in a tight bun. 

"What is it Severus? Did you notice the hour?" she said, glaring. 

"I need a new analysis of Hermione's blood. You said she had Salazar's blood. We have to know how she could have gotten it in her veins." 

"And it couldn't wait until morning?" 

"No, it couldn't! I need to know _now_." 

Poppy sighed and waved her wand above Hermione's sleeping form, drawing complex patterns and muttering spells under her breath. 

"Unicorn blood, but we already knew it," she said, frowning slightly. 

Then Hermione glowed successfully bronze, black, gold and silver. Silver? Severus scowled. 

"She had Salazar's blood in her veins," confirmed Poppy darkly, muttering under her break against hardheaded Slytherins. 

"But how?" 

Severus began pacing nervously while Poppy waved again her wand. After a moment she emitted a sound that sounded suspiciously like a cry of triumph. Then she turned to Severus and, to his surprise, repeated her wand-waving on him. A satisfied smirk appeared on her lips. 

"Deign to share the joke?" he growled. 

"You performed a blood binding ceremony." 

"I never did such a thing." 

"Look at your left palm, dear boy." 

Puzzled, Severus obeyed and the lines of his palm blurred slightly before becoming very clear; he noticed then the white scar crossing his palm. 

"What is this?" 

"The scar of the blood binding ceremony. She has the same and, obviously, there was a dissimulation charm on it. Now, the strange thing is that you don't have her blood. You're just the same as before, with only Salazar's blood in your veins. I don't understand." 

"It's easy," said a new voice. "The point was not to bind him to me but to bind _me_ to _him_." 

~*~

Severus turned on his heels and faced Hermione, who had opened her eyes and were staring at them fixedly. 

"When did it happen?" 

"Before Samhain. When you were sleeping peacefully in my arms. Rowena took control, used Salazar to force you to remain asleep and performed the first half of the blood binding ceremony. Then she cast a spell on our hands, to hide the scar." 

Severus nodded, frowning. 

"So now you remember that I'm alive?" she added scathingly. 

"Complain to her for forbidding me to come," he growled, looking pointedly at Poppy. "I did try. Twice a day." 

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 

"I can't believe that! I spent one week trying to stay busy with homework and Arithmancy equations just because you forbade him to come?" 

"Arithmancy equations? About what? Never mind. Not now. The blood binding ceremony. How is it that the Dark Lord didn't see you had Salazar's blood in your veins?" 

She leaned back on her pillows, looking quite tired. 

"It needed to be activated. Remember the prophecy? _Pain, oh so much pain._ I always thought that the two prophecies were related to each other. I needed… the pain was needed for activating Salazar's blood." 

"You mean…" 

"Yes, the loss of the child. And the fact that he destroyed… that the spell made me barren," she added matter-of-factly. "It hurts quite a lot." 

He was stunned by her calm and Poppy winced. 

"She spent her week hurling this type of comments at me." 

Severus felt an incredible surge of pride swelling in his chest, for his little Gryffindor. She had cried the first day, but then she had been strong, her mind working on the problem instead of wallowing on her tragedy. 

"Naturally," he snapped at Poppy. "She's strong and doesn't want to show her pain!" 

Hermione gave him an inscrutable look and then shot him a timid smile. 

"Now that you're here, would you care to tell me what happened on Samhain after I was…?" 

Poppy began to protest, but Severus sat on the chair by Hermione's bed and began telling her about the Quidditch formation – he noticed a gleam of pride in her eyes at the mention of it – the Bludgers created by the Weasley twins, the Apparition anchor on Ginny and the last fight against Voldemort. She was particularly interested in the way Viktor had fought against the Dark Lord. 

"_The Badger will strike_," she mused. "So it would seem that Viktor is Helga's Heir." 

"So it would," agreed Severus neutrally. 

She frowned. 

"This is ludicrous! There is no Hufflepuff House in Durmstrang! The Houses there are Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Asgard, Vanaheim, Nidavellir and Jotunheim." 

"Oh, I do so love sparring contests with such a brilliant mind!" murmured Severus softly enough so that Hermione couldn't hear him. "Always pinpointing the tiny detail that could make everything go awry!" 

He leaned back in his chair, his thumb slightly tapping on his lower lip. 

"Indeed, there are no Hufflepuffs in Durmstrang. But does that forbid to someone from Helga's bloodline to be in Durmstrang?" 

Her brow furrowed in concentration. 

"I guess not," she admitted. "It would make things quite clear. Why Viktor is always by my side, the protector type, I think you said." 

"A real friend… or a brother? Helga was Rowena's half-sister, after all." 

She shook her head. 

"It's creepy." 

~*~

"Where were you heading with your Arithmancy equations?" he asked. 

"Well, I started on September 1st. Terry calculated the chart of that day for me and then the results I had were that the only solution available was the one we chose. I calculated from three charts, beginning of September, middle of July and end of May. They all gave the same results. Terry didn't have the time to calculate the charts for earlier." 

"I did. But I also tried with the second hypothesis: I gave you some of my blood instead of doing as Albus insisted. The equations all solved to your death. I think Albus either asked Callisto about it or he calculated the odds himself before making his decision. Thinking of it, his excuse as for avoiding my giving blood was quite weak; the problem of your virginity could have been taken care of anyway." 

"I actually did, Severus," said Albus's voice behind them. "I calculated all I could as soon as I knew you were Salazar's Heir. The odds were too loose before I knew this. Hermione, I'm sorry for your loss. I could not see any other solution but I hoped against hope that somehow I had made a mistake. I am more sorry than words could ever tell." 

There was no twinkle in Albus's eyes and he looked as old as his one hundred and fifty years let think. 

"By the way, Hermione, you will find that Vanaheim is the equivalent of our Hufflepuff House in Durmstrang. The Sorting Axe over there had no difficulty to find Viktor's House." 

"Thank you, Headmaster," she murmured. 

"When did you come back, Albus?" 

"One hour ago. Minerva told me about the outcome of Samhain and I met Poppy on my way here. She told me about the effects the curse Voldemort cast on Hermione. Is there really no way for you to reverse the effects, Severus?" 

He shrugged helplessly. 

"Not as long as I don't know the exact curse he used. The Dark Lord lacks imagination as for spells in general, but sometimes, he can unearth a very unusual curse, with rather interesting effects. I've never heard of such a curse with so many repercussions like this one. Then, of course, even knowing the curse doesn't mean it's possible to undo the damages." 

Albus nodded and sighed. 

"Join me tomorrow evening for a meeting. We need to go over all this with the team. I think congratulations are in order, even though it is considered as a defeat. You were all fighting side by side, with originality. I don't think Voldemort will underestimate you again." 

Hermione buried herself a bit more in her pillow, her face very pale and drawn. 

"Crabbe and Goyle are his spies. They had Pansy with them that night. They know she works for us," she said tiredly. 

"Pansy is safe in her Slytherin dormitory, Miss Granger," said Severus curtly. "She was there safely on Samhain evening, which is more than what can be said about you." 

"I would have loved to be safe in Slytherin dormitory, Professor," she replied, closing her eyes. "In any dormitory, as a matter of fact, rather than being stuck in here for a whole week!" 

Albus had a weak chuckle and left after reminding them about the meeting the following evening. Severus was on the point of imitating him when Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"What prompted you to come to ask me about having Salazar's blood?" 

He returned her gaze thoughtfully and smirked. 

"Socks. Blood red socks. Very Gryffindor." 

* * *

**The Houses in Durmstrang**

I chose them from the Nordic mythology. Why only six when there are nine worlds in Nordic mythology and four Houses in Hogwarts? Well, first I decided not to include the third level worlds (mainly the worlds of death and desolation). Then the 'missing' world is in fact here: it's Midgard, the world of the humans. The Muggle world :). 

Alfheim: literally 'elf home'. It's the land of the light elves. I chose it to be the equivalent of Gryffindor. 

Svartalfheim: literally 'home of the Svartalfar', where the Svartalfar are the Nordic black elves. It's the land of the dark elves and it stands for Slytherin. 

Asgard: it's the land of the Aesir, the main race of Gods. It would be Ravenclaw. 

Vanaheim: literally 'home of the Vanir'. It's the land of the Vanir, the other race of Gods and it's Hufflepuff. 

Nidavellir: it's the land of the Dwarves and has no equivalent in Hogwarts. House of industrious people, methodical, dedicated. A sort of crossover between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, with the good points of Slytherin (like strategy). 

Jotunheim: literally 'home of the Jotuns', where the Jotuns are the Nordic Giants. It's the land of the Giants and has no equivalent in Hogwarts. House of the dreamers, people having great plans and the will to realise them, even if it might not work. A bit like Ravenclaws with the hard-headedness of the Gryffindors. 

I grouped them by pairs (Alfheim – Svartalfheim, Asgard – Vanaheim, Nidavellir – Jotunheim) and I kept the antagonism. 

* * *

Honestly, how many of you were really surprised by Viktor being Helga's Heir? ;) 


	22. One Heir Too Many

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - One Heir Too Many ~**

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews!

Bazile: funny enough, I didn't even think of make Ron or Ginny Helga's Heir. Viktor has always been the only one I could see in this role. But then, I don't know why, I always see him as a Hufflepuff...

Romm: here comes a little explanation as for why the unicorn blood is useful in both Voldemort and Hermione's veins!

Ezmerelda: don't worry, you're not thick, the sender of the socks is still a mystery!

Athena1027: I agree (no, your review didn't sound mean!) and they're at the end of being unable/unwilling to love, I promise. Now, they're going to feel more 'normal' feelings, like jealousy and insecurity, perhaps :) But just to justify myself a bit, Severus is unwilling, because he doesn't know if what he feels is his true feelings or if it comes from Salazar... As for the two other Houses, I see Nidavellir as the House of industrious people, methodical, dedicated. A sort of crossover between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, with the good points of Slytherin (like strategy). And Jotunheim would be the House of the dreamers, people having great plans and the will to realise them, even if it might not work. A bit like Ravenclaws with the hard-headedness of the Gryffindors.

* * *

For Severus, the next day was similar to the past ones, except that Poppy grudgingly let him see Hermione – but Viktor was refused, to his indignation. There was a reason why Hermione wasn't let out of the Hospital Wing yet: the gossip was loose in the school and the teachers had decided it would be better to prepare her to it before they let her go back to class. She had already enough to deal with. 

She had a small smile when he entered and he couldn't help feeling slightly smug about it. He quickly quenched the feeling. Now was not the time for such ideas. 

"How are you?" he asked softly. 

She shrugged. 

"I'm fine, even if my night was interrupted. When can I leave?" 

"Tonight. I'll come for you when the meeting begins and then, you'll be able to go back to your dormitory." 

"Hopefully I won't wake up my roommates anymore," she said darkly. 

"Are you still having nightmares?" 

"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey keeps dosing me with Dreamless Draught." 

"Then how did you wake up last night?" 

"Rowena. She obviously decided that she wasn't done with me, so she came back. Now don't ask me how she went past the Draught because I have no idea." 

He sat down gingerly on her bed. 

"Why did she insist for you to have my blood in your veins?" 

"The baby… he was just a decoy," she said, her voice slightly wobbling. "Do you remember Firene, when we went to see him just before the weekend in your rooms? He knew about the baby, but he never called him the Child of the prophecy. He said 'the awaited child', without the emphasis we put on the name. He knew. He knew and he didn't tell me." 

Her words were an echo to his own thoughts when Callisto had fallen. Firene had hidden too many things from them and he wanted to know why. 

"How about we go to see him this evening after the meeting?" he proposed casually. 

A dangerous glint appeared briefly in Hermione's eyes. 

"It would be nice," she said, her voice calm. 

To her surprise, he chuckled low in his throat. 

"You bloodthirsty creature," he teased her. 

It brought another shy smile on her lips. He reached for her and pushed wandering locks behind her ear. 

"I know it's hard for you, sweet," he whispered. "Well, I don't know exactly, because I never experienced such a pain, but please don't give up. We will make him pay, I promise. Just don't give up. Be angry, be bitter, whatever, until you know you can go on." 

She nodded and reached for him in turn. He was surprised to feel her fingers entwining themselves in his hair. She gently pulled him to her. She closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his. He answered willingly enough before asking: 

"What was it for?" 

"For giving the impression that we were a normal couple trying to deal with the loss of their first child," she replied, her eyes still closed. "Normalcy is still linked to the Muggle way of life for me, you know." 

He didn't reply, gave her another kiss and left for his first class. 

~*~

Just after dinner, they met in Albus's office. Minerva looked quite curious, Viktor was nervous, Harry and Ron were frowning – probably at the closeness Hermione and Severus were seating to each other – and Terry, a last moment guest, seemed the calmest of them all. Albus sat on his chair, Fawkes coming to nest on his lap, and he began to caress the scarlet feathers. 

"First of all, congratulations for keeping a level head when facing Cornelius and Amelia," he said. "I am glad that you found some friends in the House that should have been yours, Hermione." 

She nodded quite numbly. 

"Second, I heard about the tactics you used at Samhain. I am astonished. I don't think there ever was a Quidditch formation attacking Voldemort, especially with cursed Bludgers. Whose idea was it?" 

"Hermione, sir," said Harry before anyone could answer. 

She glared at him and he replied with a boyish grin. 

"She told me to do what I do best. It reminded me of something that the fake Mad-Eye Moody had told me for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. What I do best is flying for Quidditch. Then I realised that several members of the DA belonged to the Quidditch team – in my fifth year, in fact, the whole Quidditch team was in the DA. Ron told me his brothers would want to participate, so he contacted them. It happened that they had been thinking of those Bludgers and they began working at them even more actively." 

"I didn't think I would ever say that but it's the first time I appreciated anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes since Dolores Umbridge left Hogwarts," said Minerva with a slight grin. 

"We managed to keep the casualties relatively low," said Albus, slightly wincing as Severus glared furiously at him. "Callisto Vector will be sorely missed, even though it was apparently her wish to die." 

"Professor Vector is dead?" exclaimed Hermione, standing up and gasping. 

"Damn you, Albus!" swore Severus. "Did you have to say it like this?" 

Albus looked bewildered. 

"She didn't know?" he whispered. 

"Of course not, she didn't know!" snapped Severus, unconsciously wrapping a protective arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Don't you think she had enough to deal with without telling her that?" 

"But… but I received my Arithmancy homework!" she exclaimed, refusing the reality. 

"We shared the class between the Slytherin teachers: Venus Sinistra, Freya Thurisaz and myself. Slytherins may not be trusted but loyalty to our House is very important to us." 

She sagged against his shoulder and Severus tightened his grip on her shoulders. He knew Hermione had liked Callisto very much and they had grown even closer when the Arithmancy teacher had taught her how to play flute for the unicorns. 

~*~

Sheepish, Albus continued. 

"We did not inflict durable damages to Voldemort's followers, but we showed them that we were a force to be reckoned with. Viktor threw some nasty curses over there, as well as those wonderful Bludgers. For those of you who didn't guess yet, Viktor Krum is the Heir of Hufflepuff." 

Harry, Terry and Minerva gasped. Ron frowned and said: 

"But there're no Hufflepuffs in Durmstrang!" 

Everybody stared at him. 

"That's what Hermione says all the time," he added a bit defensively. 

Albus sighed. 

"It seems Miss Granger is better than any of us to make something stick in your heads, obviously. She probably listed the names of the Durmstrang Houses, so I do not see the need to repeat them. Nevertheless, Viktor _is_ Helga's Heir; he's from the line of Helga's son, before Salazar cast the curse on Rowena and her half-sister." 

"So we have the four Heirs among us?" asked Harry. "Hermione, Professors Snape and Krum and myself?" 

"It's not all. I think, along with Severus, that Hermione is more than Rowena's Heir. No, I'm going too fast. Voldemort cast a spell on Hermione before the battle really began. This spell…" 

To everybody's surprise, Severus brought his hand to Hermione's head, cradling her skull, and gently pressed her face in his chest. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to shut out the world. 

"This spell killed the Child of the prophecy and gave his powers and blood to Voldemort," said Albus quickly. 

They all gasped, except Severus, Viktor and Hermione. Her three friends would have come to her side, but Severus's glare prevented them from doing so. 

"In doing so, Voldemort set off a spell cast by Rowena on Hermione and Salazar's blood – which she took from Severus – is now running free in her veins." 

"We have two Childs of the prophecy?" asked Minerva, surprised. 

"Ah… Well, not exactly. I didn't give you the whole prophecy. Here it is: _The Heirs will meet: the Raven will fall, the Snake will protect, the Lion will fight and the Badger will strike. The Child with the four bloods will bring the world to a new dawn and Salazar's Heir will rise in the light, taking his rightful place, and defeat the Fraud._ We don't have two Heirs. We have the Heir – or the Child – and the Fraud." 

"But which is which?" asked Harry, worried. 

"It's obvious! The Child is Hermione! The bloods in her veins have been given willingly and she's Rowena's Heir! She was carrying the Child!" 

"Nothing is so sure. A prophecy isn't good or evil. It is simply. Voldemort is Salazar's Heir also, no matter what, and it isn't said anywhere that the Child had to be created without pain." 

Hermione snorted from Severus's embrace and Albus winced again. 

"I apologise, Hermione." 

"Never mind," she said, her voice muffled. "So we have two prophecies predicting deaths, either Voldemort or Harry and either Voldemort or me. Does he have a death wish? He's on 'the world is too small for the both of us' living type with both Harry and me. It would seem the odds are in our favour." 

"So we – Hermione and I – just need to face him and we can blast him into oblivion?" asked Harry. 

"But what about Salazar's Heir? He's supposed the defeat the Fraud and Professor Snape wouldn't hurt Hermione, would he?" 

"Don't forget that Voldemort is also Salazar's Heir. If Hermione is indeed the Fraud, nothing can prevent him of defeating her." 

"Without forgetting that prophecies, no matter what you say, are as reliable as any prediction made by Sybill," added Severus sarcastically. "Meaning that it's not proven that they will really happen." 

~*~

"We have to lure him to Hogwarts," said a tired voice. 

Every head turned to Hermione, leaning heavily against Severus. 

"You should be still in bed under Poppy's supervision," Severus frowned. 

"You're worse than I am on the subject," she retorted. "And it's beside the point." 

"Why do you want to lure him here?" 

"We both have the bloods. One of us is the Heir; the other is the Fraud. The last confrontation must take place in Hogwarts, where the Founders will decide which is which. Hogwarts will decide." 

"Hermione? You're beginning to speak like Sybill," Severus said, worried. 

She had an odd smile. 

"The Raven – me – will fall; I did fall under Voldemort's curse. The Snake – you, Professor Snape – will protect and you indeed protected me, the fallen raven. The Lion – Harry – will fight; well, all the Gryffindors fought, but Harry is apparently Godric's Heir. The Badger will strike; Viktor weakened Voldemort enough to give us respite, despite the life… the life he had just stolen." 

She bit her lower lip, fighting against the tears threatening to invade her eyes at the thought of her baby dead before being given the chance to live. Severus held her tighter – after all, it was _his_ baby also. 

"Hermione, it will be alright…" 

He cursed himself at the moment the words came out of his mouth. Of course not, it would _not_ be alright! The Heir was dead, robbed of his life in the most gruesome way, and he was standing here, trying to tell his mother of the contrary. The truth was, he was not used to comfort someone. Last time, he had kissed her but they were not alone now and he didn't really care for the Headmaster to see him kiss a student. 

She shook her head and slipped her hand in his, squeezing it gently before releasing it. 

"The first part of the prophecy is realised. The second one is about to begin: _the Child with the four bloods will bring the world to a new dawn._ But we don't know who the Child is." 

"So you're ready to accept whatever fate is waiting for us? If the Dark Lord _is_ the Child, you will just accept your doom?" Severus said, angry. 

She had a sad smile. 

"I think we have a fair chance that _I_ am the Child. After all, the four Heirs are on our side. Harry, Viktor, you and me. And we had the Child _born_ of the four bloods. Let's Hogwarts recognise its true master. She who received the bloods freely given or he who stole them." 

"The funny thing is, you both have unicorn blood in your veins also," Albus mused. "Once again, freely given for one and stolen for the other." 

"The unicorns recognise you," Severus said suddenly. "The lord of the unicorns is your friend and gave his blood for you." 

"Let's hope it will be enough. Let's hope that the life of my child will be enough to save us…" she murmured, her throat tight. 

"Albus, if you don't mind, I will bring her back to the Hospital Wing." 

"Of course, Severus." 

To everyone's surprise, Severus lifted her up in his arms and looked at Albus expectedly. The Headmaster chuckled softly and cast an invisibility spell on them. 

As soon as they were in the corridors, Hermione protested: 

"Severus, I want to go see Firene, please!" 

"You're in no condition for that. Maybe tomorrow." 

"No, now. Please. It's… it's not for the confrontation with Firene. I need his peace." 

Nodding his understanding, Severus changed his path and headed for the Forbidden Forest. Hermione relaxed in his arms and leaned her head against his shoulders, circling his neck with her arms. 

~*~

He lost no time in casting the purification spell on her and levitating her to the usual clearing. He produced a shining flute and gave it to her. She accepted with a mournful smile and began a song that wasn't the song to the unicorn. It was low and sad and Severus knew without asking that it was an ode to Callisto. Silently, his thanks went to the young Gryffindor, for acknowledging Callisto's departure in a more meaningful way than any word in front of a grave would ever do. 

Firene came and though he still looked regal, there was sadness in his stance also. 

"Greetings to thee, daughter," he said, his silvery voice sounding strangely hollow. 

"Greetings, Firene." 

"I grieve with thee for thy friend and thine unborn child." 

"Why didstn't thou tell me?" 

"What good would it have done, child?" said the unicorn sadly. "It brought no joy to mine heart to send thee forward into a fight causing thee only pain. But thy pain made thee what thou art now." 

"The Child of the prophecy," she said slowly. 

"Indeed. Thou mayest not believe me, but I assure thee that it is the whole truth." 

"Was it worth a life? Worse, was it worse two lives?" 

"She craved for death and found peace. Doest thou want to deny her this small joy?" 

Hermione shook her head miserably. The unicorn came near her and nuzzled her gently. 

"I am sorry," he whispered, his voice filled with ageless sorrow. 

She looked at Severus. 

"Can we go, please?" she said, choking. 

Without answering, Severus lifted her up in his arms and walked away. 

"Dark One, if thou needst me, come to me. I will be waiting." 

Severus heard the sound of the hooves behind him and knew that Firene was leaving. He looked back and saw the proud unicorn with his head hanging down and behind him, still on the ground of the clearing, was the flute, shining silver under the moonlight. For the first time, the encounter with the lord of the unicorns had brought no peace; it only left a bitter taste. 

~*~

He brought her back to the Hospital Wing and gently lowered her on her bed. 

"Don't give up, little lioness," he murmured. "Gryffindors don't know the meaning of surrender." 

She had a pale smile and closed her fingers around his hand. 

"Talk to me, please?" 

He sat on the edge of her bed and thought of a subject. Then he knew. 

"Hermione, did Rowena cast a spell or something before she performs the first half of the blood binding ceremony?" he asked casually, helping her to get rid of her robes, leaving her in her dark red pyjamas. 

He covered her with the sheet and blanket and she snuggled in her pillows. 

"Yes. She said it was to make the unicorn blood stronger. I think. Why do you ask?" she replied, her voice already drowsy. 

"Because there were two reasons for me to mix unicorn blood with Potter's blood. The first one was to counter the poison due to the narwhal tusk, naturally, but the second one is because Ravenclaw and Gryffindor blood cannot coexist in the same system without a kind of calming agent. Salazar took care of this when he cast his curses – as to make sure that Godric would never try to take advantage of Rowena. But he also cast this same curse on his blood, so that it would never be compatible with Godric's, unless…" 

"Unless you have unicorn blood. I wonder if Voldemort knows that; if not, he was simply lucky when he used Harry's blood earlier." 

Severus nodded thoughtfully. 

"It's like potions," he said suddenly with a slight smirk. "If you mix everything with the right proportions, then the result will be fine; otherwise, you will chance strange behaviours. If Rowena hadn't taken care of the amount of unicorn blood in your veins, you might have died." 

She fell silent. He rose to leave, but she grabbed his hand again. 

"Stay a little longer, please." 

He nodded and sat down again. She had a shy smile and closed her eyes. 

"I received socks last week," he said, suddenly remembering what he had wanted to talk with her the previous night, but Albus's intervention had sent his thoughts on another track. 

"Did you like them?" she replied, yawning discreetly. 

His breath caught. 

"Did _you_ send them?" 

"Of course I did. I had to thank you, hadn't I?" 

He gritted his teeth. 

"I didn't find the message of the Gryffindor socks very grateful." 

Her eyes flew open with shock. 

"I never sent Gryffindor socks! They were Slytherin ones. The message just said _Thank you for the missing blood_. Because you accepted to be with me for giving life to my child and because I took some of your blood so I could become… what I am. Who sent you Gryffindor socks?" 

"I don't know," he said softly, caressing her brow. "Don't worry, it was probably a prank. How did you manage to send me the owl, since you were here last week?" 

"I asked Terry to go to the owlery for me. So, that's why you told me about blood red socks!" 

"Yes, that's why. I received a message with each pair of socks. I never thought they could have different senders. Are you sure you sent only one pair? Could Boot have sent the others?" 

"Terry didn't know what was in the package. May I see the socks?" 

"Tomorrow," he said, chuckling softly at the note of eagerness creeping in her voice. 

"Is this a promise?" she asked suspiciously. 

"It is a promise. Now sleep." 

He leaned above her and kissed her gently. He felt her smile under his lips and slowly deepened the kiss. 

"Go before Madam Pomfrey beheads you," she murmured. 

"True, I had forgotten that I upset you," he replied sarcastically. 

He left the Hospital Wing, almost in awe with what had just happened. 


	23. Trying To Forget

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Trying To Forget ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry to disappoint everyone, but the sender of the socks is still not revealed yet...

Lady Penwrath: this chapter is for you ;)

Ezmerelda: a different sender for each pair of socks... hmmm, what a good idea! But no.

* * *

Severus was in his office waiting for Hermione to come once she had finished her dinner when Pansy barged in. 

"What's wrong with Granger again?" she exclaimed exasperatedly. 

"Meaning?" asked Severus before looking up. "How… fitting," he added mildly when seeing the boils covering her face. 

"Stop teasing, I'm not in the mood. I called her a crybaby for whatever reason and she hexed me without any warning! She looked like she was going to cast the Killing Curse if I only made a sound. And as to make matters worse, McGonagall not only didn't punish her, but also almost approved! So I ask: what's wrong with Granger?" 

"Well, you could consider that losing her baby only one week and half ago can make her slightly cranky, along with the fact that she's barren, that Voldemort has the four precious bloods in his veins for all we know and that she just discovered that Callisto is dead – which she carefully hadn't been told until now." 

"Blimey!" exclaimed Pansy softly. "The Dark Lord murdered her baby? I didn't know that…" 

"Obviously. I'm not asking you to coddle her but do be a little considerate and purge your language of words such as baby, mother, pregnancy and also avoid to mention me completely. After all, I was the father." 

"You care for her. I can't believe it! You really do care for her! You know the rules: you're a spy, you can't get attached!" 

"Miss Parkinson, watch your tongue! I'm a spy for twenty years now and I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm not the one currently in a relationship with Terence Higgs." 

"He's a spy too. We know the rules. If anything happens to the other one, we won't make a move until the game is over. But then Hell will be set loose and revenge will be taken. Terrence wants Draco's hide." 

"I have no doubt about this." 

"Anyway, you care about her, but she's no spy!" 

"She's nothing but a silly Gryffindor who thinks she can outsmart the Dark Lord with stupid little games." 

"Actually, her stupid little games probably saved your skin. If she hadn't cast Cruciatus on you, the Dark Lord might have cast the Killing Curse instead." 

"What are you trying to do, Pansy?" growled Severus. 

"I'm pushing all your buttons to make you react until you realise what it means and accept it," she replied matter-of-factly. "But I would appreciate if you were hurrying, because I'm running out of buttons." 

"Be careful not to push one that would unleash something far too much for you to handle," he purred dangerously. 

"Fat chance," she replied, smirking. 

"Out. I think you have two people to keep an eye on." 

Her face grew seriously almost immediately. 

"I would like to speak about this with you." 

"Tomorrow? I don't have time tonight." 

"Tomorrow would be fine. Meanwhile, this is for you." 

She shoved a vial in his hands. He looked down at it, then up at her. 

"How did you get it?" 

"Oh, they never intended to kill me. We were engaged in… uh… other activities when we heard the Dark Lord shouting Granger's name." 

~*~

_They looked at each other when they heard Voldemort call Hermione's name for the third time. They had no idea of what was happening, but they weren't too keen on having a peek. _

"Sounds like she's going to go almighty on us from now on," said Pansy, disgusted. 

"That's not good. I don't want to obey a Mudblood." 

"How about making sure we can come back at her once we're back at Hogwarts?" 

"What do you suggest?" 

"Nagini's venom. To everybody, it would look like the Dark Lord took his revenge on her." 

"Clever. And if it isn't needed, we can still use it for other things, right, Pansy?" 

"Right, Greg," she said, her face impassive. 

~*~

"They know." 

"They know too much!" exploded Severus. "I should rather inject them the venom!" 

"Their fathers know," she said quietly. "Anyway, that's why I want to talk to you tomorrow. And we need to do something soon. The Dark Lord is getting bolder and bolder, with more attacks on Muggles than ever. Or didn't you read the _Daily Prophet_ this week?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Whatever you inflicted him on Samhain wasn't enough. He attacked Muggles on Monday, near the Leaky Cauldron. And yesterday, it was near King's Cross." 

"Warnings, then. He's just showing off." 

"Well, I would rather have him showing off in Malfoy estates rather than in London," Pansy grumbled. 

Then she sighed. 

"I have to go back to Gregory and Vincent. Oh, tell my mother that I'm fine, alright?" 

"Pansy, I'm already on her red list, so I'm not going to Floo her or to risk the life of an owl just to tell her you are in perfect health and that you are fully taking advantage of your Slytherin upraising." 

"Then I guess she will continue to worry, because my mail is read before it leaves Hogwarts.." 

"Oh, Pansy. Don't say a word about how you got this," he added, showing the little vial. 

"Especially not Granger?" 

"Especially not Hermione," he agreed. 

She smirked. 

"My lips are sealed. Good evening, Professor." 

~*~

The evening passed slowly, but Hermione didn't come. Then, as curfew drew near, he heard a knock at his door and stood up to open it. A silhouette buried in a cloak was on the threshold. Trembling hands came up to push back the hood, revealing Hermione's face. From the haunted look in her eyes, she had completely forgotten their appointment earlier in the evening. 

"Severus, make me forget, please," she whispered, choking. 

"Forget what?" 

"Everything. The pain, the loneliness. Please. The only moments since the beginning of term when I've been truly happy were with you or the unicorns. But even the unicorns aren't enough anymore. I tried. I went to see the foals and I can only play mournful songs. Please, Severus." 

"Come in." 

He busied himself for a moment with preparing herself something and when he turned back to her, she had let the cloak slide on the ground and stood in front of him, clothed only with the dark red satin pyjamas he had given her. He forced himself to remain calm and walked to her, pressing the glass in her hand. 

"Drink this. Green tea with honey, cool and sweet. It should do you good." 

She obeyed and drank half the glass. 

"It's good," she murmured. 

She looked up at him, then down. 

"I'm sorry. It's obvious you don't want to… I'm just making things worse." 

He took the glass from her hand and put it on the table behind him. He brushed his fingers against her chin and gently forced her to look up at him, refusing to pretend that he hadn't understood what she meant exactly. 

"Hush, sweet. I already told you once that I want you. I still do, never doubt that. But _you_ said once that you wanted to take things slow." 

She shook her head fiercely. 

"I don't care right now. I know that what I'm doing is nothing short of using you, but I need to know that something can be right in my life, if only for a few moments! Please, Severus? I'm begging you." 

He pulled her in his arms and gently cradled her against him. 

"Don't feel like you need to apologise, sweet. I know how much you're hurting. The only proof I need is that you came to me for help; if you didn't hurt, you would have stood up on your own. I'm sorry, sweet, I'm so sorry for all you had to go through. I'm sorry that you had to suffer the loss of our son." 

"Severus… you said 'our' son," she murmured against his chest. 

"So I did." 

"I didn't know you cared." 

"I do, believe me, I do. But sweet, I never wanted you to be hurt, never to the point of having you beg me." 

"Help me?" 

He bent down and eased his lips on hers. She sighed against his mouth and closed her eyes as her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. His hand came up under her pyjama top, caressing the skin of her back, as soft as he remembered it, and she arched against him. Taking his decision, he lifted her in his arms and strode toward his bedroom. 

"Give me something to dream about instead of the nightmares haunting my sleep," she murmured against his ear. 

He grinned down at her. 

"You won't sleep tonight," he promised as he closed the door behind them. 

She chuckled weakly at his suggestive tone and surrendered to his care. 

~*~

Curfew was long gone when Hermione finally pulled away from Severus's arms. She stretched lazily before snuggling against him again with obvious relish. 

"Severus, I know you took some of my blood after the incident with the narwhal tusk. When I was then the perfect Child of the first prophecy." 

"So?" he said, shrugging, not liking being interrogated. 

"I know what you intend to do. The combination of unicorn blood and virgin blood can counterbalance the effects of unicorn blood taken from a slain unicorn. My blood at that time had Rowena, Helga and Godric's blood. All but Salazar's. There is a potion that will annihilate everything it can match. Voldemort will be nothing more than what he was before he drank the unicorn blood." 

"Very good, Miss Granger, I see you took advantage of your hours back to the library," he replied, taking his best teaching tone. "Is it what you spent your time thinking about while you were stuck in the infirmary?" 

"There's still the problem of the snake venom from Nagini." 

"Leave it to me. I'll deal with it. Trust me. Well, I would if there was a chance for him to drink the potion." 

"Make that potion. I will make sure he drinks it." 

"How? Do you intend to make yourself look like a houri and present him the potion as a gage of your endless love?" 

"Don't worry yourself with this problem. It is mine to solve. I will give you the opportunity to give it to him. It's the only thing you need to know," she said resolutely. 

"Don't you go do anything foolish! Even when he already was inside Hogwarts with Quirrell, he didn't dare do anything." 

"He was weak." 

"He will not come." 

"He will. _I_ will make him come. Besides, it quite looked like as if he liked the houri style on Samhain…" 

He gathered her more closely in his arms. 

"I know you feel empty inside now, sweet, but don't do anything rash. You… you would be missed were you to fall." 

Before she could answer, he ran his hand up and down her ribs in a slow movement, awakening her passion, and she moaned softly. 

"Severus…" 

"You are not alone. I am here with you," he whispered back, leaning over her, burying his head in the crook of her neck, kissing softly the warm skin there. 

She clasped her arms around him and held him close to her, her grip so strong that it seemed she would never relinquish it. 

~*~

She awoke later, her head lying on his chest, safely ensconced in his arms. Even in the darkness of the room, she could see the light smile on his lips. 

"Did I sleep long?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands like a child. 

"Half an hour, I think." 

"You told me I wouldn't sleep tonight," she mock-pouted. 

"So did I, sweet, but you needed it. And you didn't have any nightmare or am I mistaken?" 

"No nightmare," she admitted. "What time is it?" 

"Around three in the morning for all I know. We still have time." 

She nestled comfortably against him, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He covered her hand with his while curling a protective arm around her and holding her tight. 

"I didn't know you could be so relaxed," she said, wriggling her hand from under his and tracing little circles on his chest. 

He grabbed her hand again and growled. 

"Stop this or I won't stay relaxed for long!" he replied, pretending to be hurt by her little giggle. "Of course you didn't know I could be relaxed; after all, I spent a long time working on my greasy git reputation." 

She moved until she could rest her chin on his chest, looking up at him. 

"Why did you do that? Why would you demean yourself and make you hateful to the eyes of the others?" 

"Because I am labelled as belonging to the evil side. Besides, I have enough hate in me to look properly hateful toward the whole word, and you can thank the Marauders for this. What's more, as the students are terrified, it allows me better control on them and I can teach more advanced subjects than if I were coddling you all along." 

"True, I remember Umbridge saying that we were advanced in fifth year," she said dreamily. "So does this mean you never had to fend off a student's advances before even when you were practically their age?" 

"Jealous, are you? In case you didn't notice, I was thirty-one when you came here. I hardly look different now. Being a spy takes a toll on me and I look older than I am." 

She gently ran her fingers along his nose. 

"Will you look your age once Voldemort is dead?" she asked softly. 

"Maybe. Anyway, I also used a sort of detracting charm, to make me look older than I really was. And even when I was a student here, I was hardly the kind of boy the girls were dreaming of," he concluded darkly. 

"And you were not attracted to any of them?" 

"As I told Albus before all this began, I never lusted after a student during all my time here. The little dunderheads hold no interest to me whatsoever, except for them to reach their seventh year unscathed. Even you," he added, cupping her face, "could not bring me to think of you that way. But I have to admit that I was more interested in you than in the others; your mind is a treasure." 

She sighed and rubbed herself against him like a cat. 

"Finally, Professor Snape gave me a compliment!" she purred contentedly. "How about putting this brilliant mind of mine to work?" 

Her hand wandered on his chest while she was looking at him innocently. 

"Hmm, later I think," he replied, gently pushing her on her back. "You just postponed the moment." 

She laughed softly and welcomed him with open arms. 

~*~

"So, what about those socks?" she asked later, her head once again pillowed on his chest. 

"We need to get up if you want to see them," he said. 

"Tell me about them before we move," she replied, with a clear lack of motivation. 

He smiled in the dark, thinking that concentrating on a problem would probably be the best way for her to forget a little her pain. So, patiently, he began telling her of the messages and the associated socks and she was listening attentively while drawing random patterns on his arm with her finger. 

"I would never have sent the Gryffindor ones," she murmured. 

"All of them – except yours, thinking of it – have second meanings. For the ones related to Hogwarts, it's fairly simple, even the one about Helga's blood. I'm a bit more perplexed with the three others. _Joy and despair_ for the unicorn blood…" 

"Joy because it saved me from the blood poisoning. Despair because it condemned Voldemort to a cursed life." 

He nodded. 

"I'm not that sure about the Dark Lord knowing the meaning of despair, except when Potter has yet thwarted another of his plans," he said dryly, tangling his fingers in her hair. 

She mumbled something noncommittally. 

"But the two next ones are surprising, to say the least. _Blood of pain. Darkness always steals. And wins?_ Without mentioning that degrading note on my usual style," he added, trying to sound vexed. 

She sniggered lightly, the sound rumbling against his chest. 

"True. You never wear black. I thought you would like the Slytherin socks, honestly." 

"I did. Very nice. The proof is that they're pinned on my wall," he replied, deadpan. "Anyway. I can see what the blood of pain is, what darkness stole, but the second meaning eludes me." 

"I think the last comment is just a warning. And darkness stole many things to our side. It stole Harry's parents, Neville's parents, Sirius, Professor Vector, our child…" 

"Your innocence. I'm worried that it could mean something else. After all, we played the Dark Lord's game the first time. I hope that we're not his puppets again now. He would kill you this time, since you would be the opponent." 

"He has tried to kill Harry countless times and has failed each time. I have an army of bodyguards following each of movements, so he can't reach me here. He will have to come to Hogwarts, on our ground, with our rules." 

He tugged gently on one of her locks. 

"I wish I knew who sent the packages. It would help to decipher the hidden meanings of those messages." 

"Did you ask Artaban?" 

"You can't ask an owl, Hermione!" 

"Well, you could if you were an owl Animagus!" she defended. "Will you keep the nightmares at bay?" she added, cuddling up against him, snug in his arms, her hair spread on his chest. 

He nodded with a smile, glad to see that she looked a bit more like herself, the haunted look of her eyes having faded slightly, and he made sure that she felt the safe embrace of his arms around her. She had given him the comfort of safety last time, now it was his turn. He caressed her back in a soothing motion, relaxing her further. 

"Ask the portraits, they will tell you," she mumbled sleepily. 

"It will take forever to ask them the one after the other." 

"Nonsense," she said, yawning. "You just need to open your mind. It's harder to make them shut up. They just can't stop talking!" 

Severus gaped in surprise but Hermione was already asleep. He had thousands of questions to ask her, but he knew she needed her sleep. Gathering her in his arms, he wondered if she truly realised the scale of what she had said. 


	24. Pansy

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Pansy ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

The following morning, before Severus could ask any question, Hermione brutally sat on the bed. 

"They're looking for me! I have to go!" 

"How do you know?" he asked, confused and still sleepy. 

She blushed and didn't answer, throwing her clothes on hastily. Just before putting on her cloak, she came back to his bed and leaned toward him. 

"Thank you," she murmured, lightly kissing him. "I slept well and I totally forgot everything for the night." 

He was glad to see that she had found some new energy to go on and rose with a sigh to dress and follow her to the door. She hesitated briefly at the door. 

"For the potion…" 

"Trust me," he said. "I will make it and you'll be able to dress as a houri to present it to him." 

She had a small smile. 

"How long to make the potion?" 

"Two weeks once all the ingredients are gathered." 

She nodded thoughtfully. 

"Alright. DA meeting this evening?" 

"Naturally. We have to intensify the lessons about resisting to Imperius and it would probably be a good idea to give you some notions in Occlumency. And also how to resist Veritaserum." 

"Heavy schedule! I'm not sure how Harry will feel about Occlumency." 

"I'm more concerned about you." 

"Two weeks, huh? Means I have to… that I have to go!" she added, half-panicked. "Thank you again, Severus!" 

And she left running. 

"Now someone explain to me how she knows they're looking for her so early in the morning?" he muttered. "Or else I really understood what it meant when she said she just had to open her mind. Scary." 

~*~

His last class of the morning was just over and he was in his private laboratory, already working on the reversing potion when he heard someone enter. 

"Severus?" 

"Pansy," he groaned, looking up, "for the last time, do _not_ call me by my first name!" 

The blonde girl came near him and he could tell she was nervous. He frowned; Pansy was never so obvious. She took his hand and put something in his palm. He looked down and saw a silver ring. 

"Tell Terence… tell him that I can't see him ever again." 

"What? Pansy, what does–?" 

"It's the price to pay, Severus. Gregory and Vincent like the attentions I gave them and don't want to lose them. I'm part of what they want as a reward for their help for getting… you know what." 

He almost couldn't believe his ears. He grabbed Pansy by her shoulders. 

"It's out of question!" he hissed. "I will not let you be sold to them!" 

She shrugged sadly. 

"It's not as if we have the choice." 

"Since when do we have to pay them for something they chose to do on their own?" 

"Since they know what we intend to do with it, their fathers know also and they still haven't denounced us. It's the price of silence." 

He began to pace nervously. 

"Simply because they work for themselves and won't decide which side they are on as long as the conflict isn't resolved." 

He came face to Pansy and pulled her to him, feeling her need for comfort. She was trying to be strong and was failing. 

"Promise you'll tell Terry," she mumbled against his chest, swallowing back the sobs blocking her throat. 

"Oh, he'll know alright. Pansy, don't do anything foolish…" 

Suddenly he looked up. Hermione was standing on the threshold, her eyes unreadable. Pansy turned her head and saw her. She gently pulled away from Severus's embrace. 

"I have to go." 

He tried to give her back the silver ring. 

"Keep it. You don't know what might happen." 

"No. I don't want them to see it. Keep it for me, please." 

She left and Hermione entered the laboratory, curiously making no comment on Pansy's presence, nor the situation she had found them together. 

~*~

"You are already making the potion? Where did you find Nagini's venom?" 

"I had some left," he mumbled, for once embarrassed by his lie. "I had to make a potion of the venom mixed with unicorn blood to sustain his body." 

She nodded, apparently not questioning him. 

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. 

"I need to prepare the ingredients in the order they were put in his body. First the unicorn blood and the virgin blood, then Gryffindor blood and Nagini's venom and finally Helga and Rowena's blood. For the moment, I'm separating the different bloods composing yours. I have to take away Potter's blood first, if not it will react with Rowena's." 

She peered at the test tubes and the dark red solution. 

"I put a reactive to Potter's blood in the tube; it will make it heavier than the other cells and I just have to allow it to settle." 

"Won't that change the composition of the blood and render it ineffective?" 

"No. I have the counteragent, which will cancel the first agent in its entirely, without leaving any remnant." 

She took a small vial and looked at it, trying to define what it was. 

"Be careful! It's Nagini's venom and that's all I have left." 

She put the vial back on the workbench and her face took a curious faraway look, as if she was staring in space. Slowly, she said: 

"Severus, you lied to me. Nagini's venom is not left from when you made potions for Voldemort." 

"What do you mean?" he asked, startled, putting Pansy's ring on the table. 

"Pansy gave it to you. Yesterday." 

"How do you–?" 

"How do I know? The question should be: how could I _not_ know? I know of every little thing that happens in this castle. Want some taste of it? Use your Legilimency skills on me and I promise I won't block you… as long as you stay confined to what I want you to see." 

Reluctant, but curious, Severus cast the spell and gasped as he was suddenly caught in a whirl of images. People walking in the corridors, first year classes, the owlery, Albus in discussion with the former Headmasters' portraits, Minerva taking a nap as a cat late in the evening, Pansy giving him the little vial and retelling him the conversation between Vincent, Gregory and her on Samhain, himself telling her to keep it from Hermione… He pulled out of her mind and looked at her, aghast. 

"How do you bear this permanent maelstrom in your mind?" 

"It's not as if I have the choice, anyway! Funny how this seems to become my answer to every question in my life. I can't choose whom I love, because I'm bound to you, I can't choose my own thoughts, because I have a whole castle in my mind!" she shrieked. 

She breathed deeply, holding up a hand to silence him, and she continued a little more calmly: 

"You ask me to trust you like I never trusted anyone, not even the Headmaster, and when I do, the first thing you do is to run to Pansy to tell her everything! Just tell me why I should trust you now! Why didn't you ask me for Nagini's venom? Why didn't you tell me of your plan beforehand?" 

"And how was I to know that you didn't know about Nagini's venom? I trusted Potter to have spilled it to you!" 

"You could have made sure he had told me! Or that I hadn't forgotten! Last time I heard about it was two years ago!" she yelled. "Or is the great Severus Snape afraid of trusting his allies?" 

"You will watch your tone with me, young lady! I'm still your teacher!" 

"And what a teacher! _Ten Ways To Get Yourself Killed_, _How To Lose The Last Bits Of Self-Confidence You Ever Had_! You know what? You taught me that just fine!" 

"Hermione…" he growled lowly, warningly. 

Suddenly she sobered, her eyes on the silver ring glittering on the table, and she looked at him sadly before shaking her head. 

"Pansy. How could I be so blind? And to think that… Of course, Pansy. A pure-blood Slytherin, one of your own, knowing so much more than I ever will on Death Eaters, implicated in the same fight as you… No comparison with a boring know-it-all Gryffindor…" 

Severus frowned. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't worry. I'll tell Rowena so you'll be fine." 

She disappeared before he could say something and then his breath caught. She couldn't possibly mean… 

~*~

The small device allowing him to watch over the Slytherin common room turned a rather ugly red and his attention was taken from Hermione's words. He had spelled the spying device to alert him when Vincent and Gregory were together. He looked at the image of the common room; they were indeed there, alone, chatting animatedly. He had a small smile. It could be interesting to overhear what they were saying. 

When he came out of the Slytherin common room only half an hour later, he was pale. He couldn't believe what had just happened, what he had just done. He had to find Hermione and explain to her before Vincent and Gregory could come near her. But it was late and he had to go to class. He could only hope that Hermione's next class wasn't with the Slytherins. 

He was more ruthless than ever during this class, but released his students five minutes before the end. He tried to remember what was the class Hermione had at the beginning of Friday afternoon. Then he breathed a bit more easily. There. He had just seen her head at the end of the corridor, with the annoying Terry by her side. He quickened his pace when he saw the two burly Slytherins coming near her. But it was already too late. Only a few words and her eyes were already shining in anger. 

Without a word, he closed his fingers on her wrist as soon as he reached her side and dragged her into the classroom she had just left. Freya Thurisaz, the Ancient Runes teacher, looked at them in surprise but, seeing the tension between the two of them, she left quickly. Severus waved his wand and the door closed itself, locked and with a silencing charm. Not a moment too soon. 

~*~

"You told them what?" Hermione yelled, yanking free from his grip. "You sold me to them against Pansy's freedom?" 

"It's not exactly that. It's just homework," Severus said, desperately. "Herm–" 

"It's just homework, my foot! As if I didn't know what they do with Pansy! So you decided that I was yours to do whatever you wanted, huh? I may be a slave and a pawn just like you are, Professor, but I'm not the slave of a slave!" 

He tried to calm her but she wouldn't listen. 

"But of course, it's for _Pansy_," she continued, her eyes narrowed, her hands curled into fists. "Loyalty to your own, huh? House loyalty and what's not Slytherin is just trash. Never mind me, I'm just a bloody Gryffindor! Anything to save your precious Pansy. You see a Slytherin in danger and you will do anything to save her, including trading her against a Gryffindor. Who cares for Gryffindors anyway? They're just stupid! You knew I was bound to you, so you thought that you could give me to whomever you thought worthy? Maybe I'm your little toy, Professor, but you will discover that the little toy still has some tricks of her own." 

"Hermione, it's not–" 

"You're dead. You're so dead," she said coldly. "I can't believe how blind I've been. If I ever said or did anything nice to you, forget it. I'm going to shoot down what was left of your reputation, trust me on that." 

Seeing as he couldn't explain and stop her, he reverted back to his usual cold self. 

"And how will you do that without destroying your own reputation?" he mocked. 

"_My_ reputation? _What_ reputation? You already destroyed it!" 

"But doing so, you would expose Pansy's role as a spy!" he roared. 

"Call me stupid while you're at it! Believe me, _master_, you taught me well enough. I'm sure lots of people will be delighted to know you sold me to Crabbe and Goyle for saving Pansy of what she was doing, especially Fudge. He wants you in Azkaban. I can't believe I tried to stop him from doing so; I think I'll provide him with everything he needs for that now." 

"Hermione, you–" 

"Don't call me Hermione! I don't have anything to lose anymore, especially considering I'll be flanked with Crabbe and Goyle till the end of the year! Maybe you fought hard for me not to be Head Girl, choosing Susan instead, but believe me, I know the students here well enough to get straight to the gossips and set some tongues loose." 

"If you really want to know, I didn't object to your nomination. Minerva and Albus did, as strange as it sounds." 

"Never mind that. Gods, when I think that I even tried to stop Harry and Ron from calling you names! They are right, you really are a greasy git and an insufferable bas–" 

"It's not what you seemed to think during that weekend," he cut her. "Or the eve of Samhain. Or only yesterday." 

"Forget everything about the eve of Samhain," she hissed. "Or else you didn't listen to yourself. And as for yesterday, I was needy and you took pity on me. There was nothing more, was it?" 

He smirked. 

"What, afraid you'll have to thank me for something?" 

"Yes, for taking something that I should have given to someone of my choosing! I truly do have to thank you for this one. Oh, and for the fact I'm barren too. Good job, _Professor_. Enjoy your last hours of peace!" 

Still shaking with rage, she strode out of the room, opening the door as if there had never been a locking charm on it, and banged the door behind her. 

"Oh Gods, I think I messed up badly this time," he muttered, falling on Freya's chair rather than sitting. 

"Badly?" shrieked a new voice. "_Badly?_ Is it how you call that? You couldn't have done worse!" 

He opened his eyes and sighed when seeing the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw floating in front of him. 

"I can't believe you treated her so callously! It's hard to believe that there is something of Salazar in you!" 

Severus rubbed his temples wearily. 

"Was I supposed to let Pansy in their clutches?" 

"I didn't say that! But you could have found another way; you're a Slytherin! It's not because you spent most of your life alone that you have to condemn her to the same life! If she doesn't have you, she doesn't have anything!" 

"Pansy also has a right to a normal life!" 

"And of course, you think you are the only one to think of Pansy, huh? You egoistic, conceited… Do you know that she thought you were in love with Pansy and she came to me, pleading with me so I would leave her and go to Pansy? She was ready to spend her life alone if only you were happy, but no! You had to screw it all! Salazar, come, leave this pitiful excuse of a wizard. He doesn't deserve our presence." 

The two ghosts left the room and Severus buried his head in his hands. 

~*~

When he walked in the Great Hall for dinner, whispers followed him. He looked at the Gryffindor table, but Hermione wasn't there. But at the Slytherin table… she was seated between Gregory and Vincent, her jaw set, and when she noticed he was looking at her, she raised her wrists and he saw the leather strings wrapped around them. Then she raised her chin defiantly and her throat was circled with a green and silver collar. Gregory smirked at him and tugged at the leash fixed at his wrist. Hermione didn't protest and stood up, following him outside the Great Hall. All eyes were on Severus now and he could feel the reprobation in Albus and Minerva's. Pansy was looking at him also but he couldn't read her eyes from where he was. 

Severus retreated in his quarters as quickly as he could. There had been murder in Harry and Ron's eyes; in fact, there had been murder in the eyes of all the members of the DA – especially the boys. He wondered how long he would have to wait for products from George and Fred Weasley to find their way in his potions. He sat down in his favourite armchair, his elbows on his knees, his hands rummaging through his hair, trying to think a way out of this mess, a way to get Hermione from Gregory and Vincent's clutches. 

He didn't have to wait long before Albus burst in. Minerva was following him and, at the same time, Pansy arrived by the secret door he had showed her. Before any could say a word, Pansy exclaimed joyfully: 

"Terry!" 

She ran into the arms of a tall wizard who had entered the room just after Minerva. 

"Just make yourself home," muttered Severus, already feeling defeated. 

"You alright, Pansy?" Terence Higgs asked quietly. 

"Excuse me, Terence, Pansy, but we have urgent matters to discuss now! Severus, do you have an explanation? May I know why Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, led on a leash and with her wrists bound?" 

"She saved me," said Pansy before Severus could even open his mouth. 

Everybody looked at her, taken aback. 

"Well, on Samhain, Gregory and Vincent helped me to get some of Nagini's venom and part of the price they asked for their help in defeating the Dark Lord was that I stayed with them. I was ready to comply but Hermione… She had heard about Terry and me – probably thanks to Professor Snape – and she decided it was unfair. So she traded places with me. Naturally, when she entered the Great Hall, everybody wondered about it; Potter and Weasley were ready to kill Gregory and Vincent. She couldn't say the truth, because it would have meant to reveal my role as a spy. So she invented a story, which of course went wild with additions. I think that now, the story is that Professor Snape grew tired of her and offered her to his Slytherins as their plaything." 

Severus winced; he doubted that Hermione had formulated it like this. She had learnt much and had probably used more subtlety. It was only more efficient. Pansy beamed at Terence who clasped her hand. 

"It's unbelievable," he murmured. "We will have to thank her." 

"Yes. I truly owe her my freedom, Terry." 

"It's horrible!" exclaimed Minerva. "We have to do something!" 

"What do you think I was thinking of when you barged in, Minerva?" barked Severus. 

Both Albus and Minerva looked sheepish. 

"Sorry, Severus. Do tell us if you have an idea." 

"We can't do anything," said Pansy sadly. "Not until the Dark Lord is defeated. They know what we want to do with Nagini's venom and if we try to free Hermione, they will tell the Dark Lord everything." 

Albus had a defeated look in his eyes and Minerva's shoulders slumped. They retreated, Terence following them, after a small nod in Pansy's direction. 

~*~

Pansy looked at Severus and shrugged. 

"I still can't believe you did that." 

"I still can't either. And I can't believe what you just told them." 

"That was not that bad a story." 

"Quite good actually." 

"Yes, especially considering that she would probably have done just that if you had given her the opportunity. She's a Gryffindor, after all." 

"Yes, especially considering that she thought I was in love with you and that she's bound to me for the rest of her life. She would just have sacrificed herself, wouldn't she?" 

"Gryffindors!" said Pansy, rolling her eyes, but Severus noticed that it lacked the usual bite. 

There was a moment of silence. 

"We could set Potter and Weasley lose on them," she suggested. 

Severus smiled. 

"As much as I like the idea, it wouldn't do. Hermione would hate for them to end up in Azkaban because of her. In a certain way, I'm tempted to let her get herself out of this, I'm sure she can manage it quite beautifully. But I'm afraid my conscience won't let me. Damn thing. Spying for the good cause actually forces you to develop some of those bothersome feelings." 

"Not to mention that you're responsible for her being in that situation." 

"Yes, that too." 

"I have to go. I'm really tired of all this and I'm looking forward for my reward." 

"Which is?" asked Severus, raising his eyebrows. 

"Being in Terry's arms," replied Pansy simply, her eyes filling with longing. 

She had left for several minutes and Severus was still on the same spot, frozen, his thoughts running wild. _Six years at Draco's beck and call and the only reward she wants is being in the arms of the man of her choosing._ He couldn't help thinking that he wanted much more than that for his seventeen years of spying and he was almost ashamed to admit it, if only to himself. He wanted Hermione. But he didn't just want her; he wanted her love. _Not that there's a chance of you ever having it after what you just did. You'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again._


	25. Still Standing

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Still Standing ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Ezmerelda: no, I'm not a fan of "A Series of Unfortunate Events". In fact, I have the first one on my bookshelf for more than two months and I still haven't read it. I promise that this is the last fall out! I'll be good now :)

* * *

Severus clutched the crystal ball in his hands. The scene playing inside was happening in the Slytherin seventh year boys' dormitory and it included two boys and a girl. The other Slytherin boys had been forcefully asked to find somewhere else to sleep. Vincent and Gregory turned around for Hermione to change into her nightclothes – a decency that Severus didn't have. He sighed, almost unable to believe that it had been only the previous night that he had had her in his arms, his hands caressing her body. He felt a pang of bitterness when he saw that she wasn't wearing the dark red satin pyjamas anymore. Instead she was wearing pyjamas of blue velvet, far too large for her. It looked like they were men's pyjamas. 

"Those pyjamas don't belong to you," commented Vincent, looking at her. 

"Good, you finally connected your eyes to your brain," she replied. 

"Whose are they?" 

She sighed exasperatedly. 

"Terry's. Terry Boot's." 

Vincent's brow furrowed in perplexity. 

"Ravenclaw guy," said Gregory helpfully. 

"Oh. The one who tried to come to us tonight while your friends were ready to dismember Snape?" 

"Yes, the one who proved to me he was here for me when my friends reacted as if they were outraged that Snape had kicked their favourite dog." 

She wrapped her arms around herself, looking lost in the too big pyjamas. Terry had probably lent her those for comfort. 

Vincent shooed her to bed and she climbed up in Draco's bed, Vincent and Gregory in the beds on each side of hers. Severus's hands tightened around the crystal ball. They were breaking every rule by doing so! And if they ever lay a finger on Hermione… he would be sent to Azkaban for the murder of two students, Voldemort or not. 

Sighing, he cast a spell to alert him if movement happened in the room and went to his own bed. Hermione's smell was still on the pillow and sheets. Closing his eyes to breathe it in, Severus swore to himself that he wouldn't let her go away ever again. But first, he had to win her back and he almost pitied whoever would stand on his way, were they the two Slytherins or the brown-eyed Ravenclaw who irritated him rather too much recently. 

~*~

He was glad that the following day was a Saturday. It would mean that no student would try to kill him during classes. He had just finished to get ready when he heard a knock at his door. He hoped it was Hermione, even though he knew it wasn't likely. It was Viktor. Severus let him enter and busied himself with preparing tea. After a long silence, Viktor looked at his surly friend, slumped in his chair, brooding and cradling his mug in his hands, staring at it as if it held the universal answer. 

"You really do care for her, don't you?" he said in wonder. 

"Congratulations, you got yourself a brain. Or at least a very good echo cavity to make Pansy's words sound like yours." 

"Well, if you weren't so sullen–" 

"Did you make an habit of stating the obvious? Of course I care for her; that's why I'm sullen. Now leave me alone before I bite you." 

"Severus, have you tried talking to her? Knowing what she likes?" 

"Sorry, we were too caught up in how to survive," Severus said sarcastically. 

Viktor sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

"Do you know if she likes Wizard Chess?" 

"She doesn't. Weasley always makes a show when he wins and she's disgusted of the game," he replied absentmindedly. 

"But what does she like besides books?" insisted Viktor. 

"Freedom," retorted Severus gloomily. 

Viktor gave up. 

"I can't believe what I did," muttered Severus. "I don't even _understand_! Why can't I just stun myself into oblivion?" 

"What happened?" 

"I thought that saying 'I screwed up' summarised it all?" 

"Details, Severus. I can't help you without details." 

"Crabbe and Goyle were in the common room and I thought it would be a good idea to spy on them when I heard them saying that they would be willing to exchange Pansy against… something. I didn't know what, it was probably part of what they were saying earlier. Well, Crabbe was saying it and Goyle was agreeing. I don't know what possessed me, I stepped forward and I told them that maybe we could discuss the subject. Then I completely lost my mind because I promised them whatever they wanted, without knowing. I thought that maybe it would be school-related or annoying Potter or even my surrendering to the Dark Lord, but I never suspected they would attack Hermione." 

Viktor examined his friend critically. 

"You're tired. Your defences were low." 

"I'm a spy, Viktor! Even tired, even on the verge of death, I need my wits about! I couldn't get out of the bargain and that's how Hermione is now their slave and will hate me for the rest of her days." 

"She should know you didn't deliberately trade her. We have to tell her! I would do it, but she's giving me the cold shoulder. In fact, she avoids everyone who had a contact with you, except Terry." 

Severus growled. He was getting rather tired of having the Ravenclaw always on his way. 

"And it seems there is something wrong with Hermione's repulsion about contact," added Viktor cautiously, "because she has been seen holding Terry's hand." 

Severus had a mirthless laugh. 

"I wouldn't put it past her to do that just to spite me! By the way, don't worry about her knowing. She knows just fine." 

"What do you mean? How could she know if we didn't tell us? Crabbe and Goyle won't tell her the truth, you know that!" 

"She doesn't need them. If, by now, she sorted through the images of the Slytherin common room, she already knows every word of the conversation I had with Crabbe and Goyle. And she will have only one conclusion: that I cared too much for Pansy to care for anyone else, mainly, her." 

Viktor looked nonplussed but he felt that Severus wasn't up to answer too many questions, so he asked his last one: 

"So what are you going to do?" 

"Make this stupid potion, get rid of the Dark Lord and then I don't know, though killing myself for my own stupidity sounds really good now." 

Before Viktor could reply, Severus had left his room for his laboratory. 

~*~

As the first week went by, no matter the opinion of the students – or the staff – Severus managed to keep them in check. His only preoccupations were the reversing potion and spying on Hermione when Vincent and Gregory were with her. She carried her collar with defiance and had her wand on the ready each time someone – mainly Slytherin – mocked her. Curiously, the teachers – including Severus – were always looking the other way when she hexed a fellow student. 

The evenings, when he was sure the potion would simmer gently, he would sit in his favourite armchair, his fingers closed around the crystal ball as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Sometimes, after Vincent and Gregory had fallen asleep, she would slip out of bed and out of the Slytherin tower, the doors opening silently under her touch. He knew she didn't have the passwords, yet no door remained closed to her. 

"Bloods of the Founders," he muttered as he watched her walking the corridors, the portraits all greeting her enthusiastically. "I can't believe I didn't think of that effect." 

She entered Gryffindor tower and went straight to the seventh year boys' dormitory. Somehow, Severus was glad it wasn't the Ravenclaw one but he was still worried. Harry was still awake, apparently waiting for her. They sat together on his bed and she cast a Silencing Charm on both of them. Severus swore. 

He became more and more curious, since he saw her repeat this every evening. They seemed very serious and Harry looked more dedicated than Severus had ever seen him. Then, at the end of the week, he caught Hermione's last words just before she left Gryffindor tower: 

"One week left, Harry. We have to be ready." 

"And then you will lose this collar? The colours don't really suit you," he added, trying to lighten the mood. 

She tugged slightly on the green and silver collar. 

"Revenge is a dish best eaten cold," she replied, her eyes darkening with repressed anger. 

Harry shivered slightly and tried to smile. 

"Remind me of never getting on your bad side." 

She smirked and left him, silently going back to her bed between Vincent and Gregory's. 

~*~

The following morning, Hermione, ignoring Vincent and Gregory, went to have breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Strangely enough, the leash was reaching across the Great Hall so that it was still fastened to Gregory's wrist and the Slytherin didn't seem bothered by the fact that it was passing over the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The owls came in for delivering mail and Severus frowned suspiciously at the black owl, so typical, swooping toward Hermione. Even from the Head Table, he could see the Death Mark on the seal and frowned, wondering what Voldemort could want now. Hermione read her letter carefully, took her wand and made a copy of the letter with a simple flick of her wrist. She grabbed Pigwidgeon who was gleefully eating bacon from Ron's plate and tied the letter to its leg. The little owl hooted and took its flight, straight for the Head Table. Severus noticed the brief glance Hermione shot in his direction and understood she was sending him a copy of the letter. He scowled when Pigwidgeon landed in his glass of pumpkin juice. 

"I think I hate this owl even more than its master," he muttered. "Compared to it, give me Artaban any time." 

He unrolled the letter and read the first words, written in Hermione's handwriting. _Thought you might want to know._ He sighed; he was sure that if she had taken the time, she would have made the ink drip venom. He scanned quickly the content of the letter and, stunned, read it again. _So, beloved, it seems you are still standing, ready for battle. I bow to your stubbornness. Maybe I will reconsider my last decision then. Your Gryffindor traits don't seem so hindering now so I will make you my queen, for real this time. I could even heal your barrenness – after all, I know the spell I cast – and then our children would take over the world. I hope you didn't believe Severus's words; I assume that by now, you know he told you only lies. Wait for me, beloved, I will come to you. Soon. Your Tom._

Severus was flabbergasted. First of all, just the signature was surprising. Voldemort didn't like his Muggle name and then, just the use of the possessive was wrong. Then he recalled the way Hermione said Voldemort's name on Samhain and winced inwardly. He noticed the sentence added at the end: _Makes the houri plan sound quite good, doesn't it?_

He looked up at her but she was absorbed in her breakfast – and maybe the fact that Harry had his hand curled around hers had something to do with her refusal to look at the Head Table. Megan, still sitting on the other side of Harry, didn't seem to mind the last bit. Severus was furious with himself for feeling jealous. Standing up, he left the Great Hall without looking back, but still had the time to hear Viktor's sigh behind him. 

He went back to his potion, looking at it for quite a long time before taking his decision. It was all good and well to mourn for Hermione's loss, but it wouldn't help in defeating Voldemort and winning her back. He carefully added Helga and Rowena's blood to the potion with some finely powdered ginger root. The potion turned a bright orange and Severus hid a grimace of distaste. He hated orange as a colour – especially since it reminded him of all the Weasleys he had had in class. 

He rubbed his temples wearily. He had the impression to hear a buzzing sound in his head, whispered noises almost forming words, beckoning him outside. He thought bitterly that with his skills at Occlumency, he would avoid such predicament, but obviously, some people managed to pass through his barriers. With a sigh, he forced himself to relax and the sounds became clearer. He couldn't mistake this insistent voice in his head, this voice calling him to the Forbidden Forest, this voice sounding suspiciously like Firene's. He sighed again; though he couldn't shake it out of his head, he decided to ignore the unicorn's summon and raised again his mental barriers. 

~*~

Finally, two days before the potion was completed, he surrendered to the incessant buzz in his mind and left for the Forbidden Forest. There, at the edge, was Firene, pacing nervously. 

"Dark One, thou camest!" he exclaimed with relief. "Now, before thou askest anything of me, let me rest a while. Calling thee was draining." 

Frowning, Severus sat on a dead trunk, patiently waiting for the unicorn to tell him the reason of his call. Then the black eyes turned to him. 

"Thou needst some of my blood." 

Severus wore a polite expression of surprise. 

"My daughter is barren. Thou needst my blood to cure her." 

"I was rather thinking of phoenix tears." 

"Of course. But she already has some of my blood coursing through her veins. Using it again in the draught thou wilt prepare would increase its power." 

Severus nodded thoughtfully. He hadn't thought of it, but then, it wasn't every day that someone had willingly given unicorn blood in one's veins. Without waiting, Firene scratched his flank with his horn and let Severus collect the silver blood. 

"I have a favour to ask from thee, Dark One," said the unicorn humbly, cautiously. "I am worried about my daughter." 

"I'm the wrong one to ask, Firene," he interrupted brutally. "I'm not in her good graces currently and I doubt I will ever be back in her good graces, even if I cure her barrenness." 

"Evil will come and I will be there by her side. This is my fate," continued Firene as if Severus hadn't said anything. "But I need thee to tell me when to come. I want thee to bond with me." 

Severus smiled coldly. 

"She's bound to me, I would be bound to thee and thou art her unicorn father. No way, I don't like circles. There's always a catch in perfection and circles are the perfect geometric shape, no beginning and no end." 

"Please, I beg of thee. Her safety is precious to me. The bond will not take any toll on thee. Just place thine hand on my horn." 

Severus had done a huge mistake recently and he thought lengthily at Firene's request. He didn't want to repeat his previous error and alienate Hermione even further. He looked deep in the liquid black eyes staring unwaveringly at him. He knew how to tell lies just by looking at people and he could tell that Firene was truly worried about Hermione. But then, worried people tended to make stupid things; he winced inwardly. He knew it perfectly, since he had done exactly that two weeks prior. 

He passed his hand in his hair several times, nervously. He knew that his relationship with Hermione had fallen apart because none of them had trusted the other. If he had trusted Hermione with the information about the spies in the Death Eaters' ranks and if she had trusted him about Pansy… Pansy. It almost made him laugh. Ivy Parkinson, previously known as Ivy Rosier, was his cousin. She had pushed Lucius to recruit Severus for Voldemort and it had taken him maybe two days to really realise what a sham the Dark Lord truly was. But it had taken him longer to go to Albus and confess. Then he had turned spy and had discovered, without real surprise, that Ivy was a spy also. In a certain way, Ivy had been glad to know that Severus was teaching at Hogwarts: she had named him responsible for Pansy but then, she had probably never foreseen that the girl would decide to become a spy also at only eleven. 

He mentally shook his head, breathed deeply and took a leap of faith. Against his best judgement, he put his palm on the tip of Firene's horn. Instinctively knowing what to do, he slowly pressed his hand down, feeling the sharp tip pierce his skin. A sudden cold invaded his palm, then his whole hand, finally numbing his entire arm until he couldn't even feel the horn under his fingers. Blood trickled down the coiled horn, staining it. Firene shuddered violently in pain as his horn absorbed Severus's blood. Gritting his teeth, Severus willed himself to move and took his hand away from the horn, cradling it in his other hand. Firene was breathing heavily, his black eyes filled with pain. 

"I had forgotten that thou art Salazar's Heir," he whispered. 

"Don't ever do that again!" Severus hissed angrily. 

Firene nodded humbly and then, in Severus's head, a voice asked timidly: 

"Doest thou hear me now, Dark One?" 

It was much clearer than the previous message Firene had tried to get through and Severus agreed reluctantly. He could now communicate from afar with the lord of the unicorns. 

~*~

He checked a last time on the reversing potion before going back to his quarters. He took the little vial containing Firene's blood from his pocket and looked at it thoughtfully. He would have loved to begin immediately the potion for curing Hermione but he knew better, especially after the letter she had received less than a week before. But it didn't forbid him to begin the healing potion even so; he just… wouldn't tell her. He knew where it had led before, him keeping secrets from her, but he didn't want to raise her hopes if it led to nothing. Now he had to find some phoenix tears and somehow, he doubted that Albus would be delighted to ask Fawkes for him. It seemed the Headmaster wasn't really convinced of the veracity of Pansy's story. Perhaps it had to do with the rumours that still persisted like Severus had given Hermione as a plaything to the two Slytherins. 

He lowered the wards of his private office and opened the door. He stopped on the threshold. On his desk, a flurry of scarlet and gold welcomed him, faintly glowing, and black eyes turned to look at him. 

"Fawkes?" Severus murmured in wonder. 

He slowly reached for the phoenix, brushing his fingertips against the golden tail feathers, feeling them hot to the touch. 

"Did Albus send you here or did you come on your own?" 

Fawkes returned his gaze silently and Severus sighed. 

"Are you here for giving me tears? For Hermione?" 

Fascinated, he watched as the pearly, thick tear appeared at the corner of the phoenix's eye. Quickly, he reached on his left and grabbed an empty vial, cautiously gathering the precious tears. As soon as it was filled, Fawkes flew away and Severus didn't even care. He quickly set up a place for conducting his experiments, placed the unicorn blood and phoenix tears under such heavy wards that the vials would be destroyed before someone else than him could get to them. This done, he hurried to the Hospital Wing. 

Needless to say, Poppy wasn't happy to see him. 

"The readings for Hermione's barrenness? Is it so that you can hurt the poor child even more?" 

Severus rolled his eyes. 

"As if it was my only goal in life! Poppy, I need those readings. I can't work on a cure without them." 

"You said it was not curable," she replied suspiciously. 

He shrugged. 

"Do you think I have a chance otherwise?" 

Poppy gaped. Here he was, telling her that he was attempting something impossible so that he would be forgiven! 

"Did you send your mind on vacations?" 

"I wish. Those readings, please, Poppy? And the secret about this? I don't want Hermione to hope if I fail…" 

It was the last sentence and the slight pleading tone in his voice that decided her. Severus never pleaded. Of course, it could be part of his plan to regain his credibility – he could easily have stolen the readings – but she chose to discard this possibility. As she gave him a copy of the readings, she asked softly: 

"Why did you do such a thing, Severus?" 

"I don't know. But believe me, if I could, I would take her place…" 

He left the Hospital Wing with a twisted, bitter smirk. It seemed that Poppy wasn't against him anymore. 


	26. On A War Footing

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - On A War Footing ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Ezmerelda: you are perfectly right, as usual. She can hear everything going on in the castle, but she has to sort through all the images, so unless she specifically wants to spy on Severus, she will not know. As for Draco, I think I said somewhere that he left the castle during the weekend Severus and Hermione had together. He didn't come back. And no, he's not afraid of Crabbe and Goyle :)

* * *

Friday was uneventful, except that it marked two weeks of Vincent and Gregory's ownership of Hermione. They didn't flaunt it as much as they had at the beginning, mostly because there wasn't any reaction from the others. There was a flash of anger in the eyes of her friends from time to time, aimed either at Severus or at the two Slytherins, but it was all. Besides, owned or not, Hermione had made clear that she still had the use of her wand and knew how to use it. 

That Friday night, Severus didn't sleep. Between the reversing potion and the different potions he was brewing for curing Hermione, he worked the whole night long without even noticing. It was only when morning came that he saw that he had forgotten his spying device in another room. When he retrieved it, it was surrounded with a dirty green glow, meaning that there had been movement during the night. He swore aloud, cursing his own thoughtlessness. Worried that Vincent and Gregory's had taken her outside of Hogwarts – though the spying device would have glowed another colour if Hermione wasn't there anymore – he lighted it on the seventh year boys' dormitory. She was still sleeping peacefully in Draco's bed. He looked at her image for a long moment and sighed before putting the device away. 

He froze, suddenly remembering something, and cursed himself again for having forgotten such a thing. Hermione knew everything that happened in the castle. She could know about what he was currently doing if she wanted so. He hesitated a brief moment. He had no doubt that he could come up with a spell that would protect his work from her spying but, weighing his options, he finally decided not to do anything. First of all, it was very unlikely that she would spy on him, seeing how angry she was with him – and he understood the feeling. Second of all, it was not as if he was doing anything wrong, except that he would prefer if she didn't know anything about him working on a cure for her. 

When he had held her in his arms just after telling her about the child, he had felt her pain and her anger. He knew she wanted a family, maybe because she had been so often with the Weasleys and had appreciated their care, maybe because she would at least _belong_ somewhere, if only in her own family. And her plaintive cry still haunted his mind: _Not all I had left…_ In dreamland, those words meant something she had probably never thought of. It made him think that maybe, her pain had been even greater because it was _his_ child… but he knew that believing it would be fooling himself. Especially considering her words concerning the night she had come to him: _I was needy and you took pity on me._ It had not been pity from his part, but it certainly had been need from hers; why would she have come to him otherwise? 

He shook his head and went to breakfast, hoping it would help him change his mind. She was seating at the Hufflepuff table, with Terry naturally, Susan being on her other side and the other Hufflepuff members of the DA in front of her. Gregory had untied the leash from her collar but he kept a watchful eye on her. An owl – Artaban – swept down to her, during the mail delivering. Severus didn't really care; he already knew the content of the message, since he had written it himself. Short and to the point. _The potion is ready._ She read it, took a quill and added a few words at the end of it before tying the parchment back to Artaban's leg. 

The owl seemed quite happy seeing Severus again and hooted proudly as he read the message. _Let's wait Tuesday. It will be the one-month anniversary of the encounter on Samhain. Payback time…_ He looked up and nodded at her. He could wait three days more. Maybe by then he would have figured all what still puzzled him. He still hadn't forgiven himself for having played Voldemort's game earlier and having let Hermione pay the consequences. If anyone should have to suffer, it should have been himself. 

The three days of waiting proved to be nerve racking. Most of the school was unaware of the coming confrontation and the teachers had to make sure they remain in their oblivious state. Vincent and Gregory, though supposedly not knowing the precise date, had a knowing smile that Severus didn't like the least. Pansy was in her own little world, dreaming about Terence, though she could revert back to her usual personality in less than a heartbeat. Hermione continued to avoid everyone studiously, except Terry, who never left her side, and the Hufflepuffs. She now ate all her meals with them and there was always at least one of them with Terry and her on the way to class. The teachers admired the Hufflepuff loyalty, but for Viktor and Severus, it seemed that they were pushing it a bit too far. Viktor couldn't stand the fact that Hermione was avoiding him and his sadness was etched on the depths of his dark eyes. 

~*~

On Tuesday, at lunchtime, Albus stood up and made an announcement that tonight would be special. They would simulate an attack from Voldemort and his Death Eaters and thus the prefects, Head Girl and Head Boy had to be ready to lead the students to the safety of the dormitories and stay there. The members of the DA eyed each other and nodded imperceptibly; they could guess the real meaning behind the apparently benign announcement. They would be ready to fight if necessary. Pansy started and came out of her Terence-induced trance, looking at Severus for confirmation. He scowled, knowing that even though Hermione wasn't looking at him, she would know that he had communicated with Pansy. He regretted that there wasn't any Slytherin in the DA, but then, Harry, Ron and Hermione had a hard time trusting new members since Marietta's betrayal. 

"Finally, we're there," whispered Viktor. "I was beginning to fear I would turn mad. I can't understand how you lasted this long, not knowing what would happen and when." 

Severus nodded thoughtfully. 

"I guess that you learn patience when you're a spy. Hopefully, everything will be over by tonight. Either we win or he does. And if he wins…" 

"There are chances that Hermione will be his queen, aren't there?" 

"I doubt that she will agree, but then, she has Slytherin blood in her veins now and it's well-known that Slytherins are power-hungry," said Severus humourlessly. 

Viktor didn't even smile. 

"What will you do if we win? Once it's over?" he asked, as if considering the question for the first time ever. 

Severus started. 

"I don't know," he said, sounding genuinely surprised. "I've always been too preoccupied by living through the day for thinking of tomorrow. I guess that I will be free to leave Hogwarts for the first time in twenty years, except if Fudge manages to send me to Azkaban." 

"Why does he hate you so much?" 

"I'm a former Death Eater. It's enough and then, let's say he witnessed some of the moments when my temper was at his worst. And then, no matter the wealth of the Snape family, I never deigned to give him handsome sums to keep him happy. Or to keep him from saying that I was a Death Eater – and maybe still am. It irritates him to see that I don't care." 

"And why don't you care? He can send you to Azkaban, after all. I'm sure that some students would be only too happy to share their knowledge of your little tryst with Hermione." 

"I have no doubt that Crabbe and Goyle would send me to the wolves if they could see their interest in the act, but you forget one thing: Fudge was Lucius's puppet for many years and Lucius is a good… _friend_ of mine. I know things on Fudge that he would rather have me not knowing. Especially concerning Mrs. Fudge." 

Viktor looked at Severus and the Potions Master's smirk was lethal. 

"Remind me never to get on your wrong side," he said quietly. 

"And what do _you_ plan to do once it's over?" 

"I'll finish this year and then I'll leave. I can't break the tradition for this position now, can I?" 

"And the real reason for you leaving would be?" 

"Hermione, naturally. I came for her. I knew she had no romantic inclination for me, but then I could still hope I would make her change her mind. But now… you're here and she can't change her mind in my favour." 

"So you rank her as the beginning and the end of your world? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're twenty-one and you have your life in front of you. I know that she is special but it would be surprising if there wasn't anyone for Helga's Heir. Obviously, Godric's Heir found his soul mate," he said, indicating Harry listening to Megan in rapture, "so it would seem that your time is coming. Unless you and Hermione…" 

Viktor looked curiously at him, wondering about the sudden anguish in his voice, and decided wisely to leave the subject. 

~*~

As soon as his classes were over, Severus began to follow Hermione everywhere she was going. After one hour, he was sure that she had decided to visit the whole castle one last time before the final confrontation. She had begun with Ravenclaw tower – guided there by Terry, naturally – and had talked with several portraits and with the ghost of the Grey Lady, who was absolutely delighted to finally meet Hermione. Then she had gone to Hufflepuff tower, then Slytherin tower and finally Gryffindor. Her discussion with the Fat Lady was the longest and Severus could hear sadness in her voice. He had the impression that somehow she didn't believe she would live the night through, though nobody in the castle had any doubt that she was the true Heir. 

He wondered what had given her the idea that she was the Fraud and thus would fall. Obviously Terry was wondering the same thing. 

"Hermione… why are you behaving like you're going to die tonight?" he asked gently, her hand tucked in his, though he seemed uncomfortable about it. 

"Voldemort manipulated us so well earlier. I know everything looks like I'm the Child, but then we have no criteria on how the Child is to be. For all we know, the fact that Voldemort stole them from me could mark him as the stronger of us. And the prophecy says it: _the Raven will fall_. I am still the Raven." 

"You will not fall, Hermione! You have Hogwarts in its whole behind you! You have the Order of the Phoenix, you have Dumbledore and Harry Potter!" 

"He has his Death Eaters, Nagini, cruelty and experience of death. He knows curses I would never use and he doesn't care if his followers fall while fighting for him. I care too much for my friends; I don't want them to die. He knows it and he will use it, make no mistake. Know your enemy and his weaknesses if you want to defeat him. Voldemort knows this saying only too well." 

Terry shook his head, understanding that he would not be able to make her change her mind. 

"Let's just hope that tonight will prove you wrong," he said simply. 

"This is the one time I hope that I will be wrong," she replied with the ghost of a smile. 

As they were going back toward the Great Hall, Severus followed them silently, mentally congratulating Hermione for her presence of mind. He kept forgetting about her total control over Hogwarts – built by the Founders, made to react to them – and there was no doubt that Voldemort would have the same control. He made a mental note to remind Albus and tell him to look for spells for thwarting such attempts at control. He frowned; they should have searched for those spells before the confrontation, though Hermione's control could tip the scales in their favour. He had some reservations though on the fact that Hermione's warning to the paintings and ghosts would have any effect. Voldemort was a mastermind of controlling others' mind and Hermione's spirit was too gentle to hold against him. 

~*~

He could feel that she was ready to call Voldemort. He didn't know how she would proceed, but then he trusted her on the subject. After all, they needed to build trust between them and even though a part of him thought the moment was ill-chosen to begin such a fragile bridge, the same Slytherin part of him told him that it was the best proof he could offer her, to trust her in such a dangerous moment, when misplaced trust could kill. He smiled bitterly; sometimes he really hated the Slytherin reputation of cunning. 

The students were all in their dormitories under the guard of the prefects and the portraits. The ghosts were roaming the castle even more actively than usually, except Peeves, who had been kept in the Great Hall. Hermione seemed to enjoy a great deal to have power over him. She obviously hadn't forgotten his prank on her earlier in the term. 

Albus came to tell her that members of the Order of the Phoenix were ready and that half the DA was present also. Naturally, Megan stood by Harry's side; Ron, Neville, Luna and Terry would be fighting also and, to Severus's surprise, Ginny was there. He wasn't sure it was a good idea. After all, she had claimed having feelings for Voldemort. As Hermione looked at the youngest Weasley, the same idea crossed her mind, but she didn't say a word. She just leaned toward Terry and whispered some words in his ear. 

Taking advantage of the calm of the moment, Severus tried to contact Firene. 

_"Firene? Doest thou hear me?" _

"I hear thee, Dark One. Is it time?" 

"She will call soon. Be ready. The Dark Lord will probably Apparate here, whereas thou needst time to come to Hogwarts." 

"Very well, Dark One. I shall go and contact mine allies then." 

"Thine allies?" 

He heard Firene's dry chuckle. 

_"They are not allies yet. But I shall ask for their help and I hope for a positive answer." _

"Please tell me that thou art not speaking of the Acromantulas!" 

"No, Dark One. I know that one of her friends is afraid of them. It would be cruel from me." 

Severus smirked. Ron's panic of spiders was well-known. The fact that his fear had been increased after his meeting with Aragog in his second year was less known. 

_"Many people fear Acromantulas." _

"Including unicorns. My people would not follow me to Hogwarts were I to ask help from the Acromantulas." 

"Anyway. I hope thou knowest what thou art doing. But I refuse that Hermione be put in danger." 

"I will not endanger my daughter, Dark One. I would rather give my life for her." 

"It makes the two of us." 

"I have to go, Dark One. I hope I will convince mine allies to come with me, despite their prejudices." 

Severus snapped out of the mental conversation and frowned, experiencing a slight discomfort. During the discussion, he had felt Firene's feelings, smelling the forest around him, hearing the wind in the leaves, and it was disorienting to find himself in Hogwarts. 

~*~

Hermione was discussing with her friends, though only Harry and Terry remained by her side. The others were already in the Great Hall. 

"You remember everything, Harry?" she asked quite anxiously. 

He nodded wearily. He was paler than usually, his scar obvious on his forehead. 

"I'll try to force him to keep his attention on me," she continued. "I don't know if I'll manage to give you an occasion to strike, but–" 

"It's alright. I know. Don't look at him in the eyes, alright? And, Hermione, you _will_ be here tomorrow to celebrate with us." 

He was looking at her intently and she smiled warily at him. 

"Of course, I will be, Harry," she replied, her voice sounding falsely cheerful to Severus. 

She hugged Harry fiercely and he returned it, holding her against him so strongly that it seemed like he would crush her. Severus remained hidden in darkness, looking at them and, for once, he almost pitied Harry. It wasn't easy to be seventeen and having the world looking up at him to defeat an evil so great that they didn't even dare pronounce his name. Harry kissed Hermione on her brow, a brotherly kiss, and left to take his place in the Great Hall. 

Then Terry was in front of her and she smiled at him. 

"Be careful," he said softly, his hand hovering above her cheek in his strange type of caress. 

She put her hand on his and pressed it against her cheek. 

"You can do that now, you know." 

He shook his head and withdrew his hand. 

"No, I can't. It wouldn't be right." 

She took his face in her hands and gently kissed the corner of his mouth. 

"Take care, alright?" 

He nodded and left. Severus sighed and came out of his hiding place. She turned toward him and showed no surprise at seeing him. If he hadn't known better, he would have said that she knew he was here. Then maybe she really knew: the castle could have told her. At the way she was looking at him, he knew that she expected him to sneer or yell at her. He did nothing of it. He just looked at her, sadly, wistfully. 

"I don't know what you planned, Hermione, but I trust you," he said softly. 

She looked surprised. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked even more softly. 

"N-no," she whispered. "You still have to work to earn my trust back. Each time I trusted you, you hurt me." 

He nodded. 

"I understand. I… I will try if you give me a chance." 

She looked straight at him. 

"Are you entirely truthful with me now? Do you still have secrets?" 

"Yes and yes," he replied quietly. 

"Why do you have secrets if you want my trust?" 

He swallowed with difficulty. 

"Because I don't want you to be hurt. I know," he added, raising his hand when she opened her mouth to speak, "that you could find out what I'm doing by asking the castle. I knew it at the time and I didn't cast any spell to prevent you from seeing what I was doing. You can look if you want but I would prefer if you trusted my judgement in this matter. I know this is a lot to ask, but I have to ask even so. Despite what my last actions toward you could lead to believe, my last wish is to see you hurt." 

She nodded slowly. 

"Thank you for being honest. Now–" 

"Hermione, one last question. Did Crabbe and Goyle do anything improper to you?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"If they did, I swear, I'll kill them with my bare hands," he said intently. 

"And you'll be sent in Azkaban for murder," she replied dryly. 

"I don't care. They have no rights to–" 

"I'm not a possession! You cannot go around threatening people if they touch me or anything!" 

He put his finger in front of her lips without touching them. 

"I had no right either," he said softly. 

Without waiting, he hurried in the Great Hall, restraining himself from pulling her in his arms, from holding her as if he was seeing her for the last time. 


	27. Blood Of The Unicorn

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Blood Of The Unicorn ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Ezmerelda: once again, you were right. You indeed guessed correctly as for Firene's allies!

* * *

The Great Hall had been rearranged especially for the occasion. The four House tables had been pushed against the walls and right now, Hermione was standing in front of the Head Table. Silently, Viktor and Severus came by her side, as the last time they had faced Voldemort. She put the Death Eater ring on the table and took a knife in her right hand. She briefly glanced up, straight into Terry's brown eyes, and he smiled encouragingly at her. She pierced her hand and let a few drops of blood fall on the ring, which vibrated slightly on the table. As in repetition of the last time, it glowed black, but this time, it remained on the table. 

Hermione had a tight smile. 

"He knows," she said simply. 

Then she raised her arms and concentrated. Severus could feel the surge of power running through her and it seemed that her silhouette was slightly shimmering. Then they all heard a loud bang and Albus looked surprised, frowning while looking at Hermione. 

"The anti-Apparating wards are down." 

Her words proved to be true as the popping sounds of people Apparating in the Great Hall were heard all around. Voldemort appeared first, slightly smiling. Severus looked toward Ginny and saw that her body had stiffened, yet there was a strange glow in her eyes. Then Death Eaters took their place by Voldemort's side and some of them didn't even have their silver mask. Lucius Malfoy stood mask-less by Voldemort's right hand-side, Draco next to him. 

Suddenly, Vincent and Gregory appeared next to Hermione and the leash was once again fixed at her collar. Gregory tugged her forward, until she was only a foot away from Voldemort. 

"So, beloved, you called me," he said softly. 

She raised her chin proudly. 

"I called you so we would define who is the Child and who is the Fraud." 

He shook his head, still smiling. 

"Who cares, beloved? Come to me and we will be together until the end, so powerful that nobody would ever be able to defeat us!" 

There was hatred in Draco and Lucius's eyes at those words, but Hermione didn't notice. She was focused on Voldemort solely. 

"And do you really think I would be interested in such a bargain? I have already more power than I will ever use and even before I became the Child, I was already more powerful than Draco!" 

Curiously, Voldemort didn't seem vexed by her statement. Severus had noticed that the Dark Lord showed patience toward Hermione, no matter how insulting she was. 

"So you want a contest, beloved? And Hogwarts will be the judge? I guess that you already warned it against me, didn't you? I would have been disappointed if you hadn't, beloved," he said, with something akin to affection showing in his voice. 

Ginny growled lowly from her place, her eyes intent on Voldemort. Nobody took notice of it. The Dark Lord made a careless move with his hand and stone slabs from the floor suddenly rose in the air around Terry. Hermione's eyes flashed in anger and she turned her attention to the stones, so they would go back to their place. Voldemort was already moving stones elsewhere. 

They continued their little game for quite a while, none of them willing to concede they were of equal strength. Then Voldemort seemed to find something more amusing. 

"Oh, you warned the portraits not to open to me! And the students are hiding in their respective towers, just like cattle at the slaughterhouse. And you, my sweet, are a Gryffindor, so your first loyalties would be to them. Hmm, let me remember… The Gryffindor guardian portrait would be the Fat Lady, wouldn't it? _Open to me!_" 

"NO!" shouted Hermione. "Don't open to him! You have to protect the students!" 

Severus tensed, nervous about the issue of the duel… and blacked out totally, his vision suddenly surrounded by leaves and trees. 

~*~

All he could see was a blur of forest and the rumbles of galloping hooves behind him. 

_"I apologise,"_ said Firene's voice in his head. _"It took me time to find mine allies."_

Severus could see everything through Firene's eyes and he wondered if the unicorn knew the exact effect of the spell he had cast to communicate with him. It would take no toll on him, really! Right now, Voldemort could kill him and he couldn't do anything about it! 

Then, suddenly, the whole herd of centaurs stood in front of him and he stopped. A proud centaur with a chestnut body, his high cheek-boned face framed by long black hair, stepped forward. 

"Mars is bright tonight," said the centaur as a greeting, his voice deep and rumbling in his chest. 

"Where does it shine brighter, Magorian?" asked Firene quietly. 

"Hogwarts." 

"We have to go there." 

"We centaurs are observers of the events, Firene. We do not intervene. Firenze did and was banned." 

"Doest thou think that he will stop at the human race? For him, thou art nothing but a disgusting half-breed who should die! He will know no rest until both our races are wiped from this world!" 

"When the time comes, we will fight. Until then, we wait and watch." 

"It will be too late by then." 

"Then the stars will tell us that we have outlived our time." 

"My daughter is there, Magorian! I will not lose her because of thy fatalism!" 

"No young of thine is at Hogwarts, Firene." 

"My daughter is there! Two children of mine are at Hogwarts and my duty is to protect them. I call on the favour thou owest me. If thou and thine come with me and mine tonight, thou wilt be freed of any engagement thou hast toward me." 

Magorian looked at him in surprise and waited a long time before asking: 

"Doest thou realise what thou meanest?" 

"I do," replied Firene with quiet confidence. "Doest thou accept?" 

Slowly, Magorian nodded. Behind him, a wild-looking centaur, younger than Magorian, grumbled in protestation. 

"We have nothing to do with the humans. They think themselves superior to us!" 

"Quiet, Bane!" snapped Magorian. "We centaurs honour our word and I just gave mine to Firene. Do you wish thus to deny me and make me a perjurer?" 

"This I will not," said Bane reluctantly, shaking his black-haired head. "I understand we have to honour our word given to the unicorns, but not in favour of humans." 

"I go there, Bane, to save one with my blood in her veins and her soul mate," said Firene calmly. "The evil of tonight threatens them and I gave them _my_ word that I would stand by their side against him." 

"Blood of thy blood? Unicorn blood free from curses and doom is over there?" 

"I told thee my daughter was there. I told thee I had two children of mine in this castle thou so reprovest of." 

"Forgive mine incredulity. I didn't know that thou hast shared blood with them. Then indeed, they belong to thy people." 

Only moments after, the centaurs and unicorns were gathered around the two leaders and thunderous rumbles of hooves were heading toward Hogwarts. With some difficulties, Severus snapped out of the vision and Firene apologised when he released the hold he had on the wizard. 

~*~

Voldemort and Hermione were still facing each other. The Dark Lord was still smiling – an infuriating smile, in Severus's opinion – while Hermione was impassive, her collar shining strangely. Vincent and Gregory were still by her sides, looking like two bodyguards, and Severus wondered if they were protecting her or keeping her trapped where she stood. 

He was quite content to remain a passive spectator until the moment Voldemort would unleash his Death Eaters, but someone had decided otherwise. He felt an unwanted presence make itself known in his mind and inwardly hissed at it. 

_"You abandoned me earlier, now get lost! I don't need you and you decided that I was unworthy!"_ he screamed to the conscience sharing his mind. 

_"This is no more your concern. I need a body and yours will have to do,"_ replied Salazar's voice, full of contempt. 

The air between Hermione and Voldemort was crackling with tension when the attention was diverted from them by a newcomer. 

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" boomed a voice. 

Students scattered away as Severus strode forward, his face set to a thunderous expression. 

"How dare you speak to me like this, Snape? On your knees and beg for my forgiveness!" hissed Voldemort. 

"I am Salazar Slytherin and my blood runs in your veins. With a mere flick of my hand," he added, actually moving his hand, "I can make your blood boil in your body…" 

Voldemort's face twisted in agony as he fought to remain on his feet. 

"Salazar, this is enough," said a feminine voice. "This is between him and me now." 

"Rowena, dear, he hurt you." 

"I have other plans for him, but first, we have to let Hogwarts choose its true Master. Hogwarts will decide who's the Fraud and who's the Heir." 

She gestured to Viktor, who came by Severus's side and forced him to step back. Painfully, Severus fought for gaining his control back over Salazar, feeling furious with the Slytherin Founder. 

"Ah, beloved," purred Voldemort, while catching his breath. "Always the reasonable one…" 

Hermione's face showed the inner struggle she was having and then, in a long hiss, the young witch won the possession of her body over the Founder's spirit: 

"Enough with your lies! I'm tired of you Slytherins uttering empty words of love. Give me a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff anytime instead of you devious snakes." 

Voldemort laughed softly. 

"Did Severus upset you, love?" 

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously and the lights in the Great Hall flickered strangely. Alarmed, Vincent and Gregory stepped back. On the contrary, Severus, Viktor and Harry moved to her side, skilfully pushing the two Slytherins slightly away. Oddly, Terry didn't imitate them; on the contrary, he moved closer to Ginny, who was still observing Voldemort with focused attention. 

"So here are your knights in shining armour, my love," said Voldemort with a smirk. "The four Heirs in front of me! I am honoured, truly! But sweet, I see defenders, I see so-called friends, but then, I see you alone. They will defend you against me, but who is there when you are struggling against yourself? They say they are your friends, but they desert you at the first difficulty, but they doubt you, but they are jealous of you. Tell me, Hermione, my sweet, clever, caring Hermione, who understands you truly? Whom can you turn to when you feel lost? Who can truly admire the wondrous qualities of your mind? Who makes you feel like you finally belong? Who _loves_ you for yourself?" 

Hermione paled but before she staggered and let Voldemort see that he had hit the target, Severus closed his fingers on her hand, his own hand hidden behind his robes. He squeezed gently, not looking at her, knowing she would rather forget whose fingers were actually giving her a silent encouragement. He knew that she would have preferred his fingers to be Terry's. She squeezed back and straightened imperceptibly. 

"Words, words, words! Is it the only thing you can offer me? Are they the only power you truly have? Do you hope to sway me by reminding me that I'm lonely? What do I care, Tom? You are as lonely as I am, but not for the same reason. Can you offer me the love you just spoke about? Can you give me understanding, can you make me feel like I belong? Were you there when I was lost? I know the answer to those questions, do you know them too? Stop being childish and making game of me!" 

"Very well, love. I indeed see the Heirs of the four Founders, representing the bloods in your veins. But where is the fifth? I have Nagini with me, we miss the unicorn, dear. For the judgement to be called, we need all the judges. Where is your unicorn?" 

Hermione stood in shock, unable to decide if Voldemort was simply toying with her or if he was telling the truth. Indeed, she had not expected him to come with Nagini and the presence of the snake was a good point in the favour of what he had just said. 

"He's coming," said Severus calmly. 

He felt Hermione slightly relax by his side, though he could also feel her panic at the idea of a unicorn facing such darkness. Voldemort started and glared at Severus. 

~*~

The door opened violently and a black-bearded and black-bodied centaur walked in, looking wild. Harry chocked back an exclamation, but not before Severus heard him: 

"Bane!" 

Magorian and Firene came next. Forgetting everything about Voldemort, Hermione ran to the unicorn. Magorian and Bane eyed her with distrust, obviously recognising her. In the background, Firenze shifted uncomfortably, his hooves softly clicking against the floor. 

"Firene! What art thou doing here? Doest thou not feel the evil reeking from here? Leave, I beg thee!" 

"Nay, daughter. I am here for thee. Mine allies and I are here to stand by thy side, as I promised the Dark One." 

Hermione shot a dark look at Severus, who replied with an apologetic smile. 

"Magorian, Bane, I thank you for granting the request of my father," she said formally, slightly bowing her head to the centaurs. 

"We honour our word," replied Magorian. 

Voldemort's sibilant voice behind her suddenly reminded her of the situation: 

"So this is true. I had a hard time to believe it, even when my pets told me that the unicorns accepted you when you were pregnant with Snape's child. You belong to the unicorn tribe. How incredible! Draco! You know what to do!" 

The blonde Slytherin moved to Hermione, who unconsciously stepped back and found herself with her back almost pressed against Bane's chest. The black centaur glared down at her, but she didn't notice it. Draco stopped in front of her and looked at her silently, as if asking her a question. She extended her hand and tangled her fingers in Firene's mane, while looking back at Draco. 

"Draco!" snapped Voldemort. "We have no time to lose in contemplation!" 

Slowly, Draco reached, not for Firene, as Severus at first had believed it, but for Hermione and the hand of the blonde Slytherin slipped inside her robes. Severus's fists tightened immediately and he would have been by her side in a flash had she not looked at him, her eyes gently pleading for him to trust her. By his side, Viktor seemed to be as distressed as he was himself. 

~*~

Draco took his hand out, his fingers closed on a black tusk that had been hidden under Hermione's robes. Even though it seemed that everything was happening in a slow motion to Severus, Draco was actually moving very fast, not allowing Voldemort to react. Draco turned to Firene, a slight apprehension in his grey eyes, holding the narwhal tusk tight against his chest. 

"You know what to do," he said crisply. 

Firene danced uneasily, taking a step backward, then stilled completely. 

"Doest thou understand what thou art asking for, child?" he asked finally. 

"I do. Hurry please, this is sheer torture." 

Firene nodded slowly, glanced quickly at Hermione and stepped forward, lowering his head at the same time. His horn touched Draco's chest and pierced his heart. The blonde Slytherin took a shaky breath, swallowing back his cry of pain, and murmured, his voice getting weaker with each word: 

_"Te do sanguinem meum, voluntate, purificationis voluntatis causa, cordis mei sanguinem, potentem et purum."_

The blood from his heart ran along the narwhal tusk he was still holding in his slippery fingers, now covered with blood. Hermione was looking at him in horror, as was Magorian, and Bane himself had forgotten to be angered by the fact that she was seeking shelter by him. Everybody else was petrified. 

Firene stepped back, his head hanging low, and Draco staggered. Hermione recovered her wits and received him in her arms as he fell backwards. 

"Draco, Draco, what did you do…?" 

He thrust the tusk covered in blood in her hands and whispered: 

"You know what to do with it." 

Then he made several gagging sounds, trying to breathe, his grey eyes still staring at her, and his body stilled. Lucius let out an inarticulate sound that snapped everyone out of their trance. Two wizards moved at the same time, trying to reach first Hermione and the still body in her arms. 

~*~

Severus reached her first, maybe because he had already the will to go to her before even Draco's death. He grabbed the narwhal tusk and swirled around, the tusk pointing forward. Voldemort didn't have the time to stop his momentum and impaled himself on the tusk, falling on the ground as the poison released itself in his blood. It began to react with the stolen unicorn blood running in his veins and the Dark Lord writhed in agony with heartrending cries. 

Several Death Eaters moved as if to help him, but suddenly, they found themselves facing the wands of the defenders or looking in the eyes of grim-faced centaurs who had entered the Great Hall without anyone noticing. Magorian nodded as if to approve the actions of his people and reported his attention on Voldemort, the arrow of his bow pointed on the heart of the dark wizard. Ginny was struggling against Terry, who was holding her back, and Nagini was facing two centaurs – Ronan among them – and several unicorns, who were casting distrustful looks toward their lord. 

Severus felt Hermione's hand on his pocket, feeling for the vial of the reversing potion he had here. His eyes met hers, questioning, but trusting her. She pointed her wand at his pocket and murmured a charm. From the sonority of it, it probably was the same charm Rowena had used when she had forced Hermione to perform half the blood binding ceremony: a spell to increase the quantity of unicorn blood in the potion. He had no idea why she was doing so. The poison released by the narwhal tusk, magnified by the stolen unicorn blood, should be enough to kill Voldemort, thus making his potion totally useless. 

Then Harry and Albus were by his side, Harry's wand in his hand. Albus held the young wizard by the shoulders, standing behind him, lending him strength. 

"Now, Harry, seems a good time," said Albus calmly. 

They still intended to carry on the plan until the end, even if Voldemort was still screaming in agony – to Ginny's horror and grief. Severus took a quick decision. 

"Use my power too, Potter. There is no time to wait now." 

Harry nodded and his left hand curled around Severus's wrist. In his head sounded something he had heard Albus say to Voldemort two years before. He had repeated it to Hermione, wondering about its meaning, and she had reminded him of it a few days earlier. In his head, Albus's words were said in Hermione's voice, because Hermione was Harry's memory… 

_"Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness…"_

Hermione had explained it to Harry but only now did he understand the meaning. There was worse than death. There was oblivion. He aimed his wand at Voldemort and shouted: 

_"OBLIVIATE!"_

* * *

_Te do sanguinem meum, voluntate, purificationis voluntatis causa, cordis mei sanguinem, potentem et purum_: supposedly means: I give thee my blood, willingly, for purification purpose, the blood of mine heart, strong and pure (I quite forgot my Latin, so I beg forgiveness for any mistake) 

* * *

So what? I'm getting quite obsessed with centaurs recently, especially Bane who calls for attention all the time (cf. my story The Battle)... :) 


	28. Nothing More Than A Memory

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix

* * *

** Salazar's Heir - Nothing More Than A Memory **

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Lady Penwrath: no, Ginny and Draco are NOT together! Explanations in this chapter!

Ezmerelda: hmm, any foreshadowing? Thinking of it, maybe one or two hints, but unless you took residence in my head, I don't think one could have guessed it...

SlytherinQueen87: I'm dealing fine with my obsession for centaurs :) As for the number of remaining chapters... I would say at least three more after this one, but maybe a little more. Last time I did an evaluation of this fic, it was supposed to be finished in 22 chapters... :)

* * *

The spell had a curious effect. A trembling white line joined Harry's wand with Voldemort and it seemed that there were tendrils going everywhere, reaching for only they knew what. Then the light intensified, enveloping the fallen wizard, and Voldemort stopped twisting and writhing on the ground, almost stunned by the strength of the spell. 

"_Obliviate_?" shrieked Ron, running toward his friend. "This monster killed countless people, your parents and Cedric among them, he tried to kill Ginny and Hermione and all you can do to him is a blasted _Obliviate_?" 

Severus saw the opportunity Hermione had told him of and he turned his head to look at her as she was still holding Draco's body in her arms. She looked up at him and returned his gaze coldly, as if wondering what he was waiting for. He worked his wrist free from Harry's grip and hurried to Voldemort's side. Glassy eyes looked up at him. He knelt by him and supported his head. 

"Drink this. It tastes foul and will hurt at the beginning, but you should feel better afterwards." 

He uncorked the little vial with his teeth and pressed the opening of the bottle against Voldemort's lips. The dark wizard who had once been the terror of the whole wizard world drank dutifully, like a child, even when he grimaced at the taste. He started again to writhe on the ground, clenching his teeth for not screaming, and, during all the time, Severus looked down at him, his face stony. The shape of the wizard on the floor changed slowly into a young man of about sixteen with jet-black hair as the trashing slowly came to a stop. Black eyes peered up at the Potions Master. 

"Hello, Severus." 

"Hello, Tom," he replied calmly, wondering what memories exactly Harry had erased. 

"Help me to stand up, will you?" 

Silently, Severus lent him a hand and prevented him to fall down again when he staggered to remain on his feet. 

"Ow!" he murmured. "I have a blasted pounding headache!" 

"I'll fetch you a headache reliever in a moment." 

"Thank you, Severus," said the young wizard, smiling up at him. 

Severus was getting more and more puzzled. 

"Tom?" said a new voice. "Tom, is it really you?" 

The smile breaking on Tom's face was like someone had lit a light in total darkness. 

"Ginny!" 

Two strides forward and Tom closed his arms around the young witch. 

"Ginny, love, are you alright?" he asked anxiously. "I don't remember what just happened but it seems as if there was a fight of some sort…" 

She gave him a luminous smile. 

"Everything's fine, now that you're back. I missed you so much." 

He tightened his arms around her. 

"I will never leave you again, I promise." 

Severus surreptitiously pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. Words pronounced almost two months before came back to his memory: 

_"Hell, I'd even look for dark spells to make him become Tom Riddle again so you could have him and leave me alone!"_

He looked at Hermione in horror. Had she dabbled in Dark Arts? She was currently laying Draco's head on the cold ground and trying to leave inconspicuously, oddly followed by Firene, who hadn't his regal stance anymore. In fact, the lord of the unicorns seemed ashamed and discouraged. He slipped out of the Great Hall without anyone noticing, the gazes being on Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had his arms wrapped around Ginny Weasley. 

Severus went to Harry, who still hadn't moved, as if stunned by the repercussion of his own spell, and tapped on his shoulder. 

"What on earth did you use to replace his memories?" 

"Ask Hermione. She knows more about them than me. After all, she created them herself." 

Severus risked a glance toward Hermione. She was standing near the doors, alone, and she was looking at Tom and Ginny with the satisfaction of someone having successfully completed a hard task. 

"I thought you liked Miss Weasley yourself, Potter," he said gruffly. 

"Like a sister, sir. I can't understand for the life of me why she loves Vol… Tom, but if it can make her happy, so be it." 

The wistful tone of Harry, the evident joy of Tom and Ginny and a strange longing he couldn't name brought a pang of loneliness in Severus's heart. He looked again at Hermione; this time, she was looking at him. He clenched his fists when he noticed the expressionless gaze. Then she turned away and left the Great Hall. Voldemort was no more and she had just left, silently, as if nothing had happened. 

While Voldemort had been suffering of the effects of the narwhal tusk – now lying uselessly on the ground, next to Draco – the members of the Order who were present – like Minerva, Remus, Tonks, the Weasley family – had gathered the wands of the Death Eaters and kept them under close watch. More than one looked dumbfounded by the outcome of the confrontation. Nagini had been stunned and was hidden behind a rank of centaurs. 

"I guess it means Hermione is the true Heir?" ventured Viktor quietly. 

Severus shrugged, staring at the centaurs. Several people were imitating him, as if they only realised who had come to their help. Albus cleared his throat. 

"Magorian, ah… I would like to thank–" 

"There is no need, human," interrupted the proud centaur. "We came as a favour to Firene, lord of the unicorns, not for any of you, except the two who are Firene's children." 

Severus sighed inwardly. 

"Firene's daughter just left, Magorian. She thanked you earlier. Well, you and Bane. I am the other one." 

"You are Firene's daughter's soul mate?" asked Bane with a snort. "How can it be? You were once one of them" – indicating the Death Eaters – "and you reek of darkness. Why would Firene's daughter choose you?" 

"That's what everybody would like to know," muttered Viktor, half-jokingly, half-bitterly. 

"We are bound for centuries past and centuries to come." 

Magorian nodded in understanding before looking around. 

"Our task is done. We will not stay here any longer." 

The centaurs began to leave the Great Hall, Bane sighing in relief. Terry stepped forward as Magorian was turning to leave also. 

"Wait! We owe you for today. If ever you need anything from us, do come. We will be glad to answer your call." 

Bane turned around, his eyes filled with contempt. 

"You are humans!" he spat out. "What would we ever need from you?" 

Terry didn't lose his calm. 

"Sometimes, even the greatest need someone smaller." 

A red-haired centaur came by Bane's side. 

"He speaks the truth," he said with a deep sorrowful voice. "Who are you, human?" 

"I am Firene's daughter's brother." 

Bane snorted again. 

"Come, Ronan. We spent already too long here." 

Magorian looked at Terry for a long time. 

"I will remember your offer, human," he said finally. "And my herd will remember it also. I hope for you that you know how to keep your word." 

Terry didn't even deign to notice the insult and silence reigned as the centaurs exited the Great Hall. 

"You are wise, Terry Boot," said the calm voice of Firenze. 

As they looked around, they noticed that the centaurs had taken Nagini with them. 

"Let's hope Hermione erased all memories of Nagini from Tom's mind," murmured Albus concernedly. 

Hagrid winked at Harry, who had heard Albus's comment. 

"Don' yeh worry. They will leave it at my door, yeh'll see." 

Harry looked dumbfounded and nodded weakly. Severus walked to Terry and grabbed him by the elbow. The Ravenclaw turned his head to look at him, distrust in his brown eyes. 

"Go after Hermione," he instructed quietly. "Keep an eye on her, will you?" 

Terry's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Yes, sir," he mumbled before leaving the room in a hurry. 

"Admirable," whispered Viktor in Severus's ear. "I never thought I would see the day you would send young Terry after Hermione." 

Severus shrugged, a scowl on his face. 

"Sometimes, one needs to swallow one's pride. Hermione's safety is all that counts now." 

Slowly they moved toward Albus, but Ginny stood in front of them, her hand safely tucked in Tom's. 

"Thank you, Harry, for Tom," she said, her heart in her eyes. 

He frowned slightly and shook his head. 

"You need to thank Hermione, she did it all," he replied curtly. 

"And you, Professor Snape–" 

"Thank Hermione," Severus replied with the same tone as Harry's. 

Tom eyed him curiously. 

"I don't know what this Hermione did for me, but you will have to explain it to me someday, Severus." 

Severus looked in the dark eyes of the youth who only minutes ago had been the most feared wizard of the world. 

"Remember not to use my given name when we are not alone, Tom." 

The young wizard grinned unrepentantly. 

"Sorry, cousin. I just have a hard time calling you Professor Snape, but I promise I'll try my best. Come, Ginny." 

As Tom and Ginny were leaving the Great Hall, Severus sighed audibly. 

"I wish I knew what Hermione did exactly to his memories." 

"So do I," murmured Harry, still looking puzzled. 

Albus came to them. Quickly, Severus explained the nature of the potion – Harry's eyes darkened when he said that the base of the potion was Hermione's blood – and its effects. Though he knew it should have restored Voldemort to the wizard he was before beginning to dose himself of unicorn blood and Nagini's venom, he was still quite surprised by the fact that the person he had reverted to was the same one as the one trapped in the diary – if he were to believe Harry's word. 

"Hermione," muttered Harry. "Remember what she said to Ginny?" 

Actually, Severus remembered perfectly well, since he had thought of the same time only minutes earlier. 

"I'm surprised you remember this, Potter," he drawled. "You usually need her to remind you of something." 

Harry smirked. 

"Hearing Hermione speak of turning to Dark Arts is something I will remember for a long time." 

"And what about your Obliviate spell? I thought the prophecies, no matter how much I hate the thing, said you were to kill him." 

"Hmm, I think I can explain some things," intervened Albus. "If I'm not mistaken, it rather says 'defeat' and that the two of them can't live together in the same world. I would say the prophecies are fulfilled. It seems that Harry's spell truly erased any memory of Voldemort from Tom's mind." 

Harry nodded. 

"If I understood correctly Hermione, Tom has no idea of pure-blood domination and has never heard about the name Voldemort. I think that in fact, during the spell, it tapped into the Headmaster's memories of Tom Riddle as a student, into yours, Professor Snape, of Voldemort and into Ginny's of the young man who had talked to her through the diary. She combined the three of them in the short time my spell was connected to Voldemort and she modified his personality completely, probably setting also the basis for your reversing potion." 

Severus was speechless and could only admire the thorough thinking behind a seemingly basic spell. Viktor looked stunned as well and Albus seemed only thoughtful. 

"_The Child with the four bloods will bring the world to a new dawn and Salazar's Heir will rise in the light, taking his rightful place, and defeat the Fraud._ Well, Severus, it seems our Hermione did force you to step into the light." 

Severus shook his head. 

"She did all the work. Potter and I only had to follow her instructions." 

"Don't belittle your work. You thought of taking some of her blood, you managed to get some of Nagini's venom, you created the potion and you speared Voldemort with the narwhal tusk. Each of you did what you had to do and you did it well. Now, Severus, you will have to stop hiding in the darkness." 

Severus sighed and rubbed the ridge of his nose wearily. 

"And I will have to think of a new life to lead." 

By his side, Viktor started slightly, the same idea probably propping into his head. Albus shook his head sadly as Harry was peering at the two wizards with curiosity. 

Both Viktor and Severus were saved from giving any explanation as Terry entered the Great Hall, alone. Severus frowned immediately. 

"Where is she?" 

"Asleep in her dormitory. I cast a charm on her so she would rest. She should awake on her own, feeling a little calmer." 

He glanced quickly in Severus's direction. 

"I think we need to do something before she takes drastic measures. She seems to believe that her role here is over." 

Severus scowled and Harry looked worried. Albus nodded. 

"I was afraid of this. Our Hermione, despite her qualities, had never really felt like she belongs here and now that she is the Founders' Heir, she is even more powerful… thus even more alone." 

Severus snorted indignantly and Albus smiled slightly. 

"Or so she thinks," he amended. "Now, how did you know about restraining Miss Weasley?" he asked, directing his question to Terry. 

The young Ravenclaw looked surprised. 

"Hermione told me, naturally. She knew Ginny cared for Tom, so she assumed that she would do something if she saw Voldemort in pain. This whole thing between Tom and Voldemort is confusing," he added, furrowing his brow. 

Ron came to them, frowning. 

"I think you should explain to everybody what happened," he said. "Obviously, there are people who don't know the relation between You-Know-Who and Tom Riddle. They don't understand what happened and they are beginning to wonder what to do with the Death Eaters. Especially Malfoy." 

Albus glanced at Lucius, whose eyes were still staring at Draco's body lying on the floor. 

"Losing one's only son can do that sometimes," he said softly. 

He discreetly made his way to the Head Table and waited patiently as the conversations carried on. He heard about the centaurs and their insolent arrogance – Firenze was looking definitely ill at ease, though he seemed to find really amusing that they didn't realise that he, as a centaur, was listening to them – and also the reason why they had come to their help when it was obvious that they despised humans. Almost everybody had been surprised by the entrance of Firene and none understood too well what it was about between Hermione and the unicorn. Albus had not seen fit to share the news with the Order and he sighed when thinking of all the explanations he was due. He frowned slightly; this could wait until the Death Eaters were dealt with. 

Speaking of them, the defenders were wondering what to do with Voldemort's followers. They hadn't realised yet that Voldemort was no more. He was just a memory and yet, even not in the mind of he who had created the dark wizard. He chuckled in his beard. 

"Oh Tom," he murmured almost affectionately. "You were always so obsessed with having a name wizards would fear to speak and now, you don't even remember this very name! It's almost as if Voldemort never existed, except for the memories of your tortures…" 

He cleared his throat and the discussions died around while everybody looked at him expectedly. 

"My dear friends, I have some good news. As the prophecies have foretold it, Lord Voldemort has finally been defeated under the efforts of Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger." 

A perfect silence welcomed those words, as if they had been used for so long to the war that they couldn't believe it was finally over. 

"Nevertheless, as there is no body to display to prove it, I expect some people to doubt my word, the same way some doubted it twenty years ago when I said that he wasn't dead. Yet I repeat, Lord Voldemort is nothing more than a memory," he said, inwardly smiling at the private joke. 

Only Viktor, Severus, Harry and, strangely, Terry – Albus was beginning to wonder what exactly the young Ravenclaw knew – reacted to his last words, a single glance they exchanged. The others would maybe come to realise what it meant when they would understand exactly what spell Harry had used. 

"At the same time, the defeat of Lord Voldemort brought a dear friend back into our ranks. I'm speaking naturally of Tom Marvolo Riddle." 

Minerva's lips tightened. Hagrid shuffled his feet, looking down and mumbling about Tom, none of it sounding nice, but after all, Tom had framed Hagrid and it was unlikely that the half-giant had forgotten it. 

"For those of you wondering who is Tom Riddle, he's a distant cousin of Severus and, if I'm to believe what I saw earlier, the fiancé of Miss Ginevra Weasley." 

It was Neville's turn to look down and shuffle his feet. Even though he had known that Ginny had never meant to stay with him, it hurt to be dismissed so casually. She hadn't said a word to him, not even that they were through; she had just run unto Tom's arms. For the first time ever maybe, Severus felt sorry for the young wizard. He knew that Ginny had treated him callously even when Neville had only shown kindness to her. 

Slowly, everybody realised what Albus's words meant and they burst into cheers and celebration. Hermione never came back to participate. 


	29. Hauntingly Yours

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Hauntingly Yours ~**

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

_Hey, Granger, _

If you read this, it probably means that I'm dead. Let's just hope that you're not the Dark Lord's bride. This letter is for explaining things to you. I don't want you to think that you misunderstood me for all those years. You didn't. But then, you probably know it. 

I didn't die for glory or because I realised I had been standing with the wrong side since the beginning. Those reasons are good for a Gryffindor, but not for a Slytherin. I died for revenge. For a while, I wanted revenge on you. Of course, you probably knew that too. But not for the reasons you think. 

I didn't like you for all the years we were at school together. Nothing new there. You were just a filthy Mudblood and I was the heir of one of the finest pure-blood families. I guess you wouldn't quite summarise it like this though. Then seventh year happened and you're no more a filthy Mudblood. The Dark Lord wants you. Or rather, wants your blood. The great scheme began. It was exhilarating. But you know this: you are part of it, after all. 

The point of my bitter rambling is coming. The narwhal tusk. I guess you hated me more than ever that day, when I thrust it in your ribs. Somehow, I hated myself that day too. I knew what I was doing and why, but I had the hope Snape wouldn't save you in time. The reason was not that I wanted you to die; the reason is that I wanted you for myself. 

Nothing to do with you really. Just with your power. You were powerful and the more powerful the plaything is, the more esteemed her master is. But I wouldn't be your master. Snape would be. I think that's why my father didn't warn him beforehand. He would have wanted you as his plaything too. How does it feel to have been coveted by four powerful wizards? 

But we Slytherins understand about power and hierarchy. Our Master commanded and we had to obey. Snape was useful only because of the blood in his veins. If not, you would have been ours. Does it give you a thrill? Who would you have preferred, had you had the choice? Snape or Malfoy, which one was the lesser of two evils? 

But then I discovered something about the narwhal tusk. The purification ceremony. I bet you know about it too – you probably read about it somewhere. Only one way to purify a narwhal tusk: the blood of a living heart, shed by a unicorn horn. If the victim is willing, the purification is more powerful, but it doesn't really matter. Now don't you want to know who was the victim sacrificed to purify the narwhal tusk so it could be used to stab you? I think you know. 

Indeed, my mother had been taken from Hogwarts before the incident. Thus before the weekend you spent in Snape's rooms. Tee-hee. I wish I had been a fly on the wall during that weekend. Certainly you know that my father had always been loyal to the Dark Lord, thus he never went along Dumbledore's plan of saying that my mother took his place in Azkaban. The Dark Lord knew perfectly that she was hidden in Hogwarts. It took him some time to find her – the wards on Hogwarts are astounding, or so he said – but he finally succeeded. Anyway, he left a simulacrum of my mother in her place, to fool Dumbledore, who was preoccupied about some other things so he didn't look on her too often. My father himself didn't know this. We discovered it only after Samhain. The Dark Lord, with some trusted minions, led my mother to the altar and used the blood of her heart to purify the tusk. 

As soon as I knew of this, I wanted to take revenge on you. It was your fault; the Dark Lord needed the narwhal tusk so you would have the unicorn blood in your veins. I fiercely hoped that the events of Samhain would drive you to collapse, but no, you had to do the Gryffindor thing and keep fighting. Then I heard of the letter the Dark Lord had written to you, the one in which he said he would really make you his queen. I knew he meant it this time and I was blinded with fury. 

I had already contacted Gregory and Vincent – in fact, just after Samhain – and after some explanations, we became friends again. There're no better allies than the enemies of one's foe. They told me about Nagini's venom and what you wanted to do with it. In fact, they forgot the reason why they wanted it in first place – I'm sure you can guess, if not, you can ask Pansy – and entered actively in my scheme. 

They framed Snape. So I guess you can forgive him, since it wasn't his fault. Well, not really. They used a Confundus Charm, a dark version of it, naturally, taught by the Dark Lord himself. Snape couldn't have felt it and he accepted whatever they said, because that's how they wanted it. Though he really tried to fight it, but he didn't know how. So you became their slave. I had to admire you, when they brought you to me; your spirit wasn't broken even in slavery. In fact, you were fuelled by righteous anger. A true avenging angel. 

Don't let it get to your head. I used you. I wanted you to destroy the Dark Lord and I needed you to be angry. Maybe you didn't understand, but Gregory and Vincent were your bodyguards until the confrontation. Unlike Snape, they had no pretence to keep, so they were more efficient. 

I knew of your friendship with the unicorns and I knew they wouldn't let you alone. I counted on it, believe me. But you know this. After all, you had the narwhal tusk on you, as I asked you to. Though you probably thought that I would use you to purify it. So yes, I died before your eyes. In your arms, maybe. Probably. Thinking of it, it's quite hilarious. 

I hope Voldemort appreciated my sacrifice to its just valour when you stabbed him with the tusk – as you did, didn't you? And yes, I said Voldemort, don't gasp or smirk. I grew out of the fascination for the man and a name is just a name. I fear it no more. 

Hey, Granger, can you do one thing for me? Can you ask for my mother's body and bury us together? I know it sounds sentimental – and I have no doubt that you would love mocking me on this – but family is sacred to Slytherins. My father can explain this notion to you if you want to know more about it – that is, if Snape didn't kill him yet. We do not betray family in Slytherin, or else we're no Slytherin, like Black. 

Know what, Granger? Thinking of it, while I'm writing this, you're not so bad, for a Mudblood. Now, don't faint at the compliment. Sooner or later, a pure-blood wizard would have told you those same words, though I suspect it would have been rather later than sooner. But I wanted to be the first to say it. But you knew that already. I could tell when you mentioned the price Voldemort had paid for me. You were right, you know. He really couldn't afford you. You were probably the only one he couldn't afford. Even Wonder Potter could be bought, I suspect. But nothing of what you want can be bought. 

Ever wondered what was my price? It was you, Granger. Dead or alive, might I add before you get any idea. The only use I had for you was for your blood. With the power of the Fraud – or the Child – I could have brought my mother back to life. But I didn't know at that time that he had killed my mother. True. At that time, I only wanted you for the joy of breaking your spirit, because I wanted to see you on your knees, begging me. So, yes, Granger, you all the time. 

One last thing, which amused me to no end. The socks. Gregory and Vincent spied on your Ravenclaw suitor when he went to the owlery on your request and they followed him. Using a very convenient spell, they discovered the content of the parcel. I guess it's some sort of private joke with Snape. It doesn't matter really. They thought it would be quite funny to confuse Snape further. They told me about it and I participated to their plan. In case you wonder, the unicorn socks were from me. Joy and despair._ I'm sure you know the joy was for you, because you were alive, but for me, it was despair, because the unicorn blood running in your veins meant that my mother had died for it. _

So yes, Gregory and Vincent are responsible for them. But you knew that already, the castle probably told you. I hope that at least, it made you realise that the castle wasn't as sure as you thought it was and that it is easy to spy on you for those who know what they are doing. Gregory and Vincent are good at spying; they got that from their fathers. They are among the best spies of Voldemort or so he told me. He liked to brag too much. I hope he suffered horribly when he died, even though it still won't be enough for me. But you know that; after all he killed your baby. Isn't revenge bittersweet? Slightly sweet, but not enough to take away the bitterness of the loss. A tangy taste of triumph, mixed with the sour realisation that is doesn't bring back the departed one. Ah, my lyricism struck again! It really sprouts at the oddest moments of my life. 

Enough rambling! I don't even remember how many times I wrote 'you already know' in this letter, so I really wonder why I wrote such a long letter. You're really a know-it-all, Granger, you know that? Of course, you know it. You know everything. I'm sure you already knew I would die. Though maybe I managed to surprise you. I hope I did. 

Farewell, Granger. I'll keep your place in the afterlife warm, next to me. Because, naturally, you'll come to me. After all, I died for you, didn't I? You can't turn your back to me now and I'll be haunting you forever… but you know that, don't you? 

Hauntingly yours, 

Draco Malfoy 

PS. Enclosed is the original spell Voldemort used on you to make you barren. Don't worry, it's not for you; but if you ever stay with Snape, it will annoy him to no end. Think of it as a death gift. 


	30. Question Of Control

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Question Of Control ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and sorry, I'm late...

missingthecat: I certainly hope you didn't see it coming! I did try my best to make it a surprise :)

* * *

Severus was speechless, the letter still clutched in his hand, and he looked up at Hermione who was standing in front of him, silent. 

It had been only the day before that Voldemort had disappeared and Severus could hear Albus's voice drone about it to the people in the Great Hall. Hermione and he were standing outside of it, where she had called him to show him the letter the owl had brought her at breakfast. He looked up at her and she was shaking visibly when she whispered: 

"Would it really annoy you to cure me?" 

He opened his mouth to protest of his innocence, realised he had no argument she would consider valid, pocketed the spell and shoved the letter back in Hermione's hands before leaving abruptly. A little voice in his head told him it would only make things worse, but he couldn't help it. She believed Draco more than she would ever believe him and it hurt. 

Draco's letter had taken him by surprise and he had not expected Narcissa's death. In a certain way, he should have known the identity of the senders of the socks, especially based on the fact that Hermione had sent the first pair. It was like Gregory and Vincent to imitate her style to confuse the issue. But he had never suspected the extent of Draco's hate toward Hermione, to the point of wanting to destroy her mind. 

Somehow he felt like he had failed the blonde Slytherin. He was now considered like a hero by half the Slytherin student body, the others being in abject adoration of Tom, who had become the Slytherin King, easily taking Draco's place. The only people staying clear of both Draco and Tom's worshipping were Pansy, Vincent and Gregory. Pansy was now free of her pretences and was spending as much time as she could with Terence, who had been invited by Albus to stay at Hogwarts as long as he wanted. Severus only hoped that she had thought of sending an owl to her mother. 

Vincent and Gregory continued to do as if Hermione was their slave and bitterly, Severus thought that they had no reason to change. The deal would be over only with the NEWTs. As much as he was disgusted of having fallen under a dark spell without even suspecting anything, he was quite relieved; he understood how he could have done such a thing and he liked to think that he would never have agreed to it if he had had all his wits about. 

He observed the students while they were in the Great Hall. Tom sat at the Gryffindor table, next to Ginny, and, surprisingly, no Gryffindor protested, despite the evident Slytherin crest on his robes. Ron clenched his teeth each time and looked the other way. Severus still remembered Molly Weasley's yells just after the battle; to Tom's credit, he had not backed away from the confrontation, even when facing the whole Weasley family – minus Percy, and Ron who already knew where Ginny's affections lay. 

Curiously, Neville didn't protest against Tom's presence at the Gryffindor table. It seemed that Hannah Abbott had decided that she would make him forget Ginny's betrayal and she sat next to him at all meals. Neville didn't seem to mind, though he still held back, but Hannah was most understanding when his eyes strayed in Ginny's direction with a wistful look. 

Despite Megan's presence next to him, Harry was often looking at the Hufflepuff table, where Hermione was, with Terry by her side, surrounded by Susan, Ernie and Zacharias. Curiously, Albus did nothing to send the students back to their own tables; he seemed to think that it was very good for inter-Houses relations. Severus personally thought it would have been better if there had been some people from other Houses to sit at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. 

~*~

Except when he observed her during meals, Severus applied himself very successfully to avoiding Hermione, which was surprisingly easy, between classes and researches for her cure. It was one week after Voldemort's defeat that he heard the knock at the door of his private office. 

"Enter!" he growled. 

"I can come back later if I'm inconveniencing you now, Severus." 

"Oh, Tom! No, come in." 

The young wizard stood in front of Severus, slightly frowning. 

"I don't understand!" he said finally, as Severus kept silent. "The Slytherins keep talking to me about someone named Voldemort and they looked scared to death each time they say his name! They are surprised that I don't know anything about him! Why can't I remember?" 

"Because Voldemort" – Severus shivered slightly when saying the name, he had always called him the Dark Lord – "is only a memory. _Your_ mind is free of it. Unfortunately, not everybody else's mind is." 

"And they talk about pure-blood domination. Isn't it a silly thing? This witch who helped me, Hermione Granger, is Muggle-born and she is powerful. I really don't understand." 

Tom seemed genuinely confused and Severus sighed inwardly. Hermione had transformed him into a Gryffindor. Sorting him again would have proven instructive. 

"Hermione… Well, let's say that people expect you… Hmm, this is going to prove harder than I thought. You were possessed and, under Hermione's directives, we managed to exorcise your demon. The thing is, your demon had those prejudices about pure-bloods and Muggle-born wizards." 

Tom nodded in understanding. 

"And there's the matter of Harry Potter. Each time I come near him, he winces as if in pain and this odd-looking scar on his forehead turns bright red. Any clue?" 

Severus frowned. Would this mean that Tom still had some evil in him? 

"I'll have to speak with Hermione about Potter's problem," he said with a sigh. 

Tom looked at him curiously. 

"You care for her. A Gryffindor? And aren't you a bit old for her?" 

"You can talk," muttered Severus. "But I can't even tell you that you're older than me and going out with a witch younger than Hermione… Damn that Obliviate spell!" 

Tom's gaze became even more confused, even though he hadn't heard what Severus had said. 

"Never mind, Tom. Next time they tell you about the… Voldemort, tell them that he is no more and that you have better to do than follow his ridiculous ideas. Go now, I'm sure Miss Weasley is waiting for you impatiently." 

"Are you sure you're alright, Severus?" 

"I know what I'm doing, Tom. I may be your cousin, it doesn't make you my guardian. I can take care of myself." 

He nodded, suddenly remembering his place, and left silently. Severus waited until the door closed, cast a locking charm on it and threw a pinch of Floo powder in the fireplace. 

"Viktor?" 

~*~

To say that the burly Bulgarian wizard was surprised was an understatement. Severus had never called him of his own accord. 

"What is it, Severus?" 

"May I come over?" 

Too dumbstruck to speak, Viktor simply nodded and Severus stepped into his rooms. He immediately turned around, his wand pointed on the person standing behind him. 

"Uh… good evening, Professor Snape," stammered a terrified voice. 

"Good evening, Miss Berkley," he answered, lowering his wand before slipping it in his sleeve. 

"I was just leaving, sir," she continued hurriedly. "Good evening, Professor Krum." 

"Good evening, Megan, and thank you." 

She nodded silently, cast a fearful glance toward Severus and almost ran out of the room. 

"You had no need to scare her like this," said Viktor reprovingly. "Tea?" 

"I didn't know she was here and yes, please." 

He sat down in an armchair and looked thoughtfully at Viktor. 

"Why would a Ravenclaw come to you rather than to her Head of House?" 

"I'm afraid that Filius wouldn't be of any help to her… It was about Hermione." 

Severus went very still, even when Viktor pushed the steaming mug in his hands. 

"What about Hermione?" he said finally. 

"She hurts all the time now. I don't have to tell you where exactly, I'm sure you know. She went to Poppy several times, but she says there is nothing wrong. That maybe, it's due to the after-effects of the curse." 

Severus looked down into his mug. 

"Some say that you're trying to poison her," added Viktor. 

The Potions Master shrugged. 

"Stupid. If I truly wanted to poison her, I would do it painlessly for her. I suppose the rumours come from Crabbe and Goyle." 

"We have no certitude, but there are little doubts." 

Severus shook his head. 

"I wish I knew which game they were playing." 

"Don't we all?" 

Viktor let a moment of silence go by and then asked softly: 

"Why did you come, Severus?" 

"Potter hurts when Tom comes near him. And it seems some Slytherins are trying to awake the memories of the Dark Lord within him." 

Viktor frowned. 

"Hermione and Harry are the only ones to know the exact effects of the spell, though I think I remember Harry saying that he didn't know as much as Hermione." 

"I know this!" snapped Severus. "But neither Hermione nor Potter would come to me if they had problems. I know this for quite a while now." 

They heard a knock at the door and Viktor looked at it for a moment before turning to Severus with a knowing smile. 

"Not to you, but to me, maybe." 

With a flick of his wand, he opened the door on Harry. 

~*~

Harry seemed quite puzzled at first to find his Potions Master in the same room as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but then relief spread on his face. 

"Professor Krum–" he began. 

Viktor rolled his eyes. 

"Harry, what did I already tell you?" 

Harry had a small smile. 

"Viktor, it's about Volde… Tom. My scar hurts when he comes near." 

"Do you have visions like you had before?" inquired Severus curtly. 

Harry slowly shook his head. 

"It just hurts. Not that bad, just a tingle, as if it was a reminder." 

Viktor smiled. 

"Maybe that's what it is. Hermione is someone wonderful, but I doubt that she can forgive Voldemort so easily, even to make Miss Weasley happy. She doesn't want us to forget who is really Tom Marvolo Riddle." 

"You didn't listen," said a soft sibilant voice. "She told you that she couldn't change his personality. She could only affect it by increasing or decreasing his control on some things." 

"Baron," acknowledged Severus as the Slytherin ghost suddenly appeared in front of them. 

"I don't remember her saying anything like this," said Harry, frowning. 

"She said that it wasn't a question of evil, but a question of control. Severus here has evil urges sometimes, but he controls them." 

Severus glowered at being taken as an example, but Viktor nodded his understanding. 

"So she reinforced his control on some things – like, I guess, his hate of the Muggles – and made him forget the name Voldemort?" 

"Were he to break the Obliviate spell, he would remember everything but probably keep his control – it runs deeper than just a charm. But then the spell was very powerful, feeding on the strength of the people she used to create the new memories and cement his old ones away. The three most powerful wizards currently alive. I don't think anyone could break the Obliviate spell, unless the three who cast it at first gathered again with this intention." 

"This is never going to happen!" exclaimed Harry at once. 

"Imperius Curse," countered Severus. 

"Harry knows how to resist to it," objected Viktor. 

Severus looked lengthily at Harry and, out of the blue, asked: 

"How is Hermione?" 

Harry started and nearly lost his countenance. 

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her all the time!" he replied aggressively. 

"If I were to do so, Potter, I would have lost said eye quite a long time ago. She barely stands my presence and it's even worse since she received this letter the day after the Dark Lord's demise." 

Harry leaned forward in interest. 

"What happened?" 

"I take it she didn't share it with you?" 

Both Viktor and Harry shook their head. Severus considered the situation for a moment, noticed that Viktor's interest was peaked also and took a decision that he couldn't fully understand. 

"Oh well, after all, I came here to whine, so…" 

~*~

"The letter was from Draco Malfoy." 

Harry's eyes shone with anger. 

"Nothing good, I suppose!" 

"For once, your prejudices make you right, Potter. In his letter, young Malfoy explained to Hermione everything. From his point of view, naturally. To summarise a long letter, it appears that the Dark Lord sacrificed Narcissa Malfoy to purify the narwhal tusk, a fact cautiously let unknown to the Malfoy men. It also revealed the price the Dark Lord had to pay for Draco Malfoy to join the Death Eaters: it was Hermione. At first, for petty revenge, just for the pleasure of breaking her; then because he held her responsible for his mother's death." 

Viktor nodded silently and the Bloody Baron uttered a snort that reminded everyone that the Slytherin ghost was still present. 

"Stupid reasons to join, if you ask me," he said. 

"I agree," said Severus coldly. "If he wasn't able to break her spirit on his own, then he had no business enrolling himself as another one's servant, since he was totally useless. What he needed was someone to do the job for him. Apparently, he quite hoped that the Dark Lord would be this person. In fact, he expected Hermione to break after the loss of our son, especially since by then he knew that his mother was dead so Hermione would have unicorn blood in her veins. Anyway, he found allies in Crabbe and Goyle, which wasn't such a bad move, since they had both brighter than he was." 

"And then you threw her in their clutches!" accused Harry. 

Severus smirked. 

"Believe it or not, I'm quite innocent on this. They cast a Confundus spell on me so I would agree to their stupid proposition. As I told Viktor just after it happened, I couldn't understand how I could have agreed to something before even hearing what it was all about. I'm a spy, Potter, and I'm a Slytherin. I'm used to slyness and deceit. I'm used to lies and tortuous minds. I would have been able to fool them if they hadn't used a dark spell. As it were, they wanted Hermione. There was nothing I could do about it. When finally the Dark Lord decided that Hermione would make a truly magnificent queen, he had signed his death warrant. Young Malfoy was determined to have his head. If he had worked alone, he could probably have failed, but then he had Crabbe and Goyle's help. That made the difference." 

"It makes no sense for Malfoy to sacrifice himself for Hermione!" protested Harry. "He hated her and would have been deliriously happy to see her submitted to Voldemort!" 

"Draco Malfoy didn't care for Hermione, Potter. He simply used her against the Dark Lord. Sacrificing his life was nothing for him, since his father was already condemned to Azkaban and his mother was dead. His ultimate choice gave him the sheen of glory. It is after all doubtful that Hermione will ever publish his letter to her, the very letter in which he stated clearly that he is no hero, just someone moved by family bonds and revenge. In a certain way, I am glad he sent this letter; I was quite unsettled by his noble gesture." 

"But then, if it explains everything, especially that you are not responsible for selling Hermione to Crabbe and Goyle, why does she still hate you?" asked Harry, frowning. 

"The last lines of the letter… I said once, in presence of Hermione, that I had no desire for any descendant of mine to be born, thus effectively terminating Salazar's line from my side. When she became barren, she reminded me of this remark, since we are bound together and thus would never find ourselves in the situation to have children. The postscript of the letter mentioned the spell used by the Dark Lord and thus maybe a way to cure Hermione of her barrenness. Malfoy denied having done something nice; he pretended it would only irritate me. And she believed it readily." 

Harry was obviously tempted to share Draco's thought on the subject. Both Viktor and the Bloody Baron seemed to know better. Severus peered intently in Harry's eyes. 

"No matter what you think of me, Potter, I would put Hermione's happiness in front of my own. I felt her distress and deep sorrow when she lost the child; I know she wanted him with all her soul, and not because he was the child of a prophecy. If she wishes to be a mother, I would resurrect Grindelwald himself if he could help her." 

Harry nodded slowly. 

"She… she's relatively well. Terry still spends his time trying to convince her to stay." 

Severus cocked his eyebrow. 

"How do you know this for sure? Unless Mr. Boot or his usual Hufflepuff fans have managed to give you information via Longbottom, I fail to see how you could have communicated with him, since she never let him go near one of us." 

Harry grinned unrepentantly. 

"Terry and I devised a strategy to be able to speak without awakening her suspicion. We developed a coded language about Quidditch. Hermione can't stand Quidditch talks but she's nice enough to let Terry talk about it, especially with Zacharias Smith, the Hufflepuff Chaser. Zacharias is our contact on this. It's just a question of control," he added humorously. 

"Ingenious. Harry, could you please teach me this code? After all, Terry _could_ want to talk to me about Quidditch," said Viktor, trying to sound innocent. 

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. 


	31. Whom Did You Die For?

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Whom Did You Die For? ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

shiv5468: he will talk to her, I promise! But it's just not the right time yet...

the cat: she will heal... slowly, but she will.

* * *

In the following days, Quidditch talks went out of control. It seemed at least half the school had picked up the coded language. Even Harry looked like he was sick of it. Exasperated by the whole thing, Hermione was now wandering alone, not caring for the dark shadow following her each time it was possible. 

He wanted to talk to her, but he knew he had to wait, though Viktor was persuaded that time was playing against him and Harry himself had told him it would be better if he weren't to wait too long. But Severus knew he wanted to give Hermione all the cards for their talk. Until then, he would wait. 

It was one of those times he had followed her, late in the evening, but still before curfew, and she had ventured down to the lake, her eyes apparently lost in the contemplation of the giant squid lazily splashing and waving his tentacles at her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her chin on her right knee. 

"Whom did you die for, Draco?" she whispered to the emptiness around her. "Did you hate me so much that even your death had to make my life miserable? It's not my fault if I survived. You wanted me to collapse under my grief and I wanted to die. I've never wished so much for death than lately. When you told me to take the narwhal tusk with me for the confrontation, I hoped so much that you would use _my_ blood to purify it. Oh, it would have been given willingly! But no, you had to take yours, making me even more miserable than I already was." 

She tightened her embrace on her knees and her hands slowly curled into fists. 

"Why do I feel more guilty for your death than for the death of my child?" she said aloud, her voice hoarse and raw. "Why does your death affect me more than Professor Vector's? You were my enemy and you died my enemy, using me in spite! Why should I feel like I owe you something? The only gift you gave me is something I don't want!" 

The giant squid turned his black eye toward her and his tentacles moved in an inviting move, as if to try to convince her to come for a swim. Hermione stood up, her arms along her sides, her hands still balled into fists. 

"I hope you rot in Hell for what you did, Draco Malfoy," she murmured, her voice dangerously tight. 

Severus had only the time to step back in the shadows as she passed before him, the hem of her robes brushing against him. 

~*~

Of course, Cornelius had to come back. It was too good an occasion to miss, with Hermione's distress and all the talks about Voldemort's disappearance and his reappearance as Tom Marvolo Riddle. And this time Cornelius brought with him a better ally than Amelia Bones. Severus stumbled on him as he was discussing with Hermione in the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Say one word, Percy," she said, threatening, "and I swear that I'll hex you so bad that Fudge will have to take Macnair out of Azkaban just to put you out of misery." 

"How could you, Hermione?" he said sadly. 

"Ron and Ginny are in the common room. You can go tell them hello if you remember you have siblings," she replied scathingly. 

Percy Weasley's face paled considerably. 

"Oh, here, look! There's Ginny and her boyfriend." 

Percy turned around, looking at the tall dark-haired wizard holding Ginny's hand. 

"Percy, may I present you Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Hermione with something close to dark joy. 

The only sound Percy managed to utter was a gag. Tom peered at him curiously. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked cautiously. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and said dryly: 

"My brother is just making a fool of himself. Surely, Percy, you heard about Tom being back with us." 

"I think he was more interested in my involvement in the story; well, mine and someone else's too. Am I right, Percy?" intervened Hermione. "After all, that's why Fudge was here for the last time. Go on, Percy, I know you're dying to cast your spells on me, hoping to discover what Mrs. Bones missed last time." 

Percy's blue eyes flashed. 

"You are right, Miss Granger. And you do have to accompany me to the Minister for Magic so he can be the witness of the results." 

A strange light gleamed in Hermione's eyes. 

"Lead the way, Percy… or should I say Mr. Weasley?" 

Percy winced slightly at her venomous tone but turned around in direction of Albus's office. Severus had no qualms about following them, though he was anxious about what she could say to Cornelius. She _did_ say she would do her best to help the Minister for Magic to send him to Azkaban, after all. 

~*~

Albus was waiting in his office with Cornelius and though he saw Severus in the back, he didn't say a thing about it. Cornelius and Percy were too excited with the idea that they had finally cornered Albus, Hermione and possibly Severus to even notice the Potions Master's presence. 

"Miss Granger, I have reasons to believe that you are bound in some ways to a unicorn and that the fact that they are coming near you is in no way a proof of your virginity," said Cornelius pompously. 

Hermione's eyebrows shot till her hairline. 

"How interesting," she commented quietly. 

"Now, Cornelius, I object to this treatment of one of my students!" protested Albus. "Miss Granger is a serious student, who would have been Head Girl if not for her involvement with Harry Potter and the dangers she is already in because of her choice in friends." 

"I would rather say her involvement with one Severus Snape!" exclaimed Cornelius, while Percy made a grimace of distaste. "Weasley, check for any spell cast on Miss Granger!" 

Percy complied obligingly and Severus was quite amused to notice that the spell he used was a dark spell. 

"No spell, Minister, not even a dark one," he announced as Hermione crossed her arms, scowling at them. 

"Very well, Weasley. The detecting spell now." 

Once again, Percy pointed his wand at Hermione. Severus couldn't see her face, but he could see the tenseness of her shoulders and he knew that she didn't want him sent to Azkaban. He knew she didn't have to worry about herself, for Cornelius would rather accuse a former Death Eater of every crime than the young witch who faced Voldemort and defeated him almost single-handedly. But she was worried about him. He knew also that he shouldn't read too much in her concern, since it was her nature to be concerned about others, no matter what, but still, he couldn't help but hope that he still had a chance. 

The light dancing around Hermione was of the purest white ever. Cornelius's eyes bulged and Percy swallowed convulsively. Severus allowed himself a small smile, hidden in the darkness; Albus's eyes twinkled and Hermione scowled even more. 

"Are you done with your stupid spells?" she snarled. "I thought you were convinced last time!" 

"Young lady, you will watch your tone with me! I _know_ you're involved with Snape and as soon as I have the proofs, he will be sent to Azkaban for abusing his powers!" 

"You're only afraid about your own powers! At your place, I would rather avoid to annoy one of the wizards who defeated Voldemort." 

"Miss Granger, You-Know-Who was defeated twenty years ago. For all I know, your friend Harry Potter was solely responsible for the feat, not Severus Snape," said Cornelius primly. 

Hermione was suffocated with indignation. 

~*~

Severus's fists tightened and he took a deep breath. It would not do to get disturbed by Cornelius's stubbornness. 

"Cornelius, you saw him yourself two years ago," said Albus, surprised. 

"Did I? Or was it just a memory, Dumbledore?" replied Cornelius maliciously. "Anyway, Miss Granger, since it seems that, once again, you managed to save Snape, I came here for another reason as well." 

He waited a moment, savouring his power. Hermione didn't even bother to say anything; she knew only too well that he would speak no matter what. 

"Mr. Malfoy requested a word with you." 

"You deny Voldemort's return and still consort with Malfoy!" she exclaimed enraged. "And during this time, you accuse wizards like Severus Snape or Harry Potter to lie and deceive people! Malfoy can go rot in Hell with his son for all I care!" 

"You forget yourself, Miss Granger," he continued in an oily tone. "As I said, Mr. Malfoy requested to see you… before receiving the Dementor's Kiss." 

Severus saw the shiver running down her spine and then, to his utter surprise, she glanced over her shoulder, straight to where he was standing. She knew he was there and her eyes were pleading. One of Voldemort's sentences rang in his head: _Whom can you turn to when you feel lost?_ He smiled slightly; Hermione knew he would always be here for her. Swiftly, he moved out of the shadows and stood behind her, his hand only inches of her back, close enough so she could feel its heat. 

"I will accompany her over there." 

"You, Snape?" Cornelius said, contempt in his voice. 

"She has been placed under my responsibility. She is my care," he replied, his tone still quiet. 

She snaked her arm in her back and squeezed his fingers in thanks. Albus's eyes twinkled even more merrily than usually. 

"Indeed, Severus, you are abusing your powers over the students," he said, his tone falsely scolding. "Protecting them is perfectly scandalous." 

Percy was beginning to feel very ill at ease, while Cornelius was spluttering with anger. Gently, Severus caressed the back of Hermione's hand with his thumb and he felt her relax gradually, almost leaning into him. 

"I'm here for you," he whispered. "Now and forever." 

Slowly, her eyelids closed, the long eyelashes casting their shadows on her cheeks. She knew it. 

~*~

Azkaban was as cold and dark as he remembered it. He hated the place with every fibre of his being and even Hermione could feel it. She was walking by his side, close enough to be able to touch his hand without anyone noticing, but still not close enough for people to talk. She looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry to make you come back here," she said softly. 

"Don't be sorry, little one. I knew what to expect when I told Fudge I would come with you." 

"Thank you. I… I didn't want to come here alone, facing him…" 

She shivered. 

"An older version of your nightmare, of the wizard haunting you, of he who gave you the impression he had sunk his claws in your soul until the end of times," Severus completed softly. 

"You know? How do you know?" 

"Because I had a younger version of this same nightmare in front of me everyday for seven years… until now. They called me Lucius Malfoy's lapdog for quite a long time, Hermione. That's one of the roles I played as a spy. He thought he could do anything he wanted with me. I was his personal slave, with a buried rage that he knew I couldn't let lose against him, because the Dark Lord would punish me, if the Ministry didn't catch me before for the murder of a wealthy wizard like Malfoy. Believe me, Hermione, I know what it means to face another version of your worse nightmare." 

"I never knew… when you were favouring the Slytherin students that–" 

"That it was more or less a matter of life and death for me? Very much so. But it now belongs to the past." 

The guards outside Azkaban eyed them suspiciously, but let them enter. Their identities were checked several times before they were led into a dusty room where they waited for Lucius to come. Severus gritted his teeth. He could feel the Dementors' presence from here and it brought disagreeable memories back to his mind. Hermione looked at him and gave him a tight smile. Her eyes were haunted and he wondered if the memories brought back by the Dementors were of Draco's death. 

Lucius entered and the guards let them alone, though the cold due to the Dementors' presence was intensified, probably because they were now surrounding the room they were in. Seeing the arrogant blonde man, Severus was reminded of the time he had come here with Albus, for the exact same purpose: meeting with Lucius. He was suddenly filled with dread. 

~*~

Lucius looked coldly at Hermione, in silence, motionless. She shifted uneasily under his gaze. He had a way to look at her that made her forget that she wasn't alone; she felt dissected under his scrutiny and Severus knew she wouldn't last long without blurting something. Discreetly, he moved his hands, the soft rustle of his clothes being enough to snap her out of her trance. 

Lucius smirked at her, not even looking at Severus. It was as if the dark Potions Master didn't exist. Lucius had always behaved like this, knowing he was here, but never acknowledging his presence, taking it for granted, in the same way that he was taking Severus's magic for granted. For Lucius, Severus was above house elves, but just. 

Finally, he decided to break the silence. 

"Draco died for you." 

Hermione shivered violently and didn't answer. She licked her lips nervously, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Silence fell on the room again and it took at least one minute before she tried to deny it with a slight shake of her head, which looked more like a nervous move than anything else. 

"My son," repeated Lucius, insisting on the family link between Draco and him, "died for you." 

"No," she whispered so softly that it could have been a breath of wind. 

Another minute went by, Lucius and Hermione facing each other, the blonde wizard with all his arrogance and no sorrow, the young witch grieving for the death of her enemy. 

"You brought the tusk that he purified with the blood of his heart so you could defeat the Dark Lord. He died for you." 

"No," she repeated, more desperately, as if she was trying to convince herself. 

_Whom did you die for, Draco?_ She had asked herself the question and still didn't know the answer. Lucius's behaviour did nothing to erase her doubts. He looked nothing like the grievous father, but like a man thirsty for revenge because she was responsible for his son's death. 

"No," she said again, "he died for his mother. Not for me." 

Lucius had a slight smirk, though his stance remained rigid and forbidding. Severus stepped forward, placing himself just behind Hermione without touching her, just lending her the comfort of his near presence. 

"My. Son. Died. For. You," Lucius stated forcefully, his voice somehow sounding like a thunderous hiss. 

"NO!" Hermione cried out. 

She took a deep breath. 

"No, he didn't die for me. He died for himself, for revenge. He would have died for me if he had sacrificed himself for love or out of duty. Never for revenge. Never for hate. I'm not guilty of your son's death, Mr. Malfoy. Draco took his own decision and you have to accept it. Still, out of his respect for his last choice, I will honour his wish and bury him with his mother." 

Lucius's face fell before distorting itself in anger. 

"Mudblood!" he hissed. "Not even able to face your true responsibilities! The Dark Lord may be dead, but others will rise to take his place and accomplish what he failed to do: get rid of your existence!" 

"Isn't it odd that among those who defeated Voldemort are a half-blood and a Mudblood? That he whom Voldemort feared was a half-blood like himself instead of the pure-blood wizard born almost at the same time? He chose Harry, not Neville." 

Lucius moved toward her menacingly but before he could reach her, a body clad in black had stepped between them. 

"It's over now, Lucius," said Severus calmly. "I think you should get used to it before receiving the Dementor's Kiss." 

"Traitor! You should have died instead of Draco!" 

"Several people should have died instead of Draco. You included. Farewell, Lucius. Come, Miss Granger." 

~*~

The way back to Hogwarts was silent for most of the part, until Hermione looked up at Severus. 

"Whom did he die for?" 

Severus almost stopped in his tracks. Her question sounded so genuine, as if she expected him to give her the only answer possible, as if he could know something that she, the infamous Gryffindor Know-It-All, didn't know. 

"You know it, Hermione," he said gently. "You said it yourself and you were right. He died for himself, or maybe for his mother, but never ever believe that he died for you. You read his letter and even though he said in it that he did, it was a lie. You knew him, Hermione, you know he would lie for anything. Don't think that because he died, he became honest all of the sudden." 

He half-closed his eyes. He knew of something in the letter that wasn't true, but did she know? Could she understand? 

"Believe me, Hermione, not all that's written is truth. You have a critical mind. Use it when you read his letter, even though they are his last words. If you remain objective, you will know what is true and what isn't." 

He could read the question in her eyes; despite everything, she still didn't know how to guard her emotions, letting her feelings be known to everyone. But he couldn't answer it yet. Soon, but not yet. 

She nodded and continued her way in silence. Her last worded question still sounded in his mind. Whom did Draco die for? As they approached Hogwarts' doors, he thought he had found the true answer, maybe because of the perturbed presence of Firene in the back of his mind, becoming stronger now that they were back on the school's grounds. Gently, he stopped her with his hand on her arm. 

"Forget your guilt, Hermione. You are not guilty of the choice he made. He could have killed you as easily and Firene knew it. Yes, Hermione, Firene would probably have had to kill you had Draco made another choice. Do you wish him such a pain?" 

Slowly, she shook her head, biting her lower lip to prevent the tears to fall down her cheeks. 

"He didn't die for you, Hermione. Draco died for pride, for glory, for revenge. He died for _something_, not for _someone_. For revenge for his mother, for a sense of duty toward his family maybe, for the glory of being the instrument in the Dark Lord's fall – though he never guessed how you would be able to tweak the prophecies – for, above all, I repeat, he died for pride." 

She nodded and entered the castle. 

"_And pride was thy fall_," whispered Severus while watching her disappear in the corridors. 


	32. Picking Up The Pieces

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Picking Up The Pieces ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

He gave her two more days, the time for her to recover her wits; he didn't want to confront her while she was vulnerable. He didn't want her to feel threatened. Somehow Terry seemed to know what he was waiting for – and it was beginning to seriously irritate Severus – and gave him a discreet signal when the time was ready. 

He found her by the foals' paddock, Lena's nose buried against her stomach. He watched her for a moment before deciding to begin on a rather neutral tone. 

"Miss Granger, we need to settle this." 

"I agree," she replied stiffly, not turning to face him. 

"We can't go on with this charade. We both know better." 

"I agree again and the solution is fairly simple. Kindly go away." 

"Would you care to repeat this, Miss Granger?" 

"Gladly. I said. Go. Away." 

It hurt and Severus felt his defences kick back. Seeing her like this was more than he could bear so he decided to provoke her, to break the impassive shell. 

"Miss Granger," he said, scowling, "it's not because of your loss that you can speak to me like this. No matter the pretence, it's not as if there was something between us." 

_Way to go, Severus. I don't think you could have been more hurting. Even Weasley could have done better. Well, maybe not, but then, if you are comparing yourself to Weasley, you're even more pathetic than I thought!_

"Thank you so much for reminding me that I lost my baby only a few weeks ago, after losing my innocence. I'd have forgotten how worthless I am had it not been for you," she replied scathingly. 

"Petty childish tantrums won't help us to solve this problem!" 

"I couldn't agree more! But frankly, I can talk to you about books, about Death Eaters, about Potions, about pretty much everything, but as soon as it's about emotions, it's amazing how thick you can get!" 

"Miss Granger! Even if the past events could have led you to think otherwise, I'm still your teacher and–" 

She turned around and waved a parchment in the air. 

"Not anymore. See this? This letter will be on the Headmaster's desk by tomorrow morning and, by the same time, I'll be gone from Hogwarts and from your life. So no, you're not my teacher anymore and before I leave definitely, I'll make things clear to you." 

~*~

She took a deep breath and locked her eyes with his. 

"About the past events… maybe it was his mind, maybe they were his acts, but it was still your body against mine, but it was still your child growing in me. Not Salazar's, _yours_. But you still don't understand, do you?" 

He looked at her, feeling at a total loss. 

"The hand against my skin was your hand, even if you claim that the tenderness was his. But no matter what my head says, my heart has a different song and my body remembers your caresses." 

"Then–" 

"Let me finish!" she hissed. "On the battlefield, I was there dying, with your name on my lips, but no, you _still_ wouldn't understand! Next time I'm on the verge of dying, I'll try to call Voldemort's name, he will appreciate the irony, I'm sure. I cannot understand how someone as brilliant as you can be so blind. Don't bother to answer, I already know what you will tell me, probably something along the lines of what Malfoy told me." 

"Malfoy? When did you see him?" 

"Did you really think that Crabbe and Goyle would just keep me in the Slytherin common room like an ornament?" she replied scornfully. "I thought you read the letter carefully. He did say that he asked me to bring the narwhal tusk with me to the confrontation! He did say that they brought me to him!" 

At the thought that someone else than himself could have touched Hermione, his blood boiled in his veins. 

"Did he–" 

"No." 

He relaxed slightly. 

"What did he say?" 

"That I should be grateful to be barren, since now, no man will look at me ever again – not that there was any candidate before. But if ever I had a dream of a loving family and children, silly dream since, I repeat, no man would have taken interest in me, my barrenness has now destroyed the dream and I can concentrate fully on my studies. And, oh yes, even if I hadn't been barren, I would still have been alone, since after all, only Snape the greasy git touched me – only because Voldemort had stopped to provide him with pure-blood playthings, naturally. So, Gryffindor ugly know-it-all, Mudblood Granger, 'tainted' by the evil overgrown bat and now barren, is standing in front of you with no hope and no future." 

"Stop wallowing in self-pity! First of all, you will not send this letter to Albus. Secondly, you will give me a chance to make things right. I caused this, now I have to fix it." 

"You did nothing wrong. I have a brain, I should have used it instead of relying on someone else." 

"You trusted me and I betrayed your trust." 

"What do you care? You never cared for the child, nor for me! So leave me alone, wallowing in self-pity, as you put it so graciously!" she yelled, tears invading her eyes. 

~*~

He glared at her before seizing her by the shoulders and bringing down his lips on hers. She struggled madly, her letter falling on the ground, forgotten. 

"Don't you try to bring in Rowena! I've crushed her and if she ever comes near me, I'll hex her into oblivion!" she screeched. 

"Please do, I'll hex Salazar with equal glee!" he replied, stealing another bruising kiss. 

"I thought you said you were still my teacher!" she argued, trying to keep him at arm's length. 

"You said I wasn't anymore," he said with a smirk, pulling her to him and blocking her arms between them. 

He cradled the back of her head with his hand and began to assault her mouth again, whispering something between each desperate kiss. It took some time for Hermione to realise what was the word he was repeating over and over. 

"Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…" 

She whimpered and his kisses became gentler and slower. 

"No!" she protested only half-heartedly. 

"Oh yes! Remember what I said to Lucius: what I claim as mine remains mine, and mine only. _You_ are mine." 

Hermione surrendered and closed her eyes. Severus smirked and freed his wand hand briefly enough for casting _Incendio_ on the letter she had planned to send to Albus. He would not let her leave Hogwarts, ever. 

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" she murmured, tentatively returning his kisses. 

"I'll kill them for you if you want," he replied, not really caring. "In fact, I think I have an idea for getting rid of Crabbe and Goyle," he added. 

"What is it?" 

He took her hand in his and produced a silver dagger from nowhere. As the tip of the blade was already touching the scar of the blood binding ceremony, Hermione retreated. 

"No, not yet. Severus, can you… I don't want to be the Heir." 

"Meaning?" 

"I don't want to be the Child of the prophecy. Can you do the potion you did for Voldemort? With your blood and Harry's so I'll be back to what I was before, just being Rowena's Heir? I'm tired of feeling the awareness of Hogwarts in the back of my mind at all time, of having people scattering away as soon as I come near them. I want to be myself again. And then, I promise you, if you think it will be useful, we will perform the blood binding ceremony properly." 

"It will bind you to me and vice-versa, which means you can't be owned by anyone else but me. Crabbe and Goyle will have to relinquish their claim on you. But… it will be forever." 

She nodded slowly but then, as she was going to kiss him, he pulled away, his hands rummaging through his hair. 

"No," he said softly. "No, it's wrong. I… I have to come clean first." 

She looked at him quizzically and he took a deep breath before beginning his explanations. 

~*~

"Hermione, do you remember when I told you I still had secrets? I… Oh Gods… I worked on several potions. One of them is to cure your barrenness." 

He saw the flash of hope in her eyes. 

"Can we begin the treatment now?" 

He winced. 

"You're going to hate me… Hermione, the treatment is already begun. In fact, it's complete. The very evening you confronted the Dark Lord, Terry cast a sleeping charm on you; I took advantage of it and brought you to Poppy so she could treat you. I came for you every night to continue the treatment. I didn't want to tell you because it could still have failed and I didn't want you to hope in vain. The spell that Draco sent allowed me to brew the final potion for your cure. When Cornelius was here, he said that you were a virgin. I didn't cast any spell, Hermione. There wasn't any spell, I swear." 

"Then how…?" 

"The potion is based on phoenix tears and unicorn blood. It seemed the combination of the two restored your virginity." 

_Something about virgin blood and unicorn blood. Indeed, Lucius, you were so right…_ He closed his eyes and forced himself to continue. 

"So it's like nothing has ever happened. You're free to start again, to be with a man you love, to whom you can give… what I took from you," he said, her words still ringing in his head. 

She was shaking all over, but her mind was as sharp as ever. 

"You forgot something. The fact that I can't stand any touch but yours." 

He shook his head. 

"I'm not forgetting anything. I told you I worked on several potions. The other one is… it removes the spell Rowena cast on her descendants. I asked the elves to put it in your drink this morning. You are already free from me. I… I saw you with Terry Boot just before you called the Dark Lord in the Great Hall. You can go to him if you want." 

He almost couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. Each of them was hurting him but he couldn't do less for her. 

"You would let me go?" she asked incredulously. 

"I _am_ letting you go, if it's what you want." 

"Why? You said only minutes ago that I was yours." 

"I was wrong." 

"Why?" she insisted. 

He took a deep breath. 

"Because I love you too much to cage you. If you want to be with me, it has to be of your own will. No, love, don't say a word now. Think about it. You're a virgin and your barrenness is cured. You're free, free to have your own family, have the children you want, free to forget the nightmare I made you live. You have your whole life in front of you. You don't have to waste it by staying with me." 

He left the paddock swiftly and she was still gaping. 

~*~

He buried himself in his room for the rest of the day, thankful it was a Saturday. It had taken him all his will for not pulling her into his arms and begging her shamelessly to stay with him. If she didn't come to him, he would leave at the end of the year. Maybe Viktor would stay, if Severus was out of the picture. 

Slightly smirking, he wondered what would Salazar say, now that the Potions Master's heart had definitely surrendered to love. So far, his greatest fear was that Hermione wouldn't forgive him for the thing with Pansy, Vincent and Gregory. He frowned; thinking of it, he still hadn't explained the whole situation to Albus. Humorously, he thought that it felt as if he was trying to put things in order before dying. In a certain way, maybe it was. He wasn't sure he wanted to keep up the masquerade he had to call life for the last twenty years. 

He stood up and went to the fireplace. He threw some Floo powder in the fire. 

"Albus? Do you have a moment?" 

"Of course, Severus, what is it?" 

Severus stepped into the fireplace and only a moment after, he stood in Albus's office. 

"Sherbet lemon?" 

The Potions Master smirked. 

"I wouldn't want to be under the same Imperius curse as you are." 

Albus chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily. 

"True, true, I had almost forgotten. Well, Severus, what brings you to me?" 

"A confession to make, Albus." 

Carefully keeping his voice neutral, Severus began to tell what happened in the Slytherin common room with Vincent and Gregory, at first not mentioning that he had been under a spell. Albus's eyes lost their twinkle and blazed with fury. 

"Why did you lie to Minerva and me?" 

"Technically, I didn't lie. Pansy did." 

"Why didn't you correct her?" 

"The situation was already tense enough like this! I didn't want you and Minerva on my back during this time. My only preoccupation was Hermione and I wanted you out of my way! She knew what she thought to be the truth and I had to deal with it." 

Albus went very still. 

"There is something you didn't tell me." 

"In the letter Draco Malfoy sent, he said that Crabbe and Goyle put me under a dark spell to make me agree to anything. Though I find it quite difficult to accept that I didn't feel anything, I cannot find any reason for him to lie about this matter. Rehabilitating me to Hermione's eyes makes no sense for him." 

Albus crossed his fingers thoughtfully. 

"I understand why you presented the situation to me like this. If you had mentioned the spell at the beginning, I would have thought you were trying to present yourself as a victim. I'm sorry for doubting you, Severus." 

The Potions Master shrugged carelessly. 

"It doesn't matter. I was doubting myself afterwards." 

Albus looked at him with his irritating all-knowing gaze. 

"Anything else you want to tell me?" 

"I just stopped Hermione from sending you a letter about her quitting Hogwarts. And I told her that Poppy and I cured her barrenness and that I managed to break Rowena's spell binding her to me." 

The Headmaster seemed taken aback. Severus made as if he hadn't noticed anything. 

"To resume the situation, she's free from me. The cure for her barrenness restored her virginity, as Fudge noticed." 

"So it was no spell?" 

"No. I could have come up with a spell that Weasley wouldn't have detected – because I know more much than he will ever know about Dark Arts – but I didn't get the time to do so. But… you know I would have done anything to keep Hermione out from harm." 

"I know this, Severus, but did you ever think that some people would have liked for you to be out of danger also? No, don't answer this, son. Just think about it." 

Slightly dazed, Severus returned to his rooms. 

~*~

A surprise was waiting for him there. Salazar's ghost was floating nonchalantly around his ceiling and Severus raised his eyebrows. 

"Finding the timbered ceiling interesting, are you?" he asked scathingly. 

"I heard about the spell cast on you. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Why didn't you feel it by yourself? You know me enough to know I would never have done anything remotely similar to this of my own free will!" 

Salazar's ghost turned a strange colour, as if he was ashamed. 

"Severus, I'm sorry, I was so angry that I didn't think." 

"I didn't think! I swear you could be a Gryffindor!" 

Severus found a malicious pleasure in insulting the ghost of his House's Founder. Oddly, Salazar didn't react to his cutting remark. 

"You broke the bond between you and Hermione," he said softly. 

"Naturally. I told you we wanted to have genuine feelings, not induced ones." 

"Why did you do so? You lost all chances with her!" 

Severus felt himself blanch. 

"Did she tell you so?" 

"No! But it's obvious, Severus! You're surly and sarcastic, why would she want to be with you when she could be with Helga's Heir or her brother from Ravenclaw?" 

"So that's why Rowena cast the spell so long ago? Because she knew I was insufferable?" he asked bitterly. 

"Well, Rowena was always good in Arithmancy…" 

"Get out of here, Salazar, before I remember a spell to exorcise ghosts," Severus said tightly. 

Normally, the ghost would have retorted and fought until the end, but he somehow felt that it was not the good moment. He disappeared immediately and Severus flung open the door to his office so he could research for spells to keep ghosts away from one's quarters. 

He stopped dead as his chest almost collided with the raised fist of Hermione, who had been ready to knock on the door. 

"Hmm… Good evening?" she said tentatively. 


	33. Farewell

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Farewell ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

They stared at each other for quite a long time, in silence. He tried to find his old self back and sneered at her, not really hopeful. 

"So this is goodbye?" he asked, keeping his voice carefully devoid of any emotion. "Who won? Young Boot?" 

She shot him a reproachful glance, as if to tell him to drop the act. He did and felt like a drowning man. He rubbed his forehead wearily. He could feel Firene's distressed presence in the back of his mind, he had put himself bare in front of Hermione earlier in the day, he had confessed everything to Albus only minutes ago and he had had a verbal fight with Salazar's ghost! 

"I need a break," he murmured. 

In front of him, Hermione was still, her brown eyes fixed on him. Sighing, he looked up at her. Her stern appearance was not to reassure him that his day would become better all of the sudden. He stepped back and had an inviting move to beckon her inside his private quarters. 

"Have a seat," he said, keeping his voice neutral without reverting back to his usual snapping tone. 

"Do you mean it?" she blurted. 

He slowly turned around to face her and cocked his eyebrow. 

"Why, yes, I would not offer you a seat if I didn't mean it." 

She waved her hand impatiently. 

"Not that! What you told me earlier. That you love me too much to cage me." 

He looked down at his hands, cursing inwardly. Why was it so hard to tell her how he felt? Salazar's words rang again in his head: _You're surly and sarcastic, why would she want to be with you when she could be with Helga's Heir or her brother from Ravenclaw?_ That was his fear, that he had only been on Hermione's path because she needed Salazar's blood, but that in fact, she would be with Viktor in the end. But she was still waiting for his answer and he owed her to be honest. 

"Yes," he said quietly, not even raising his eyes. 

She stepped forward, her hand only inches from his chest. 

"Severus…" 

His breath caught in his throat. Gently, her hand came closer to his chin, brushed slightly against it before sliding to his neck and pulling his head downward. Her lips met his midway and he closed his eyes. Was it a farewell kiss or was she telling him that she didn't want to leave? Either way, he knew he would accept her choice without protesting. 

"Look at me, Severus," she whispered, her lips against his. 

He didn't protest and merely obeyed. His will seemed to be broken, but he knew, in the back of his mind, that his only chance to win Hermione's heart was to show himself to her in all his vulnerability. He lost himself in her eyes, which he hadn't seen so clear for a long time; the shadows that had invaded them since the beginning of term were now gone. 

"I want to stay," she said softly. 

He took her face in his hands, his eyes intent. 

"After the blood binding ceremony, it will be forever." 

She nodded and he replied with a half-mocking, half-tender smile. 

"You don't know what you're asking for." 

She smiled back and rested her head against his chest. He closed his arms around her and, Cornelius be hanged, he would never let her go. 

~*~

He woke up on Sunday morning with her still gently asleep in his arms. He had held her all night long, tangling his fingers in her hair to make sure it wasn't a dream. She had fallen asleep almost immediately, safely cradled against his chest, and no nightmare came to haunt her. 

She sighed when she felt him move and opened her eyes to look at him. 

"Good morning, Severus," she said sleepily. 

"Good morning, Hermione." 

She looked at him for quite a long time and he began to wonder what she was going to say. 

"You worked so hard for making my life normal again. Why didn't you tell me anything?" 

"Because I brought enough pain in your life without adding the pain of crushed hopes." 

"I'm sorry. You did so much for me and I was cold to you for something that you did against your will." 

"You didn't know then… Everybody would have reacted like you." 

"But I received the letter and for a stupid reason, I believed Draco instead of believing you like I should have done!" 

"And I should have hexed Crabbe and Goyle when I had the chance," he retorted wryly. "Forget this, it's in the past now. We need to forgive each other if we want to start anew." 

She nodded, burying her head in his neck. 

"What better way to start anew than sleep in on a Sunday morning?" she murmured dreamily. 

"Obviously, some people are of another mind," he said irritably. 

She craned her neck to look at him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know that Firene and I are mentally bound? He did something with my blood on his horn – and before you say something, yes, I should have looked for what he did exactly – and since then, I can hear him all the time, sometimes I can even see what he sees. That's what happened the evening you faced the Dark Lord. While you were playing games with him, I was in the Forbidden Forest, facing the centaurs." 

"I still can't believe he managed to force the centaurs to come to our help. I mean, Magorian and Bane hate us with fierceness." 

"They indeed do, but still, they owed Firene. Centaurs are honourable if nothing else. Besides, I don't think we treat them much better than they us." 

"Fighting for the rights of centaurs, are you?" she said with a light smile. 

"It's not worse than fighting for the rights of house elves and no, we're not going into a discussion about this." 

"Alright, so tell me why the fact that Firene and you are mentally bound is important." 

"Because he's calling me right now. Or rather, he's calling us. It must be important and, anyway, you didn't go to see him after the final confrontation." 

"True. I should have thanked him. Even though, by that time, I would have preferred to see his horn in my heart than in Draco's." 

"Stop saying such stupid things." 

And to make his point even clearer, he bent down and kissed her. 

~*~

Firene was waiting for them at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. His appearance surprised them and made them stop in their tracks: his coat was torn and dirty, his horn stained with dried blood. 

"Firene?" 

"I have come to say goodbye to you, my children," said the unicorn with a tired voice. 

"Goodbye? What doest thou mean, Firene?" 

"I shed blood. I shed the blood of a heart. I have been exiled for committing a crime that no unicorn should ever commit." 

"But Draco asked thee to!" 

"It does not matter, daughter. What they did was right. We are supposed to be observers, not participants, in the human wars. But thou camest, with thy songs so pure and so enticing, thou hast awakened mine heart and my blood runs in thy veins. Thy fate became my concern as well as thy companion in life." 

Hermione glanced nervously at Severus. While they had resolved some problems, they had never talked of the future. Except, Severus realised suddenly, when Hermione had told him that he didn't have to worry for his descendants because she was barren. 

"Isn't there a way for me to take thy sin as mine own?" pleaded Hermione, her fingers gently untangling Firene's mane. "It was my fault thou hadst to come to Hogwarts, it was for saving me from evil that thou–" 

"Hush, daughter. There is nothing to be done. It is not death, but exile. The sentence is fair. I was the lord of the unicorns and had to be an example. What I did was inexcusable. I have to atone for my deeds. A few years and they will accept me back in their ranks." 

His eyes were locked with Severus and the wizard nodded curtly. He knew that few exiled unicorns, no matter how short the exile was, had made it back to their tribe alive. A lonely unicorn was easy prey, which meant that they were usually preyed upon by dark wizards. 

"Farewell, daughter. Do not grieve for me. The joy of knowing thou art happy with my son will heal any of my wounds. Farewell, Dark One." 

"Farewell, Firene," said Severus gruffly, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Thou art welcome in Hogwarts anytime." 

Firene inclined his head, understanding what he meant. Even if the unicorns had cast him away, Hogwarts would be his haven if needed. But Severus doubted that the former lord of the unicorns would come: he would want to serve his sentence fairly and thus atone for his crime. There were only few chances he would ever see Firene alive. 

Gently, the unicorn rubbed his nose against Hermione's stomach. 

"Take care of mine young, daughter," he said affectionately. "I doubt that my tribe will forgive humans for having meddled too much. They may not accept them even though blood should be thicker than anything else." 

"I will, I promise thee, Firene," she said sadly. "Please do try to come back," she added in a soft plea. 

Firene didn't answer but cast a last glance toward Severus, who tightened his hold on Hermione's shoulders. Then the unicorn disappeared in the depths of the Forbidden Forest. 

~*~

If he were to believe Hermione, both Rowena and Salazar were making themselves quite discreet in Hogwarts. In fact, nobody had seen them since the day Severus had thrown Salazar out of his rooms. 

"Do you think it means we have our free will totally back?" she asked, her head on his shoulder as they were reading a book about fantastic beasts, looking for data on phoenixes. 

"I think it means they will probably tone it down. I did find that spell to ward my quarters against them, after all. Unless they possess us again." 

There was a silence during which they read a few sentences and then she said: 

"Do you still feel Firene in your head?" 

He started. The presence of the unicorn was a bit shallower than before, but he could still feel it. If he concentrated enough, he could even see the surroundings and he didn't like what he saw. For all he knew, the unicorns had exiled their former lord in the darkest part of the Forbidden Forest. 

"He's still alive," he replied reluctantly. 

_Yet. How long before he succumbs to the evil lurking in there?_

"Can we go to the clearing we used to go?" 

"Of course." 

They made their way silently and, somehow, a silver flute found its way into Hermione's hand. She began by the song to the unicorn but, unsurprisingly, Firene didn't respond to it. She seemed disappointed, but looked as if she was expecting it even so. She played several mournful songs and somehow, Severus could tell which ones Callisto had taught to her and which ones were coming from another source. He knew the songs that had been created specifically for unicorns and he didn't need to take a wild guess to know where this knowledge came from. Obviously, his bond with Firene went even further than the unicorn himself had planned. 

Slowly, with her music, Hermione revealed to him all the feelings she had repressed since that night she had come to him. He now knew that she loved him for quite a long time and it put everything under a new light. Her distress when she had heard of his betrayal toward her because of Gregory and Vincent, her growing hatred toward herself for loving him still, for feeling torn in front of his obvious regret and bewilderment when she was the victim of his plan, her loneliness while she was teaching Harry the Obliviate spell, her uncertainty when facing Voldemort, her despair when she understood that Draco was dead and that she was still alive, her fear when told she had to meet with Lucius Malfoy. 

She poured everything in her music and bared her soul to his eyes, leaving him in awe. While he had known that she had felt other things than the coldness she had affected, he hadn't known of the extent of her feelings and he hadn't even guessed how much she had taken to heart his apparent rejection of her. Hearing the notes flowing fluidly from the silver flute, the image of a wounded bird made its way to his mind and he fought to drive it away from his thoughts. Severus was not good for dealing with emotions, especially when he didn't know if he was possessed or not by the spirit of a long-dead Slytherin. 

She stood up for a last melody, a heart-rending song that was echoing in his heart, his link with Firene telling him the exact meaning of such a song for a unicorn, the sadness of the player and the tentative to convey comfort to the listeners. Silently, slowly for not startling her, he came to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She slightly nodded in acknowledgement but didn't stop in her music, giving her whole heart to it, trying to express all it meant to her, for Firene to be gone. 

Severus could feel the invisible presences around them, those of the unicorns. They would have come to Hermione if they had performed the purifying ritual beforehand, but the lack of it and his own dark presence were enough to keep them away. Thinking of it, Firene had been a courageous lord for his people, daring to take risks for causes he thought to be just. The rest of his people seemed to be of a conservative mind. He hoped that the foals would be more like Firene, but knowing Hermione, they would. 

Hermione completed her melody and lowered her flute, looking around quite warily. 

"They're here," she said quietly. "They're watching us." 

"Yes," he agreed. "They're seizing you up, trying to determine if the quality of your music was enough for Firene to break such a rule." 

"Was it really?" she murmured darkly. 

He squeezed her shoulder gently and led her out of the forest. She glanced only once behind her, saying her goodbyes to the clearing where she had met Firene so often. Somehow she knew that she wouldn't see him anymore, unless a miracle happened. If he came back alive from his exile, there was no doubt that his people – and the new lord – would forbid him to come back near humans ever again. 

~*~

Severus woke up with a start, his mind in a twirl of dark surroundings. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully next to him, Albus and Minerva closing their eyes on the fact that she was missing from Gryffindor Tower since the choice Severus gave her. They knew she needed comfort to heal and they were willing to overlook the fact that she found solace in the arms of the Potions Master. 

He silently eased out of his bed, careful not to wake her, while fighting to keep his control on his mind. Visions of the Forbidden Forest were invading his thoughts, threatening to make him black out once again. He used his science in Occlumency to partially block the input from Firene without totally cutting him off. He had the feeling that it was important. 

Without waiting any longer, he made his way toward the Forbidden Forest, just pausing the time for him to put on something over his nightclothes. He had a last glance toward Hermione, briefly wondering if he should cast a sleeping spell on her so she wouldn't wake up alone, but deciding against it. 

Only moments after, he was flying toward the Forbidden Forest. He could feel that Firene was in danger, but, surprisingly, there was another presence with him, not hostile, but not really friendly either. And then, there was the danger, which felt oddly familiar to him, though not to Firene. He went faster, hoping against hope that he would arrive in time. 

_"Do not grieve, my son. I have to atone for my crime." _

"Firene, no! Thou canst not throw thy life away like this! Thou needst to fight!" 

The unicorn turned the head away and Severus saw who was the other presence. Bane was here, his dark hair framing the strong features of his face, an arrow notched to his bow. 

_"He has been a companion of mine lately,"_ said Firene. _"Magorian has an odd sense of honour. He knew of my sentence and sent one of his people to watch over me until my time has come. I asked him not to intervene now." _

"Thou wilt break Hermione's heart." 

"She will heal, in time." 

Severus could feel the pain of Firene when he was speaking of Hermione. He knew how dedicated to his young the unicorn could be. 

_"Don't do that, Firene. The foals need a father who is a unicorn, not a human." _

"My people will help. They have to. They cannot turn their back to innocents. Please thank my daughter for her farewell songs. It warmed mine heart to know that she still cares." 

Severus had the impression he would never arrive. In his mind eye, Bane was still, as if carved into stone, his vigilant gaze never leaving Firene who was facing the invisible danger. 

Then Severus saw it, slowly sliding out of darkness, his body glittering under the dim light of the moon. Severus's breath caught and he swore silently. He should have known it, since the presence had been familiar. 

_"I helped to defeat the Heir of the Snake House, is it not fair that I should be brought to my knees by a snake?"_ asked softly Firene, seemingly mesmerised by the gleaming eyes of Nagini. 

"Bane, you were supposed to leave Nagini under Hagrid's care!" Severus shouted desperately, not caring if he was too far for the centaur to hear him. 

To his surprise, he heard an answer through Firene's ears: 

_"So we did, human. The snake escaped yesterday and Hagrid is still looking everywhere for it."_

Finally, Severus was near the place and he landed brutally, dropping carelessly his broom on the ground, in hurry to get to Firene, even if he had to strangle Nagini with his own bare hands to prevent such a thing. 

"No, son," said the soft voice of Firene, now sounding next to him. "I told thee, I have to atone for my crime." 

"Thou savedst a son of Slytherin," exclaimed Severus enraged, "it is only fair that I save thee in return!" 

He entered the dark little clearing only in time to see Nagini's fangs sink in Firene's white neck; the dark eyes of the unicorn were looking straight at him. A heartbeat later, Nagini had disappeared and Firene was on his knees. Severus was by his side, holding the proud head against his chest, feeling a dull pain in his heart. 

"Bane…" called Firene weakly. "Come here, if thou pleasest…" 

Reluctantly, the dark-haired centaur stepped forward, his arrow back into the quiver hanging to his shoulder. 

"Thy hand on my horn?" 

Suddenly, Severus knew what the unicorn was up to, but it was too late to stop him. He cried out in warning to Bane, but the centaur had uttered a cry on his own, now clutching his bleeding hand to his chest. 

"Forgive me, my sons…" whispered Firene. 

As the unicorn drew his last breath, both Severus and Bane looked at each other in distrust, suddenly aware of the overwhelming presence of the other in their head. 

"Magorian will not hear it from me," said Severus, standing up. 

Bane nodded and they both turned away after a last glance to the white body lying behind them. No matter the grief in their heart at that moment, their feelings were drowned by the uneasiness and resentment of being bound together. 

When Severus arrived in his quarters, Hermione was awake, cradling a mug of steaming tea in her hands. She looked up at him and said sadly: 

"I feel empty." 

When she saw the hollowness in his eyes, she put her mug on a table and came to him. 

"What happened, Severus?" 

He took her in his arms and held her close. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry." 

In ushered tones, he told her what he had just been a witness of and then he rocked her in his arms as she cried against his chest. 


	34. Hogwarts' Choice

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Hogwarts' Choice ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and your patience! I'm truly sorry for the delay, but real life decided to take all my time...

* * *

The sun had not yet risen that Severus was back in the dark clearing where Firene had fallen. He had left Hermione behind, asleep thanks to a mild sleeping potion. He knelt beside the bloodstained white body and gently caressed the soft nostrils. With a sigh, he stood up and aimed his wand at the unicorn. 

"_Mobilicorpus._" 

Focusing his magic force, he slowly made his way in the Forbidden Forest, bringing the body of the deceased unicorn with him, back to the clearing where they had met so often. There were his broom and a shovel. Somehow he doubted that magic would bring him the same satisfaction as doing the work by himself. He picked up the shovel and began digging a hole in the middle of the clearing. 

He stopped after the first shovelfuls, whirling around, his wand at the ready. He relaxed only slightly when facing the high-cheekboned features of Bane. The centaur returned his gaze with undisguised hostility then asked calmly: 

"Do you have another shovel?" 

In the dark eyes, there was no desire to help a human; there was only a deep grief and a driving yearning to be present at Firene's burial, to have been a part of it. A single flick of his wand and he transfigured a stone into a shovel. Bane nodded curtly and, silently, came by Severus's side, driving his shovel deep into the ground. 

They worked companionably as the sun was slowly rising and piercing through the leaves above their heads. Even though none of them would have acknowledged the fact to themselves, let alone aloud, they felt some comfort in being close. When the hole was deep enough to their taste, they lowered Firene's body in it. Surreptitiously, Severus cast a spell on the unicorn so his mane and fur would recover their usual shine. Bane only nodded and the wizard was grateful for the centaur's company rather than Albus's, who wouldn't have missed such an occasion to comment on Severus's sentimentality, with naturally the irritating twinkle in his eyes. 

They looked lengthily at Firene's dead body, each of them thinking back of moments spent with the noble unicorn. None of them wanted to be the one to throw the first handful of earth on the white corpse. 

"Will he remain so?" asked Bane, his voice strangely uncertain. 

Severus hid his surprise quickly and whispered another spell instead of answering. Once again, Bane nodded. Sighing, Severus grabbed a fistful of dark earth and let the grains slid slowly between his fingers and fall soundlessly on Firene's still flank. Bane imitated him reluctantly – he seemed to intensely dislike the fact that a human was doing what was right before he had the time to do it first – and together they threw large handfuls of earth on the otherwise immaculate white fur. Then, suddenly unable to delay it further, they took their shovels and filled the gaping hole, hiding the lord of the unicorns from everyone's eyes. 

When it was over, except for the freshly turned over earth, nobody would have guessed that the middle of the clearing was in fact a grave. Bane stepped back, looking at their work with a critical eye. 

"It should not be so stark," he said dryly. 

Severus didn't answer but he was already thinking about it. He wasn't much for outrageous display so he settled for a quick move of his wand and a white stone covered the grave, a silvery unicorn engraved on it. He waited for Bane's comment but the centaur's words were not the ones he expected: 

"How is she?" 

No need to be a Master in Divination to understand that 'she' was meant for Hermione, Firene's daughter. 

"Shaken," he replied succinctly, hoping it would be enough to express the depth of Hermione's sadness. 

Bane didn't ask for more explanations. Though he didn't like to be bound with the centaur, Severus was glad of his understanding. He couldn't have stood for any of Albus's cheerfulness or Minerva's pressing questions. Bane's silent agreement – or disagreement – was much more in his vein. 

"He will be remembered," said Bane quietly. 

As Severus was looking at him with curiosity, the centaur inclined his head in farewell, quite reluctantly, his hand hovering above the tomb in a strange caress that wasn't without reminding Severus of Terry's caresses for Hermione. He frowned at the reminiscence. Bane's fingers brushed against the polished stone and then he looked up suddenly, a light smile playing on his lips. 

"He will be remembered," he repeated, his smile turning into a knowing smirk. "I can already hear his name being called." 

Then he trotted away, leaving Severus puzzled. The wizard muttered some well-chosen adjectives under his breath against known-it-all centaurs and their misty-eyed visions. 

~*~

When he came back to his dungeons, he busied himself immediately in the reversing potion for Hermione. He had some blood from Harry, thanks to Poppy, and he had kept preciously some of Firene's blood. As for Slytherin blood, he didn't have to look very far: his own would be perfect. He knew that he needed two weeks for the potion to be complete and then, Hermione would be free from her burden of being aware of Hogwarts. He hoped it would give him enough time to deal with Firene's death and his binding to Bane. Enough time so he could be there for Hermione. 

During the first week, she came to him every night, wrapped in Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He didn't ask her how she had gotten it, but the fire in her eyes told him more than words would have done. Harry wouldn't have said no to such eyes. He was glad to see that there was still enough spirit in her despite Firene's death for her to continue to go on. She sometimes came to watch him work, sitting silently in a corner, her eyes following his every movement. 

Once, as the potion was gently simmering, he looked up at her. The room was quite dark, casting shadows on her, but not enough to hide the sadness in the depths of her eyes. 

"Are you sure of your choice?" he asked softly. 

"Is there another one?" she replied quite bitterly. "I can see distrust even in the eyes of the Headmaster. There is no place for the Child of the prophecy in this world now that Voldemort isn't anymore." 

He sighed and motioned her to come closer. He took a sample of her blood and set it aside to study it. She looked at him without understanding. 

"You didn't do this with Voldemort's blood." 

"There wasn't any occasion for doing so. But there are many differences between the Dark Lord and you. Your bloods were given freely by their original bearers. Do you remember? We wondered if it would change something about your destiny: Heir or Fraud. It probably didn't change anything – Firene was the decisive factor, thanks to Draco's sacrifice – but maybe it changed something about your blood composition. I want to analyse it before trying anything with the potion." 

She nodded, her face suddenly closed. 

"Why did he die?" she murmured. 

"You have to understand him, Hermione," sighed Severus, weary of this discussion they already had had several times since Firene's death. "He had been deposed from his leadership, because he did the most forbidden thing for unicorns. He couldn't live any longer with his guilt of having Draco's blood on his conscience. You felt guilty yourself, yet you didn't perform the deed. Try to imagine what Firene felt. He had nothing to do in our war; you were in the middle of it since you were eleven years old. As loath I am to say, you belong to the fighters, Hermione: even though you are still a child in some ways, no Death Eater would have had qualms to kill you as one of the biggest threats to them. Firene was nothing of this. He was not part of our fight. He came into it because of you, because he felt it was his duty to stand next to his daughter." 

"So it's my fault." 

"Depending of whom you ask, yes, it is. And no, it isn't. For me, you're not guilty. It was war. War is like a game of chess: we have to sacrifice pawns. Except that in Wizard Chess, the pawns resurrect at the end of the game. Firene was one of the pawns." 

She nodded silently and this evening, she didn't stay with him, preferring returning to Gryffindor Tower. Severus didn't comment on it and let her go, his dark eyes flashing. 

~*~

He took advantage of her absence for analysing her blood and remained stunned by the results. At first, unable to believe them, he tried again. After spending half the night running the tests again and again, he had to accept what was in front of him: there was no way the reversing potion would work on Hermione. Voldemort's blood had been an amalgam of different bloods, each relatively easy to separate from the others. It wasn't so with Hermione's blood. The different components were totally blended together; it would be impossible to reverse the process that had created the Child. 

He didn't say anything to Hermione, preferring to wait until the end of the brewing of the reversing potion. She came back to him, as he had known she would, even despite Albus's reproving glances. Now that everything was calm again, the Headmaster wasn't so keen on letting his prize pupil consort almost openly with his Potions Master. Strangely, Minerva didn't make any objection. But then she was the only one – except Severus – who didn't look at Tom like he was a two-headed monster. 

Severus received the explanation of Albus's change of heart the last day for the brewing of the reversing potion. The Headmaster called him in his office and silently put a letter in front of him. Severus read it calmly and understood immediately. It was from Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who still had an ownership claim on Hermione, if Severus remembered the contract clauses properly. The letter was short and straight to the point: they were threatening to call Cornelius Fudge and give him enough proofs to send Severus to Azkaban and have Albus be removed from Hogwarts. 

"You need to give Hermione her life back," said Albus. 

"I already did," said Severus with a snarl. "She's with me of her own free will." 

"You have to let her go," insisted Albus. "Even though Cornelius isn't bright enough, he can still cause us problems. I refuse to risk it. The future of Hogwarts and the children is too important for the wizard community." 

Severus looked at him lengthily and finally understood something. Hogwarts was all Albus really cared for. It was a way for him to – hopefully – inculcate in them his ideas. 

"If he has proofs – and I have no doubt that Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle do have them – Cornelius can do lasting harm to the school," continued Albus, unaware of Severus's realisation. "And I know about the reversing potion. It's urgent that you give it to Miss Granger. Think of the dangers that could happen if the wrong people heard about her unusual powers on Hogwarts!" 

"I will see what I can do to keep them in check," said Severus, standing up. 

He left Albus's office quickly before the Headmaster could notice that something was amiss. When he arrived in his laboratory, the reversing potion had just turned a silvery white. Almost absentmindedly, he poured a small amount of it in the glass container where were the last samples of Hermione's blood. He ducked instinctively when the result exploded, sending glass shards everywhere in the laboratory. He stood up cautiously, looking at the bottom of the glass container, where the single remaining drop was turning a dirty shade of brown before disappearing altogether. 

"Well, I guess that settles it," he murmured. "I would say it's out of question to ask Hermione to drink this." 

There was a knock at the door, a special knock that he would have recognised even on his deathbed. A flick of his wand and the door opened on Hermione. She knew that the wards would let her enter but she was always careful not to walk on a delicate potion. 

She raised her eyebrows when seeing the mess around her. 

"Did you get angry?" she inquired, crossing the laboratory to come near him. 

Severus closed the door and, on Hermione's injunction, Hogwarts itself warded it heavily, preventing any intrusion. 

"No, I didn't," he grumbled. "We need to talk." 

Her eyes widened and she remained silent a moment before asking in a voice slightly trembling: 

"Are you aware of what kind of talk usually follows such a statement?" 

He frowned and pointed a seat to her. Frowning in turn, she sat and crossed her arms on her chest. 

~*~

"So?" she asked mutinously. 

"This," he said with a vague gesture toward the laboratory, "is the result of the reversing potion on your blood. I think it's useless to tell you there is no way I'm going to make you drink it." 

She shivered violently. 

"Thank you," she murmured gratefully. "Thank you for testing it before. I know you didn't for Voldemort." 

"Well, we were trying to get rid of the Dark Lord anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered. I have no intention to get rid of you anytime soon," he added with a smirk. "In fact, I had some suspicions about this. Your blood was perfectly blended; you made every new blood entirely yours and I think the phoenix tears used for curing your barrenness are responsible for such a perfect smooth result. The thing is, it's impossible to reverse your condition. You will have to remain the Heir until the end of your days." 

Hermione winced. 

"This is not what I wanted to hear on the subject," she muttered. 

"Well, this is not your decision, nor mine. Now, Albus received a letter from Crabbe and Goyle. They remind us nicely that they are still your owners and that we would best remember the fact until the end of the year if we don't want Fudge to come back here and send me back to Azkaban." 

"What for?" 

"For illicit relationship with a student. Crabbe and Goyle imply they have proofs to offer, apparently enough of them. It seems they can send me to Azkaban and have Albus removed permanently from Hogwarts." 

"What are we supposed to do?" 

"Albus wants me to let you go. He probably means that I have to be the usual selfish cold Potions Master and tell you unfeelingly that we are through… if there ever was anything between us." 

For a moment, Hermione was frightened and her lower lip trembled slightly. 

"Are you going to obey him?" she asked finally. 

"I didn't have any death wish lately that I recall, so, unless I want to be crushed by every stone of Hogwarts, I will not. Albus did whatever he wanted of my life for as long as the Dark Lord was alive. Now, hopefully, I'm free, even though he didn't gave me my sock." 

"I did give you one," she replied with a small grin, her shoulders relaxing in relief. 

"You did not enslave me into this double life. Anyway…" 

He told her of his deductions on Albus's priorities and she nodded. 

"Harry has had suspicions since our fifth year," she said quietly. "He said the Headmaster was too much of a manipulative old fool. He even said that he was worse than any Slytherin. I don't think Harry meant it in a nice way." 

"I don't think either," replied Severus dryly. "But we have to focus on the fact that Albus sees you as a threat." 

"As for Crabbe and Goyle, I still have this," she said grimly, taking something from her pocket and showing it to him. 

It was the silver and green collar that the two Slytherins had given her. She looked at it with distaste. 

"If it can reassure them and the Headmaster at the same time, I will wear it again, no matter my feelings on the subject. But I can swear to you that on the day of the leaving feast, they will be wearing Gryffindor collars!" 

"There should be another way to proceed, but I think it's impossible to use the blood binding ceremony. I'm afraid that my blood would react the same way as the reversing potion were I to add yours to it." 

"Are you really sure you don't have any death wish?" she asked suspiciously. "Being with me seems quite unhealthy for you, seeing all the threats hanging over your head." 

"I plan on living, thank you," he said with a smirk. "Albus doesn't know about the reversing potion being a disaster. Do you think you can make him believe it worked?" 

She shrugged carelessly. 

"I think I can, unless he uses Legilimency on me. He still didn't notice that Hogwarts would rather betray him than me. The school protects me and hides what I don't want to be known." 

~*~

"In a way, he's right. It would be very dangerous if someone were to hear about your powers on Hogwarts." 

"If Voldemort didn't manage to break me, I don't risk too much, now, do I?" 

"They could use those you love. Potter, Weasley, Boot or even Viktor. Or myself." 

"Would the Headmaster use you against me?" 

"If Fudge comes here and asks for my head, proofs in hand, I doubt that Albus will stand up for me. I'm afraid nobody will do so as long as I have this on my arm." 

He bared his left arm and she could see the Dark Mark on it. 

"I'm probably the last one out of Azkaban. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle didn't receive the Dark Mark. Jonathon Crabbe, Vincent's father, was too clever for this." 

"I thought the Headmaster wanted you to stop hiding in the darkness. That you had a new life in front of you." 

As Severus looked at her quizzically – he knew perfectly that she hadn't been there when Albus had spoken of the new situation – she smiled sheepishly. 

"Harry told me. He wanted me to explain about Tom, why I did such a thing. I quite had forgotten all the hatreds that were still alive. I'm sorry for Hagrid, he must have thought that I betrayed him." 

"For all I know, he understood the situation quite clearly, but it doesn't mean he has to like it." 

"Is there no chance for you outside of Hogwarts?" 

"Nobody is willing to employ an ex-Death Eater, Hermione. The only reason why Albus wanted to was because I was his spy. It was his way to keep an eye on me. Don't be mistaken, he was a good employer, if we except the spying thing." 

"But you were acquitted at your trial! The justice didn't declare you guilty." 

"Hermione, I was acquitted because I already was a spy for the Order and Albus's word tipped the scales in my favour. But it didn't change a thing to the fact that I had been a Death Eater – and still am, or almost. I did fight for pure-blood supremacy, Hermione." 

"And does all the work you did for the Order since then count for nothing?" she asked desperately. 

"Nobody knows about it, Hermione, except those in the Order and even they are not too keen on me. I can't go out in the world asking for a new situation with this on my arm and the probably rumour like I left the school because I seduced the prize pupil, who happened to be Potter's best friend." 

Hermione winced. She had forgotten that even Cornelius knew about those rumours – not counting the whole school and there was no doubt that some students had spoken to their parents about their mean Potions Master smitten with their classmate. 

"So there's no chance for us? We can't do anything but what the Headmaster wants us to do?" 

"Not as long as there is this mark on my arm. But don't forget that Hogwarts is on our side." 

"Did Hogwarts choose me as the Heir because we defeated Voldemort, making him the Fraud? Is it the only reason why I'm the Child?" 

"Hermione… Hogwarts made its choice before we defeated the Dark Lord. In fact, someone made a choice at the same time and Hogwarts used him. When he chose you, it was also Hogwarts' choice." 

"D-Draco? Draco was Hogwarts' instrument in the choice?" she asked, her eyes wide open. "I thought it was for revenge against Voldemort. That's what he said in the letter." 

"You should know better than underestimate Hogwarts' powers. You are the Heir, Hermione, not because of the Dark Lord's defection, but because you were chosen as such. Never doubt such a fact." 

Before she could argue with him – and he had no doubt that she would – there was a knock on the door. They both started and Hermione looked at the door as if she could see through it. She paled slightly. 

"It's Tom." 


	35. Phoenix Tears

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Phoenix Tears ~**

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

Quickly, she tied her Slytherin collar around her neck. Severus knew she didn't really like Tom, even if she was polite to him whenever she met him. Somehow she hadn't forgiven him for Nagini. She managed to blame him in some way for having had the snake for a pet and thus being responsible of Firene's death. 

Severus opened the door and Tom entered, looking at them with curiosity. He seemed especially puzzled when seeing the silver and green collar. Severus had no remembrance of Hermione wearing it since the encounter that proved her to be the Heir. 

"Hum, good evening, Hermione, Severus," said Tom rather nervously. "I… overheard that you had some problems with Crabbe and Goyle and it seems that this collar only proves the rumours–" 

"Stop it, Tom. Which conversation did you listen to that you weren't supposed to hear?" interrupted Severus. 

Tom had the grace to look sheepish. 

"Actually, I didn't spy on any conversation. Ginny doesn't really like that; she says it only brings troubles. But I do know of your problem concerning a certain contract binding Hermione to Crabbe and Goyle until the end of the year. If I'm not mistaken, the contract stipulates that they can do whatever they want with her. Which is not a good thing." 

"Understatement," muttered Hermione darkly. 

"On the other hand, if you try anything against them, they're going to throw you to the wolves. That is, they're going to throw cousin Severus to the wolves. All because of this strange mark on his arm; you know, the one of the sect called Death Eaters. Silly name, if you ask me." 

Hermione couldn't help it and giggled nervously. Tom looked surprised and vaguely vexed. 

"Don't worry," said Severus. "It's a silly name indeed, but I was young and stupid when I joined them." 

"Ah! Well, anyway. They intend to show it to Fudge and present proofs that you never left the sect, contrary to what you claim." 

"It would mean they really have proofs," murmured Severus, a line of worry appearing between his eyebrows. 

"Well, one of them is the testimony of Jonathon Crabbe under Veritaserum if needed. Apparently, he's still free when he should not but would be willing to give himself up just to testify against you." 

"I knew I should have made sure that he had been captured! He's more slippery than an eel!" 

"Well, said Jonathon Crabbe would be able to prove that your mark was used recently and that you answered the calls, willingly. He would know spells to make it show what you did when you were with the other members of the sect." 

Severus started and paled. Hermione wanted to come to him, but didn't dare, not really knowing what game Tom was playing and on which side he was. 

"I didn't know the Dark Mark had such powers," he said softly. 

"Few know, for all I understood. Jonathon Crabbe wasn't supposed to know. Only a witch called Bellatrix Lestrange knew, and another man called Barty Crouch." 

"Then how did Crabbe know and how do _you_ know?" 

"Oh, Jonathon Crabbe spied on them and told his son about it. The two families Crabbe and Goyle are very close and the older wizards tell their sons everything." 

"Jonathon Crabbe's sister is Aloysius Goyle's wife," said Severus absentmindedly. "Something strange about the women in the Crabbe family is that they are always willowy, unable to play the same brutish dumb role as the men. So they play the role of 'be beautiful and quiet'." 

Hermione had a slight grin, but then, her mind was rather on what Tom had said a bit earlier. 

"What happened to Bellatrix?" 

"Strangely enough, Potter took her down on Samhain, while I was bringing you back here. She was his first aim, even before the Dark Lord." 

"It's surprising he didn't tell me." 

"Oh, for all I know, there was nothing to be proud of. He apparently hit her in the back, calling her name just before releasing his curse." 

Hermione had a grimace of distaste. 

"Yes, nothing to be proud of, indeed." 

~*~

"Back to this thing about the Dark Mark. Tom, you say it can somehow act like a Pensieve?" 

"That's what Crabbe and Goyle seem to think. I don't know the exact mechanism of the thing, but I think it's linked to the fact the mark is visible. So you just have to hide it and they won't be able to prove that you once belonged to this sect." 

"The problem is that Fudge knows it. In a foolish Gryffindor move, Professor Snape showed his mark to him, in front of witnesses," commented Hermione dryly. 

Tom gave her a genial smile. 

"You don't need to hide from me, Hermione, I'm glad my cousin and you are happy together. I will support you all the way." 

Hermione was surprised by this declaration and she knew, from Harry's retelling of his experience in the Chamber of Secret that Tom was usually smiling, unless things were not going his way. 

"How do you know so much, Tom?" asked Severus, quite worried that his previous memories were coming back to him. 

Tom smiled again, a brilliant smile. 

"Legilimency," he announced proudly. "They were quite wary around me at the beginning, their minds closing as soon as I was appearing, but they began to relax slightly lately. I couldn't resist the offer and went on a tour of their minds. Only a few moments and I was hooked. I have been a permanent host of them during the last week and they haven't felt a thing. It's really instructive, you know. I saw that Voldemort guy, the one they call the Dark Lord, and he was really ugly, with a maniacal laugh." 

Severus glanced at Hermione; how was it that Tom still had his Legilimency skills? She nodded briefly and didn't seem too surprised, so he surmised that he was somehow expecting something like this. 

"So, what did you learn about, except the dilemma Hermione and I are facing?" 

Tom sat without having been invited and looked at them seriously. 

"You are in a bad position. They intend to send a document to the Ministry, under heavy seals. I managed to get a copy of it…" 

He stopped at Severus's snort and had an apologetic smile. 

"Alright, so I went through their room on a very thorough search and I grabbed everything that seemed to be of some importance. I didn't break the seals; I thought you had the right to read it first, but for all I understood, there's a loophole in the contract they made with you, Severus. The exact wording was that Hermione would be free of them as soon as she would be free of Hogwarts." 

Severus paled as Tom reminded him of the words that had sounded so blurry at the time he had heard them. 

"As Hermione is the Heir… she will never be free of Hogwarts," he said slowly. 

Hermione clutched the edge of the desk, her knuckles turning white. 

"How can this be legal? How can they enslave me for the rest of my life?" she asked, her voice getting close to a shriek. 

Tom didn't answer her question directly; he handed a sealed document to Severus, who had no qualms about breaking them without the usual Slytherin subtlety. His sallow face paled as he read and he swallowed with difficulty before reading aloud: 

"I, Severus Snape, as soul mate of Hermione Granger, relinquish all rights on her on the behalf of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Due to my status of Death Eater, I wish for her to be protected against my kin and even against myself if needed in case I would try to take her back. Being a pure-blood wizard and she being declared as a Muggle-born witch, it is my right to claim her as mine as it is my right to concede those rights to someone of my choosing. This document will lose all legality as soon as Hermione Granger will be free of Hogwarts or, whichever happens first, as soon as the last Death Eater will be no more. Drawn up and signed on Friday, November 10th, in presence of those concerned, named above, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." 

~*~

A heavy silence welcomed his reading the last words. He looked up at Hermione, almost afraid of her reaction. Tom didn't say anything either, as if stunned by the revelation. 

"There are no more Death Eaters!" she said crisply. 

"As long as I will be alive, there will be one last Death Eater, Hermione," he replied evenly. 

"You're not a Death Eater! You redeemed yourself long ago!" 

"Hermione," he said gently, reaching for her without caring for Tom's presence, "you know they still see me as a Death Eater. Even your friend Potter doesn't trust me. You know he would have preferred for me to be at Black's place when he fell through the Veil. I think I remember him trying to place the blame on me, no matter what." 

"If there's no Dark Mark, there's no Death Eater!" she insisted. "Crabbe and Goyle won't be considered as Death Eaters even though they are more than you are, just because they never took the mark! We just need to make it disappear!" 

"It's impossible, Hermione. Don't you think that some people would have taken it away? Bagman, Karkaroff and others would have been quite happy without that dark reminder on their arm." 

"How do we know for sure that the contract will be broken? How do we know that they're not lying?" she asked desperately. 

"The collar," said Tom quietly and they started, having forgotten his presence. "It's not written anywhere, but the collar will turn scarlet and gold as soon as the conditions of the contract will be met." 

"It will not be enough," said Severus. "If Fudge reads this document, it will be enough for him to send me to Azkaban and remove Albus from Hogwarts. Who in their right mind would let a teacher sell students to others as if they were mere things? And who would keep a Headmaster allowing such practices?" 

Tom grinned happily. 

"Oh, I have a solution to that!" 

Like a conjurer, he slightly bowed and presented a Pensieve to Severus. The Potions Master took it, frowning. 

"What is it?" 

"A Pensieve, naturally." 

"I know that," snapped Severus. "Whose Pensieve is it and which memories does it contain?" 

"It contains the memories of the moment you face Crabbe and Goyle and they tricked you in signing this contract. It also contains the discussion they had earlier, with Draco Malfoy, about using the dark version of the Confundus Spell. And I brought you this back." 

He put Draco's letter on the desk. Hermione didn't even register the fact that he probably went through her things to recover it. 

"It's all you need to prove that you were framed on this and thus not responsible of what happened." 

"It doesn't change the fact that Albus allowed it." 

"The Headmaster was focused on Voldemort and had other fish to fry," said Tom with a shrug. "Anyway, use of a dark spell on a teacher with the purpose of enslaving a fellow student should guarantee at least a stay in Azkaban. I think you could use this to bring Crabbe and Goyle to reason." 

"But there's a last point," said Hermione hesitantly, still reluctant to consider Tom as an ally. "I'm the Heir. I'm bound to Hogwarts. Which means I have even more powers than the Headmaster on the school. I took the anti-Apparating wards down and it didn't ask me for too much an effort. I know everything that happens in the school, I know more than the Headmaster and I can ask of the castle to hide facts from him if I so desire. It could be terrible if too many people knew of this. They could try to use me against Hogwarts." 

Tom looked at her with burning black eyes and grinned again. 

"Then I would say that you are the obvious choice as for the next Headmaster." 

Both Severus and Hermione gagged. 

~*~

"What?" said Tom. "It's true! If she knows everything that happens in Hogwarts, if the castle obeys to her, then she should remain in Hogwarts." 

Severus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"You know, he's right. It's a nice solution to your problem. Being the Headmistress of the only wizard school for Great Britain, it would give you a certain status that nobody would dare to defy and you would be as respected and feared as Albus currently is. Besides, you would be the first Muggle-born Headmistress and it would be quite a shock for the wizard population and also the ultimate, striking proof of our victory over the ideas of pure-blood supremacy." 

"I'm far too young and I lack experience!" 

Severus grinned, obviously enthralled by this new idea. 

"Ah well, we could still ask Albus to train you for one or two years…" 

"Professor McGonagall would be disgruntled; she's Deputy Headmistress and probably wants to be Headmistress." 

"Believe me, Minerva would be delighted to see you become Headmistress. Besides, I think she would miss teaching Transfiguration far too much. Anyway, were I in your place, I would think about it." 

"Well, I've imposed too long already on your time, so I will leave you alone," said Tom cheerfully. "One last thing," he added as he was at the door, "once the contract is broken, if the conditions are not longer met, it's not important. It isn't reactivated. Once it's broken, it's broken forever." 

Left alone, Severus and Hermione looked at each other. 

"It should have been illegal," she murmured. "It should not be permitted to enslave another student, no matter what. Why did the Headmaster allow it?" 

Severus took a deep breath. 

"I'm not sure, but well, Albus has his own reasons for behaving the way he does. Like he did with Potter." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Albus didn't expect Black's death. In fact, he kept him in his horrible house because he knew it would fuel his restlessness and thus he would push Potter to be more and more reckless. Potter allowed Black to live vicariously the same way he was living as a teenager. I think that Albus hoped that Potter would refuse the Occlumency lessons because I was the teacher and that he would surrender to the Dark Lord's injunctions to go to the Department of Mysteries and take hold of the prophecy. I suppose that, Potter being totally unaware of the protections surrounding the prophecy, he would give it to Albus. The problem is that first Lucius told Potter how the prophecy was protected and then Black died. Potter wanted explanations and Albus had to give them. Then he only had to drop subtle hints from time to time to keep Potter's anger alive. The quickness with which he dispatched Bellatrix is the proof that he had his revenge planned for quite a long time. I think I underestimated Potter too much," he admitted grudgingly. 

"So what about his reason considering you and this hateful contract?" 

"I can only guess that he hoped that it would keep me in check. We were beginning to get along quite well, as he probably knew. He probably didn't know everything, since I had to explain to him and he seemed genuinely surprised, but I was in deep troubles and couldn't get away without losing the face, which would have made it hard for me to find another employment, especially considering that I'm a Death Eater." 

Hermione frowned at that mention but didn't comment. 

~*~

Severus woke up at the soft sound of a strangled sob. 

"Hermione? What is it, love?" 

"I… I so much want to heal your wounds, Severus, the ones imprinted on your soul forever, this idea that you'll be a Death Eater forever, no matter what you did to prove the contrary." 

She pressed her wet face against his arm and he hissed at the sudden burn. He was quite used to feel the burn there, but he had hoped that with the Dark Lord dead, he would never feel the smarting feeling again. He grabbed his wand with his free hand and murmured a quick: 

"_Lumos._" 

Hermione looked up at him, blinking owlishly. The tears running down her cheeks were thick and pearly white. One of them fell from her chin to his arm and he hissed again. Looking down, he saw that the skin sported two red angry patches of raw flesh. 

"It… it burnt the Dark Mark," he said in wonder. 

Hermione didn't react at first, her tears still silently falling, not even registering his slow hiss of pain each time one of her tears touched the pale flesh of his inner arm, and then suddenly, she smiled through her tears. 

"Remember what Firene said? He said that my tears would take the properties of a phoenix's when the time comes!" 

"_Shed no tear for me, Hermione, for each of them would burn my heart were I to cause thee grief. Treasure them for they will have the healing properties of a phoenix's when the time comes,_" quoted Severus softly. "True, I had forgotten. And the first prophecy… _Pain, oh so much pain, and phoenix tears to heal the burns in the flesh…_" 

"Severus… Let me heal your wounds with my tears, let me erase this stain of your past, this poisoned arrow in your heart… Please?" 

Even though her shoulders were still shaking with repressed sobs, her smile was luminous and her eyes full of hope. Reluctantly, Severus nodded and clenched his teeth as the burning drops fell on his shame. Slowly raw flash replaced the ugly Dark Mark and he looked at it in disbelief, as if it was too much for him to accept that it had truly disappeared. 

"I thought it would never go away short of cutting my arm off. I tried to take this part of skin away with a knife more than once, but each time it would heal, the Dark Mark would reappear. The Dark Lord had no imagination for spells, but when he wanted a truly original one, he would always be very thorough in his research." 

Hermione wiped her last tears away. 

"Isn't it odd that his younger version would help us out of our predicament?" 

"Even if you didn't take his powers away, you changed his personality. He's another version of Potter, except that this time, he likes me," he added with a smirk. 

Then he noticed something behind Hermione and gently nudged her in the ribs. She turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw the scarlet and gold collar shining on the bedside table. 

"The contract was broken…" she breathed. "There are no more Death Eaters, I'm free! You're free too!" 

Severus fell back against his pillow. 

"Which means we will have to talk a lot tomorrow. To Crabbe and Goyle to prove them it would be better for them to keep it quiet and to Albus to prove him you're not as dangerous as you may seem, even though you are much more." 

"Severus… there's a problem. Jonathon Crabbe is still free and he is a Death Eater. How is it the collar turned scarlet and gold?" 

"Oh, he had a skin graft on his arm a long time ago, just after the Dark Lord's first demise. He kept the original skin, in case the Dark Lord wanted to check, but technically he's no more a Death Eater, since the Dark Mark is no more emblazoned across his flesh." 

"Why didn't you use skin graft?" 

Severus hesitated a moment before explaining: 

"A wizard's skin is infused with a part of his powers. Remember when Potter touched Quirrell and burnt his face? It was due to his mother's protection, which was in his blood and on his skin. You cannot graft any skin in impunity. You have to graft skin of a member of your family. If you ask your friend Vincent Crabbe, you will discover that he has scars in his back. He was the donor for his father's graft. I have no family I can ask for skin. Trying a graft with a foreigner skin could endanger my powers and I'm afraid I'm vain enough of my magic to be willing to keep it." 

"I didn't know," she said thoughtfully. "I guess I still have much to learn about the wizard world. And what about Bagman and Karkaroff that you mentioned earlier?" 

"Oh well, the Dark lord called them once the coward and the one who left forever. Igor left as soon as his Dark Mark told him that the Dark Lord was back. I knew he would never come back, but he tried his best to teach the students of Durmstrang as many dark spells as he could, so they would know how to defend themselves. The Dark Lord had him killed last year. As for Bagman, he was an idiot. Even though he didn't really belong to the Death Eaters, he took the Dark Mark; he thought it was a rather dashing tattoo. The Dark Lord never called him for the meetings. He fled after the Triwizard tournament and Pettigrew killed him something like two months later. Wormtail was very proud of this and bragged about it endlessly." 

"So there's no more Death Eaters." 

"No more," agreed Severus in an echo, looking at the burnt flesh of his arm. "The last one just claimed his life back." 


	36. Three Little Words

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Three Little Words ~**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Meriadoc / Celithrathien: thank you for your kind words and no, English isn't my first language. I do try to watch my grammar, but obviously, some mistakes are still eluding me... As for the sequence of sentences you pointed out, argh, I didn't notice it at all! Very funny, though totally unintentionnally...

* * *

The look on Vincent and Gregory's faces was priceless when Hermione entered the Great Hall the following morning, proudly wearing her Gryffindor collar. They gagged audibly, shocked beyond comprehension as she winked at them, and they were ready to rush toward her when Severus's hands fell on their shoulders. 

"Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, if you would follow me to my office…" 

In good Slytherins, they already knew they had lost the game, but they intended to play it until the end. When they saw the Pensieve and a letter with Draco's handwriting on it, they surrendered. Severus just crossed his arms on his chest and looked at them expectedly. 

"Anything to say?" 

Gregory, who had been better that Vincent in hiding his cleverness from everybody, slowly shook his head, already knowing that there was nothing to be done. He had also seen the document with the seals on the desk facing them and he had understood that Severus knew everything. Vincent didn't surrender so easily. 

"My father is still free!" 

Severus had to fight hard against the grin that threatened to appear on his lips. He took a parchment from his pocket, opened it and made as if he was perusing it for the first time. 

"It's a letter sent by the Aurors Moody and Tonks," he informed them calmly. "Ah, there. _The Death Eater known as Jonathon Crabbe has finally been captured tonight and is to receive the Dementor's Kiss this morning at dawn._ It's over, Mr. Crabbe." 

What Severus didn't say was that Alastor Moody had written that Jonathon Crabbe had tried to vindicate himself by accusing the Potions Master, but on a 'clumsiness' from Tonks, he had been rendered speechless. Alastor expressed his doubts on the reliability of Tonks's wand, which seemed to cast spells without its owner actually wording them. Severus had almost laughed out loud when he had read the wry words from the old Auror. The two men had never liked each other – and Alastor more than once had treated Severus as if he was still a despicable Death Eater rather than a spy for the Order – but since the Dark Lord's disappearance, the old Auror had seemed to come to peace to the fact that he was working with Severus rather than against him. 

"Alright," muttered Vincent resentfully, "we won't warn the Ministry about you. But we could still tell them about Granger!" 

"I would seriously advise you against such a decision, Mr. Crabbe. If I hear a single word about Miss Granger's abilities, you will be gone from Hogwarts even before the Ministry could have decided what to do about Miss Granger. I guess it's useless to add that if you leave Hogwarts, it will only be for Azkaban." 

"Don't tempt your luck, Vince," hissed Gregory quietly. "He's letting us out easily. Come. Thank you for the warning, Professor Snape." 

"I'm glad to see that we are able to understand each other, Mr. Goyle. Oh, by the way, since now your pretence is over as your intelligence, please let your studies take advantage of it." 

Gregory nodded and followed Vincent out of Severus's office. 

"One last thing, Mr. Goyle. The place of Slytherin King doesn't have to belong to Mr. Riddle. You could easily replace Mr. Malfoy for this year, provided that you lead your fellow Slytherins on a safe way without them losing the face." 

Gregory's eyes widened slightly before he nodded in understanding. Severus grinned inwardly. For what he knew of the new Tom, he would love the competition from Gregory; he hadn't really appreciated being propelled Slytherin King without any fight. 

~*~

There was still one sore point with Albus and it was linked to Hermione's status. He disapproved of the young witch spending too much time with his Potions Master, but it didn't stop Hermione from coming. Especially that Minerva had taken their side against Albus. She had been more than agreeably surprised when she had noticed that since Voldemort's disappearance, Severus had been fairer with the other Houses. Not that he still wasn't favouring his Slytherins, but it wasn't as blatantly obvious as before. He was still odious in class, but then, Potions were a dangerous field of study. 

Apparently, Hermione had also told her of Severus letting her free and Minerva had appreciated the gesture from her stern colleague. She had reunited the whole staff and, even though they were still on Albus's side, all the teachers were more than glad to give a hand in protecting Severus and Hermione from him. The Headmaster had played too many tricks on them for them not to be willing to get back at him, if only once. 

Even Sybill grinned happily at the idea she could do something to go against Albus's wishes. True, he had kept her in Hogwarts all those years to protect her from Voldemort, but then he had suggested the idea she act like an old fool to make people believe she was nothing but a fraud. Now that she had dropped the act – gone were the huge glasses making her look like an insect, gone were the spooky manner, the misty voice and the ridiculous clothing – her retorts were wry and humorous, her voice soft and warm and she never spoke of her Inner Eye anymore. Curiously, she went along with Firenze very well, both of them sharing their ideas on Divination, which often led to passionate debates. 

On the other hand, Hermione was literally invisible when she came to Severus, since she still used Harry's Invisibility Cloak. But, each time she was in Albus's presence, or entering the Great Hall, lights were twinkling as to welcome her, the magnificent sky ceiling turned sun bright, Hogwarts clearly recognising her. It annoyed Albus to no end. She wasn't yet too obvious, since she didn't want the whole student body to know, but then Albus was quick to notice the manifestations of joy from the castle. 

Then, two weeks after those manifestations started to show a little bit too much, there was nothing. Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast and the sky remained grey and rainy. The room wasn't brighter in any way; nothing had changed at all. Albus's eyes shone with hope. The absence of any sign from Hogwarts reassured the Headmaster that indeed, the reversing potion had finally been brewed and that the result was successful. The staff shared secret smiles and continued as if nothing had changed. 

~*~

Time passed, Hermione and Severus still being careful in deceiving Albus. The burn on Severus's arm slowly healed, revealing that his Dark Mark hadn't disappeared entirely. It was now almost invisible and Severus discovered that it was getting paler and paler with time passing by. That was one of the other things he didn't see useful to share with Albus. 

As the staff was on Hermione and Severus's side, the Gryffindor witch spent lots of time with each of them, including Sybill and Firenze and she learnt to know the Divination teachers. Firenze mentioned once in passing that he regretted not being able to go back to the Forbidden Forest, but then his herd had exiled him. That very day, Hermione began thinking of a plan and went through it to be sure it couldn't fail. 

Severus accepted to go with her in the Forbidden Forest again. He cast the spell of purification on her and levitated her in the clearing where was Firene's grave. She choked back a sob and murmured a quick prayer, while brushing her fingers against the cool stone. Only moments after, a shining silver flute was in her hands and she was playing as if she had been calling unicorns to her for her whole life. 

They came, even though Severus was here. They came because they couldn't do otherwise than answer to the song of the unicorn, because they couldn't avoid being drawn to her purity. When Severus had healed her, he had promised to himself that, if she came back to him, he wouldn't touch her until she had graduated and he held to his promise, no matter what. Thus they came, arrogant and as magnificent as Firene had been, but to her eyes, they were only pale copies of his glory. 

"Thou callest for us, daughter of the unicorns," said the leader quite reluctantly, his voice lower than Firene's had been. 

"I have a request, o shining one," she replied softly. "A deserving friend of mine belonged to the centaurs herd. Couldst thou intervene in his favour so he could come back?" 

"Why would I do so for thee, daughter of the unicorns?" 

"Because then I would return to thy people two young ones my lord Firene asked me to care for," she said confidently. 

"There is no place among humans for one of us, but thy plea is useless. Firene, who betrayed his kind, used all the favours the centaurs owed us." 

"Then maybe it would be of some use that, not only I am soul mate of the daughter of the unicorns, but also bound to Bane of the centaurs," intervened Severus. 

"Thou art dark and still reekest of evil even though the purity of phoenix tears and freely given unicorn blood took thee out of thy pit of despair," said the unicorn with disdain. 

Hermione frowned. 

"Forgive my calling, then, o shining one. I would not see my siblings living in such arrogance as thou showest now. I should rather have asked the centaurs themselves. I thank thee for having answered my call, even though it was in vain. Fare thee well, shining one." 

Before the unicorn, outraged, could answer, Severus felt a quiet presence in his mind become suddenly very active. 

_"Are you crazy, human? What are you trying to do?" _

"Bring back Firenze among his herd, where he belonged. He should never have left. Albus – the Headmaster – played once again with things bigger than he could master. He wanted to keep his hold on the school and called on Firenze, probably being sorry for him being cast out, but not caring much more than this," replied Severus mentally. 

Bane's voice was silent for a moment. 

_"Then, if my brother did an honourable thing, maybe we could forgive him. We did intervene in favour of humans too, after all. Furthermore I cannot judge him, since I am bound to a human." _

"I will not tell such a thing to Magorian." 

"You told the unicorn, even though Magorian swore that never he would listen to a unicorn once again. I will plead your cause, human, or rather, I will plead Firenze's cause. Have him live near the Forbidden Forest, behind the hut of Hagrid, and tell him that this is no trap." 

"Thank you, Bane." 

"Do not thank me. I do not do this for you, but for my brother. But I do not wish to hear from you anymore." 

"It will be done," promised Severus. 

When his vision cleared again, the clearing was empty except for Hermione, who was kneeling in front of Firene's grave. She smiled up at him. 

"I told off this arrogant new lord. The foals will remain with me. Never will I let them go back to such a stupid and narrow-minded herd!" 

"Bane will take care of things for Firenze." 

"I'm glad." 

~*~

They were alone and Severus saw the occasion for asking a question he had been wondering about for quite a long time. He sat next to her. 

"Hermione… When I gave you the choice… why did you choose me? Why me, Hermione? I'm not exactly a young woman's perfect man." 

"True," she replied, a smile tugging at her lips. "You're rather… homely." 

He snorted, but decided to wait so he would see where she was going. 

"But I like your hands and your eyes," she continued, her own eyes gleaming impishly. "And if I have enough Butterbeer, I can even find something interesting in your nose." 

He was surprised that she chose to tell him about what she liked rather than criticise the obvious – his greasy hair, sallow skin and crooked teeth – like the others usually did. 

"But then I don't really care for looks. I'm not much myself. If you remember well, I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor and I can't say he's handsome either." 

"Well, no, but he was a Quidditch star. That made him handsome enough for lots of girls. I'm no Quidditch star." 

"What, never heard of Severus Snape, Chaser of the Chuddley Cannons?" she teased gently. 

"I was a Keeper, I'll have you know!" 

She chuckled. 

"Honestly, if I cared for the looks, I'd go to Harry – apparently, seeing his popularity, he became quite attractive – or Terry," she added mischievously, knowing that Terry was a sore spot for him. 

Her words triggered a memory in him… 

~*~

_"Honestly, Rowena, why me?" _

"That's already the third time you ask me this week." 

"And I will probably ask you three more times before the end of the week." 

"Well, I don't know. You're not handsome. Nice dark eyes, though, and soft lips," she added teasingly, leaning forward to kiss him. "You're quite looking like an overgrown bat, all in all, including the dark complexion. But…" 

"But?" he probed gently. 

The haunted look in his eyes melted her heart. He could be so confident about many things, but as soon as it was about love, he thought he was undeserving. 

"But there's something in you that calls to me and I can't fight it. You're intelligent, with challenging ideas; you have a strange sense of honour, which intrigues me, appeals to me and irritates me all at once. You have principles I can't understand, but I respect you for them, because you'd stand for them no matter what. And behind all that… there is a man who gave me his heart and who makes me feel alive just by his mere presence. How could I not love him? How you could I not love you_, Salazar?" _

"Because I'm not the handsome prince of your dreams," he replied bitterly. 

Her lips pursed in disgust. 

"Pshaw! If I wanted a handsome man, I'd go to Godric. But I want you, Salazar, my tall and dark wizard, my personal overgrown bat, my very love… You're stuck with me, Salazar, unless you don't want me anymore, but I'm not going anywhere without you." 

Then, at last, Salazar Slytherin smiled and took her in his arms. 

"You are not going to go anywhere near Gryffindor," he murmured fiercely. 

~*~

Hermione looked at Severus. 

"All that she said. Except for the dark complexion and that she forgot about your impossible temper." 

"Salazar wasn't a Death Eater," he reminded her. 

"Salazar didn't turn spy twenty years ago to redeem himself either. He didn't have a body covered with more scars and bruises than I can count." 

"So it's pity you feel," he growled. 

"Pity? You don't deserve pity. It would be insulting you. You made a wrong choice and then you made another choice, trying to make things right. Now you're paying the price for those choices. I can't say I understand your first choice, but I understand your second choice and I respect you for it. I respect you and admire you for going through with it no matter what, even when it's about saving the son of a man you hated." 

He shook his head in wonder. 

"You're unbelievable." 

"So that's why you never acknowledged me when I was waving my hand in your classes. You just could believe I was here," she said wryly. 

He could help it and laughed. She loved his laughter. 

"I didn't do it on purpose," she added quietly. "It just happened. I'm not mocking you or anything." 

"I know. And I forbid you to go to Potter." 

He leaned toward her and added in a fierce whisper: 

"Or anyone else, especially Gryffindor, for that matter." 

His face only inches from hers, he said: 

"It seems that Salazar and Rowena didn't let us alone in our minds, finally." 

He was observing her intently and she shrugged lightly. 

"They didn't leave the castle. They're hiding in some dark corner, which is probably off-limits to any human. I think I could ask the Bloody Baron to find them, since he didn't really approve of how Salazar treated you. But then, I don't care. I didn't like the means they used, but I quite like the result it brought." 

"I wish we could have saved on pain and tears, though." 

She shrugged again and took his hand as he led her out of the Forbidden Forest. 

~*~

The conversation in the Forbidden Forest had comforted him in the belief that, even if Rowena's spell on Hermione wasn't effective anymore, they were really meant for each other. So he took his decision all of the sudden and, instead of waiting for the appropriate moment, he strode along the corridors, looking for her. He grabbed her just before she entered her Transfiguration class and pulled her to him. Without caring for the gasps of her classmates, he kissed her gently on the lips, then traced her jawbone and nibbled gently on her earlobe. 

"Marry me," he whispered in her ear. 

He released her and left without waiting. Looking back above his shoulder, he saw her standing at the entrance of the classroom, looking completed dazzled. Then Harry dragged her inside and the door closed. 

The whole day was a torture for him, but he had no doubts that she was feeling the same. He felt like he had taken too many leaps of faith recently. He had let her go once, but she had come back to him even so. Now, once again, it was up to her and he didn't think he would be able to go on if she refused. He would turn back to the bitter and prejudiced wizard that he believed himself to be deep inside, no matter how often she assured him of the contrary. 

Despite his distraction, his classes went normally, without any incident. He was a nervous wreck by the end of the day, wondering if the fact that she still hadn't come to him meant that she had refused his proposal. True, it wasn't romantic or feet-sweeping, but she knew that he would never do such things. 

Slowly, he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her in front of him. The dying of the whispers gave him away and she turned around to face him. She reached for him and kissed him forcefully. Hope surged through him. He felt her lips brush against his ear and then, she whispered three little words: 

"Where and when?" 

It was all he needed. 


	37. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix 

* * *

**~ Salazar's Heir - Epilogue ~**

* * *

The boy was almost jumping up and down in excitation. In front of him, his mother was smiling indulgently, while his father raised his eyebrow at him, as if asking him what was this lack of control. 

"May I try now?" he asked pleadingly. "Please, mum?" 

Ignoring the sigh of her husband, the woman smiled even wider, encouraging her son. He furrowed his brow in concentration and transformed into his Animagus form. Her mother's breath caught in her throat and she clutched her husband's arm. 

"Severus, it's… it's _him_!" 

The tall wizard nodded thoughtfully while looking at the beautiful unicorn standing proudly in front of them. 

"Indeed. We named him well." 

Firene Snape transformed back and didn't seem surprised to see tears shining in the brown eyes of his mother. 

"Do I make you proud, mum?" he asked shyly. 

Severus shared a secret smile with his son; Hermione knew Firene had worked very hard to become an Animagus in his fifth year of school, but she didn't even guess the amount of time her husband and son had spent trying to tweak the odds so the boy could choose this particular form. 

She embraced her son fiercely. 

"Firene, I would have been proud of you even if you had transformed into a Flobberworm," she said, her voice wobbling strangely. "But it means so much to me to see you looking like your namesake…" 

She released Firene and smiled at him. 

"Now go tell Minerva. She will be very proud also." 

"Yes! And uncle Tom! And aunt Pansy! And Viktor and Terry will be so jealous!" 

Still babbling excitedly – sometimes, Hermione wondered how Firene could be the son of the reserved Severus – the boy exited the room, running to tell his brothers – Viktor and Terry Snape, back for the holidays – that he had managed to become a unicorn Animagus and show off a bit in front of his extended 'family'. Tom and Ginny had been everyday presences in the three boys' lives, as well as Pansy and Terrence, until they had left for Durmstrang. Grudgingly, Severus had had to accept also Harry and Megan, along with Ron who still preferred Quidditch to women. Viktor Krum and Terry Boot were also welcomed visitors, especially considering that they were godfathers to the boys with their names. 

"Do you think Viktor will become a famous Quidditch player?" asked Hermione, leaning against Severus. 

"Hmm," he replied noncommittally. "And maybe Terry will imitate his godfather. After all, being Minister for Magic isn't _that_ bad." 

"He can't do worse than Fudge," said Hermione with a grin. 

Severus chuckled softly. 

"They can still try to imitate their mother: youngest Headmistress of Hogwarts of all times!" 

Hermione shrugged and sighed. 

"I still miss him, Severus." 

"He's part of you, love, now and forever. And Firene inherited it all. Did you hear him play the flute?" 

Hermione nodded, her throat painfully constricting. 

~*~

Severus stood in front of the grave he had erected with Bane's help. 

"Thou wouldst be proud of him if thou couldst see him," he said softly. "I hope thou mayest feel his presence when he starts running wild in the Forest." 

Suddenly he whirled around, feeling someone creep silently behind him. He relaxed when he noticed who it was. 

"Good afternoon, Bane." 

The dark-haired centaur nodded curtly. They had worked hard to be able not to feel each other's presence in permanence and had thus been able to live their lives as before, ignoring each other. 

"I did not know you would be there," said Bane reluctantly. 

Severus looked thoughtful. 

"We fought each other, we ignored each other. How about us making a truce?" he said crisply. "Today, my son transformed into his Animagus form and he's looking exactly like Firene. It reminded me that maybe he had an ulterior motive to bind us." 

The harsh features of the centaur softened slightly, even though his eyes kept their defiant gleam. 

"Firene was a dreamer." 

"His dreams made him accomplish things that no other unicorn ever achieved." 

"It cost him his life." 

"He's still alive. My wife is his daughter and our eldest son is Firene reincarnated." 

Bane shifted uncomfortably and, with a twisted smile, he held out his hand to Severus. 

"Truce then?" 

Severus grasped his hand and shook it heartily. 

"Truce, _brother_," he said with a grin at the shock on Bane's face. 

"Ugh," replied the centaur with a feigned look of repulsion. 

They both laughed at the same time, but stopped almost immediately, looking quizzically at the grave, having felt a tremor coursing through the ground. They eyed each other. 

"Weird," commented Severus. 

"Definitely," agreed Bane. 

"Shall we–" 

Severus never completed his sentence, staring gobsmacked at the apparition in front of him. 

"Merlin," he swore softly, "I'm getting crazy…" 

"May I join the club?" asked Bane faintly. 

"Hello, Firene?" said Severus tentatively. 

"Thou wilt have to explain to us how thy magic works," added Bane. 

The unicorn shook his mane and his dark eyes glittered with mischief. 

"It is time for me to run free again," he said softly. 

And the former lord of the unicorn ran in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, alive again because a centaur had dared being involved with a human instead of staying a mere observer. 

* * *

The End! 


End file.
